Smallville: Kindgom
by victor4782
Summary: As Clark Kent endures within the Phantom Zone in the weeks preceding his final transformation into Superman, a time traveler journey's from Clark's future to wreak vengeance upon him and the world. However another set of time travelers have come back to save him. Who are they? The Children of Kal-El of Krypton and Diana of Themiscyra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! After my first round of writing Smallville Fanfiction. I've spent the past couple of weeks researching(aka looking at more comic books and movies) and been inspired by wonderful art I have decided to make a sequel to my first fanfiction. As I've mentioned before, I've always imagined what it would have been like if the show had included Wonder Woman in the series. Now that the series has finished that's no longer possible. There is a season eleven comic book series but I'm not a big fan of it. When season 9 ended I was amazed at alot of things and was filled with hope that season 10 would wrap up so many great things.**

**With Darkseid thrown in the mix, there was the possibility of briging in an epic, almost motion picture experience to the TV Series. Websites were crawling with the possibilities and the rumors were flying. Brandon Routh was said to be the third Superman actor to appear on the show after Christopher Reeve and Dean Cain. That another Justice League/Society episode was in the making. Seeing the New Gods like Orion and Barda and of course seeing Darkseid corporeal. Sadly they were only rumors. Though there was more than plenty of happy returns. Lex Luthor, the Kents, the Luthors and a respectable series finale. Still there were some complaints as well as complements. Such as the fact Tom Welling wasn't completely seen in costume or certain guest appeareances were nice, but not well done or the fact some guests were dearly absent or needed to make more appearances like Black Canary, Cyborg, Impulse, Martian Manhunter as well as deaths that were handled poorly.**

**In the end I dislike the final season, I have every season on DVD or Blu-Ray with the exception of Season 10. I also disliked how desperate Lois and Clark had become. Clark's "I can't live in a world where you don't love me." sounded pathetic, not endearing. I disliked how Lois believed she had the right to learn that the Blur was Clark even more I disliked her selfishness and her actions in the episode Dominion where she was willing to put the world in danger for her own feelings. I was as disappointed in their relationship and all but gave up on them. Yes, I was once a Clois shipper. But there is still some warmth in my heart for a couple so using my imagination I became a Superman/Wonder Woman shipper, Diana of Themiscyra and her beloved Kal-El of Krypton and this was before the New 52 change. I read certain comic stories where they were put together like the Dark Knight Strikes Again and Kingdom Come. I especially love Kingdom Come as it bridges a great ending to the DC Universe I wish would one day become a movie.**

**My previous story came to being after learning of actress Gal Gadot had earned the part of Wonder Woman in the Man of Steel sequel Batman v. Superman. A big fan of her appearances in the Fast & Furious movies I was overjoyed that she was going to be the greatest superheroine in the world. One day I found a picture of her in red and blue and couldn't help but make a meager photo manip of her in Smallville. I was inspired to write my first fantiction. In it not only did I bring Clark Kent and Diana Prince together but also a some DC characters as well into the show as well as creating some of my very own. From there I received some complements, but even more I was asked if I would do another story.**

**I was interested at first but I needed an inspiration, which I received in a beautiful manipulation of someone's idea of a Man of Steel version of Supergirl and I went through the roof. I spent six months fermenting it and hope its up towards your literary palates. In it I have continued my love for Clark/Diana but also the forgotten pairing of Dinah/Oliver. The powers that be feeling that a conservative crime-fighter(which was their change) and a liberal crime-fighter was cool at the whole opposites attract angle, but was abandoned in the face of the more intrepid sleuth with less conservative opinions. Personally I think this was a very mean spirted decision and have decided to rectify this. I also dislked Chloe's character in the last three seasons in that she had stopped being the loyal friend and had become very untrustworthy. Not to mention how sporadic her appearances were on the show. Oliver as well infuriated me because of how his hatred and selfishness almost killed Clark and while his spirit and faith in his friend saving was able to save his soul was great, I believed this glossed over Oliver's issues. This story also brings a more action packed Justice League episode of sorts as well as create a more satisfactory conclusions to the series. All this as well as being a sequel to my previous fanfiction.**

**I know a story-teller cannot satisfy everyone but I hope I can bring some readers and complements to all my work. Hope you enjoy this. Comment and vote. Thank You.**

**Smallville, Superman, Clark Kent, Wonder Woman and all other characters belonging to their respective owners at DC Comics and Warner Bros. Other than an expanded view and personal liberties taken with the characters and some minor creations are my own.**

**Note: Set concurrently with the events of Smallville Episode 10x19.**

**Dedication: Thanks to the people who have read my previous story, you are responsible for this sequel. We all aspire to tell as well as read stories. Your support has been extraordinary, with thousands of views in the past several months I can say truly I am very happy. Spoons There Are for being the first. Nightwing 509 for reviewing often. Dragonball X Avalon for being the first to ask for a sequel. As well as to all those who have favorited and follow I thank ****you.**

* * *

><p><strong>422/11 - 11:00PM - Metropolis, KS**

_"I can't live in a world where you don't love me."_

_"We have a responsibility__to not put the world at risk for selfish__reasons, which is what you're doing by wanting to see him again._

_"I will not let you sacrifice him."_

Sounds and words from Clark Kent's mind and the recordings from powered down computers and cell-phones had passed into his mind as well as everything else Clark Kent ever held in his mind. But the uplink wasn't perfect, once he arrived wouldn't be able to link everything perfectly. Time travel was like that, especially if 'they' came back. Once Clark would return then his link-up will be complete and he will be able to accomplish what he never could have done in his time. Kill Clark Kent.

The alley was mostly deserted like most alleys in Metropolis but there are still the homeless and the criminal who stay in the most barren of places but at this moment only the innocent reside in this particular area near Suicide Slums. One innocent in particular, his name was Bo 'Bibbo' Bibbowski, as he walked not far from the docks where he used to work.

"Blasted Wall Street jerkos!" Said Bibbo to no one in particular as he walked up and down the alley to find his usual place to sleep. Ever since the economy tanked a few years ago, when he was left unemployed he was walking up and down the bars of Metropolis as he found his comfort at the end of a bottle and released some of the anger on anyone who got in his way.

He found his mattress inside an abandoned warehouse next to a window so as to get some fresh air. It was the end of April and it was starting to get warm. He rested his head on the mattress he had set when he heard a noise like thunder. He got up from the mattress wondering what was going on as he ran outside and saw a ball of lightning.

Bibbo became scared. He may have been prepared to sleep off a drunken spell but he knew for sure that lightning didn't appear in a ball. He ran to a corner as he saw the ball of lightning drop onto the ground as it suddenly went out like a light bulb. He then noticed a man standing in the middle of the street wearing a costume with a cape. But no sooner did the man look like this that Bibbo then noticed that the costume vanished in a bright yellow flash. He then looked again and noticed that the man wore a dark red coat over what looked like a very fashionable black suit with a yellow tie. He wore a gold tiepin and a nice gold watch and ring. Only at a second glance the ring looked more yellow than gold. But still he was a very fashionable man in the middle of the wrong place. He belonged with the rest of the corporate types in New Troy, not in the middle of an alley in Suicide Slums.

After what Bibbo had read over the economic failures several years back he wanted nothing more than to find the first banker and feed him his own teeth. But there was something weird about this guy. As he looked him over, he saw how well dressed he was but even more importantly the look on his face. It was a very handsome face. With the suit and a physique that seemed to make him look appealing to any woman but as far Bibbo was concerned he looked like a pretty-boy corporate type. But then he saw the eyes of the man, which looked scary. They were a bluish-green, but for a moment he saw them glow red.

Bibbo remembered two movies at once, the Terminator movies, some of his favorites and the other he couldn't remember with a British actor who was some 80's psycho killer. This guy was both at once. Bibbo boxed professionally, once holding the heavyweight championship for a few months before losing it back to Ted Grant. Yet right now he could feel his bladder getting heavy from the dire need to pee. Not from the beers he drank but from the fear he was feeling and prayed to God that this creepy looking guy would leave when the man finally did, walking down the street cool and calm without any fear.

Bibbo then started hyperventilating and crying his eyes out. _'Who was that guy?' _He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**4/23/11 - 12:01AM - Kent Farm - Smallville, KS**

The Kent farm was quiet, as the house had been emptied after so many years of having a family under its roof. The Kent family from Nathaniel and Mary Kent in 1871 had built the farm and its successors had lived here for years until this year when Clark Kent and Lois Lane had decided to sell the farm. Clark Kent believing that there was no place for the farm in his new life with Lois and in Metropolis. There was already a buyer for the house but until then some people were renting the house though currently the farm didn't have a tenant. But tonight it was occupied.

All of a sudden the barn was filled with a bright light as a sound like thunder had reverberated inside the barn as before in the city of Metropolis. Yet more than one ball of lightning had filled the barn, but three. As soon as the bright orbs had landed on the ground a person exited from the each of the orbs. The first produced a young man in a dark suit, dressed in a dark blue coat and hat, wearing white gloves and a golden medallion around his neck. His complexion was fair and his hair was white. Just like his eyes were shining as white as lightning until it dissipated like the lightning. He then grasped the medallion in his hand that then caused his eyes to become a dark royal blue and his hair rich ebony. He turned around and looked next to his fellow traveler.

His fellow traveler that touched the ground was a young woman dressed in a long blue tunic that came at her knees. The garment looked metallic but looked light and comfortable on the young woman, fitting her well-formed figure. She had on long red trousers that also appeared in the same style of the tunic. Her red boots displayed a blue double 'W' pattern, with one foot she wore a gold ankle bracelet around her shoes, a bracelet that matched with the symbol on her chest. Her complexion, eyes and her hair were very much like that of her fellow traveler in his current state, though her hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a small curling strand in front of her face. She looked around the place appearing more than familiar with it. She smiled happily as she looked over her shoulder and noticed her fellow traveler but then looked around her other shoulder as she saw another traveler.

The other traveler was much younger than the other two, for he was still a boy but had a look of determination as solid as his companions. He touched the ground softly as he continued to glow brightly for a moment, as his clothes were black and green. The green was on his boots, his torso and his mask. Yet he wore gloves that were a crisp clean white with the exception of a glowing green ring on the right hand of his finger. The ring was in molded in the image of the patches on his shoulders. On his chest was the same symbol on the young woman's ankle bracelet and on her tunic. He also had a third symbol emblazoned upon green gauntlets and boots, a double 'W' symbol. His hair was as dark as that of his fellow companions but his eyes shined green for a moment until his mask vanished from his face. Yet they still appeared green but with a rich shade of blue.

Looking at these three one couldn't help but notice a similarity between these three. There was a reason. They were siblings. Once they all realized that they were all well and good they came together in a group hug that was warm and strong as the sun. A sun that glowed with great fraternal love that didn't ever wish to be extinguished, but they eventually broke their hug as the eldest among them in the dark suit spoke up first.

"So little brother what does the ring say? Did we make it?"

The young boy looked at his ring and tightening his fist as he closed his eyes in a brief trance as he opened them up and spoke.

"We made it, with 'it' being April 23, 2011. Precisely three weeks before Darkseid attempts his first invasion of Earth and around the same time before Clark Kent and Lois Lane's failed attempt to get married after he came back from the Phantom Zone."

"I don't understand," the woman spoke. "Why is he travelling back in this time?"

"Because if I remember exactly." said the boy. "His legendary modus operandi the first time he tried to ruin dad's name came after being seen as a big hero at first. With his ring's power he could become the great champion of the world, a world that will not live in darkness but in the light... the light of fear."

The young woman had burned a fury equal in her mind to her own mother's, as it had burned within her veins at what her brother was telling her. "We can't let that happen."

"Indeed we can't." The eldest said. "But first we need a plan to get things set."

"So what's the plan?" said the young woman and boy at the same time.

"Well lets get up to the loft first." said the young man as the rest of his siblings climbed the steps into the barn loft. The place was sparsely furnished for people who planned to rent or buy from. The siblings looked sadly at the surroundings. This place will one day become their home and they couldn't believe that it was going to be sold. They then sat down as they continued to take in their surroundings. They eventually sat down by the couch when the youngest spoke.

"It surely feels depressing. Its nothing like I remember it." said the boy.

"That's because 'she' made the stupid decision to convince dad to sell the place little brother." said the young woman.

"Come on now Sissy." The older brother said. "They made the mistake and the mistake was fixed. Thank goodness for Ben Hubbard."

"Yeah that's for sure." said the young boy. "Now lets stop this and start planning."

"Sure." said the older brother and sister as the former spoke up.

"The way I see it we'll stay here at home, take a nice long rest and then we start working. Until dad comes back we must stay safe and make sure to hide carefully because if Cyborg catches us, he will kill us before we can even save dad."

"How are we going to do that?" said the young woman.

"He has his ring, but so do we. How are you with that little bro?"

"His corps has not been created yet. Parallax is still out there doing his worst but his power can't go to any army of rings let alone the one present unless he's contained in the massive central battery at Qward. Whereas the Green Lantern central battery at Oa is sending power me and to my brothers in green, numbering a full 3600 strong. My Lantern..."

He then produced a small green item from his pocket, as it grew as large as a delivery box. It was shaped like an old-fashioned gas lantern only with a green color and light emitting from it but without any flame, as the boy continued to speak.

"... will be able to hide us from him. If anything he'll have no choice but to use his battery and ring sparingly. The way he charged it before he left he'd have at least a day at most two days before he runs out. Unless he finds a disciple, from there the power they share they will last longer. Particularly if he heals someone affected by the darkness."

"So we've got time then." The young woman said. "We can sleep peacefully throughout the night and then what?"

"We get ourselves a decent breakfast." The eldest sibling continued to speak. "We can steal what we need and cook inside the house. It'll be the only illicit thing we do because afterwards we'll make some diamonds with our fists and eyes and sell them to every available place with no computer records, which means cash only. We then get what we need to pay back the people we stole from and buy some more things; Food, clothes and of course phony identification. We can keep off the radar thanks to the untraceable computer that is your ring Bruce."

The young boy known as Bruce performed a small bow. "Oops. We shouldn't do that you know. We should stick to our aliases."

"We haven't picked our identities yet brother."

"Well we should, as a matter a fact..." The boy's ring then shown a light creating the solid shape of a laptop computer as he started typing away.

"I've got the name Howard Kane. You big brother are Alex Waid and you Sissy are Lynn Miller. You two are college students having finished your semester at Met U and are preparing to intern at the Daily Planet. I've set the computer to make sure the records are accessed as soon as someone begins asking and more importantly erased soon after. So lets keep to our false names until we got our ID's set."

"Very well, Howie." said 'Alex' as he smirked at his brother's discomfort at the name.

"Oh two can play that game..." 'Howie' paused as he took his time with his grin. "Lex."

"Ooo!" said 'Lynn' as she noticed her older brother's discomfort at the name.

"Touché little bro but names aside we have to do right and stick to our identities but even more importantly keep an eye on our dad's friends. Given our ages and professions we should keep an eye on the Daily Planet. We go there as interns and keep an eye on things. More importantly we'll be safe knowing that given what Lois has done she'll be having members of the League there ,especially J'onn disguised as dad. Given that there is no way Cyborg will be there to take us out you and I sis will make ourselves comfortable in the shadows of the more established interns and reporters."

"What about me?" said Howie.

"You're still a kid... but I know someone who'll be able to protect you if things get tough."

"Who?" said Howie.

"Check Blue Valley Academy." said Alex.

"The one in Nebraska?" said Howie.

"No. The one by Mount Royal community in Metropolis." said Alex.

Howie typed away and saw the records of one Courtney Whitmore.

"Star Woman? You are leaving me in the hands of Star Woman?" Howie's mouth had gaped opened which then widened into a large grin. "Sweet!"

"Eww!" said Lynn. "Howie, she's thrice your age you know that. By the way if I remember exactly its Stargirl."

"And right now she's only two years older than me. Look at these pics again sis. Smoking!"

"Watch it you little perv!" Lynn continued. "You are getting watched over for your protection, not for pleasure. You go to school as a tour as its the end of the school year. So organize the two weeks there as a tour and make sure its Stargirl that shows you around to make sure you are protected. Alex and I go to work at the Daily Planet to be in the proximity of the members of the League for our protection. But I have to say to all present that we got to make sure not to be noticed in our true identities by anyone from the future, especially our father. Believe me I want nothing more to say hello to our dad and his friends but we have got to be careful. If we do have to put our faith into someone..."

"Exactly!" said Alex as he looked into his sister's eyes. "We contact her and only her."

"But if we have no choice but to reveal everything..." said Lynn.

"We'd be making things even more difficult." said Howie. "Given the link between dad and Cyborg, it would be like a computer linked to a frequently updated network. As long as he lives he's continuously being updated in real time. His memories would be his and he'll know everything the moment it happens."

"I realize that." said Alex. "But in the meantime, we have no choice but to make sure that we are not spotted, especially by dad."

"Indeed." said Lynn. "But what about a place to stay?"

"Well we can't stay here," said Alex. "As much as we want to. I suggest we find a safe house in the Metropolis and do our best to keep our distance. We'll use... the Isis Foundation!"

"The what?" said Howie and Lynn.

"The Isis Foundation. It was a place that was run by Lana Lang before they used what they called the Watchtower. Its a respectable safe-house that was forgotten after the death of someone very close to the League."

"I got it." said Howie. "Okay. We'll deactivate whatever security is there and squat in there. You little bro will be watched over at the Academy which is a boarding school, we will stay at the Isis Foundation but if we need to make a cover identity then we need to establish an address."

"Sure." Howie said as he continued to type away on his computer as he organized a modest place for his two siblings to stay in case they needed to.

"Are we all set then?" said Alex.

"Yes." said Howie and Lynn.

"Good." said Alex. "Then lets go inside the house and get some rest. Who wants which room?"

"I prefer grandma's big bed." said Howie.

"If you don't mind I'll take my… I mean dad's old room." said Lynn.

"And I'll take the couch." said Alex.

Eventually they made it inside the house when they realized just how vacant the place felt. They found their rooms and slept easily despite what they had to worry about.

* * *

><p>Cyborg sat in a luxurious apartment overlooking the Centennial Park. It was well past midnight but thankfully he managed to manipulate some records and was able to get in there. Someone might get angry at first seeing as these places might need to be shown first before they can be allowed to stay the night. But thanks to his ability to manipulate technology, especially this era's technology, a certain real estate broker will wake up to have several hundred thousand dollars transferred into her account. Almost thirty-five years outdated and it was unbelievably easy to deal with.<p>

Unfortunately for him if those kids followed him here then they'll be able to hide from him. Trained to find and fight threats. He wishes he could have done more but after all his years of inactivity and the destruction of his Corps in which his leader had betrayed them all... He didn't want to think that. He had what he needed. His own technological powers as well as a certain item he stole.

But right now he needed to lay low at least when the time had struck. It was perfect as well. He'd appear almost like Jack the Ripper but he'd need to plan it right by sending a message. 'Sending a message.' Even he couldn't believe the appropriateness of that quote.

He knew if those kids made it back they would reveal themselves hard and fast. But they were 'his' children and they would be patient as he. Plus they have their own power more importantly... No they would have done that already.

But he would wait until they made a mistake, he made a mistake or until their father came back, the biggest mistake of all time.


	3. Chapter 3

**4/23/11 - 12:01PM - Daily Planet - Metropolis, KS**

_"Oh boy lets hope this is not a mistake!'_Alex thought as he looked at his sister with shock. They looked across each other with a brief look and if Alex knew his sister, which he did, he would be correct in that they shared the same thought. They both sat across the desk of one Tess Mercer and had given their paperwork to several low level reporters as all paperwork goes to. But they didn't expect the general manager of the Daily Planet to actually interview them.

Alex looked down appearing meek as he usually did in his light gray suit, brown contact lenses and glasses. He looked on his right and noticed his sister copying him but with her own touches.

Lynn was wearing a tan pantsuit and wearing glasses like her brother only she was wearing a blonde wig. She took the opposite approach of her brother as she looked at Tess' desk as she reviewed their applications. She took time to notice her appearance and was really amazed at how she possessed such confidence. She may have been Lex's half-sister but she noticed how much she behaved like Lex. Tess was confident, commanding and with an almost arrogant air about her.

Alex looked up briefly as he took another brief look at Tess Mercer. He knew that she was the sister of Lex Luthor but he couldn't help but not see the Luthor in her, physically anyway. He knew she was a very proud and shrewd woman but he really found her too pretty to be a Luthor. She had long red hair and blue eyes, looking very beautiful despite her conservative dress. He also remembered what his father told him about her as well as his uncle. '_Hopefully we don't have to tell her anything. We have always wanted to meet her, just not like this. Still I want to thank her for everything she did for dad. She deserves to know so much, especially considering she's our…'_

"Okay." Tess spoke up. "I see you are both still attending Met U and I appreciate the level of your grades. I just want to let you know given the snafu in finding your letter that I'm afraid you qualify for our four-week internship program and not our sixteen-week program. I usually don't handle this myself but I feel given your letters of recommendation that you deserve to know.

"To be honest Miss. Mercer." Lynn said. "We're just glad to be a part of the Daily Planet and to be welcomed by you especially." She meant that with complete honesty. "If you don't mind me asking, any reason why we are seeing you in person?"

"Yes." said Tess. "I mind."

Lynn looked down meekly as she realized she stepped over the line. '_She must be in a very bad mood to be doing this type of work.'_

"I'm just glad to be here too." said Alex.

"Good." Tess said as she stood up and extended her hand to Lynn as both shook hands. "Because you are going to start getting used to this place ASAP. You officially start work on Monday but you need to meet some people first so report to the basement.

"Its an honor." Alex said as he lightly but enthusiastically shook Tess' hand.

"Well get going." said Tess.

Alex and Lynn made it out of Tess' office as they made to the elevator as they both looked at each other with a grin on their face.

"Amazing isn't sis. Get some glasses and a wig and it tricks anyone, past or present."

"But that's only the start bro. We must make sure we blend in. A few men and women down there don't know us, which is a good and bad thing."

A silence between them conveyed a tragic memory that they were careful not to talk about.

"Still we have to make sure we aren't caught by anybody that we know about from our present."

"Sure."

The elevator dropped them off to the basement level area of the Daily Planet known affectionately as the bullpen. They went down some stairs as they walked into a room bursting with activity. Several men and women were walking back and forth or sitting by computers typing furiously as they were writing stories. Alex and Lynn were proud to be in the middle of all of this as they realized that this was what their father did; informing and educating the public on the happenings of the world. In their time the two had the same job with Alex having more experience and Lynn having begun interning a few months ago. Now they both knew that they were going to repeat it but in a much older setting.

"Cool." said Alex.

"Yeah." said Lynn

"Hold on? Who were we supposed to meet here anyway?" said Alex.

Before Lynn could say anything more, a tray full of cupcakes that was held by a young blonde woman surprised them.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet!" said the woman.

"Uh, Hi." said Lynn.

"Well?" said the woman.

"Well what?" said Lynn.

"Have a cupcake. I'd like to say I made them myself but that's only the icing, the cakes came from a nice little coffee stand by the corner."

"Look um..." Lynn said until she noticed her brother greedily take a cupcake from the tray.

"Thank You. Miss...?" said Alex.

"Grant. Cat Grant." replied the woman.

"Oh." Lynn looked surprised as she recognized her editor-in-chief as a young woman. "Miss Mercer told us that we were supposed to meet you to show us around."

"To meet the people around here. Yes I know." said Cat. Lynn remembered how her father described Cat in her youth as a perky, sweet girl who had an almost Suzy homemaker style about her. It was driving Lynn a little crazy, having worked with her for a couple of months in her time, she never remembered her like this before. "Believe me there is plenty to tell you and this is my first year here. So let me show you around."

"Yeah. I hear there some riots in the Middle-East and the wedding list for Prince William's wedding is being released." said Lynn. "I imagine the paper's opinion's column is already bulging."

"Yes." Cat then led them around the desks placing the muffins on her desk as she continued showing them the bullpen. "But I think I can find some slacker here and there. I was called in at last minute with one of our reporters being called in on a personal matter. Just mind the commotion, remind anyone you bump into that you are an intern and I know this is difficult to accept but if someone asks you for something mundane like a cup of coffee or grab some extra toner then you do it."

"I do have a question." said Alex.

"What is it?" said Cat.

"Do you have any milk for this muffin?" asked Alex.

"Alex! I think the lady needs something more pertinent than..." Lynn continued speaking until Cat pulled a small bottle of milk from her desk. To which Alex happily grabbed.

"Thank you very much Miss Grant." Alex said as he looked toward his sister who had gaping stare at him. "What?"

"We are here for more than muffins and milk!" Lynn huffed. "You are twenty, not twelve."

"We are interns, not full-fledged reporters like the lady here. Besides its not even the first day. Its a Saturday and the good lady was nice enough to get us cupcakes. So sue me for obliging her courtesy. Oh by the way Miss Grant who else do we get to meet?"

Cat stood with her finger in the air. "Hold on a moment. I'm sure she's done with her lunch break."

Cat left the two as Alex took a seat by a desk as both he and his sister continued to take in their surroundings before he noticed the plaque on the desk. With a smile on his face he showed it to his sister as she herself smiled at the name on the plaque. 'Clark Kent.'

"Cool isn't? So close and yet so far."

"Yeah. Sit down." Alex gestured to the desk in front of her.

"Oh I'm not sitting here."

"Why not?"

Lynn lifted the plaque on the desk opposite the one her brother was sitting. The plaque read 'Lois Lane.' To which her brother looked back at his sister sheepishly.

"Come on don't be like that now. Especially in public."

"I am standing!" said Lynn with a defiance that made her brother think of their mother. "I wonder who we are supposed to be waiting for anyway."

"Hey guys." appeared Cat. Only this time she appeared with a very familiar woman. Lynn was standing almost shocked when she recognized her. "I know. She has the same effect on everyone who meets her. Alex and Lynn, this is Dinah Lance."

The brother and sister looked over Dinah as they knew more about her than what Cat Grant knew about her. As far as Cat knew Dinah was just the host of the WGBS News conservative talk show the 'Lance of Liberty'. But the two knew the truth, she is the legendary Black Canary. Raised from a family of cops, her father Larry Lance and her grandfather Lawrence Lance as well as her maternal grandfather Richard Drake. Her own mother even attempted to enter the police academy but was rejected. Yet it was in the Drake's and Lance's blood male or female to fight for justice.

Highly proficient in martial arts and acting talents, Mrs. Drake became the first Black Canary, becoming a vigilante among several golden-age crime fighters known as the Justice Society of America. Eventually she retired and continued to run a flower shop as well as raise her little girl "Dinah, Jr."

While most little girls were playing with Barbie dolls and going out with their friends, Dinah Lance was playing cops and robbers with her father as well as helping out with her mother in the flower shop. Dad would teach her self-defense techniques along with her mother. Mom would teach her gymnastics and Dad would show her how to shoot, but both would teach her Judo. They didn't raise their little girl to be a victim so they made sure she worked very hard. She had a very conservative upbringing and was more than proud to continue to champion the type of life she was raised in.

Sadly her own father was murdered by someone known as Aquarius leaving her and her mother under the care of her grandfather as they continued living as happily as they could. She eventually learned the Justice Society destroyed Aquarius as their family was avenged. Dinah began to hold her family members view on crime and punishment and was more than eager to defend her views, though unpopular they might seem. She wanted to become a cop like her father but remembered his words. 'Its better to do what is right and difficult than what is easy and wrong.'

Despite her mother's encouragement she didn't enter the police academy and instead went to Metropolis University and entered journalism. She stood out not just from being the best in her class but because she held conservative opinions. Debating and winning against several prominent liberal professors, gaining their fury as well as their respect and earning the appreciation of various politicos from the right. Limbaugh, Hannity and others called her a young Ann Coulter. The lady herself even went so far as to support Dinah when she became the right-wing hawk of the airwaves.

Only for Dinah it was more than just more than informing the public, it was saving it as well, but in her case with a power beyond anything she could imagine. She noticed ever since she was a girl that an almost uncontrollable effect occurred whenever she yelled or simply opened her mouth. Glass seemed to crack or paint began to peel of the walls. More importantly how her hearing was unbelievably focused. She could hear things far sharper than anyone. She would spend days blindfolded and never tripped. She even helped actual blind people across the street. Though something strange happened as Dinah tried this again.

One day a man tried to rape her while she was blindfolded as she let out a scream that sent her would be abuser into a dumpster with both ear drums punctured and several broken bones. Dinah was both scared and excited at the same time. She was able to successfully defend herself without having to lift a finger. She knew this was unnatural and saw the most discrete doctors to examine her body.

They told her she was perfectly healthy and nothing was wrong with her. Yet there was one doctor by the name of Al Pratt, an old friend of her mother said that within her DNA he recognized an aberration, a mutated gene that allowed her to develop her body to emit sonic disruptions from her vocal cords. There seemed to be no reason for this other than radiation, a news story about a thief and kidnapper with a similar ability linked to alien meteor rock radiation but neither Dinah nor any of her family had ever been to Smallville. Perhaps it was a natural development and he advised her to treat this as a challenge.

Dinah never really feared that people would see her as a freak. She didn't know many people except her family and they accepted her gift when she told them. In fact her mother had revealed to her a secret that she kept from her. She was the legendary Black Canary that fought with the Justice Society when it was allowed to roam free protecting the people from harm.

Dinah realizing now that both her mother and father had risked their lives every day on the streets to keep the people safe had made her feel so much smaller but yet so proud of the parents who gave her life. She wanted to be like them, more importantly to be like her mother. Dinah Drake was more than honored to train her daughter with her skills but even more to venture in uncertain realm of her powers.

She practiced for days and months as machines recorded every sound of her voice; from her conversations, to her interviews, every cough, every yawn, even the clearing of her throat. From behind walls of wood, glass, brick, steel, concrete and bulletproof glass Dinah could break or crack most of these obstructions. Dinah reveled in her talents but always remembered to be careful. Training herself to the point she could live normally without accidently using her powers.

Her mother encouraged her to follow her career to keep up appearances. A natural blonde like her mother she encouraged her to use a brunette wig for public appearance. Also to wear a different costume something that would reflect her mother's costume but also to be something of the opposite of what Dinah was. Dinah always dressed very respectfully but now found it ironic that her mother was encouraging her to dress differently. Having been known in her own costume looking very feminine and sexy in leather and fishnet stockings she encouraged her daughter to do the same.

Dinah immediately had a problem with this. Though she had to admit she had great legs and loved how they looked even better in fishnets. She had worn leather before and had no animal rights style qualms with wearing the fabric but only on her shoes and her purse. Now she was wearing it in boots, a bodice and a jacket. All of it made Dinah think of prostitutes and she wouldn't be caught dead wearing that type of clothing. Her mother told her that was the point. No one would think that the conservative Dinah Lance would be the Black Canary with those clothes on. For that's what Dinah Lance was now. The new Black Canary and she was going to be protecting her identity and Dinah couldn't believe how weird it was to be encouraged by her mother to dress this way.

She fought the criminals on the streets but also in the swankiest buildings. Seeing the most deceptive thieves who believe because their victims were rich men that it automatically made them guilty. Evil could be a corrupt stockbroker planning to kill his mistress or a poor hungry man with a bomb at a World Trade protest. She'd protect all.

Then came the night she protected the wrong rich man. A violent methodical man by the name of Lex Luthor who intended to ruin a man he referred to as a terrorist. When she found out that it was the Green Arrow she was more that determined to face the challenge and turn him in. When she found out that Green Arrow was Oliver Queen, she was overjoyed. She had hated the man for his wealthy but liberal lifestyle ans as a radical liberal his politics were the type she viciously championed against. To have him revealed to the world as a terrorist was difficult to resist. But deep down she had to resist, though tied up and desperate he made his case that she wrong, he was not the terrorist, that was Lex Luthor. She met his allies, one of them being a powerful man in red and blue who told him about the evils of Lex Luthor. She fought for Queen going so far as to join his group called simply the League as they fought Lex Luthor.

She and the rest of the League went far to protect the world. From attempting to find their lost friend in the Antarctic, trying to subdue a violent beast and even going against their own government. Dinah had grown in her time as a hero with these proud men and women but she never changed who she was and believed in fighting for what was right. But something did change with her and unfortunately before she realized the change, it was too late too to take advantage of it.

Alex and Lynn knew all her history and more, for she still had so much more to do. Even more importantly for Lynn as she knew about the family Dinah was to have. Lynn was furious to know she'd have to eventually run into Lois Lane, a woman who her father considered the love of his life at the time. Lynn also shared that same fury about Chloe Sullivan because Dinah was also in love with Chloe's husband. Her previous hatred for Oliver had transformed as she was now hopelessly in love with him. Though Dinah didn't show it as she appeared dignified but in actuality she was in agony, an agony that was going to endure for years until that wonderful day she'd admit her true feelings. Dinah's pain made Lynn feel just as bad because not only did she respect Dinah. But Lynn's best friend in the whole world was Dinah's daughter, a daughter had with Oliver Queen. Even now Lynn missed her friend, all of her friends, but she needed to keep her cool and remember the task at hand. Nobody can know too much about the future so she cast it aside and remembered she had to concentrate on the mission to save the future. Yet she and her brother still looked in awe as they suddenly realized that they should give Dinah proper respect. Still standing up Lynn approached Dinah with an open hand, which Dinah accepted.

"I can't tell you how honored I am to meet you Miss… Lance." Lynn almost added another syllable and the wrong name as she shook Dinah's hand.

"Always great to meet new people," replied Dinah. "Especially when they need to be properly informed."

Eventually Alex got up as he reached to shake Dinah's hand. To which Dinah also returned.

"May I ask Cat, why do we get the honor of meeting this woman?"

"Actually I prefer if Ms. Lance would say it. Go ahead."

"I'm making my return to broadcasting and I have an old contact by the name of Dirk Armstrong more than willing to work alongside him in the opinion column."

"Wow!" said Lynn. "That's pretty big news Miss Lance."

"Indeed it is." said Cat. "That's why I've got you two guys to work with her these following weeks. Handle some of her work here as well as other things."

"I have to warn you though." said Dinah. "I move pretty quickly, but if I come in late you will receive a call from me. So if you are really interested I need your phones so that you have me on speed-dial."

"We're both interested!" said Alex and Lynn as they immediately handed her their phones.

"See. Told you." Cat said to Dinah with a cheery smile on her face.

"Good." said Dinah. "Help me move some things from my car to my office."

After moving several boxes out of Dinah's car, Alex and Lynn had helped organize most of Dinah's things inside her office. It took a few hours but it was a pleasure to help out the great Black Canary.

"Well thank you very much you two," said Dinah. "In a little while Armstrong will be in soon so I'll introduce you guys so..."

But no sooner did Dinah attempt to say anymore did her cellphone begin to ring.

"Would you two wait outside please?" said Dinah as Alex and Lynn walked outside of the room as both of them used their super-hearing to listen on Dinah's conversation."

"Private channel secure?" said a scrambled voice.

"Private channel secured." said Dinah.

"Okay." said the voice of Tess Mercer. "Good to have you back here Dinah, I've been having Armstrong giving me hell over the fact that its just him taking on what he calls the 'liberal hordes' by himself. I also appreciate you coming here to cover for some of Clark's stories too."

"Well I'm glad to find work after the whole VRA deal. I also want to say I can be able to cover and offer an objective view but as I'm sure J'onn has told you its going to be difficult to cover stories while Clark is gone. He does the appearance and I write his stories. Thankfully I can cover some people's work. In a way its my return to the acting classes my mother insisted I'd take. Though its weird having to act that I'm a six foot-three inch Kryptonian covering news stories."

Alex and Lynn both stifled a laugh as they realized just how funny that sounded.

"Just do what you can Dinah." said Tess.

"How are you handling it?" said Dinah.

"Its been a day. Well over the three hours Clark told me to keep it open for. If he and Oliver have been found or killed then we will be facing an onslaught of Phantom Zone prisoners ready to assist the darkness."

"But Tess we'd be fighting that darkness without them. Who knows how this will truly go? He and Ollie have faced insurmountable odds before and they have been able to survive. I also have to admit I share Lois' anger. You had no right to have Clark go there without discussing his plan with all of us, especially with Oliver going with him too! I can tell you from my phone call with Chloe that she is also absolutely furious and agrees with what Lois had told her."

"Dinah the world is at stake! I agreed with what Clark had ordered me to do and I'm furious that Lois is putting her feelings before that." said Tess as she suddenly paused, collecting herself as she didn't want to argue with Dinah too. "But until he returns I'll be sending J'onn there to impersonate Clark. I'm sending Bart and Victor over to Lois' just to make sure she's okay. Maybe even help her move in. Until then enjoy your new job and please deal with Dirk. He's driving me nuts."

"Come on Tess, I met Dirk before at a Republican Party fundraiser. He's as gentle as a teddy bear once you get him talking about his daughter Ashbury."

Alex and Lynn then heard a brief silence as they had convinced themselves that the call was over. Eventually Dinah went outside of her office and decided to have the two go down and have Cat continue show them around.

"So, it looks like I'm done here. Sorry about the phone call it was a private call." Dinah said as she looked around to admire the office with several pictures lined up with some photos here and there. On the desk with a placard saying 'Dirk Armstrong' the two siblings saw a very simple but somewhat ornate picture frame with a beautiful and happy blonde girl with a vacant stare being hugged happily by an older man with thinning hair. This was Dirk and Ashbury Armstrong posing for a father and daughter picture.

Looking happily at the photo, Lynn couldn't help but think about her own father and the pictures they would take together. _'My Little Princess.'_ Lynn though as she then saw several pictures that both Dinah and Dirk had of many famous people. Dirk had old photographs meeting many presidents like Richard Nixon, Gerald Ford and Ronald Reagan. While Dinah had a photo of her meeting George H.W. Bush and his son George W. Bush.

"Hmm." Alex inquired. "Interesting."

"What is interesting?" Dinah asked.

"You only have Republican U.S. Presidents pictured." Alex said. "Aren't you forgetting about the ones in between?"

"The one's in between don't matter." Said a gruff voice.

Alex and Lynn turned around as they saw the middle-aged man in the picture appear before them basically the same only slightly less happy but very professional in a suit and tie as he walked over to shake Alex and Lynn's hands as he looked them over and scrutinized them.

"Not to us anyway. So, you Democrats or Republicans?"

"We are professionals, that's what counts Mr. Armstrong." Lynn said.

"Good answer." Dirk said. "So, the good Miss Lance here has told you what you need to do and that's that. I want you guys looking over corrections in grammar and spelling, do some of our errands and with no criticism of our political views. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Alex and Lynn said.

"Good. It may be the weekend right now, but we are going to be reviewing most of our letters and offer whatever we can in time for the Sunday edition opinion column." Dirk then turned towards Dinah as he looked content. "Ready to take on the liberal hordes Miss Right-Wing Hawk of the Airwaves?"

"Absolutely Dirk." Dinah said with a very chipper tone. "By the way I hope you are fine with how I organized everything."

Dirk looked around Dinah's work station and was more than happy to see how Dinah had organized everything. There was more than enough room in the office for two people to share and Dirk was more than comfortable being with Dinah, not for her physical appearance but for her opinions. But he was overjoyed over a set of pictures on her desk and then on the picture next to the ones with the presidents he had met.

"Wow!" Dirk said happily. "When I told you about the framed picture I had of '41' and told you that I had to replace it… you told me you had one with him in it I didn't realize you'd bring one with him, you and '43' in it too."

"Yeah." Dinah said. "I met them years ago after he served his final term. They are a great family. His father was wonderful and the son well, unlike what most people say he's actually really smart but not a very commanding presence. Probably that comes from his old vice-president. Still a pair of great leaders."

While Alex and Lynn saw how happy the two conservative columnists were looking over their pictures as if they were baseball cards, Lynn noticed on the Dinah's desk a photo of Dinah's mother, father, grandfather and herself as a child. The two men who wore the badge of the Gotham City Police Department with pride and honor alongside the legendary superheroes Black Canary I and Black Canary II. But just by the stationary Lynn smiled as she noticed a fancy black and gold fountain pen with an arrow as the clip. An emerald green arrow. _'Keeping your beloved close.'_

"By the way Miss Lance that's a nice pen." Lynn said as she figured Dinah must have placed it sometime after her phone call with Tess. She then decided to gauge Dinah's reaction if that pen meant what she though it meant. "Mind if I take a look at it?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I do." Dinah said with some mild irritation. "Very pricey, I got it with some money off my numerous book deals. I had it especially made for me. So please…"

"I'll leave it alone." Lynn said. "It belongs to you."

_'He' belongs with you._ Lynn thought.

"So we got some stuff to look over, why don't you two get us some coffee and tea." Dinah said. "There is a small waiting area down where the coffee machine and the hot water is."

"We aren't too difficult to order for either." Dirk said. "Black coffee for me."

"And whatever they have in a tea bag for me with no milk or sugar." Dinah said.

"Sure thing." Alex said. "I'll get your coffee sir."

"I've got the tea." Lynn said as she and her brother walked out of the office down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**4/23/11 - 3:35PM -****Blue****Valley****Academy****- Metropolis, KS**

Howie was with Courtney as they both walked around the hallways to a very nice school.

"This is a very nice place Courtney." said Howie.

"Believe me I have never expected this type of treatment at my old high school. But when I was offered the opportunity to go, which incidentally has the same name as my old school, I just couldn't resist. I'm pretty smart though and have finished plenty of units to get the occasional free track. But there are always some incentives to being here."

Courtney then looked at Howie as he attentively was looking at her with an apt look of attention even Courtney could recognize. She wore a red jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans, looking very fit to Howie's eyes as he noticed how her clothing hugged her body. He also noticed her face with pink lips, blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair. He looked at her as well as listened to her every word. Courtney could see all this and didn't mind in the slightest. He was a very attractive sight for her too and returned his gaze with a smile of her own and continued speaking.

"Plus its good to help out someone new, especially someone as nice as you."

Howie was fighting everything within him not to be as giddy as the proverbial schoolboy. Still he couldn't help but feel giddy and though his will was strong it was certainly taking a lot of it.

It had been some time since Alex and Lynn dropped him off to the headmaster's office as he was told to wait for the girl who was supposed to show him around. He was being shown by one of their most popular students in the school. Courtney Whitmore had been outed by the government as the vigilante Stargirl, yet she maintained her innocence and kept to being a normal girl yet she always found it weird to be finding sanctuary in a boarding school. But thankfully the VRA was repealed as she managed to work alongside her fellow members of the League and continue going to school as she did her best to try and fend off former VRA supporters as well as whatever this mysterious 'darkness' was.

Though it was difficult enough marinating what was left of a secret identity, Courtney continued to keep a low profile. As Tess Mercer's fortune placed her in one of the most esteemed boarding schools in Metropolis. Apparently she felt that its rival Excelsior Academy was too renowned for Courtney to hide, Blue Valley was safe as long as she didn't wear her costume and wasn't caught completely in the act. She still had a life of her own though she disliked the fact that she was rooming in a school. Nevertheless it had its moments. When the headmaster had called her in to show a Howard Kane around the place she had to admit she found the boy to be really handsome. Though two years younger than her, he was a half a foot taller than her. _Good genes._ She thought to herself as she took a look at his features. His face was chiseled but very boyish and relaxed, but she had to admit his eyes and the rest of the face looked familiar for some reason should couldn't explain. She also noticed his lean slim body but with developed muscles on his arms. She was really enjoying this day.

"And there," Courtney said. "is our physical education building where you'll be able to exercise."

"Thanks for the tour uh... What is your name again?"

"Courtney. Yours?"

"Its Howard. My cousins call me Howie." _'Darn it. I hated when they called me that. Why did I have to tell her that?'_ he thought.

"Okay Howie. I hope you'll enjoy your time here. Hey at least you don't have any school yet just the fun stuff."

"Yeah. Shame I can't meet any other students here or other pretty girls but I have to admit its looking great thus far."

This time there was giggling coming from her as Howie realized he was flirting with Courtney as she blushed. Well she wasn't stupid.

"I was wondering, is the cafeteria open? Is it fine if we could have a little lunch here?"

"A date at the cafeteria?" asked Courtney.

"Or we could go to a decent burger place nearby, I have a little cash on me."

Courtney smiled a little as she shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. To tell you the truth the cafeteria does make a pretty decent cheeseburger."

Howie and Courtney walked down the hallway as they made their way to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**4/24/11 - 7:01PM - Metropolis, KS**

Cyborg stood inside his apartment looking at the view of Metropolis. He stared outside and looked, truly looked at it all. Marveling at its beauty. The genius. Millions of people just living out their lives... oblivious.

This world, this city was being inhabited by vigilantes and after everything that happened in the last few months he was planning to revert it back to the same mistrust as before. _All the votes and home videos were not going to change it this time. _He thought.

He then sat back on the couch as he allowed his consciousness to slip into cyberspace as he connected with every single person in the city. Only the decrepit people from the alleys and streets were untraceable, however the wealthy made themselves just as capable of hiding. Not as successful but they were still capable. It was the normal and ordinary people who plastered themselves on social networking and several other forms of connectivity such as email, voting records, shopping and so forth. It was more addicting than any drug he may have taken when he was still a human and his body was a temple.

He was here waiting for his target to show and knew he had a few weeks, a few weeks to destroy his reputation like the first time he tried. Now he was going to do it again and this time be seen as a hero for it. No alliance with an alien brute was going to make the people turn against him. But he needed to send a message first and the message was a...

Searching... Searching... Searching.

Query. Subject in familiarity with entity called Clark Kent. Person of interest.

Chloe Sullivan.

Execute.

Program Executed.

endofline


	6. Chapter 6

**4/29/11 - 9:00PM - Metropolis, KS**

The woman was waiting patiently by the end of the street. She was called in to wait by some corner. She was dressed in as elegant a dress she could be in. She was a very beautiful woman by most standards. Her short hair was cut in a way that attracted several men but could be styled as differently as a man had wanted. She was called by her boss who needed a girl to meet some guy who wanted 'company.'

He even told her to dress a particular way. A sort of geek chic he told her. Her short hair had that particular look. But she was told not to be sexy geek stereotype but a very normal looking type of girl as she was more sensibly dressed than she had ever appeared.

She was told to wait and look for a particularly handsome man, he was tall, dark-haired and with blue-green eyes. She had all but got tired of waiting when he finally appeared outside of a taxi as the man came out of the driver's side. What she saw next took her breath away. Dressed in a black suit and wearing a warm maroon-red coat was the man described to her. He extended his hand to her as she accepted it with a kiss on her palm.

She was particularly excited to enjoy this man taking her out. As they later stopped by a place called Le Petite Fleur, known by many in Metropolis as one of the finest restaurants in the town. With a reservation in tow she enjoyed a wonderful dinner. This man was a very kind as well as very handsome man. He didn't make any moves toward her other than a few hand holdings, he was certainly a perfect gentleman.

Once dinner was over he took her back to the corner she waited for. The date was done and already paid for as she returned back to her boss. She had to admit she really enjoyed her night out as she told him more or less that he was an exceptional date. She showed him an equally exceptional wad of cash as he took it with utmost greed.

She left her boss' place as she walked by the street on her way home when all of a sudden she became nervous as though she felt that she was being followed. She eventually made it in front of her house as she then felt someone hit her on the back of her head.

* * *

><p>She woke up inside a car as she recognized the place was somewhere in downtown Metropolis. She then saw her hands were tied to the steering wheel as she heard a hissing side inside the car.<p>

The woman felt that she was in the car with a rattlesnake, but it was not a snake. It was the air-conditioning she was hearing. This seemed harmless at first until she realized she was becoming very excited, almost happy and she didn't feel that way at all. She was scared and angry. Frightened for her life, but she was yelling. Only what she was hearing was not yelling or screaming. It was laughter and it was coming from out of her mouth.

Every laugh that was coming out of her mouth was violent and hysterical as she remembered watching a comedy show but she never laughed this hard as she then felt her lungs heaving in front of her chest.

_'Help me! __Please Help Me!'_ the woman tried to scream. But she was laughing too hard and violently as she then started to choke.

The hissing of the air conditioning was continuing as the car was filled to the max with a terrible poison that was created to kill the woman who a moment ago was laughing terribly. Now she was gasping for a breath until she finally stopped breathing. But the muscles in her face were still contorted in an abnormal grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**4/30/11 - 9:00AM - Isis Foundation - Metropolis, KS**

Sleeping comfortably on the couch with a very wide smile on his face Howie couldn't get over how wonderful his week had turned out. First he met Courtney at school and they had a wonderful lunch date in the cafeteria. When he mentioned this to her he told her if it was either charming or stupid. To which she then asked if there was a third option.

'Really charming?'

To which he remembered her lovely smile as she said 'bingo.' Eventually he spent every day with her, though it was mostly out of his own protection. He knew he could take care of himself. He may be a teenager but he was the youngest Green Lantern since the great Arisia. He'd do fine. But then again he was facing probably one of the worst members of the old Sinestro Corps.

Still he even dared to ask if she would like to spar. He made up a story of being trained by a modest fencer in his last private school. Not necessarily a lie. The mighty Bolovaxian who trained him on Oa could have a squirrel become a skilled warrior. Courtney also lied to him about being trained by an okay martial artist as well. To which he could admit was a less than a worthy description of the late Sylvester Pemberton who was supremely talented.

Dressed in workout clothes, which Howie recalled made them both smile in delight for they were both young and very fit with her showing off her curves and he showing off his muscles. They both showed they were exceptional when they chose to spar with fencing swords. Every other day they weren't going out, they were inside the gymnasium working out. After that little date by the cafeteria on Saturday they went outside for a walk. It was more than a thrill to be holding her hand. However she made it clear that she was busy for most of the week and she could only be with him for a little while. Howie knew that Courtney was a member of the League and she was investigating a matter concerning Marionette Ventures.

He wanted to tell her the truth right there and say that it was Winslow Schott behind the whole thing. But he knew his father would be there to save her. He also had class to take. Being the end of the school year he wasn't given much to do but to observe. He did get to know some kids as well as be joined by Courtney in these classes. Once or twice he was called as he was permitted to participate. He was pretty smart and he'd engage several of the teachers as he answered their questions. He had to admit this school did care about its students. But deep down he only knew it was because most of these people were being paid very well to care.

He met a few kids and socialized about a few things. He wanted to appear a little awkward. At least he didn't have to wear a disguise like his brother and sister so he remained glasses free. But he always stuck with Courtney and she stuck to him. Howie continued to see her and actually go on more dates. Every once in a while he was tempted to use his ring whenever a scream or siren was heard. But the ring was nestled inside his jacket pocket and he knew he couldn't go for it without blowing his cover, for Courtney knew Alan Scott, the first human Green Lantern and he couldn't risk her knowing about that. But one day he heard a scream and Courtney immediately asked to use the bathroom. He then discretely tried to get to where he heard the scream only for Courtney to change into Stargirl and kick butt. He'd watch from a corner while she performed her daring do. He had to admit she was both lovely and strong.

Howie's eyes were still closed, as he was comfortable under his blankets as he remembered his week with Courtney. Monday it was chilidogs and bowling. And he was more than happy to see her win. Tuesday it was her Mui-Tai vs his Pankration. Because he barely won he got to take her out to a very nice Greek restaurant, not as great as Ferdinand's cooking but at least he got to eat meat at the place. Wednesday it was jogging and Italian. Thursday it was swimming and... well he forgot to eat while talking with her. Seeing Courtney Whitmore in a bathing suit for him felt like a dessert and he had no desire to eat dinner.

Then came Friday. _'Oh what a glorious Friday.'_ He remembered it was watching a really good movie called Fast Five. The lead actor was as stiff as a tree but he really liked the actress who played Gisele, who reminded him a lot of his mother. But then they had pizza that night. Then out of the blue Courtney kissed him and then he kissed her and both kissed for several minutes. Howie laid back on the couch remembering the smoothness of her skin, the sweetness of her lips, the firmness of her arms and back. As well as her hands caressing his face and back, it made him so happy. He enjoyed his rest and did not want to get out of bed just yet. He remembered when he had to break off the last kiss when he realized he needed to meet his siblings at the Isis Foundation at around midnight. Courtney understood as he returned her back to the school as he then managed to make it back to the Isis Foundation as his brother and sister opened the place to him for the night.

He was just about to remember their reactions when all of a sudden someone opened the curtains to the room. It was his sister clad in a red and gold t-shirt design and in blue sweat pants as she looked ready to ream her brother as she then pulled the blanket off his body as he was still dressed in a light green t-shirt and black shorts. He then remembered something his godfather used to say.

"Bats are nocturnal!" said Howie.

"Bats may be," said Lynn. "But you are no bat or Batman to say that. Just a pervy teenager who stayed up too late and judging from the smell of perfume and the long blonde hair off your jacket I take it you and Courtney have really hit it off."

No sooner did Lynn finish talking did Alex appear fully awake as he emerged from behind a hidden door panel. He was very comfortable in a grey t-shirt with an American flag design and dressed in dark blue sweat pants.

"Listen Howie, Lynn and I have been crashing here for a while and there isn't much of a kitchen here so I brought a toaster and a mini-fridge and got us some Pop Tarts and cereal. But there is a tiny stove used mostly for making tea. So I'll whip up some scrambled eggs."

"Alright, sounds good Alex." said Howie. "By the way I still find it weird that we are referring to our false names while we are alone."

Alex then spoke up. "Come on little bro. We can't afford to take the risk. Let's not forget that our enemy as well as our father and his old friends have super-hearing. Now come on and help me make breakfast."

Eventually the three sat down a small table that was meant for waiting than eating. But the table had been covered by a sheet to protect from dust. It made a nice tablecloth. Scrambled eggs, cereal, and Pop Tarts had surrounded the table as well as milk and orange juice. The three ate very well as they eventually cleared their table as they prepared themselves for being here together.

"Well." spoke Alex. "I hate to sound like a member of the Justice League getting ready to announce a meeting but we have to keep some formality. A call to order? Alex Waid here!"

Howie shook his head as his sister replied next. "Lynn Miller here!"

"Howard Kane here!"

"Well lets report on what we've done this week."

Howie then leaned close to his brother, as he looked him in the eyes. "How 'detailed' do you want me to be big brother?" He then accentuated the word detailed with a lewd wink. Which caused Alex to chuckle.

"Boys!" Lynn said with irritation in her voice. "Male-bonding time later and keep the important stuff detailed little brother. Until then I don't want to hear about your adventures with Courtney okay!"

"Fine!" said both brothers. With Alex appearing just as disappointed as his brother but both knew the cardinal rule between them. 'Never mess with the Amazon.'

"So how are you guys coping with being Daily Planet interns." said Howie. "Quite the demotion I take it?"

"We are doing as well as we can." said Alex. "Keeping low and minding most of our business. Picking up dry-cleaning and brewing some coffee. But there is some trickiness in keeping it that way."

"Tell me." said Howie.

"Well we got to meet Tess Mercer, Cat Grant, Dinah Lance and Dirk Armstrong and that was just on Saturday."

"What!?" Howie gasped. "I thought we made it clear not to meet too many important people. Those people are important!"

"We are keeping a low profile," said Lynn. "They don't know who we really are and we've been doing a bang up job."

"Really?" said Howie as he turned to face his older brother. "Alex? Did Lynn happen to run into Lois by any chance?"

"Oh Yes. On the Monday when the workweek started but other than a few small glances she didn't make any big fuss." Alex said the last three words as he and his brother were boring their gaze onto their sister.

"What did you do Sissy?" said Howie.

Lynn tried to look away from her brother's sight as she only realized that it was moments like this when she realized she was her father's daughter and the little boy was his mother's son.

"I might have accidently burned her tongue when I gave her a really hot cup of coffee." Lara then smirked as she finished. "A cup of coffee that I superheated." Howie slapped his own head at that remark as Lynn continued. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be commanded by that selfish woman? 'Get me some coffee.' 'I need those reports now.' 'Oh, I can't live without my hubby.'"

"She never said that Lynn." said Alex.

"She practically does. Its not my fault the coffee machine broke." said Lynn.

"But it was your fault to use your heat vision on a cold cup of coffee and pass it off immediately to Lois." said Alex.

Lynn smiled viciously as her brothers just shook their heads.

"Lynn we both know you love mom and dad together." said Howie. "But he isn't cheating on her with Lois. In this time, Lois is his fiancé and he hasn't met mom yet. When that day he marries mom it will be a great one. But until then don't take it personally."

"Fine." said Lynn. "Though if I remember it exactly, Mom did meet Dad already, he just doesn't know it."

"That doesn't count, Sissy. That was time traveling and needed to be wiped from his memory."

"Maybe." Lynn said. "But it happened. And from the way mom told us dad fell in love with her. She belongs to him… now!"

Howie wanted to laugh at what Lynn had suggested but he decided to stand up for his big sister. "Oh I think dad did more than just fall in love with mom. Do you remember what happened nine months later?" Howie as he stood up and mockingly took a bow as Alex decided to change the subject.

"I think we are off topic." Alex said.

"Okay. Okay." Howie agreed. "Sure. So guys tell me what did you do that was significant?"

The two older siblings started talking about what they did for the Daily Planet. They made dry-cleaning runs, coffee runs, printer toner replacement and ran a few corrections and calls for Dinah and her partner Armstrong.

"Oh and we got to meet 'Clark Kent.'" said Alex.

Howie huffed a tiny laugh as he realized what they meant. "J'onn?"

"J'onn." said the two older kids.

"So how is the Martian Manhunter doing at portraying our father?" said Howie.

"Well its weird. He's pretending to be a man who's pretending to be someone he is not. I wonder what old Kurt Vonnegut would say about this."

"'Be careful of what you pretend to be because you are who you pretend to be.'" said Alex as everyone present laughed at the table.

"Interesting. By the way you said on your first day you met some pretty big people. What about the rest of the week."

Alex and Lynn then continued to speak about how they saw both Victor Stone, Bart Allen and even Chloe Sullivan meet in Tess' office alongside Lois, J'onn and Dinah.

"All they seem to talk about is waiting until both dad and Oliver are out of the Phantom Zone." said Alex.

"They don't realize that the longer he is in there it plays into Cyborg's hands." said Lynn. "While we cover stories on the Middle-East, Prince William's wedding, world-wide Easter celebrations, WikiLeaks, earthquakes in Asia and various acts of terrorism... Cyborg does nothing and they do nothing."

"Because Lynn if he does do something we will be on him just as fast." said Alex.

"What about you little brother, do you have anything important to tell us?" said Lynn.

"I may have been making out with Courtney Whitmore a majority of the time but I have been keeping track over every newspaper and story from the Daily Planet. You guys may be interns. But I got to be John Q. Public as I read through almost everything. Heck I've even started showing off to the political sciences club over how well informed I am. Not that much of an honor when you can read an entire library superfast and wield a wicked photographic memory. But I've compared a great deal of what I've read and what has been recorded as history on my ring's computer and I've got nothing thus far."

They all stood there in silence for a while as Howie then reached for today's newspaper and no sooner did he pick it up did his ring begin to chime inside his chest pocket. It had been in there for most of the time he was outside, being unable to risk anyone questioning the iconic piece of jewelry of the Green Lantern Corps, especially Courtney.

But now the ring was back around his right hand as he realized just how ominous his ring's warning beacon had become.

"Howie?" said Alex. "What does that mean?"

Howie then looked down on the newspaper then unfolded it as he showed them the front page. WOMAN MURDERED AT THE DAILY PLANET

"Oh my gods." said Alex and Lynn.

"Rao, Gaea and sweet Jesus." Howie added as he opened up the page and he read the story. By the time he was through he slipped on his ring, activated it and set a construct into a laptop. Time went by again as he realized just how terrible this had become.

"According to my ring the front page was supposed to be a speech by Muammar Qaddafi made concerning the conflict in Libya. Not this."

"Who is the woman?" asked Lynn.

"According to the paper, they aren't saying. But my ring can access what the police refuse to share. So..."

After a few minutes of typing he managed to find information and was able to find some interesting facts.

"Her name was Corinne Sprout. A twenty-four year old, arrested often for solicitation, born in Metropolis, was the runner up for the high school prom queen when she was in high school. She was 5'5'', average build, white... and blonde hair."

Alex and Lynn looked horrified as they realized exactly the type of person their brother was describing. That was all but the perfect match for Chloe Sullivan. Howie was about to slam his fist down on the table before his brother and sister stopped him from unleashing his rage. He started to savagely scream in his brother and sister arms as they tried their best to calm him down.

"He killed her! Cyborg killed her! He's sending dad's friends a message; he's telling them that Chloe is going to die."

"Listen little brother. We can't lose it like this. We do anything at all to change the past after what he's just done we might make this worse. We need to keep calm and continue to look for him."

"How!? My ring is practically bending over backwards keeping us safe as well as looking for that monster's wicked yellow rings as he murders an innocent girl. I know we are only supposed to look after him the moment he strikes dad but we just can't sit back and allow..."

"We aren't allowing anything!" said Lynn. "Mom told us about the program she created with the Legion ring and the computer she took with her when she time-traveled back all those years ago. We also know how to restore this girl to life and we will do it."

Howie was held in his brother and sister's arms as he started sobbing, eventually they all did. An innocent person had died and with all the things they could do, all their powers they couldn't save her.

"But we time-travelled by following a worm-hole not by using the Legion ring." said Howie.

"Well its a good thing this version of Clark not only has the Legion ring but your ring and my medallion can perform those protocols as well as the knowledge of the Fortress to help us bring back that girl. Until then we keep finding him and wait until he makes a mistake. I'm not saying that we forget this woman. We fight for her and for our dad."

The rest of the siblings broke up their embrace as Howie stood up and got to the staging area where several computer monitors once helped Clark Kent, Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan coordinate many of the movements of their enemies until they picked the Watchtower as its successor. The computers they had were useless to Howie as his ring summoned several more monitors with more clarity and had access to better resources from the police, medical examiner, witness statements, telephone records, money transfers, as Howie then realized something he needed to do. His picked up a phone and called Courtney.

"... Yes. I'm meeting my cousins. I hope I won't be too late today. I really want to see you again alright."

"Yeah sure." Courtney's voice said from the phone. "If anything I was considering doing something else too. I got a job with a detective on something big."

"Well, well." said Howie. "My All-American sweetheart is Nancy Drew."

"You just call me sweetheart?"

"Guess so. Don't work too hard now."

"Have fun with your family."

Howie hung up as he continued moving several monitors across the board as he read and looked over various reports.

"What are you willing to bet that she's helping J'onn out with this instead of Marionette Ventures?"

"Well then hopefully," said Howie. "This will remove some of her strain."

"What do we have little brother?" asked Alex.

"I know that the person in charge of this investigation is Chief… I mean Captain Maggie Sawyer. I guess when a prostitute is killed in Hob's Bay the mayor doesn't care. But the when it happens downtown and in front of the Daily Planet I guess the politicos seem to care. According to this, Sawyer is chasing any and all leads. She has the name of the girl, what she did for a living as well as the man who she worked for."

"Some two-bit pimp who accepted money in his once very small balance in his account. Now its ballooned with several zeroes in front of it. It looks like Sawyer is pinning it on him but there is a phone call and description of the man the pimp sent Ms. Sprout to meet that proves otherwise."

Howie paused for a moment as he identified the description as that being their father.

"It looks like its going to take some time but it would appear there is a trail to a restaurant where she was supposed to have met him. But I think Sawyer is being prevented from looking into it now that the restaurant has been identified as Le Petite Fleur. Many big and powerful men and women like Tess and Oliver frequent that place as well as several politicians who enter with their wives and mistresses. Many of the staff said they only have cameras outside to prevent intruders, not inside. But I'm sure the word of several prominent patrons will identify dad's description."

"What about the murder itself?" said Alex.

"The medical examiner's report isn't done. But thanks to the intelligence within the ring I have a preliminary report from a digital recorder. She was struck in the back of the head and then was tied up in the front seat of a stolen car, a red Toyota Yaris. But what really gets the medical examiner all worried is the look on the woman's face. Eyes wide open, her face twisted in what she calls a scary smile."

"Joker's laughing gas." said Lynn. "Cyborg's recreating her murder and because he can't risk getting inside the Daily Planet without running into a superhero he places it outside of the building. He must have gotten a copy of the formula and pumped it inside the car right by the Daily Planet. Are they suspecting the Joker?"

"Arkham doesn't usually advertise its jail breaks as well as its inmates. For a brief time he used his dreaded gas after the bombs he used were foiled in his attempt to take out Gotham. But they aren't suspecting him. Yet..."

"Anything else little brother. A witness? Camera recording? Angry puppy?"

"No. Just a scared little girl who saw the woman's grinning face as she screamed with her mother while walking with her on the way to the park. Nothing. According to the temperature of the body she was killed at around midnight."

"So what's next?"

"What's next sis is we better get going." said Alex.

"What do you mean?" said Lynn as she noticed her brother dressed in his disguise.

"Daily Planet is calling us in to cover a major story. You have several reporters being pushed by the editor about this. Something to do about allowing a murder to happen in front of the building. We may make the coffee and deliver the reports. But those reporters need their coffee and their reports. Lets go sis."

Lynn zipped out the room and then reappeared with her suit on. She then turned around as she noticed the determined look on her brother's face.

"Are you going to be okay here brother?"

"Of course." Howie said as he continued to work on his computer.

"Please. Br..." Lynn almost slipped as she tried to comfort her brother. "Howie. Don't let this devastate you. Finish what you can and go out with Courtney, here." Lynn then removed her purse and pulled several hundred dollars.

"Splurge on food or something. You have my permission to let loose."

"Okay." said Howie still keeping his tone of voice incredibly serious.

_'Oh boy, our brother was well named. He may be a happy boy but when things get serious he's very much like our godfather.'_ thought Lynn as she and her older brother then left the place as Howie continued working.


	8. Chapter 8

**4/30/11 - 3:32PM - Daily Planet - Metropolis, KS**

Working staffers, interns, reporters and even a few cops stationed inside the Daily Planet permeated an almost chaotic atmosphere on every floor in the building. Alex and Lynn made it to the basement where Cat Grant was buzzing worryingly as she hugged the two of them.

"So glad you two are okay. Don't worry you're going to be fine, just stay here with the police."

Lynn couldn't help but notice that despite her words to them. It wasn't her and her brother who needed to be comforted but her.

"Is that a bulletproof vest you're wearing?" said Alex.

"How did you...?" Cat was saying before Alex responded.

"You're chest feels harder, unless you went to the gym last night and worked out for twenty weeks your wearing some kind of armor."

"Keep your voice down," whispered Cat. "All you need to know is..."

"Do you have a spare?" said Lynn as she fell into a scared woman persona.

"Absolutely." said Cat. But no sooner did Cat move did the bullpen introduce Captain Maggie Sawyer of the MPD as she approached several of the reporters in the room. The woman was a stern-faced professional who though dressed in plain clothes commanded every single police officer in the building and she was ready to strike.

"Listen up ladies and gentleman. My name is Captain Sawyer with the Metropolis Police Department. I'm here to ask several of you people some questions as to how a woman could be killed not far from your building. Now I don't want to suspect anyone here. I'm just doing my job as well as these men here. Now when the time comes I'm going to interview those people who were working late. Your editor Tess Mercer has made her cooperation clear and I'm taking a look into everyone when the time comes. Now when I call your name you go with these gentlemen and we find ourselves a quiet office to speak from is that clear."

Silence greeted the Captain's words but several nods in her direction especially a few frightened stares from several men in the buildings were all the confirmation she needed.

"Very well." said Sawyer as she produced a list of paper. "I need to speak with a Randal Brady, Jeff Hage, Clark Kent, Lynn Miller and an Alex Waid."

It took some time as several Daily Planet reporters were being questioned. Apparently they all were working the late shift as Alex and Lynn waited for their turn. Obviously Brady and Hage checked out on every security camera, having worked for some overtime without even taking a coffee break. But when Sawyer got to J'onn as Clark Kent she noticed him on security cameras as he left sometime before the murder. No sooner did Alex and Lynn hear this with their super-hearing as they texted Howie what was going on. No sooner did they do so that he texted back.

'Cyborg must have known J'onn was working on Marionette Ventures. He did leave earlier to follow a lead. I think he believes it to be nothing. It was HIM.'

_Blasted to Hades!_ thought Lynn as she realized what was going on. Thank goodness her father wasn't here but as it turned out that wasn't a good thing either. Someone had identified someone just like Clark at the restaurant. But at around the same time the cameras in the elevator lobby had Clark Kent headed out. The possibility of connecting him to the murder would have been difficult if J'onn hadn't followed the lead. But if it were Cyborg who sent the lead why would he do that and risk anyone else or another camera in the city to catch him?

'Slight of hand, sis? Maybe cause us to reveal ourselves in hastiness.' said Howie's text.

Eventually J'onn was released as he headed back to the elevator for an emergency meeting with Tess. But as far as Sawyer was concerned this wasn't over yet and she was placing her suspicions on Clark Kent.

Alex and Lynn were interviewed next and were spotted at around the same time on security cameras. They had nothing to hide except for what they did after they left. They had their brother doctor some documents to the place they supposedly stayed. Thankfully it never came up or else Cyborg would know exactly who they were and where they were staying.

They left Captain Sawyer as they both returned to Cat Grant who had a bulletproof vest waiting for Lynn at her desk.

Eventually they got back to work but then were summoned by Dinah who decided to give them some important news.

"I'll be making an interview alongside Dirk Armstrong next week and I'll need you to assist me."

"Absolutely Miss Lance." said Lynn.

No sooner did the two agree to help with Dinah did she need to leave them as she headed towards Tess' office. As far as they were concerned they needed eyes on her as they called their brother again and hoped he could do something about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**4/30/11 - 6:55PM - Isis Foundation - Metropolis, KS**

Howie continued typing away as he looked for traces into the police mainframe, to the Daily Planet security, recordings, anything that indicated Cyborg was keeping tabs on the situation. He found nothing.

'NOTHING!' he typed on the text message to Alex and Lynn.

_'He's an organism that can think faster than any computer.' _he thought. _'He must know I'd perform this kind of check. He's probably laughing at me now or was laughing at me days before he performed his successful murder.' _No sooner did Howie finish did he receive another text.

'Howie we need your help. We need you to access Tess Mercer's office. It looks like J'onn is meeting with her about what just happened.'

'Sure thing sis. Nothing a little tap into Tess' computer and I can listen into what she and J'onn and... Courtney on her laptop, Chloe, Dinah and Lois are talking about.'

Howie noticed that J'onn had reverted back to his usual disguise of a dark-skinned human wearing what he always saw as a cool purple jacket along with a red-crossed holster across his chest as he saw just how worried he'd become alongside the others.

"What's going on J'onn?" said Tess.

"I have no idea. I checked in earlier with the rest of the police on the matter but they don't have anything definitive. It looks like a man had just murdered this girl within a few feet from this building. And from witnesses who saw the girl earlier believe it may have been Clark."

"No way Clark could have done this." said Chloe. Lois nodded her approval.

"Maybe you're right Chloe. It may not be him; it could be a Phantom possessing Clark. Like those phantoms tried to do five years ago. Tess, he was right to order you to close the gate..."

"Don't you ever say that!" screamed Lois. "Unless you can prove otherwise you mention that again and I'll burn you to death."

"Lois you have to at least consider the possibility." said Tess.

"If that's true," said Chloe. "Where are the rest? If there are zoners out there that just happen to have let Clark escape where are the rest? And why kill one woman?"

"It could be the beginning or worse," said J'onn. "Those phantoms are vicious and dangerous, worse they could bring out the evil in Clark or Oliver. Maybe he succumbed to the darkness. Didn't you once tell me Lois that this Gordon Godfrey was possessed by the Darkness and that he intended to take over Clark?"

"Then why hasn't he contacted us?" said Lois. "There is no way it could be him without attempting to contact us so as to trick us. Try the Fortress, see if it can prove he's still in there."

"Why would the Darkness need to contact you? If he has Clark then he has everything he needs. Still, Godfrey did attempt to trick everyone, spreading the word of darkness. But I'll do what I can to check. Courtney?"

"Yes J'onn?" said Courtney's image coming from Tess' laptop.

"I need you to keep your ears to the ground on this. If this is Clark I want you to keep your eyes out on anything strange. Monitor anyone; a homeless man in near the woman's home, the woman's friends ask about anything within an hour or two around the time of the murder. There has to be something that we can connect this to."

"Sure thing J'onn. But I have to be discrete. I still have the secret identity that I'm trying to repair and that involves a date."

"Then accept the date and start work as soon as you can. In the meantime you can go now." No sooner was this done that Tess' computer had Courtney logged off as Tess turned off her computer.

"In the meantime we must be extra careful." said J'onn. "I'm glad that you are here Dinah but we need someone else. Someone who could be able to restrain him if he is possessed."

"Who did you have in mind?" said Dinah.

"One of Kal-El's weaknesses is magic. If we only knew someone who could harness such power to reign him in maybe..."

"Really?" Lois spat. "After what she did to us weeks ago? Though it was funny to be in Hangover Part II situation, I have to admit I have never really liked her anywhere near Clark."

"Lois we had a murder happen a few yards from here." said Tess. "We need all hands on deck. She's coming over and maybe I'll bring in more. I hear A.C. and Mera are willing to help out. Now I need you be careful. Plus I do hear you know your way around these."

Howie then saw Tess remove four pistols from a safe behind a bookcase.

"I saved these after Chloe and Oliver were intending them for Zod. Now I want you to be able to defend yourself with these Kryptonite weapons. However deadly they were designed to be I have changed them so that the Kryptonite will only incapacitate not kill, at least with the first shot."

Lois, Chloe and Dinah looked hesitant as they accepted Tess's weapons.

"Now lets get moving and be careful. Alright?"

Heads nodded as the people left Tess. J'onn made sure to transform back into Clark.

_Great!_ thought Howie as he realized just how difficult things were now becoming. He then sent a text to his siblings.

'Guys we have a problem. And I mean 'Houston We Have A Problem_'_ problem. They think dad has probably fallen into the darkness or possessed by a phantom from the Zone and are arming themselves with Kryptonite weapons.'

'BLAST IT!' Alex and Lynn's text screamed.

'This could be a good thing though. We still have time. Dad will not arrive yet. But until he does Cyborg will be in the crosshairs as Kryptonite hurts him just like dad.'

'YES! INCLUDING US!" another text from his siblings screamed.

'Which is why you'll be using some lead lined clothing and your magic bro to protect us from the exposure.'

'Anything else you can trouble us with?'

'Yes actually. They are bringing in three more Justice Leaguers to help find dad. The first one is A.C. and the second is his first wife Mera.'

'SHOOT!"

'Oh it gets worse. The third big brother is your wife.'

' #$*!'

Howie couldn't help but laugh at what was obviously his sister's silly way of cursing without him having to hear the exact words. Though the happy-face emoticon that followed was most definitely from his brother.

'We'll find a way to manage this little bro. In the meantime we are done for the moment. The police are about done and I want you out of that place. Its 7:30PM. Go on your date with Courtney. Have fun. I want you to be happy tonight."

'Okay.'

'Seriously little bro, this is Lynn. Have fun tonight.'


	10. Chapter 10

**4/30/11 - 8:00PM - Metropolis, KS**

Cyborg could feel it in the air, in the very atmosphere, the sounds of despair and fear. The world was ruled by it, this city was reeking of it and soon all the people will feel its power. It was keeping his Lantern fueled, but he had yet to use it again. He will, when the time is right. But it was soaking up the fear like a dry sponge in water. The great informers of the public had a murder occur right under their noses. Now they were all a fury like flies over a corpse. Yet they didn't know about the worst, that the darkness was surrounding them. If only they could direct their attention and prepare for the worst. But then that's why he came here. Unlike that other time-travelling cyborg Hardcastle, he knew that it was more than just using the military but something much grander than that. Worse he put up a fight while having a mighty hero chasing after him.

The three children who chased after him were just that. Children. If they were here and attempting to find him he knew that they were doing their best to either hide from him or trying to find him. Finding him would cause a mistake and they couldn't afford a mistake. If they were hiding and hoping to draw him out then he was even gladder. Because he'd strike in public and they couldn't afford to do that without causing more death. Two lives in two weeks mean nothing when they know he could kill two thousand in two minutes.

But when the time came he would strike. In the meantime he would enjoy one of the only few pleasures he felt that was still human; the sadistic pleasure of listening to the people outside and listening to their fear. So much for Truth, Justice and …


	11. Chapter 11

**4/30/11 - 8:00PM - The American Way - Metropolis, KS**

Howie felt afraid as he realized how terrible that girl died because of what Cyborg did. He met Courtney at the restaurant they agreed to, a nice All-American style fast food restaurant. He was terribly bothered as he could see Courtney filled with the same look on her face he had. They wanted to smile, instead they both hugged each other tightly staring at each other with such warmth and care for each other.

Eventually they sat down and ordered some food. But even they ordered smaller portions of a very delicious set of food. She had a chilidog and an order of clam chowder and he had a cheeseburger and fries. Both ate their meals quietly and calmly as they sadly ate together.

For a split second Howie believed that his table was the only one depressed when he noticed a few tables down, a several men and women worried while some were reading a newspaper or looking at their Daily Planet News Apps with the story of the death of the young woman killed in front of the Daily Planet.

"Kind of makes you wonder doesn't?" said Howie.

"Wonder about what?" said Courtney.

"How it felt for the people of London when they realized they became the home of the first ever serial killer in Jack the Ripper."

Courtney huffed at the question as she realized how terrible the news was. "Its a difficult thing to face. But hopefully we can catch the guy responsible."

"We?" said Howie.

"I mean the cops. Hopefully they can get to the bottom of this." said Courtney.

"I was wondering." said Howie as he looked into Courtney's beautiful face. "Do you mind if I walk you back to the boarding school? My cousins want me to go back there, for my safety. Plus I figured you could use the company."

Courtney realized what he was getting at. "I'm not exactly helpless Howie. I can take care of myself."

"Its okay. I was just asking..."

"I wasn't saying no. I was just making a point. Besides..." Courtney said with a cute smile on her face. "I could use a little back-up."

"I don't mind being back-up. Just don't call me little."

Both teens genuinely laughed happily as they eventually finished their dinner and decided to add some dessert to eat, ordering themselves an extra large root beer float. Their good moods having restored their appetites.

Eventually Courtney and Howie returned to the boarding school but not before Courtney decided to flip a coin.

"Call it!" said Courtney.

"Tails." said Howie.

"You win!" yelled Courtney.

"What did I win?"

Courtney then asked if she could come in then led Howie to his room. Howie agreed but told her to be careful. Girls as a rule in the place were not allowed to enter the boys' dorms. His was a small place with a table, a fridge and a small couch with a TV across it. Then Courtney leaned into his ear and told him something very pleasing.

"I wanted to know where the best place to make out was. Your place or mine? Your place it was." She said as she playfully shoved him onto the couch as she began to snuggle next to him as Howie turned on the TV so that nobody could hear him and Courtney as they made out while watching some old movie.

The movie was _From Hell_ and to call it a coincidence was an understatement. But they weren't actually watching it. Eventually Courtney grew tired as she fell asleep in his arms. Even though most of the day went terribly, for Howie, what started as a good morning eventually became a very good night.


	12. Chapter 12

**4/30/11 - 11:00PM - Isis Foundation - Metropolis, KS**

"Good night little sister." replied Alex,

"Good night big brother." replied Lynn.

Lynn relaxed as she realized just how difficult the day had become. Most if not all of the reporters had cut their shifts short. Even with the police guarding the place it was clear nobody felt safe at their job. Still there were others coming. While good for the rest of the people it was going to be more difficult to get away while trying to find Cyborg.

The siblings' eyes were closed. With Lynn relaxing on a nice pink couch while Alex was sitting back on a back recliner as he realized just how much he and Lynn had screwed up. Alex deciding to keep his sister comfortable and just be there for his sister as he wasn't planning to sleep in that room behind the monitors tonight. Plus they still needed to talk, and Alex just came up with an idea.

"There is one helpful thing we can say about this." said Alex.

"And what is that?" said Lynn.

"If Cyborg has murdered and in the similar circumstances Chloe will die in our time then what's to say that he won't do the same with Lois?"

Lynn woke up as she realized just how right her brother could be. "You don't think that..."

"What if his next victim is some girl who matches up with Lois?"

"Then we have to check up on every person in Metropolis with anything that can match up with how Lois will die."

"The initials LL, body type, hair color, eye color, history, etc. Its going to be tricky but I'm sure we can have Howie manage it. We'll have to text him about that tomorrow."

"I still can't believe an innocent girl is dead. Let's hope we can prevent the next one."

"Come Monday, the Daily Planet is going to be loaded with more security as well as three more members of the Justice League. Some of them armed with Kryptonite weapons." Lynn then paused for a moment as she stared at her brother. "Oh and by-the-by big brother I have to ask this and try to be as honest with me as possible. But how do you feel about seeing your wife again?"

Alex started to smile widely as he couldn't bear to answer.

"I want to say this very slowly big brother. But DONT! EVEN! THINK IT!"

"She's my wife."

"Not yet. If what happened with mom when she went back in time is true, then you can't risk doing that with Zatanna. I need you to think with your upstairs brain and remember that keeping our secret is paramount. If she knows then it will spread to others. We can't let that happen unless we have no choice. So you beef up on your talents and you keep clear of her okay?"

"Yes Sissy."

"Plus. We got to get some clothes that are lead lined."

"Yes Sissy."

"Good. Good night big bro." said Lynn.

"Good night Sissy." said Alex.

No sooner did Alex finish talking did brief text message appear on Alex and Lynn's phones.

'Good night big bro and sis!' wrote Howie.

The two replied with a good night text of their own. As the three members of the Kent family went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**5/6/11 - 8:00AM - Daily Planet - Metropolis, KS**

Alex and Lynn were walking through the elevator doors making their way down the stairs as Lynn decided to fake some huffing and puffing. In wasn't too much of a stretch but given what she was wearing she had something of a reason behind it. On the first day the Daily Planet had security guards with some metal detectors though Alex and Lynn preferred instead to be patted down. Lynn felt the guards enjoyed frisking her a bit too much. But other than that they made it down with as much normalcy as possible.

Cat was downstairs making herself indispensable, not even a year and she was proving to be a more than capable reporter with real courage. Though that courage had her wear a bulletproof vest behind her coat. But eventually they made it through the first day and then the second and the third. Then on Thursday Lois Lane had decided to spread some news that she happened to crow about in the bullpen. The coroner's report came in, having managed to 'appropriate' it. The realization of the Joker gas led to the ventilation system being revamped in the building as well as dogs being brought in to sniff out any other chemical weapons.

But the big surprise was on Friday seeing Chloe and Lois welcome Arthur Curry, or A.C. as he was known, and his wife Mera as they walked by. For a split second Mera had walked into Alex and had all but called him Clark. What could have been an awkward moment was easily explained away as a misunderstanding. Though for a brief moment he overheard some of the men in the newsroom wondering just how much he looked like Clark Kent. A son?

"Yeah if Clark Kent had a love child when he was four." said Jeff Hage.

"Maybe its his brother or a cousin. But I think he's an only child." said Randal Brady.

"No he was an adopted child I think. Maybe this is a long lost family member."

'_More like a yet to be born family member.'_ Alex thought as he handed some files to Cat as Lynn was getting ready to organize for Dinah and Dirk for a column as they were planning an interview segment with a religious figure on Saturday. Lynn looked frightened as she walked next to Dinah as Alex concentrated hard to allow for an invisible field of energy to protect his sister from Dinah's gun inside her jacket.

Then came the real surprise. Dinah had walked up the lobby with Lynn when she met a fellow League member she led downstairs. While A.C. and Mera were talking with a reporter from the sports department as members of the Miami University athletics department offering their criticism on the lack of water sports being covered despite the summer months arriving when they saw Zatanna Zatara came down the stairs.

Alex saw her coming down the stairs dressed in a simple outfit, a black jacket and jeans, with a white blouse. But she was a beautiful woman in even the simplest of clothing and he couldn't help but smile at her. She did notice him briefly as she offered a small smile but then walked right into Mera and A.C. while Alex's heart was racing and a few drops of sweat poured down his face. He then booked himself inside a phone booth so he could clean his steaming glasses.

Eventually the trio of heroes found themselves a quiet place to talk with Alex hiding discreetly, used his super-hearing to eavesdrop. He then heard Zatanna chant a spell. "Ecnelis."

_'Amateur hour stuff Z.'_ thought Alex as he put his hand to his chest feeling the warmth of the medallion as he felt his power break through Zatanna's enchantment.

"So what have we got so far?" said Zatanna.

"I thought I saw Clark. But it was just some intern who looked like Clark."

"Two people that looked like Clark." said A.C. "You confused one intern who had brown eyes and another reporter with black skin."

Alex chuckled as he guessed they were referring to Ron Troupe.

"I guess I'm being a little too eager." said Mera. "I mean the look in Lois' eyes is not something you want to look at for long. Much like our skins and the sun, only much fiercer."

"What about the rest of the place? Anyone look suspicious?" said Zatanna as Mera continued.

"Not suspicious. Just scared. I ran into a blonde reporter and an intern, who are being weighted down with bulletproof vests even though Lois confirmed it was some type of gas that killed that woman. I saw that Dirk Armstrong by Dinah's office try on an old gas mask his great-grandfather once used in the war as well hiring bodyguards to protect his beautiful blind daughter. Plus Orin and I have been checking the Hob's Bay area to see if any of the girls that the victim knew had noticed anything suspicious and so far nothing."

"I'm about to check suspicious men in the area," said A.C. "The… what do you call them? Customers?"

"I believe the word is 'John' and don't ask me how I know that." said Zatanna.

"You know what you are here for?" said Mera.

"I'm your ace. I use my magic to find him and if necessary restrain him. Now I've tried some spells but I have nothing yet. At least that's what I think."

"What do you mean?" asked A.C.

"I've been checking around the files and reports of everyone working here as well as their comings and goings and I notice something in the air."

"What?"

"A powerful magic."

_Oh crap. _thought Alex.

"Its far more powerful than I have ever felt before, I'm very familiar with it from my time of study yet its funny. It feels familiar for some other reason. I don't know why but it may have nothing to do with that girl's murder."

"Well we need you here." A.C. said. "I understand the entertainment desk would love to hear about your tour in Europe."

Zatanna then spoke and removed the spell preventing anyone from hearing her as she took off for the entertainment section of the Daily Planet. Alex knew he couldn't go near Zatanna, but it would appear he had more of a reason to keep clear. Still, she was as lovely as ever and wouldn't mind 'accidently' bumping into her.

But he had no time for that as he found Lynn and told her what she needed to know.

"Oh boy! Are they on to us?"

"Zatanna only has the same tic any magician feels when they are in the presence. That sense of using one's magic is causing her to be aware but I'm much too strong for her to be identified."

"Maybe because your defenses are down when you are in front of her brother."

"Maybe. But I'm doing my best. The magic of the Phantom Stranger is automatically protecting us. I'm just its conduit but yes, given my youth I could be taken advantage of."

"Well maybe the conduit is weak for some 'unknown reason.'" Lynn said as her brother tried to hide a smirk. "Lets just get through the rest of the day and hope nothing else happens. "

Eventually Dinah had summoned them into her office as she and Armstrong continued working them to action. Notes and papers were being run as the two conservative columnists made their deadlines as they congratulated Alex and Lynn for their work.

"Thank You Ms. Miller and you too Mr. Waid." said Dirk as he dismissed them. Lynn was slowly huffing away as Dinah decided to speak up.

"You don't have to wear that vest Ms. Miller. The gun I have is for protecting others as well as myself."

"I can't afford a weapon and at least this will give me some protection. Besides..." Lynn said as she looked over Armstrong's desk where a gas mask was next to his papers. "You don't sweat him for his gas mask."

"True enough. Have a nice weekend." Dinah said as Lynn left the office.

Alex took his time before leaving as he stayed to take a look at Dirk Armstrong's gas mask which was brought to the office earlier in the week. Dirk seemed to be less frightened as he was more than happy to show the mask.

"My grandfather once endured hours with his platoon stuck in the trenches as the Krauts mustard gassed the place for miles." Dirk continued his story as Alex tried on the mask and Dirk could see through the mask eyelids what he was thinking. "It was hot and sweaty, but he told me with your life on the line you must compromise as he got his men to safety while his command fired back with a barrage. Believe me three to twelve hours in that to ensure you live another day is worth it."

"I can't imagine that heat for minutes let alone hours, but its why you are here sir, cause of fine men like you grandfather and thank you." Alex said as he removed the mask and handed it back to Dirk while he went to the elevator to wait for his sister downstairs.

But Lynn went to the bathroom and took the time not only to relieve herself but also to let out a sigh of relief not to be near Dinah. Her brother's magic and the lead lined clothing were working but she couldn't help but feel the tiniest traces of strength leave her as she stood close to Dinah. She used her X-ray vision and was able to notice the pistol that Tess gave her. The metal in the gun was barely sufficient to keep the radiation from the Kryptonite away. Once or twice she felt like she was going to faint.

Now she was more than happy to take a small sip of water from her purse as another woman in the stall next to her took notice of her labored breathing and decided to speak.

"Long day?"

"TGIF." said Lynn.

"Indeed."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm just interning but its for Dinah Lance and Dirk Armstrong."

"The right-wing columnists?" The woman said with a tone in her voice.

"Don't be like that." Lynn said. "Just because their opinions aren't popular doesn't mean you have to be mean."

The woman next to her laughed. "Real slave drivers?"

"They are very hard workers. Although, I think I did see a whip in Armstrong's desk, alongside his World War I gas mask."

Laughing continued from the next stall as Lynn got out of the stall and made it to the sink. No sooner did she finish, did the woman from the stall exit. It was Lois Lane.

Lynn put her head down as she tried to avoid Lois' gaze until she looked in the mirror and erupted into a silent fury. Feeling her knuckles crack as she allowed the last remnants of soap wash away into the sink. She took a breath as she put on the phoniest of smiles as she turned around with a false cheeriness.

"Wow! You're Lois Lane!" said Lynn.

"Yeah that's what I hope will be on my Pulitzer one day."

"So good to see you again." That was I lie. "Oh and I'm so sorry for giving you that cup of coffee, I had no idea it was that hot." Another lie.

"Hey its alright." Lois. "I can eat jalapenos as if they were broccoli."

"I hear you've been taking some time off lately."

"Yeah. Its personal really but I really got to be going."

"Absolutely." said Lynn as Lois turned around to leave.

However no sooner did Lois turn around Lynn took two of her fingers and tapped them right on the back of Lois' head knocking her out cold. But before Lois could hit the ground she took her by her shoulders then calmly using her X-ray vision made sure she was nowhere near anyone else as she super-sped out of the bathroom with Lois in tow as she found an abandoned office and had her relax on a chair. She made sure to leave everything she had intact with the exception of one thing. The reason behind all of this in the first place. Lynn grabbed the silver bracelet that was on Lois' wrist and placed it inside her purse. "This is NOT yours." She whispered to the unconscious woman as she then left and made it to the elevator hoping Lois would be out for a while. She made it to the lobby where she saw her brother wave to her as she met him as they left the Daily Planet building while the she increased her pace as Alex wondered if something was wrong.

"I think I should call in sick next week. You know help out Howie and make sure that everything is alright."

"Lynn, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine. The last thing I need is to walk back into the Daily Planet again that's all."

Alex and Lynn walked inside a small coffee shop as Alex took her to a small corner.

"What happened Lynn?"

"I just did something kind of stupid but I had more than a good reason for it."

"You saw Lois?"

Lynn had a childish look on her face as she answered. "I did more than just see her."

"What happened?"

"I may have knocked her out and taken something from her."

Alex was silent. Completely and utterly silent as he took his sister by her hand as they both checked around.

"Where did you leave her?"

"In an office next to Dinah's."

"You go back to the safe house and I'm going back to the Daily Planet. Hopefully I can resolve this quickly."

Both then super-sped out of the shop with Alex headed back to the Daily Planet and Lynn back to their safe house.

Eventually Alex managed to race back into the Daily Planet, being searched first then making it to the stairs and super-speeding to the floor where Lois was left. He saw her unconscious on a chair as he put his hand to her forehead and then using his mind could see Lois' memory of Lynn talking to her and then being knocked out. He then focused it all in his head as he commanded what he wanted. _Forget Lois Lane. Forget about that girl you just saw. _

He then left and hid around a corner for a while as he then went to the bathroom. He then heard a loud scream, specifically he heard Lois' scream.

"THIEF! THIEVES! I've been mugged!"

Eventually the floor started to fill with people as he saw Dinah emerge from her office alongside Dirk as she raced to Lois' side.

"Lois what happened?"

"I've been robbed. Somebody knocked me over the head and stole a bracelet I was wearing."

"But you are okay right?" said Dinah.

"No! No I'm not okay! That bracelet was an heirloom that belongs to Clark's family. I can't…"

Lois' breathing and shouting started to become louder as Alex then saw from his corner that several other employees were becoming annoyed at Lois. She obviously didn't care what people thought of her but Dinah did. Eventually so did Chloe as she arrived alongside Tess as well as several cops. Even Mera came upstairs to calm Lois down.

"Please we have to find it I can't lose..." Lois started to cry as Alex knew what she was going to say but couldn't. 'I can't lose it too.'

Alex made it out of the floor as he took the elevator. He stood there for a while still thinking about what had happened until he got inside. '_Blast it Sissy! I know you love mom and dad together but until Lois Lane does die she has every right to be happy with dad!'_ He took a calm breath as he stood back leaning on the elevator wall as he then felt it stop abruptly. He tried to press the button but only heard a loud sound as the elevator completely blacked out.

'No problem.' he thought. 'All I need is a little magic and...'

"Damn it!" said a female voice in the elevator.

Alex thought the same thing as the woman inside the elevator did as he realized how terrible it was to be stuck with someone who could find out his secret. _'By all the gods I need something good to happen!' _But all he needed to do was knock her out and wipe her memory. But first he needed a look at who was with him as he pulled out his cell phone and turned on his cell phone lamp as he checked who was inside.

"Oh my God!" said Alex as he saw Zatanna. "Um, I mean hello there."

Zatanna smiled as she saw the goofy look on his face as he lowered his phone a little bit as she noticed his shyness. Alex then decided to up the awkward geek notch a bit as he decided to go all fanboy.

"The Amazing Zatanna! You're The Amazing Zatanna!" screamed Alex happily.

"Hold on there I heard you the first time." said Zatanna, as she then felt her hand being wrung by Alex.

"I saw one of your shows once. You truly are amazing. I tell you watching you makes my heart race." Alex said that last bit with complete honesty.

Zatanna smiled a sweet smile all but causing her to match Alex as she then removed her own phone from her pocket in an attempt to see him better.

_Oh, he is so handsome! _thought Zatanna as she continued to smile at Alex. _Can't believe I raced down here because I thought Lois was in some sort of trouble. Well every good deed produces a reward._

"Well I guess we're stuck here." Alex said as he looked around still hearing a faint buzzing. Only he took a look at the phone in his hand and realized how stupid he was. "Hold on. What century are we in anyway?"

_No!_ thought Zatanna. As she realized what he was doing. But then she then saw him stare blankly at his phone.

"Apparently one without a signal." he said as he continued to leave his phone lit. As he turned it around and saw Zatanna smile almost like she was ready to jump for joy.

"What about you? Do you have a signal?"

Zatanna took a look on her phone and noticed only one bar. But she didn't want to call it. So she decided to stall.

"I uh... only have one bar, it probably wouldn't work. Either way do you happen to know whom to call? It seems a lot of trouble to call the cops for a faulty elevator, especially when there's a killer out there."

"If its only one bar, its probably no use, besides you're right. Too much trouble to call the cops, lets just wait a while." said Alex as he sat down on the elevator floor. He then noticed Zatanna sit down next to him as they sat side by side with their lit phones. He then decided to offer her his hand. "Call me Alex."

Zatanna then shook his hand as she replied. "Well you know who I am already. At least we got a good shake."

"So what are you here for?" said Alex.

"Entertainment section. They want to do an interview of my work in Europe. Want to know why I ran from the VRA when doing my bunny out of a hat and of course making a tank disappear."

"I love that act with the tank by the way." said Alex.

"Really. What about the bunny?" said Zatanna.

"Its cool all right. Got to appreciate the classics. When did you learn that?"

"Three. The first trick my dad ever taught me."

"I see. I heard about your father. So sorry about that."

"Yeah me too." Zatanna said sadly.

"Fathers. If they are terrible we do our best to be better than them. If they are wonderful we know we can never be better than them."

Zatanna shed a single tear she hoped he didn't see but she looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. "You have a good dad?" she said.

"Yeah. He's truly super."

"Good for you." said Zatanna. "Always appreciate that."

Zatanna was warming up to him and it was not a bad feeling. In many ways it reminded Alex when they first met.

"So. What are you doing back here anyway?"

Alex chuckled as he came up with a good lie. "I lost something."

"What?"

"Something my cousin had left behind." Alex said. "Came back to fix it."

Zatanna chuckled. _Thank goodness you came back._

Eventually they continued to be quiet for a while. She was completely clothed but still Alex enjoyed being near her as he sensed the warmth of her body towards his and the smell of her perfume.

Zatanna also enjoyed the feeling. She only met the guy but it seemed to be a fantasy that she just wanted to be fulfilled. He then decided to wrap his arm around her as it made her smile. Several minutes of it as he held her for a while until Zatanna became uncomfortable as she stood up.

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?"

"Oh no." said Zatanna as she got up and removed her jacket. As she tried to cool off a little bit as she started to get a little warm. Hugging herself as she felt the traces of moisture on her shirt. But not just on her shirt, now that her jacket was off her blouse was exposed around her collar as beads of sweat fell down her neck and down her breasts. She then got a little suspicious as she took her phone's lamp and shined it towards Alex's face as he clearly enjoyed getting that literally off her chest.

_Please return the favor. Please return the favor._ thought Zatanna.

Alex could all but hear her thoughts but he had hoped it wouldn't go all the way although he had to admit it sounded like a wonderful fantasy. And his lady was all about fantasy. But he obliged as he removed his jacket noticing Zatanna's smile. While still keeping his tie and shirt on, she began to notice how muscular he was as his large arms were obviously well toned.

"Whew, its starting to get warm here." said Zatanna.

"Indeed." said Alex.

Then a sound came from the outside of the elevator's doors as they heard a man's voice.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

_No! _Zatanna and Alex wanted to scream.

"Yes." said Alex.

"We're having some difficulty with the elevator but we'll get you out soon."

Zatanna then leaned back toward the elevator wall as she realized whatever hope she had for a fantastic scenario was going out the window... unless she did a little cheating. But she didn't want to risk everything in front of this guy especially given his kind eyes. She didn't want to take advantage of him… not yet anyway.

"So what are you going to do when you get out of here?"

"Go back to my apartment. Crash with my cousins and hopefully spend some time together."

"Darn it! Oops!" said Zatanna as she realized she said that out loud.

"I could cancel or meet you up later. I mean how many guys get to hang out with the Amazing Zatanna?"

"Not that many Alex. Too intimidated by me."

"Rich, powerful and super-sexy. Cowards if you ask me or busy."

Zatanna then looked into his eyes and saw such a wonderful person looking back at her. It had been minutes inside the elevator and she could barely see his face. She could feel that he was becoming very warm and his glasses were becoming foggy only she knew it was not because of being cramped in the elevator. She could see that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She didn't care anymore as she opened her mouth to begin a spell only no sooner did she open her mouth did Alex close it with his lips. As far as Zatanna was concerned a spell was no longer necessary. The two then began to hold each other tighter as they continued to kiss each other passionately.

They started standing side by side but it was growing more passionate as Zatanna decided to pin him to the corner of the elevator and they both dropped to the elevator floor as she straddled his lap while she continued kissing him. Alex felt himself squirming with delight as she was seated in his lap as he held her tightly by her back feeling her weaken at his touch as he yanked her hair back as he placed his lips on her neck.

Zatanna let out a load passionate moan as she smiled wide as she then looked down and still saw Alex still wearing glasses. She whispered a spell. "Sessalg Ffo." Alex's glasses flew off his face. Zatanna believing that she had at least the darkness to help from revealing who she was. But Alex knew what she had done and was grateful as he lowered his hands down her back finding them gripping her waist inching closer to her backside as Zatanna ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to kiss him.

Zatanna and Alex continued their kissing until suddenly the lights came on as the elevator opened and several people waiting by the lobby saw them on the floor with Zatanna on top of Alex as she immediately got up from the floor, but not before grabbing his glasses and putting them back on his face.

Various laughs and awkward coughs were heard around the lobby as Alex and Zatanna walked out of the Daily Planet putting back their jackets on and both wearing very excited smiles as Alex put his arm around her as the exited outside.

"Wow! That was magical." said Alex.

"Magical?" replied Zatanna. "That supposed to be a joke?"

"Just an opinion. I mean no offense."

"None taken. If anything." Zatanna said as she approached closer in another kiss. "I was going to say that first."

She then slipped a tiny card into his pocket. "Its my phone number. Be nice to get a date to go with that kiss. Tomorrow?" she said as she smiled on her way back to the Daily Planet.

"Wow!" Alex then turned around and noticed Cat Grant all set and ready to go back home watching him almost like how his sister would stare at him.

"Hi Cat. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Your shift is over. But I wonder how long you have known that girl to be sharing such a passionate kiss."

_'More than I can tell.'_ thought Alex. "Listen. I appreciate if you didn't tell my cousin about this…"

"You are a grown man and what you do with your free time is your business. I'm not one to judge. Just be careful around a woman like that okay."

"Sure." said Alex.

"Walk me to my car and maybe you can tell me something." said Cat.

"What?"

"How did she make that tank disappear, my son loves that trick." said Cat.

As Alex was walking Cat to her car as he couldn't really say, since they spent what he later found out after looking at his phone was well over an hour in an elevator that he didn't really talk about the magic trick. _I just spent probably an hour in an elevator making out with my future wife. What the hell was I thinking?_


	14. Chapter 14

**5/6/11 - 6:30PM - Isis Foundation - Metropolis, KS**

"What the hell were you thinking?!" said Alex in the most restrained tone of voice he could manage.

"I was thinking about mom and dad. That's what I was thinking. Lois had no right to be wearing that bracelet."

"Dad probably gave that to her..."

"No! I overheard her and Chloe talk about how they have been there with Bart and Victor unpacking things when she mentioned something about finding some old jewelry in an old box of his days ago. A watch that belonged to Grandpa Kent, a school ring minus the red Kryptonite that he purchased years ago and a silver bracelet that belonged to an old girlfriend. I didn't think anything of it at the time until I met her in that bathroom. She must have found it and decided to wear it before dad gave it to her. Proof positive that she didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve him."

Alex then pointed a finger at his sister's face as slowly vented some of his anger. "You are just lucky I got there when I did. If she had woken up sooner she would have told Dinah that it was you who beat her and stole..."

"Took back!" said Lynn.

"That bracelet." Alex continued.

Alex then looked at his sister remembering to keep his cool again as he looked into her eyes attempting to stress the importance of what he was trying to say next.

"Five more days... That's how much longer we need to keep up this facade until dad returns. Once that happens we got to be prepared. Now I managed to run back in there and erase her memory. Although things got a little confusing when she did wake up."

"What do you mean confusing?"

"Its Lois Lane, little sister. What do you think happened?"

Lynn started to laugh as her brother's face continued to scowl. "Yeah that's funny to you Lynn. I actually had to be there to make sure her memory was erased as well as witness the ruckus she started because of you. She all but tried to summon all the cops guarding the place as if another murder had happened. I saw Dinah, Tess, Chloe and Mera try to comfort her as she was screaming angrily that a Kent family heirloom was stolen."

Lynn continued laughing as she then noticed her brother look sheepish as he then tried looking away from her.

"What is it?" said Lynn

"What is what?" said Alex.

"That look on your face. The one that says 'I just did something as bad as you.'"

"I um..." Alex started to stammer awkwardly. "I managed to stay there a while longer making sure Lois had no memory of you and what you did when I was able to sneak out of there in a few minutes."

"A few minutes? You came back here a little after six. What happened?"

"I had to make sure to be seen as meek and weak when the elevator I had entered had shut down briefly." Alex then stopped for a moment. "For the briefest of moments sis I thought I was caught. Lets not forget without the glasses and apparently with the glasses I look a lot like dad. However I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice that the elevator was already occupied"

"Who was in it?"

Alex tried to turn away as his sister asked again.

"Who was in the elevator with you brother?" Lynn began to stress each and every word.

"I think you already know." Alex replied in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Zatanna!"

"I swear I did nothing! It was an ordinary malfunction that both Z and I couldn't fix without revealing our powers. We stayed in there for a while. It was a total coincidence."

"Uh huh." said Lynn. "Open you collar please."

"What?" said Alex with a chuckle.

"You heard me." said Lynn.

Alex took off his tie and then undid his collar and there Lynn noticed the tell tale signs of lipstick stains on his shirt.

"γλαῦκ' εἰς Ἀθήνας!" spat Lynn an old Greek phrase. 'Giving owls to Athena', an expression noting pointlessness or in this case idiocy.

"She and I were locked in an elevator stuck beyond what we could do to get ourselves out. We talked and well one thing led to another and..."

"I don't need any details big brother." Lynn put her hands to her ears as she then saw her little brother zip into the room.

"I could stand to hear a little more." said Howie

"Howie?" Lynn asked with surprise. "Don't you have a date tonight or something?"

"Yes. But I figured I'd fill you in on what's going on. Its been almost a week since it happened. If Cyborg is going to strike we need to be there to save a human life and to prevent him from hurting dad..."

"And we have no way to be there without several cops in the building acting suspicious." said Lynn. "Now we need to tap in cameras, radios, wireless feeds. If he is going to make a move, only then do we act."

Howie still looked bothered but decided to speak up. "What about you guys? Did you find anything on a possible victim?"

"If its Lois then we are doing all that we can to narrow a victim in the city of Metropolis. Cyborg picked a prostitute as his victim. Not just a Jack the Ripper shout out but for a violent killer, prostitutes are easy victims to target. Nobody really cares about them and nobody bothers them. When offered something they will take it. Money, drugs, food, gifts, etc. But I've identified some choices and I have narrowed it down to at least ten."

Howie looked at his brother's list of paper as he then pulled out ring as the construct formed a laptop. He started firing off the names and places across the town and was able to locate many people and places that they could be.

"I think the best thing we can do is be there at the top three places and hope we can get him and stop him."

The three looked at each other with care as they realized that it was the right thing to do. But it was still dangerous. They would be separated and Cyborg could pick either one of them off before they'd team up, as well as the horrible predicament of using these girls as bait. But they had an opportunity to defeat Cyborg and they had no choice.

"Its been a week and I agree with you Howie. If we are going to strike then the time is now. We can race back to the Fortress, convince Jor-El there to allow us access to the crystals and the ring by using the bracelet that Lynn just stole..."

No sooner did Alex say this did Lynn perform a little curtsey in front of her brothers while Alex scowled.

Howie wondered what that was about until his brother decided to finish. "As well as showing him your ring we can convince Jor-El's memory to give us the Legion ring and be able to erase everyone's memories and resurrect that poor young girl. We don't even have to return back home for dad of this time to notice."

A silence shared amongst them all made it clear they were more than prepared to see things through.

"We meet at the Metro Coffee Shop at 11:00 PM. We grab ourselves something, talk for a while like any other patron and get to our designated places. Until then we go on our separate ways. Go on your date Howie and you and I Lynn will relax here until then. Time to go brother."

Howie super sped out of the place and left Alex and Lynn by themselves. Alex watched an old movie on TV, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, an old favorite of his father's. Lynn went out to watch a movie, _Fast Five_ and she like her little brother felt the woman in the role of Gisele was a lot like their mother. Despite how normal they seemed they were relaxed but at the same time a little worried. But one thing was for sure they were prepared. They could only hope that they were ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**5/6/11 - 8:30PM - Metropolis, KS**

"I am ready." said Cyborg to himself as he once again looked outside of the apartment as he continued to feel through his mind as well as the Lantern in his hand as he felt himself power-up. He knew the battery in his hand was not connected to any power battery on Qward. But after what he had done the past week he could feel the battery grow strong. Parallax was far from here but even he knew in a matter of months he could arrive. He would be captured and he'd be harnessed in a battery that will bring a new age in the power of fear.

The children were out there, he couldn't know for certain but he knew he had to be cautious. They were their father's children. Deep down he knew he couldn't be able to find them without risking his own life. But also knew that if they had at least caught a pattern to how he killed his last victim then he'd know they would make the mistake of thinking he'd do it the same way twice.

He looked away from the window as he held the Lantern in his hands as he felt it miniaturize to no bigger than one of his rings. He then walked over to the kitchen counter where he placed a box that had been delivered to his door.

He slowly unwrapped the box as he remembered purchasing it from a website that had all but erased the history as soon as it was delivered. He then lifted the package from his hand as he felt the shape of the object in his hands.

"Ha Ha Ha!"

He couldn't help the laughter as he remembered a song that made this moment so appropriate. So he decided to sing it.

"He's got the whole world in his hands, He's got the whole wide world in his hands, He's got the whole wide world in his hands. He's got the whole world in his ...hands."


	16. Chapter 16

**5/6/11 - 10:59 PM - Metro Coffee Stop - Metropolis, KS**

The globe of the Daily Planet was still glowing brightly as Alex and Lynn arrived first to a booth inside the coffee shop across the street from it as they drank some warm cappuccino. A minute later Howie arrived and was enthusiastically happy as he ordered some hot chocolate and a large cookie.

"Someone's in a great mood tonight." said Lynn

"I'm doing alright," said Howie. "How about you brother?"

"What about me?" said Alex.

"Don't give me that. Now we agreed I fess up to how my date was and you tell me how great it was 'bumping' into your old lady." Howie once again made a lewd wink as he put imaginary quotation marks over the word bumping.

"Well if you must know..." Alex had talked about how he was there to clean up Lynn's mistake to which Howie interrupted briefly.

"Where you out of you mind!?"

"That bracelet did not belong to her!" Lynn said as her younger brother turned his attention back to Alex.

"So she almost blew it for all us and then what Alex?"

"Then I went into an elevator and the blasted thing malfunctioned with her happening to be there with me. One thing led to another and ... well we made out in the elevator."

"Wow!" said Alex. "All you did was make out?"

"Yes dear brother we only just met. But it might have gone better had it been later and maybe with less people there. Past or present we just hit it off. What I want to hear is about you and Courtney."

"Well to be honest I haven't been seeing too much of her this week. The whole deal with the death of that poor girl did get me a time to make out in my room but other than that I noticed that she's been going out to see J'onn about the whole murder. Every once in a while we still have lunch by the cafeteria and practice some martial arts. Getting ourselves ready in case of a threat. Although yesterday we did go swimming."

Howie then stared up to the heavens as if he was praising the gods. To which Alex could only guess once as to what his brother would make such a gesture.

"Bathing suit?" asked Alex.

"Bathing suit." Howie replied. "Sleek blue showing off her hot body and when she's soaking wet… Oh joy!"

"Well my hot Z pinned me to an elevator floor, moaning in pleasure as always whenever I hold her tight and kiss her neck."

_Boys!_ Both young men laughed happily as Lynn could only sigh disgustedly at her brothers' descriptions of their female conquests.

"So what about your date?" said Alex.

"It was nice but brief. Went out by the park and took a walk, played some chess on the park benches and some poker too, then we came back."

"Plus some more making out?"

"Of course. But then she left to see J'onn and then I went to catalog things for tonight. Check your phones."

Alex and Lynn did as the brother suggested as they saw a name and a detailed description. Photo, age, history and current location, even cameras to the area around the location as well as a comparison to Lois Lane.

"What about you?"

"I've already got mine." Howie said as he padded his jacket pocket where his ring was kept. He then took a look at his watch as he saw it was a quarter past eleven. "I have my ring set with some of these cameras in case something happens. When it does we race here as soon as possible. Perhaps we can catch him in the act. We leave here separately at eleven-thirty and try to get back here at twelve."

"Are you sure we can't get out here any earlier? Make sure no one else is suspicious of us?"

"We just continue talking. There are still plenty of people coming here not to mention some work going on at the Planet."

"Then lets just take a walk around the block together something other than just sitting around."

"Okay."

The three stood up as they eventually left the place but not before Lynn left her bag behind. If they were going to come back it was a good idea to have a reason for it. Accidently leaving her bag was more than enough. Nothing too much to worry about.

Alex, Lynn and Howie walked across the coffee shop as they walked around the Daily Planet. Basically it was just looking for a convenient place for a walk but deep down as they walked they realized that they were casing the area. Making sure with their own eyes that Cyborg wasn't around. What was originally supposed to be a comfortable walk had become uncomfortable.

They passed by the doors and noticed someone walking out. Someone familiar.

"Alex?" said Zatanna. "Hi!"

Alex stood with his jaw open as he reached out to meet Zatanna in a hug. Lynn and Howie stood there in shock as they realized their brother certainly had the strangest luck.

Alex felt Zatanna's back with his arms as he took in the warmth of her body as he took in her scent. Zatanna herself felt his back and adored feeling how solid his muscles were through this jacket and t-shirt. She let go as she took a look at him and noticed Howie and Lynn.

"So sorry, Zatanna. These are the cousins I told you I was seeing earlier." He pointed out Lynn and Howie as they both said their 'hellos' and 'pleased to meet you.'

"Wow." she said. "So nice to meet you all. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

_Yes._ thought Lynn as she tried to make contact with her brother as he answered for them.

"Actually we were just out for a walk. Finishing some snacks by the Metro Coffee Stop."

"Darn it." said Zatanna. "I was about to go down there myself."

"Well we can walk you back there." he then turned to his siblings. "If that's alright?"

"Actually..." Lynn started to say before Howie interjected.

"No problem."

Zatanna smiled happily as she then took Alex by his arm as they walked hand in hand on their way back to the shop. All the while Lynn and Howie followed after as Lynn stared at her little brother angrily mouthing out two words. 'Nice going.'

They made it back to the shop as Frank the coffee vendor was wondering why the boy and what he believed was his brother and sister walking back when all of a sudden he saw the older boy with a very beautiful girl around his arm. Chuckling as he recognized Zatanna and offered her something.

"You've been around here quite a while now Ms. Zatara. I wish I could charge you other than just the fee. Is it still too much trouble to ask you for a magic trick?"

"A magician needs her tools and I don't have anything on me." she then gestured to Alex next to her. "Except a date."

Alex beamed realizng Zatanna was referring to him and then realized his sister was getting annoyed. He then noticed a truck stopping by as a man opened up the truck as he dumped some newspapers right in front of him.

"Oh what do you know the last of the late edition is here," said Frank. "Probably some of the leftovers."

"I'll have a newspaper." Howie said as he offered Frank some money. "I'll just have a look around while you two enjoy yourselves."

"Uhm... What about." Alex was about to say when he then had his brother whisper in his ear.

"Come to think about it if something is going to happen around the Daily Planet its better you stay here with a good excuse. You and Z on a date is perfect. I also see Lynn's bag under a table, get there and just make sure you notice everything other than Z's knockers and we might be able to save the next girl."

Lynn overheard her little brother's words with her super-hearing and seeing how right he was and that his plan was more than an acceptable solution.

"What about the other girl?" Alex whispered.

"Lynn and I will share that one. Just make sure you notice everything around here. Abandoned car, a strange noise, anything." Howie then looked down at his watch as he realized that it was finally eleven-thirty. "We got to go." He then raised his voice so that some people could overhear them. "Have fun big bro we'll see you in half an hour. I'll have Lynn show me around the Daily Planet see how you guys are working."

"Thanks a lot." said Alex. _In more ways than you know. _he thought to himself. Because if Cyborg was going to show up and Zatanna was here then he was going to do everything in his power to save the woman he loved. He then turned around and saw Zatanna with a smile on her face.

"Now where were we?" said Alex.


	17. Chapter 17

**5/6/11 - 11:46PM - Hobs Bay - Metropolis, KS**

Lynn walked by the ledge of a building as she had to walk near an alley and noticed a woman with messy brown hair and bad make-up. She looked down on her phone and saw her statistics. Lorraine Lawson, twenty-five years old, Metropolis High School dropout in her senior year. Performed various odd jobs, a barista, an exotic dancer, a ring girl, a Vegas showgirl and now this. Working for a pimp known as Patrick Winters aka 'The Chief'.

The moment Lynn heard the details she all but laughed her head off as she realized though her name was obvious with the initials, the jobs she performed were almost a dead ringer for Lois Lane, especially the name of her pimp. If her boss ever heard about that one no wonder he'd demand that everyone not call him 'Chief.'

She checked her bank records as well as that of her pimp and saw no money sent as she noticed how quiet it was. Or like they say in the cartoons, 'it was quiet, too quiet.' She looked around the area noticing a few homeless men drinking themselves to sleep. She even saw some in the area begin to stare in her direction.

Though she knew she could handle herself. She wanted to be sure not to attract attention. She then made note of how her brother was handling it at his end as he reported some difficulty in his own right.

"Sissy! We have a problem." buzzed Howie through her phone. "I remember days ago you said that A.C. and his wife were buzzing around this area looking for clues into that girls death?"

"Yeah."

"I just saw my target being asked by a red-headed woman if she knew about the death of her fellow friend."

"Oh crap!"

"We might have to return sooner than we thought."

"We can't. Not while we still have time to go."

"Thankfully I haven't been spotted but if you notice anything at all. An Oreo cookie eating cop for example, then you run back to the Planet."

"How is your target anyway?"

"Lita Lark. Blonde, twenty-seven, dated the captain of the high school football team till he dumped her and married a female racecar driver named Dolly 'The Wonder' Parker who bore him three children, whereas the poor ex-girlfriend became a stripper and then a prostitute. By the looks of things she was late on her way to a meeting with... three paying customers. Eww."

"Oh now we are all moral and righteous little brother." said Lynn

"I date and make out and that's it. I am a master of going first base and no further... Maybe a little bit of second. But mom and dad raised us, raised me right."

"What about the third girl?"

"Lisa Loeb. Auburn-haired, twenty-six, father fought in Iraq, attended high school and graduated at the top of her class. Attended journalism classes but got expelled for several D&Ds as well as for fighting. She then had a calling in mixed martial arts. Known as Mad-Dog Loeb on the circuit. Had a pretty mean 'Superman Punch.' Forced into retirement after she broke her jaw against Laughing Candy Lansky. Apparently this Candy dressed something like a Harlequin."

"Whoa." said Lynn.

"Now she's working on the cheap on the streets. But not tonight."

"How so?"

"She's at home asleep probably from the pain-killers I saw on her coffee table."

"And you aren't watching her?"

"No need. I have a camera there and nobody has been there."

"Sixteen minutes and not a threat."

"We have to continue with the other seven. I don't see how we can move on this. They are safe. Plus I remember you told me that she was seen in public with Cyborg. These girls are fine lets just move on and..."

"I did checks on them too little brother and nothing. No money transferred, no reservations at restaurants or clubs and some of the pimps are actually having their girls accompanied by some muscle. Maybe we should go back to the Planet."

Howie's communicator was quiet on his end except exasperated breathing. Times like these Lynn knew her little brother had as much noble heart as their father and the righteous fury of their mother. He both cared for the people he protected and was outraged if they got hurt. More so than even she or her older brother did at times. No wonder his ring chose him to be one of the youngest Lanterns.

"I'll take a look at things with you and then..." Lynn stopped talking for a moment as she thought she heard someone on the roof with her.

"What is it Sissy?" Howie said.

"Nothing little bro. Absolutely Positively Nothing." Lynn said as she stressed the three words slowly as she hoped she got the point across to her brother.

"Sure thing." said Howie at his end.

Lynn walked slowly around a corner as she then heard the creak of heavy feet on the roof. She then left her coat on the floor as she moved around on her knees as she looked from behind a chimney as she saw a shadow move noticing a large frame. It looked over her coat as it bent down to pick it up. She then pounced upon him grabbing him by the waist as she hoped to crack him in half only he seemed much more delicate then she had hoped and instead threw him down to the ground. The man was moaning in agony while Lynn still standing turned him around and saw a middle-aged man in a dark coat.

"Who the heck are you?!" said Lynn.

"I was going to ask youse that too. What are you some self-deefence teacher or something?"

"I'm a reporter. Daily Planet." said Lynn as she showed him her press pass. "Now explain yourself before I have you arrested for assault."

"Lookit I was just seeing if you were that Daily Planet Deviantee or something hurting those poor girls. I didn't know youse was a reporter. Whatchername anyway."

Lynn looked at the guy and realized though tall and supremely strong seemed to be more gentle giant type than a brute. She took him by the hand and lifted him up. "Call my Lynn."

"My name is Bo Bibbowski, but evryone calls me..."

"Bibbo!" Lynn said with recognition. "I'm so sorry its dark and I've never met you in person."

"You know me?"

'Of course.' Lynn wanted to say. She remembered him when she was young and her father would take her to the Ace O'Clubs whenever her father would take her to Metropolis sometimes with her brothers. She knew that Bibbo, after years of being down on his luck would actually meet her dad one day as a young reporter. Her father being a reporter that would cover heart-to-heart stories with eagerness unlike most reporters. One of them was coverage on the former heavyweight champion drinking every day in despair. But eventually Bibbo hit it off with her father whenever he was Superman reminding him everyday he lived was a gift and not to waste in good times or bad. Like the gentle giant that he was he'd call him his favrit. In other words his number one fan.

Then one day he would become the winner in a massive multi-million dollar lottery and he'd use that money to buy himself the Ace O'Clubs establishment and eventually turned it into a respectable restaurant. Whenever she and her father would visit Metropolis he'd take them out to eat at this place where she always see him smile happily at her and she'd see through Bibbo's eyes the gift that was life. In this time he was at rock bottom but she'll know he'll be back on his feet. She only wishes she could tell him that.

"No but my dad saw you fight before I was born. I've heard a lot about you. Well about your fists anyway. Hey little cousin?"

Bibbo turned around and saw Howie as he approached from behind the shadows as he saw a little bit before his sister called him out. He then approached Bibbo as he offered him his hand. To which Bibbo accepted.

"Wow. Nice meat hook you got there kid."

"I lift a little weight here and there. Hey. If you hurt my cousin in any way..."

"Whoa kid. I don't hurt nobody. I just thought she was some bad guy."

"Yeah. I'm doing a favor for the intrepid reporter you see here." said Howie "We've been patrolling the streets seeing if we can find the person responsible for the murder last week."

"I understand fella. I've been wanting to kick in the guy's teeth in ever since I saw him."

"What!?" said Howie and Lynn.

"You saw the killer?" said Lynn. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Whose gonna believe a drunk like me? More important I dunno what I saw."

"Well tell me," said Lynn. "I'm a reporter and I will fill in the blanks in my own way."

Howie and Lynn looked at Bibbo with such attention that it was scaring Bibbo.

"Well, I uh. Let me sit down first." He then sat down on the roof as he pulled a flask out of his jacket only for Howie to grab it out of his hand.

"Hey!" screamed Bibbo.

"If you are going to tell us what you saw." said Howie as he held up the flask. "There will be none of this now. Okay?"

Bibbo shirked from showing disgust and instead started speaking. "Cupple a weeks ago I was sleeping by my usual place when I noticed a bright lighting outside the warehouse I was at."

Lynn and Howie did everything they could from staring at each other as they recognized exactly what Bibbo was talking about. He then saw their faces, as they desperately wanted him to continue.

"I then went outside and looked behind a corner when I saw him. I didn't think anything about it 'til I heard the police mention some guy like that in the papers."

"White, dark-haired, six-foot three-inches?" said Lynn.

"Yeah. But it was other weird stuff I noticed."

"Like what?" said Howie.

"He came in a ball and I mean a ball of lightning. I ain't smart but I know that lightning don't come in no ball. I then saw he was dressed funny. You know."

"What do you mean by funny?" said Lynn.

"He was like them sooperheroes they say were bad guys from that VRA whatever thing. He had on this long red cape with this funny symbol on the back. Kinda like a police badge only with somethin' weird on it like a mouth or an eye of evil."

Howie realized what Bibbo was referring to. 'The Mouth of Parallax.' It was said a Green Lantern was about to be digested inside the violent, powerful entity of fear only thanks to the Lantern's quick thinking he managed to escape. He later made a drawing of what he called 'The Mouth of Parallax.' When its Corps was formed, the Yellow Lanterns used this image for their rings and symbol on their chest. He knew that Cyborg used the symbol to make an abomination of a Kryptonian crest. That's what Bibbo saw on Cyborg's cape.

"He then turned around and he looked like a normal lookin' guy ya know. Very handsome lookin' and in a nice suit and fancy coat but he looked wrong. You know?"

"Wrong in what way?" said Lynn.

"That he was a rich lookin' guy in a nice suit, watch and jewelry but in the middle of a street like this one. He had a look in his eye that looked like somethin' like the robots in them Arnold movies and that movie with the English guy who killed people. Also he..."

"He what?" said Lynn.

"Its probably nuthin'. But kid I want that flask back now. I need it ya know."

"Sure you can have your flask." said Howie as he opened the flask up and then emptied it right on the floor in front of him. He then tossed Bibbo back his flask.

"Kid!" Bibbo screamed.

"If you so much as lick that floor I'll punch you in the throat and then tell the cops it was because I tripped." said Howie. "You were a great fighter, a brave man and a hard-worker. I don't know how you are on the streets. Times are tough but you don't despair. Now we need you to tell the cops what you saw and more importantly tell the world about how bad this guy is. Now continue with what you were going to tell my cousin."

Bibbo felt embarrassed to be spoken this way by a boy. But Lara couldn't help but feel proud for her brother as Bibbo continued as he looked at him angrily. "I'm just scared kid. I wanted a little somethin' to keep me calm. But if you must know I ... I... Got so scared." Bibbo suddenly started to cry as Howie and Lynn looked at how pathetic he was. But then they knew of the horrible things Cyborg had done ever since he stopped being human. Many a man had lost their path because of him and filled every part of them with fear.

Lynn then knelt next to Bibbo placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her with such warmth. "You know lady you are quickly becoming my favrit."

Lynn smiled wide as she continued speaking. "I'm not your 'favrit', but I tell you I know who is..." Lynn then hesitated, as she knew she was revealing too much. But he deserved to know. "... and he wouldn't want to see you like this and he'd want you to help us."

Bibbo didn't understand but at the same time he did as he continued. "I felt afraid. I looked into his eyes and I saw somethin' that made you fear. They shined red like some kinda demon monster. I thought I was gonna piss myself unless he left. I was cryin' like a baby when he did. I ain't never been so scared. Not even on the first night I lost my job or on my first night on the street. It felt so wrong."

Howie and Lynn were convinced of his honesty and believed they had enough to tell their brother.

"Whatcha doin' there." said Bibbo as he noticed the cell phone in her hand.

"I'm calling a co-worker. Probably not the best time, given he's on a date. But he needs to know."

Lynn called and Howie sat by as the boy placed his hand on the shoulder of the big man. "Hey sorry about threatening you back there. I needed you sober."

Bibbo then laughed as he placed his hand on Howie. "You got some real rocks on you kiddo. I aint fought anyone with courage like youse. Maybe some German guy back in the day. Someone I thought was all talk and no action, but..."

"Wait! What did you say?" said Howie with some shock in his voice.

"I say I thought he was all talk and no action but he was pretty tough..."

"No, no, no... earlier you said he was German?"

"Yeah. So..." Bibbo said as Howie then raced to his sister's side. He then whispered as closely as he could.

"Sissy. All those women we examined here in the city as being born in Metropolis right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Lois Lane was raised in Metropolis most of her life but she was born in a military base in..."

"Germany." finished Lynn.

"All those girls, they aren't potential victims at all. At least not the most likely of victims." Lynn then raised her voice so that Bibbo could hear. "Head down the fire escape and get the car started. We need to get out of here!"

Bibbo noticed the exchange and wondered what was going on. "Hey whatcha doin'." Lynn then grabbed her phone and then looked into Bibbo's face. "Mr. Bibbowski we need you to go to the police with what we just told you. I just discovered a major lead into my story and I have to act on it quick."

"Okay lady. Do what you have to do to stop that monster."

Lynn then went down the fire escape as she found her brother having finished using his ring as he placed it back into his jacket pocket.

"What did you find?"

"None of the hundreds of girls have any birth records in Germany. However I checked into people born in Wiesbaden who will visit Metropolis and..." Howie stopped for a moment as Lynn encouraged him to continue. "I just got the flight record of a Louisa Loewe. Brunette, Twenty-five, engaged to a Karl Kant, father was an American soldier who was stationed at the base, was an intern at Stern magazine. Had taken some journalism classes at Metropolis University before returning to Germany. But now she's beginning to take summer courses again and her flight just arrived almost an hour ago."

"Do you have her number?"

"Yes. I've just called it and no one is picking up."

"Try it again."

Howie dialed on the secure phone hoping that the woman would answer. He then turned on his ring just in case. All of a sudden the phone picked up and answering was a very nice sounding German accent. "Ja. Wer is das?" 'Yes. Who is this?'

Howie sighed in relief as he relied upon the translator device. "Uhm. Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich glaube, ich habe die falsche Nummer." 'Uhm. Forgive me. I think I have the wrong number.'

"Sind Sie Amerikaner?" said the woman's voice as she asked Howie if he was American.

"Yes actually." said Howie.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. I knew it! I can hear the translator buzz on those rings any day!" said a man's voice.

"YOU!" Howie screamed as he realized whom it was. Lynn was horrified as she saw her brother all but scream his name.

"Sorry boy. You're too late!" Cyborg said as the phone disconnected.

Howie turned around as he stared into his sister's face. Having heard his scream as well as "Did you trace the call?"

Howie then looked at his ring as he saw it transform into the laptop as he saw with his own eyes a GPS trace of where the phone was and there he saw the coordinates as the Daily Planet.

"No!" said Howie as he fell on his knees.

"Its not too late." said Lynn. "Alex is there. He can stop him!"


	18. Chapter 18

**5/7/11 - 12:04AM - Metro Coffee Stop - Metropolis, KS**

"Oh come on why wouldn't you want to stop and settle down?" said Zatanna.

"There's so much out there in the world." Alex said. "In a way its become something of a calling to help those in need. Proving the old saying that the pen is mightier than the sword." said Alex.

Alex and Zatanna had been sitting by a table at the coffee shop talking about several things. One of them being their time in the elevator to which both wanted to reenact soon, as well as what they did for a living. For Zatanna it was more than obvious she loved what she did, entertaining people and giving them the wonders of the fantastic. Yet Zatanna couldn't help but wonder why Alex was so fixated on journalism. Even having met Clark back when they solved her father's mess with that comic book, she didn't grasp what was so fantastic about being a reporter. She also found it strange that Alex didn't have a girlfriend of his own. But she was more than willing help him out there.

"Believe me I wish I could be as incredible as you in my own way."

Zatanna couldn't help but smile. Everything he said was so complementing. _Now that's what I want in my life, a guy that can appreciate me for me. Not just my looks._ They had talked for so long and yet so comfortably she couldn't help but want to take him back to her place. Make it feel less lonely when she returned to ShadowCrest, which was even gloomier without anybody waiting for her.

Alex was about to say more when his own phone rang as a text message flashed across it from his brother. "Excuse me. My cousin, oh cousins have a message for me."

He then scowled as he read his brother's message.

'HE KNOWS! HE'S THERE!'

Alex put his hand to his mouth as he realized he was right here in front of Zatanna and noticed very little happening. He saw a few cops and guards making their rounds and watching for anything suspicious. A few late night workers and some people around but nothing seemed wrong. Except...

"What's wrong?" said Zatanna.

Alex avoided her gaze as he got up from the table and approached Frank at the stand. "Excuse me. Earlier you said that that newspaper van just came back with leftovers of their evening edition. I'm just an intern but is that normal?"

"Its uncommon but it happens. Why? What is it?"

Zatanna got up from the table as she stood next to Alex. She was about to ask him what was going on until his phone chimed again as he saw a series of numbers. The numbers were latitude and longitude numbers from the degree to the ten-thousandth of a second and he saw it right across the street without a cop in sight as what looked like the same truck parked alongside several other trucks getting ready to be filled and shipped with their morning edition.

At this very moment he would have given anything to make sure Zatanna was nowhere near him, for her safety as well as the safety of others. He leaned in close to Frank as the old man had the same worried look he knew he was projecting. He leaned in closer as he whispered. "Frank call the cops and get the hell away from those trucks as discretely as possible." The old man nodded his head calmly walking as fast as he could as Zatanna all but knew the truth on his face.

"Something's wrong." said Zatanna. It wasn't a question.

Alex showed her his phone as Zatanna saw the message.

'Got a report. Truck driver was found on the street knocked out at the other side of town near the airport. Its him!"

Zatanna then marched across the street as she held her phone to her ear as she speed dialed a number to Tess alerting her to trouble. But Alex was on her heels making sure she'd be safe. Zatanna admired his courage but she didn't want to put him in danger. She still heard steps behind her as she turned around to face him.

"Alex please." said Zatanna. "I want you to know I can handle this. Now I need you to..."

"Hey!" screamed Alex as Zatanna turned and saw across the street a man dressed in black wearing a hood. As he waved a mocking salute at Alex and Zatanna and winked. But no sooner did he attempt to leave Zatanna screamed.

"Tup yats dna pots!" she yelled as she extended her arm in his direction. The man stopped in his tracks as Zatanna caused the man to stop and stay put. The man was held in place by powerful magic as Zatanna made eye contact with the man dressed in black yet wearing a balaclava. She managed to make out the eyes as blue-green and for a second she was reminded of Clark until all of sudden they glowed a violent shade of red as she felt her shoulder burn in agony as she screamed and the fell to the ground as she fainted.

Yelling fiercely Alex ran right for who he was now sure was Cyborg only for the him to super-speed. But no sooner did he do so did Alex use his heat vision, scoring a hit in the back of his leg. He then attempted to fight back as he hovered over Cyborg who then let out his leg and kicked Alex in the shin as he felt the agonizing pain. It was a rookie mistake but he was not thinking of himself but of Zatanna wounded as he fell to the ground in agony as Cyborg sped away and this time without a trail to catch.

Alex got back to his feet as he limped painfully back to the street corner. _Just shake it off. You are the son of Superman and Wonder Woman._ But no sooner did he start to feel better that he heard a scream coming from where he left Zatanna. He raced back and saw that it was Lynn. She let out the scream that had sent people to what had happened as he approached the scene with Zatanna unconscious on the ground and seeing more cops coming into the street. Alex then appeared behind Lynn as she was looking at the inside of the Daily Planet Truck. It looked like a slaughterhouse with blood everywhere from the walls of the truck and on the ceiling as it was beginning to leak from the truck. He could see the body of a young woman in the middle of the truck as he used his X-ray vision and scanned the area. He noticed two things. A playing card with what he knew was a Joker. The other was a big brass paperweight in the shape of the Daily Planet logo. Cyborg did it. He had murdered another girl in the same way Lois Lane was going to die.


	19. Chapter 19

**5/7/11 - 1:04AM - Daily Planet - Metropolis, KS**

Cat had already tended to Zatanna, serving her some tea and cookies even though a medic already saw to her wound. But being a mother of a two-year old had turned her into a very attentive woman with a smothering attitude. Throughout it all, with the EMT and Cat tending to her Alex had yet to let go of Zatanna's hand. As he felt the soft skin of her hand, he kept reflecting back to how he felt he let her get hurt. He had carried her in his arms from the ground she fell on and brought her back inside the Daily Planet as he screamed to those left inside that another murder had happened. Appearing as if he was waiting there all along Howie was infuriated at the news. He wanted to be involved in the capture but it turned out it wouldn't have mattered. Zatanna was there and had put herself in danger. Alex told him there was nothing he could have done.

As the sirens had shined through the basement as the rest of the bullpen was filling up with activity, as once again a major story that had broken was not going to be ignored no matter how tasteless it appeared. The news was going to continue, as Tess Mercer had demanded that the rest of her reporters cover this immediately. The police had surrounded the bloodied news truck. Howie then noticed how discretely J'onn J'onzz had come from the elevator after Clark Kent had appeared hours before. Howie knew full well he was going into Metropolis Police officer mode and was going to cover the scene and command the rest of the troops, so to speak.

Zatanna had been passed out for half an hour, as a medic had looked her over as he noticed she had a painful burn that had sunk as deep as a knife. Not knowing what in the world could cause that the medic had patched up her arm and then gave Zatanna something for the pain. Yet throughout the whole time Alex had not left her side as his brother and sister eventually joined him as they continued to buzz alongside everyone else in the bullpen, as everyone wanted to get the details.

But no sooner did some of the reporters want details from Alex and Lynn did J'onn J'onzz come down there with some officers accompanying him as he led Alex, Lynn and Zatanna into a room for questioning. Alex was in close proximity to Zatanna as he was still protective of her. She didn't mind in the slightest going so far as to continue to hold his hand and place a kiss on the back of his hand. Lynn had sat down looking agitated. To know that another person was dead and that they could have done something only to make a mistake. Worse Cyborg had now known they were after him and was probably now trying to stop them again. They needed to plan for their next move but until then they talked to the detective.

It started with Zatanna making it clear she was finishing the last bits of her interview when she met Alex, Lynn and Howie earlier.

"After having only just met him I went out for a little snack and decided to have an impromptu date Detective Jones." Zatanna acknowledged him by his title, which was weird for her, as she knew exactly who he really was.

"I see Ms. Zatara. I understand from the older gentleman from the coffee shop that he saw you in the company of this man and his cousins as they left to go for a walk. Tell me have you ever met them before today?"

Zatanna continued to talk as she described to a limited degree what had happened earlier in the day with the elevator. Some chuckling from the officers followed. But J'onn continued to press on the importance of what Alex was working on.

"Everybody in the office for a week has been looking up leads on the murder that happened in front of the Daily Planet, Detective Jones. My cousin and I looked into it even going so far as to involve our younger cousin Howard. Being more of a computer whiz than my fellow cousin here," Alex gestured to Lynn. "and me combined. We checked records of prostitutes and of various possible victims given the details that were shared between your department and the press. Well we intended to check out another lead when I met Ms. Zatara. I guess I got a little sidetracked but it was a very thin lead."

Zatanna couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible but realized that it still might not have helped that woman had he not been there.

"My cousins eventually took on the lead themselves where they were found by a man who was able to provide a description of the man in detail. A Mr. Bo Bibbowski."

"Yes." said J'onn. "We were able to pick him up earlier at one of our stations as to being found by a female reporter and her young cousin playing detective over this case. He told us a... If you forgive me Mr. Waid and Ms. Miller, a story that lacks credibility."

As J'onn said this Alex heard several of the officers with J'onn mutter under their breath words like 'wacko' and 'bum.'

"I know the man comes across as very gullible and maybe my cousin had to take away a large flask from him." said Lynn as she took over. "But I believed him. Plus he helped provide us a clue as to his next victim only we were too late to stop it."

"Yes. About that clue. Mr. Bibbowski mentioned that he let it drop that he once fought a German boxer in his day when your young cousin caused you to leave at once. Now what was that all about?"

Lynn was getting worried as she realized that J'onn was good. "Our young cousin is like a brilliant scenario and card player. You detective make a plan to enter a drug bust but before you enter you create ten more plans. My little cousin thought up looking after hookers it was only until last minute he figured one scenario of trafficking in young women. To be honest I think he saw the movie _Taken_ too many times." Lynn hoped to relieve some tension with that line but in the end felt tenser than ever. This was a young woman's life not some game. "I can't tell you how disappointed he was when he found out about a Daily Planet news truck driver ambushed at an airport. He isn't taking this very well."

J'onn then looked across the glass inside the office as he saw Howie being consoled by Cat. The young man did see himself as a young police officer looking to save lives. It truly amazed him that there were some young kids out there who had the intelligence and maturity to grow beyond what kids their age were. He saw that in Courtney when he had asked her to look into this murder and now he had another one to look into.

"I gave the lead to my older cousin while we called the cops." Lynn then looked towards her brother. "It took some time but I had my younger cousin back here in the Planet for his own safety while I raced to see if Alex was alright. I didn't see him but I saw Ms. Zatara on the ground and... forgive me." Lynn wasn't as shaken up as she projected but still felt concern over the dead girl's body as she crossed her arms over herself as if she was shivering as J'onn placed his hand on one of her shoulders.

"Its understandable Ms. Miller. No one would blame you for reacting the way you did." J'onn then returned his gaze to Alex and Zatanna as he continued speaking. "So that's after the time you confronted the man from the truck?"

Alex nodded his head as Zatanna spoke up. "Yes. I saw him receive his texts, which he showed me. He then told the newspaper vendor to get out of there and call the cops when my own curiosity got the better of me. Alex here tried to stop me from getting any closer when I turned around and he yelled at the man."

"What happened?" said J'onn.

"I'm not sure I..." Alex then noticed as Zatanna paused he knew she was trying to find a way out of telling the complete truth. Zatanna knew she couldn't just say 'And then I cast a spell to stop him only for his heat vision to dig a hole into my arm.' But she continued as well as she could. "Felt a pain at my shoulder and then just fainted. By the time I woke up I was in this basement being tended to by a medic."

"Then what happened Mr. Waid?" said J'onn.

Alex then told him in very truncated version of how he immediately tried to stop him only to get kicked in the shin of all places. The other cops stifled a chuckle as he realized just how much more of geek he appeared by telling them that, to which Zatanna only held his hand while offering her meanest of stares to the cops.

"I think I can let that go Mr. Waid," said J'onn. "You aren't a professional and even if you did catch up with him I doubt you could have done better. Especially given what the lady holding your hand just told you, not to mention what the medic just told me about your shoulder Ms. Zatara. I think that's all for now. I'll leave you my card if you recall anything else. Thank you very much all of you."

As the three left the office J'onn and the other cops left as well taking themselves out of the bullpen while J'onn and the rest of the officers returned to the crime scene. Eventually Alex, Lynn and Zatanna made it to Cat's desk as they saw Howie basking in attention to several other reporters as to how he helped out Alex and Lynn find their lead. Randall Brady and Jeff Hage looked on with such amazement as Howie had their complete attention. Cat looked a little worried that a teenaged boy was so crafty at using methods to obtain information, some of them she knew were illegal.

"Believe me though," said Howie. "I wish I had thought of this much sooner. Maybe if an army of cops could have surrounded the whole place. That girl may not have died."

"At least nobody else will get hurt kid." said Jeff. "By the looks of things that army of cops is here to stay."

"Hope not for too long." said Randall. "Just having more of them being here gets me worried." He then turned to Alex and Lynn. "They didn't prevent you guys from reporting certain facts, did they?"

"Not really." said Lynn. "If anything they seem to know as much as we did. Despite what our cousin has told you most of the information we got was out of relatively thin leads."

"But you have to had noticed something," said Randall. "What about the body?"

"For heaven's sake Randall there's a boy here!" said Cat.

"That's all right. In fact I think the water cooler is calling my name." said Howie as he stepped out to another room.

"Me too." said Cat as she left to join Howie. Once he was out of sight Alex and Lynn continued to speak.

"It was a bloodbath!" said Alex. "I mean the ceiling, the floor and the walls of the truck were spattered with blood. I also saw what looked like a paperweight by her body."

"A paperweight?" said Randall.

"Yeah." said Alex. "Like in the same shape of the Daily Planet. Kind of like the one you have on your desk."

"Makes one wonder doesn't it?" said a female voice behind them.

"Makes one wonder what?" said Alex as he turned around and saw Lois Lane.

"Whether the Daily Planet Deviant is attempting to send a message to us. I mean the guy murders two women. He has to have some connection to this place."

"Like what?" said Randall. "A source we didn't protect? Someone we exposed? All we know is that the people he murdered had nothing in common other than being female victims of opportunity Lois. If there is something there that can capture the guy then run with it otherwise these two interns are running with this. Might even share a byline if they can solve it."

Alex looked overwhelmed it. Attention being the last thing on his mind. Lynn on the other hand couldn't help but enjoy the look on Lois' face. She smiled even wider as she noticed Lois's bare wrist.

"Hey rookie. Don't let this get to your head." said Lois "You're only here for a few weeks more anyway." But Lynn couldn't help herself.

"Maybe Ms. Mercer will extend that internship if we get this done." said Lynn. "Now lets get to work!"

Everybody was moving as they continued to get a hold on what type of information they could get a hold of. Some even had men perched on chairs by the stained glass windows so as to be able to hear reactions out of sight of the police. Zatanna was interviewed by Lois out of earshot. Alex noticing once again Zatanna's futile spell to prevent anyone else except him from hearing them. It was clear she told Lois about Cyborg using heat vision on her arm and later describing how he failed to capture him.

"What were you doing there anyway?" said Lois.

"I was out getting some coffee and... a little snack." said Zatanna with a smirk.

"What?" said Lois confused.

"See that cute guy over there?" said Zatanna with a smile on her face as she pointed out Alex in the middle of the bullpen.

Lois looked and saw Alex and she understood. "What is it with you?" Lois asked disgustedly. "You drop your pants, show your fishnets and the guys follow you around like puppies?" Lois never really liked Zatanna. From how she dressed to her flirtatious banter with other men, especially Clark.

"Lois it was completely unexpected..."

"Yeah, yeah spare me the excuses." said Lois. "Just tell me the truth. Who was the man?" Lois' voice started to become choked up. "Please tell me it wasn't Clark. Please."

Zatanna could see the pain in Lois' eyes, she knew about what J'onn had said to her about the possibility of it being Clark possessed by a phantom or worse. Zatanna was not going to lie. "I don't think so." Lois took a breath in relief of her news.

"To be honest I have no idea what it was that attacked me. He had on a mask and for a moment I saw Clark's eyes and then saw them burn my shoulder. He would never do that to me Lois. But there is something you should know."

"What?" said Lois with some trepidation.

"I've placed Clark in spells before. Once when he wished he'd be an ordinary human and the other well... lets just say I know whom I was using my spells on. This wasn't Clark. But it was something terrible. Maybe J'onn could be right, that its some kind of phantom. Didn't he once tell you of a monster that duplicated his appearance with one strand of DNA?"

Lois wanted to say yes. But she refused to believe that she brought this upon them. All she wanted was Clark back and she didn't want to give up on him like any true spouse would do. Eventually Zatanna and Lois went back to the elevator. Lois making it clear if anyone asked it was to interview her away from the rest. She also wanted to get everyone from the League to get together in what she called an emergency session.

Alex had heard enough anyway as he saw his sister make sure their little brother's name was kept out of the other reports, making sure he had nothing to do with it for his own protection. Alex continued to work on his end as he continued to cover-up the paper trail. Cat was still with Howie as they enjoyed drinking some instant cocoa by the coffee machine as he assisted his siblings and others by offering them some coffee.

Howie was up to his elbows serving coffee when the question between Alex and Lynn came up by Cat.

"What are you guys going to do with your cousin?" Alex and Lynn knew their little brother could take care of himself but even Howie began to get tired. He had enjoyed a nice date, a walk in the park as well talking to some of the reporters about it, especially about playing cards which he embarrassingly revealed was a game of poker by a park bench with Courtney.

"Gambling young man?" scolded Cat.

"It was just a few dollars," said Howie. "Its not like it was strip poker. Ooo, but maybe next time."

Cat was about to scold them all when Lynn noticed Howie make a long strong yawn. "Cuz, you need some sleep and someone to watch over you."

"Hey I'm not the one on... what? Your eighth cup of coffee in the last hour? Besides I'm a lead." said Howie.

"You're also a teenager, yet after what went down with me and your older cuz we may all be considered in danger. Unless..."

"Unless what cuz?" said Alex.

"See if that cop upstairs can take him back to his boarding school and have him keep an eye on him. That place is like a fortress. But it wouldn't hurt to give it a little more protection."

"Great idea." said Cat. "I'll handle whatever you're typing while you go see that cop."

Lynn got out of her chair as she headed out of the bullpen but before leaving gave her two brothers a thumb up. To which the boys returned. As far as they were all concerned it was a good idea. Now the youngest would be protected by two members of the League while they would be here protected by several more on their way. All she needed to do was get J'onn to agree.

* * *

><p>J'onn stood alongside Captain Sawyer as they looked down on the body of the dead woman as she was zipped inside a black bag. The captain then nodded her head to the coroner as the body was taken away. She then noticed the rest of the crime scene investigators having catalogued most of the evidence from what she and J'onn agreed was the murder weapon, a large brass paperweight of the Daily Planet logo. Dozens of blood soaked newspapers and even a playing card with what she saw was the Joker.<p>

It had been a rough couple of hours for her as she had gleamed a few hours of bed rest as she was called in around midnight to the scene of the Daily Planet Deviant's newest victim. She was angry at the fact that whoever it was had performed the murder in front of the Daily Planet again despite all the cops she had sent here. But was glad that at least the reporters here had managed to break a lead, a very thin one at that and had managed to get eyes on the perpetrator. At least two sets of eyes. That magician who used to be targeted by the VRA and an intern. Both had been hurt, the magician got a strange burn on her shoulder and the guy went down in a single kick. But sadly there were no other leads just the evidence to work with.

But even then it seemed strange. The Joker card was interesting because it reminded her of a spree of murders and terrorism committed by a sociopath out of Gotham known as the Joker. But she checked that lead and found out he was locked in Arkham Asylum. She then thought it might have been a copycat, but of all the crimes he had done there was only a few instances of him using some lethal form of laughing gas and very few cases of bludgeoning. It was mostly knives and explosives the clown liked to work with.

She then walked inside the truck as she continued to look at the surroundings when she noticed something at one of the corners of the truck. "Detective? Is this a camera?"

"Yes it is. The camera has a closed circuit feed that connects to the security offices in the Daily Planet. I've ordered a requisition for the recordings. But I'm up to my elbows with the owner Franklin Stern. Unless we produce a warrant he's not letting us get those recordings. However I am requesting both that and a cease and desist letter from a judge making sure no recording has been seen yet by anyone other than the guards in the offices. So no reporter will be covering them in their story before we do." J'onn then deepened his tone as she turned around. "By the way I am going to rely upon a major favor for that one Captain."

"And you'll have it." said Sawyer pitying her fellow cop, knowing full well how career-ending it was if not a change to a special diet of antacids for getting on a judge's bad side, especially at this time of night.

"Believe me Captain I'm going for antacids as soon as this is over." said J'onn.

Sawyer chuckled. Times like this she felt the word on the man she knew as Detective Jones was right and that he was some kind of psychic detective.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" said a woman's voice from the crowd as he saw Lynn accompanied by Alex. Both waved their press passes but Sawyer made it clear only one reporter was going to be covering this, even though this murder was close to a newspaper she wasn't going to allow her crime scene to be compromised by an army of reporters. It was going to be Lois Lane to cover this story yet she was still upstairs speaking to a witness. But she was coming down and Sawyer was dreading it.

"Get them back. I will not authorize any more reporters here..."

"That's alright Captain they are witnesses." said J'onn as he left the truck as he had them cross the caution tape and approached them. "Mr. Waid, Ms. Miller what is it I can do for you?"

Alex and Lynn then started with a need for protection. They had intended to return to an apartment that Howie had set them up in a few moments. They made it clear they needed J'onn to protect him. For the moment they were just going back to their apartment and take a shower but when finished they wanted him to personally escort their family member back to his boarding school. J'onn was willing to oblige especially considering Courtney was at the same school and was going to keep an eye on her as well.

"Just let me ask to be relieved by the Captain and I swear to you your cousin will be safe."

Eventually they got his permission, with Alex and Lynn getting Howie out to safety with J'onn in tow. As he arrived to the private school the headmaster was woken up and explained everything. While angry he was more than happy to accept more security but just J'onn. He then saw to it that Howie returned to his dormitory as he fell asleep.

He then heard how the officers escorted the two back to their apartment and took a shower and a fresh set of clothes as they returned to the Daily Planet. As far as J'onn was concerned he had no idea if this was the awful end of a day or the awful start of a new day.


	20. Chapter 20

**5/7/11 - 4:00AM - Metropolis, KS**

"Its the end and beginning of a new and glorious day." said Cyborg looking across the city as he saw lights at one end of the city where the Daily Planet was dimming its color at the slowly dawning sunrise. Already the people were afraid from the week before and there were still nightmares from the people. Now when they woke up they would probably think it was their nightmare. Only it wasn't. They will know soon that the victim was not another at the bottom rung of society but a respectable visitor from another country. Nobody was safe. But they had no reason to be afraid he was done killing anyone else... except one. He would wait until the time came. But it would be four more days until then. He too had to stay inside because he knew that the children, for it was the children who were here attempting to stop him now.

It had been far too quiet but with next to no use for his ring he couldn't risk finding them. As hard as he wanted to. But it would appear to him they were on the right track. He'd stay put and make sure they'd run in circles before he'd catch them again. But it would appear it was obvious now, at least to the children. He was still counting on the hope that the rest of the League had not found him out. But after running into Zatanna he could only guess they were now on his trail. But he was counting on other ideas. He did not reveal anything about his true origin. There was next to no proof except the children but he knew they'd do no such thing unless they had no choice.

Once he returned it would be the time and they'd have no choice but to strike. Especially after what he had done the week before and after last night the evidence he left for the police was overwhelming. Though he had to admit if it wasn't for Zatanna he may have failed, he knew that the oldest boy was blinded by his feelings for her. But still he knew it could have gone the other way and he was worried. But then he felt the Lantern in his hands and he could feel its power. The fear was strong out there in the city. He was not worried, all he had to do was wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**5/7/11 - 4:00PM - Daily Planet - Metropolis, KS**

"I'm sick of all this waiting!" said Lynn. She and her brother were covering next to everything alongside the reporters in the room as they continued to work through all the morning and throughout the afternoon. The reporters that they were tending to were proud of them for they had proved their work ethic as well as their dedication to finding the truth. Only now they were becoming scary to work with. Many were dumping some coffee into the sink as they dreaded just how more dangerous they became with another cup of coffee in their system. Though Alex was tense, it was Lynn who was becoming furious.

Even Lois was becoming agitated. She had covered close to everything about the murder by badgering Captain Sawyer with such frequency that Lois overheard that the Captain would have preferred to be boiled alive than to speak with her again. For Clark was believed to have been responsible and if it wasn't for J'onn trading off being a detective, bodyguard for the a witness' cousin as well as being Clark himself that would have been more possible for the charge to stick. For it seemed that Zatanna and Alex had been able to identify a man matching Clark's height and eye color but then of course the witness Lynn had met. Lois was a big boxing fan and was more than eager to meet with Bibbo Bibbowski as they talked about his career and seeing that Lynn had covered his story with some limited coverage he was more than eager to take in another interview.

Still the story he told her was strange. A ball of light, dressed in a costume, a red cape with a symbol that was nothing like the big red 'S' she saw last summer in Clark's barn and finally dressed like that guy from American Psycho. _'American Psycho meets the Terminator?' _she thought to herself, then laughed as she remembered the last movie that came out just happen to have a guy that looked like some rich guy out of Gotham... but then she concentrated back to the old boxer and realized that what he was saying sounded so ridiculous. But then she remembered one of her own rules. 'If its too weird to be true, it usually is.' Still she had been up all night and was desperate to be excused but if this had anything to do with Clark then she was going to stay here. So she'll be excused...

"Excuse me Miss Lane I understand you've been speaking to my witness earlier. Have you..."

"Don't worry kiddo I'm not going to add more to your byline I'm just getting it straight from the horse's mouth."

"Don't worry! Don't worry! There is so much to worry. Have the police made sure he's safe. The killer might come after him, maybe even Ms. Zatara. How about..."

"Hey kid relax..."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO RELAX!" Lynn screamed as the rest of the Daily Planet suddenly stopped in shock over her words. "Do you have any idea how bad this could get if we don't..."

"Lynn." said Alex as he appeared between the two young women as he looked his sister in the eyes and slowly encouraged her to take a deep breath and calm down. Lynn relaxed as the rest of the Daily Planet employees continued to working. Lynn then returned to her desk only without apologizing to Lois, so Alex did it for her. "Sorry about that." Alex said as he faced Lois. "She gets that from her mom. Believe me the fiercest woman in the world." Lois nodded as she then dialed a number to Tess' office.

Around the time Lois made her call, Cat was kind enough to offer Lynn a consoling arm on her shoulder. Yet at this point Cat was not offering anything to drink except some tea. Which she explained made a wonderful thing to help her sleep. It was clear though that Lynn didn't want to sleep. She then continued sending some more snacks and was desperate for another cup of coffee only she noticed that many were avoiding her as if she was a hurricane.

Eventually Tess came down herself and saw how strung out Lynn was and ordered her to go home. She still praised her for the report on Bibbo's testimony even if it did sound a little crazy. But at this moment she wasn't going to tell her that it was rejected.

"You too Mr. Waid. I can't have my interns who have turned into witnesses lose too much sleep on their third week. I may even consider keeping you here longer thanks to what you have thus far. Until then, please go home."

Alex and Lynn agreed to Tess' order as Lynn hugged Cat goodbye as she joined her brother while receiving some backslapping and handshakes from fellow interns as well as from a reporter or two. But before leaving Cat decided to give Lynn a thermos full of hot tea that she begged that she drink as soon as she got home. Lynn promised she would although she had no intention to but her brother convinced her otherwise as they made it to the apartment. Set up by their brother in the event they had to keep up a possible appearance it was rented ever since they got the money from the diamonds but they hadn't occupied as much as they did the Isis Foundation. But now that they arrived and completely strung out they were more than comfortable to be here. As soon as Lynn walked past the threshold she gulped the whole thermos full of tea as she fell on the couch and slept almost immediately. Alex wanted to at least get something to eat before going to sleep only no sooner did he see the bedroom that he super-sped towards to as if someone had told him his wife was naked and waiting for him. He had fallen asleep almost instantly, as he had no intention of staying awake.


	22. Chapter 22

**5/7/11 - 11:00PM - Isis Foundation - Metropolis, KS**

"Wake up." said Howie as he leaned over his brother's head and slapped him across the head. "Wake up!"

Alex woke up in a daze as he was so thankful to be a Kryptonian. The headache that would accompany sleep deprivation would be devastating. Someone once told him it was the equivalent of getting drunk, but even he knew that was something else a Kryptonian didn't experience. He then looked up and saw his brother fully rested but apparently very impatient with his arms over his chest.

Chuckling Alex couldn't help but see the comparison to their father. "You know little brother if you actually star hovering you actually look like dad right now."

"Hmm." said Howie. "I wonder what would happen if I used my heat vision right now and shaved your head. It'd be like every Friday whenever dad used to float outside LexCorp."

"What is it you want?" said Alex getting annoyed. "More importantly why aren't you at school?"

"It wasn't easy. With both Courtney and now J'onn making sure I was under guard I had to meet up with you later. I'm just glad Lynn woke up more refreshed and had enough strength to drag you back here.

"Back where?" said Alex.

"The Isis Foundation. Now come to the table and lets report."

Alex joined his sister as he made out of the small bed in the back room as he then made it to the table where he and his siblings arranged a meeting in how the Justice League would appear.

"Howard Kane here!"

"Lynn Miller here!"

Alex took his time answering as he stifled a yawn as he then spoke up. "Alex Waid here!"

"Very well." said Howie as he then spoke up much more solemnly. "Before we begin I want all of us to offer a few minutes of silence for the lives of two innocent women we failed to protect. May we persevere and pray that their lives have not been sacrificed in vain." Howie sat quietly with his hands clasped as he mouthed a silent prayer. They all knew that their mother and father followed different faiths but each and every one of them acknowledged that there was something greater than what was visible, that there was something within that allowed us to become better and for those whose good lives were finished that their existence wouldn't end but continue knowing only great joy. For their mother it was Elysium and for their father it was Heaven. In the end they prayed to whoever guarded those realms to grant the victims peace.

It was two minutes of silent prayer when Howie decided to speak up. "Guys we failed yesterday like we failed last week. Cyborg killed two women as a way of sending a message to the city and to our father. He'll believe that fear rules this city and I know he'll think he has the advantage. I say truly I am not afraid of him. But I am afraid for our father. Without him this world will turn to darkness or worse, Cyborg will take his mantle and hoist himself upon the people giving them a light that will probably destroy the darkness. But replacing it with something worse. The light of fear.

I don't want to criticize anyone here. But last night could have been handled better. You should have transformed into Phantom Stranger big brother. You shouldn't have left me there at the Daily Planet big sister. It should have been all of us gang banging Cyborg into pieces. But we relented for the sake of discretion and now another has paid the price. Next time we don't have that option. And I realize I'm as responsible for messing up."

Howie paused in silence as he tried to find words to express his anger. "I looked it the same way twice. It was stupid."

"Its Cyborg. Little brother." said Lynn. "He's crafty in his own right, the best thing we can do is make sure when dad arrives that we are there with him."

"But still we are disadvantaged even more." said Howie. "Now he'll be able to obtain intelligence on dad around the clock by a live feed from his own brain."

"So the time is coming then," said Alex. "When we have to be ready to expose ourselves."

Silence continued as Lynn looked towards a cabinet where she kept two special items inside. But it wasn't the time yet. At least for one of them. At the end of this meeting she'll reveal it. But in the meantime...

"Do you have anything on your radar little brother?" said Lynn.

"I looked it up. I got pretty much what we've already seen and heard at the scene. The captain there was worried it may be the Joker or a copycat but she has her doubts. Speaking of doubts, there are none as to how she died. Bludgeoned to death with a brass replica of the Daily Planet globe. Coroner's report is almost done but we don't have to know that. However there is a problem."

"What?" said Alex and Lynn.

"This." said Howie as he shined his ring above the table they were sitting as he showed them a CCTV video of a woman being thrown inside and knocked out as the car automatically was being driven by Cyborg's manipulation of the technology. He was hooded at first but no sooner did he stop at what the Lojack identified as the Metro Coffee Stop did he dump some newspapers in front and then parked it opposite the place. He stayed inside for a while eyeing the woman like a piece of meat and then it happened. As soon as the camera read 12:00AM Cyborg stood up and removed his mask. Alex, Lynn and Howie were horrified as they saw the face of their father in complete view of the camera as he knelt over to wake up the woman he had knocked out earlier. He spoke to her gently at first. There was no audio but by the reading of their lips it seemed that Cyborg was saying 'It's okay' over and over again until he took something from behind his back and started to hit her with it. Over and over and over again.

"Oh my gods." said Lynn. "Skip this now!"

Howie then fast-forwarded to the smile on Cyborg's face as he then pulled a cellphone from the girl's purse as he answered it. Howie looked furious as he remembered the conversation they shared as Cyborg put the mask on and left the car. No sooner did the recording end did Howie deactivate his ring as he saw the look of horror on his sibling's faces.

"The police have issued the warrant as well as a cease and desist letter for these recordings. No one else but the police and the judge will see this, keeping dad from having a chance to escape. The only thing that can happen now is J'onn will have no choice but to stop pretending to be dad and stick with his original disguise. Once the authorities have seen this recording and dad comes back from the Phantom Zone they will have him charged for this murder and most likely for the previous one. Especially considering when the issuing judge discovers he was dining alongside his wife not a few feet from Cyborg and the first victim. All they need to do is pull the reservation of a Clark Kent. Which was handwritten but I still managed to pull the digital record."

Lynn then brought her fist right down on the table smashing it to smithereens. As the brothers embraced her as the all knelt to the ground in agony as they held each other hoping that their kinship was enough to prevent her as well as others from unleashing their fury.

"He won't get away with this!" said Lynn.

"We won't let him get away with this." said Alex. "But now more than ever we need to plan and to do that we need information. Howie what do you have on the League?"

"I'm glad you asked." said Howie as he activated his ring again as he showed a holographic display that generated the image of Tess Mercer, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, Dinah Lance, Courtney Whitmore, Zatanna Zatara, Victor Stone, Bart Allen, Arthur Curry and his wife Mera.

"This isn't the Daily Planet office either." said Howie. "Oh no, this is Watchtower and I've made a check into those upgrades that Booster Gold had gave them, and while most of their information is safe, some of the camera feeds aren't as secure as they think. The 25th century protocols are advanced but they still have to rely on 21st century hardware. Its like using a program on string theory on a Pascaline. Thankfully Tess Mercer didn't exactly share that data with everyone, just a few members of the League, so he wouldn't exactly know those protocols. But if someone does give Cybrog the protocols they could be in trouble. But I know various alien technology and can be able to reinforce them if I have to protect them when breached."

Once again Tess appeared to call the meeting into order as she started on J'onn again.

"J'onn. What do you have thus far?"

"I've seen the place where the murder occurred and its horrific."

"I don't understand it though," said Chloe as she spoke up. "How could a murder happen so close and no one was able to hear it?"

"The Captain and I wondered that briefly. We noticed that paneling was set up inside the truck to be very quiet, practically sound proof. The initial autopsy report also noticed that the woman was hit in the back of her head probably an hour before he started to beat her. He probably woke her up and then started on her without making noise."

"That's just awful." said Dinah. "Who was the girl?"

"A student from Wiesbaden, Germany looking to take a summer course at Met U. She was also engaged and I just told her fiancé that she was murdered."

Silence pervaded the room again as J'onn's news only showed how tragic the girl's death was. She had a life worth living for and with someone to share it with. Now she was dead. A.C. and Mera held each other tightly as they could think of nothing worse.

"Who did this?" said Bart. Usually he kept to himself when it came to dark details but as far as he was concerned he was more than eager to kick some ass.

"We don't know yet." continued J'onn. "I have obtained a warrant for the recordings of a camera that was in the back. It'll have the murder on it. But it may not be a likely aide. Zatanna?"

"Yes." Zatanna replied.

"You saw this killer?" asked J'onn.

"Yes. I used a spell on him and he used his heat vision to stop me. I know that its something a Kryptonian uses but as I told Lois earlier I don't think its Clark."

"I believe you." said J'onn. "But the whole police department has your description of him from his height and his eyes. You and the date you brought along with you confirmed it. I must admit your date was a pretty brave and smart man having gotten his lead only to have the man get away from you but all you have done is turn the focus back to Clark."

"Well I can say one thing for you J'onn." said Tess. "Its not a phantom. I've worked with Chloe this past week looking for any sign Clark and Oliver have returned. Years ago when he and others escaped from the Phantom Zone they left behind trails of clues and we've seen nothing of the sort. You also made it clear that the type of Kryptonian creature that impersonated Clark was killed years ago. We've also checked for clues from here to Gotham City, Star City, Central City and Coast City. We have no idea what this can be."

"Wait! What about this darkness?" said Lois. "Months back it was able to graft some type of technology on Slade. Or what about some other Kryptonian technology or something."

Chloe then approached Lois and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cuz I'm sorry. Tess and I have no idea what this is. But deep down we can't prove this killer is Clark. We don't know what else it can be. Believe me I want Ollie back as much as you want Clark. But until then someone is out there who fits Clark's description..."

Chloe then wondered something odd. As she then approached Tess. "Tess, the victims?"

"What about them?" she said.

"You said that the first victim was a prostitute and the second victim was a foreign student?"

"Yes."

"What were the details of the first woman?"

"Uh oh." Howie said as he realized what direction this was beginning to go as Alex and Lynn saw how Tess moved to her computer and accessed the files.

Chloe then saw the name, the age, the history of this woman and became shocked at what she was reading thus far. "Oh my God." she then asked for the details of the other girl and then asked for Lois and her information to be compared side-by-side.

Lois and Chloe had finally saw it. The victims were proxies of themselves. "Are you guys seeing what we are seeing?" said Lois having kept her eyes on the screen as she noticed several details of hers had matched almost perfectly with the victim. Born in Wiesbaden, their initials, even Lois knew Louisa was the Germanic form of Lois. Even her fiancé's name sounded a lot like Clark. Chloe then started to feel sick, as Mera had come from behind to support her as she led her to a table with a chair to by. Lois joined her cousin by the table as she herself realized this development was serious. Silence continued in the room when all of a sudden J'onn decided to break it.

"So it looks like this killer may be taking Clark's form, he also could be targeting you two now. Expect us to be there to protect you and if there is someone out there for Clark ,now more than ever we must stick together. Courtney and I are guarding one of the young men who helped his cousins identify a lead. I have some men guarding the interns, making sure they are okay. Until then the Daily Planet's security is going to be beefed up Tess. MPD's finest will be outside, but it will be our people inside. Clear?"

Tess nodded her head as she turned to Victor, Bart, A.C. and Mera. "Guys you are going to have to show up more often than not if you are going to keep tabs on everyone. Just appear in the snack rooms or come and chat with either Dinah or Lois. Chloe..."

"I'm staying here." said Chloe.

Tess wanted to avoid sounding annoyed as she continued. "Chloe if this killer is targeting you and Lois the best thing for you to do is to return to Star City where it is safe..."

"So whoever can zip over there as fast as Clark and kill me?" Tess had to admit Chloe had her there. "I'm staying here and as far as I'm concerned I'm sticking as close to Lois as possible. If Clark returns by the end of the week we'll need to talk about the wedding and it would be no surprise for this maid of honor to be there for her cousin at the Daily Planet."

Every single hero in the room despite all their power couldn't believe that they were being spoken down to by an ordinary woman.

"Fine." said Tess. "But I'm making sure everyone is on their guard. Oh, Courtney? Zatanna?"

"Yes?" both girls said.

"I notice that each of you have warmed up to a guy recently." said Tess.

"What do you mean warmed up?" said Courtney.

Tess then showed a camera with the image of her and Howie by a pizza place's security camera as it recorded the two of them enjoying each other's company as it then showed them making out."

"Whoa!" said Bart as he offered some commentary. "Was that on the first date?"

"None of your business!" said Courtney as she turned towards Tess. "Thanks for that Big Brother moment Tess but don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yes I do." said Tess. "Daily Planet has to run well so I got to be sure what happens when things malfunction." Tess continued as she stared at Zatanna. "You know printers, coffee machines,... public elevators."

Zatanna then noticed a camera from an elevator as she and Alex chatted each other leading to a very passionate encounter. Lois was the first to comment. "I knew it!"

"It wasn't my fault." said Zatanna guiltily. "I had nothing to do with that elevator malfunctioning."

"Didn't mean you had to make out with a guy you barely knew." said Lois. Some of the people in the room knew that Lois' anger was directed out of anyone else showing interest in Clark as Chloe herself knew of some tension between Clark and Zatanna the year before.

"Well as circumstances go." said Tess. "Those two guys are probably targeted by whoever killed those women so Courtney keep that boy in your sight as much as possible and Zatanna... and I cannot believe I am saying this." but Tess was cut off as Zatanna decided to butt in.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

Lois then whispered to Chloe. "Yeah. Amongst other things of hers."

Only Chloe decided to speak up. "Hold on. Show me their files on the screen Tess."

Tess obliged believing Chloe merely wanted another look at them. She saw Alex and Howie on the screen and then saw in their details the name of a cousin that was interning with Alex. "You said they had a female cousin, show her too."

The siblings back at the Isis Foundation began to get worried. Swallowed gulps were heard as Lynn saw her brothers Adam's apples begin to swallow almost painfully. Lynn was worried herself as she saw her own picture was added to the monitors in Watchtower.

Back at Watchtower Chloe was looking almost curiously as she saw each and every picture with their physical features as well as their histories. She stared intently almost as if she herself was tapping into a meta-human power of her own.

"What is it Chloe?" said Tess.

Chloe kept looking but didn't bother answering for a while. "I'm... not sure. I just have an odd feeling with these three. Just keep a look and see if there is something suspicious. Alright?"

Back at the Isis Foundation all three siblings screamed in unison as they realized just how bad things were becoming. "Great! Just great! We now have Chloe Sullivan-Queen on our trail." said Howie. "And if half the stories dad used to tell us about her are true then we have plenty to worry about."

"All the more reason to stay with our protection details and stick to our work." said Lynn.

"Well what do you know, Howie?" said Alex. "We may not have to worry too much about that. Look!"

Back at Watchtower, Courtney and Zatanna were quick to defend Alex and Howie. "I'm not sure Chloe, Howie seems to be a decent guy. I wouldn't worry about him, well not as a threat anyway."

"Same thing with his cousin," said Zatanna. "He was willing to fight whoever this killer was. He probably saved my life."

"All right you two." said Chloe. "I'm not suggesting that they are terrible people. I just find it odd they are so connected with us. Plus Lois told me she had some trouble with this girl. It was something trivial but I just feel that there is something up."

"Well we keep an eye on all of them for their own good." said Tess. "If anyone else has anything to say. Then this meeting is over."

Silence greeted them as others began to leave. Tess however summoned Dinah as she told her that she had a car ready for her to do her show that night. As soon as the room was emptied Tess continued working on the computer as Lois and Chloe continued to speak to each other.

Satisfied they had seen enough. Howie shut off his ring's holographic emitter and decided to be the first to speak. "Well, is there anything else we need to do?"

"Yes." said Lynn. She then stood up and got to the cabinet where she pulled something metallic and shiny as she unraveled her costume. Red, blue and yellow with the symbol of the House of El. "You guys can change into your costumes at will. You Howie with your ring and you Alex with your medallion. May I add I'm surprised that Zatanna didn't discover that with all that groping I saw in that video."

Alex smirked alongside his brother but still kept their attention towards the costume in their sister's hands.

"But in the meantime I'll be taking this with me. When the time comes, I'm going to be ready for it."

"We all will be ready for it." said Howie. "And I think I speak for Alex when I say this. No one else is going to die. We will stop Cyborg. We are the children of the greatest heroes in the world. Lets make them proud."

Alex then stood up alongside Howie as the approached their sister. The all touched her costume, particularly the symbol of their family with pride. Linking their hands together. Howie then spoke up as he chuckled. "You know last week when we had to leave, we forgot to adjourn. But now lets say it all with the pride it deserves."

"HOUSE OF EL!" Alex, Lynn and Howie shouted.

Howie returned back inside his dormitory in time for Courtney to knock on his door. He then turned on the television and made it a little messy so as to look he had been here for a while. He then approached his door as he opened it up and saw Courtney wearing a white backpack and once again lovely to his eyes in a red top and blue jeans.

"Hello Courtney. Want to come in?"

"That's what I'm here for." she said. "Are you busy?"

"Quite the opposite. I'm bored out of my mind from having slept so late last night and I can't fall asleep yet. Not even the news can make me fall asleep."

"Well don't worry I'll keep you busy. Got anything to eat."

"A few snacks; fruit, cheese and some candy." said Howie.

"Well I got some soda and popcorn in my backpack. Want to watch a movie in here?"

"Sure."

They then put a DVD that Courtney took from her backpack as Howie got the popcorn and soda ready as they sat back on the couch and watched another movie. Fast & Furious. Once again he saw the rest of the cast minus some of the other characters from the one they saw last week. Once again he loved the actress that played Giselle in this one. He had to admit he really missed his mother.

* * *

><p>"By all the gods! I miss mom and dad." said Lynn.<p>

As Alex and Lynn sat back attempting to find something to do as they were still wide awake from having to stay up for so long. Alex and Lynn sat back watching the news as they had a really late dinner which was thrown into a semi-breakfast as Alex made himself a steak and eggs. Lynn some spaghetti carbonara and some French toast as they sat back on the couch and enjoyed their meals.

Lynn couldn't help but chuckle as she thought of Ferdinand. "Makes me wonder how Ferdinand would feel with us eating this."

"He'd probably let you go off with a warning." said Alex. "He'd probably beat the crap out of me for this steak I'm eating."

Lynn laughed aloud as she realized it was the likeliest scenario. But they what can you expect from a Minotaur. She then stopped laughing and took a bite out of her fork full of spaghetti. She then took a look at the screen as she saw an interview between a conservative talk show host they knew very well. As 'Lance of Liberty' welcomed its final guest, a Reverend Norman McCay. All of a sudden Alex and Lynn put their plates down on the ground as they saw the man that affected their mother, father and the whole world to change for the better. They followed Norman's words with attentiveness, noting that their admiration for him was also present in Dinah.

"So Reverend despite all the trouble out there in the world and the mistakes made by this administration and more so by this generation you still believe there is a chance for long lasting peace?"

After Dinah finished the Reverend spoke up. "Oh yes. In fact I believe in it so much sometimes I can see a statue dedicated to some great set of beings. The words of Isaiah say it:

_"They shall beat their swords into plowshares, _

_And their spears into sickles;_

_Nation shall not lift up sword against nation,_

_Neither shall they be exercised to war anymore."_

"Thank You for your time Reverend and that is the end of the 'Lance of Liberty'. This is Dinah Lance saying good night."

The closing theme to 'Lance of Liberty' was played as Dinah and the Reverend shook hands as the show ended.

Lynn cried silently tears of joy for the man's good words as well as knowing that his faith was more than rewarded. There was a statue yet to be built in the image of the what many people called the Trinity as it was known on the cover of Time magazine in which their father, mother and godfather symbolizing the age of peace that the Reverend had hoped for. With those very words of scripture etched in stone behind the statue at the United Nations building.

Lynn spoke up wiping the tears from her eyes. "Lets make sure that happens Jon. That man deserves to live in that world." Alex then realized that his sister used his real name and felt how now more than ever how right she was. "We will Lara. We will."


	23. Chapter 23

**#/##/## - #:## ## - Zod Arena - The Phantom Zone**

Oliver and Clark had been exchanging blows from swords as they had become exhausted and revolted at the comedy they were playing. They were jesters before the king, with themselves the jesters and Zod the king.

Clark had to admit as he fought against Oliver that he was very capable in hand-to-hand fighting simply that just using a bow and arrow. But Clark was plenty skilled as Jor-El's training had included some actual combat education. However because of his powers he rarely got the chance to utilize them on an even footing. Clark's mind then went to a TV show that Oliver was a big fan of and felt for the briefest of moments that he was in that show. Swinging swords and for a split second felt it was in slow motion as he deftly disarmed Oliver.

He saw Zod look shocked for a moment until Oliver performed a kip-up and fought on Clark completely unarmed. They then tugged on the shield Clark was using as Oliver had finally thrown Clark over his shoulder.

The crowd of phantom zone criminals continued to cheer as they were all baying for his blood. Watching the son of their jailer become pummeled by a fellow friend, it was better than they ever wished for. Clark got up only to be bashed in the head with his shield as he fell back with his makeshift cape whipping alongside him as blood spat from his mouth. Oliver then tossed a shield and then grabbed a sword as he and Clark continued their fight. Clark caught Oliver with a right hand causing Oliver to fall on a broken mace as he wailed in agony. Clark then jumped up into the air as he wound his right hand back only to have Ollie stick a sword right into his chest.

Clark fell on his knees in agony as the blood was pouring from his mouth as he heard the convicts in the place scream one word over and over. "Kill!"

Oliver then picked himself up as he removed his sword from Clark's chest with the crowd still chanting as Oliver pointed the sword above Clark's head. Clark could see into Oliver's eyes and saw the wickedness, the desire to survive and return home back into his wife's arms. But he was hesitating and had done so far longer than Zod could tolerate.

"Stop." voiced the rich Kryptonopolis accent belonging to Zod. Long imprisoned both in mind and in soul as this wasn't just the same man that had been exiled by Jor-El of Krypton and then had his throat ripped out by a dog. This was also the clone that had been condemned in the new Kryptonian sanctuary that Clark had sent those Kandorians. This was the body and soul of a man that had succumbed to the same anger and lust for power that the original had and now had become even more twisted with the lives of two men driving him towards hate and bitterness. He stood up from his throne of bones as he unsheathed a long sword. Oliver was still standing over Clark as Zod approached, down stone steps looking into the eyes of the son of his jailer and condemner. He then looked into Oliver's face and uttered one word. "Congratulations." but then he continued. "At last I found a brother in arms worth joining me. But this... this kill is mine." he then looked back down at Clark and uttered words he had longed to say since his men found him hours ago. "At last Kal-El you shall know my vengeance."

Zod then brought down his sword blinded by the vengeance he desired as Oliver prevented him from bringing his sword down as he caught his arm while Clark yanked the Phantom Zone key that he had around his neck as Oliver shoved Zod down to the ground as Clark's bleeding hands activated the last chance for any phantom zone criminal condemned to escape as the bright glow of the sun had healed his wounds instantly.

Zod's wise older soul stood back in his young body as he spoke out to his enemy. "I will have my revenge."

"No more second chances." said Clark fully healed up as he and Oliver escaped the Phantom Zone. Clark could barely hear it but knew that somehow he could catch an image of Zod being flanked by his disciples screaming in agony as he yelled one word.

"NO!"


	24. Chapter 24

**5/07/11 - 8:00PM - Metropolis, KS**

"YES!" screamed Cyborg as he felt it. Clark's mind infused with his own, as he knew he had returned from the Phantom Zone. It was an intoxicating feeling to know you could see through the eyes of your enemy as he felt overjoyed seeing the stone ground of The Watchtower and feel the soft hand of Tess Mercer run against his face as she saw the blood on his face.

"Its okay Tess. I'm fine. Its Oliver who needs help." He then saw Oliver Queen look devastated coming across something out of a modern day sword and sandal epic as he noticed several gashes across his body.

He then saw him zip away and find a cabinet full of extra clothes. Blue shirts, blue jeans and red shorts. He always found it strange that Clark Kent was never identified as Superman given his wardrobe. He then saw the two heroes have a conversation about their plan in there. He had to admit it was really stupid having faith in a human infected by the Omega symbol of Darkseid. But Clark didn't know that.

He then keyed himself into the police band and heard it. After days of wrangling the Daily Planet had given the police access to the recording of the video in the Daily Planet truck were the second murder had occurred. Within an hour Clark would be arrested and they will have him locked up where he will be there ready to kill him in front of the world as he being the man who saved them from the Daily Planet Deviant. He grew disgusted at the name, but no more disgusted than wearing Clark Kent's face. He'd kill him in his real face, the face of the man he was and not in Clark Kent's face. Maybe a slightly older version so as not to frighten his family in this timeframe. As far as he was concerned he will avenge them as well as himself. He'd then planned to inform the world of the great threat coming to endanger them all and he will anoint them in a day of reckoning upon Darkseid as he would save the world and rechristen the Yellow Lantern Corps on Earth, The Henshaw Corps, seeing as their founder betrayed them all. He then planned to expand from there, find Parallax and imprison him, obtaining the fuel he needed for the Corps and from there take on Oa to claim the rest of the Universe.

He looked into the mirror of his apartment as he concentrated hard as he transformed once again into the proud face of Hank Henshaw.

* * *

><p>Courtney and Howie hugged each other tightly as Alex and Lynn joined them as they pulled them apart. Howie made it clear that his parents were going to need him back home for a family emergency as he thanked her for understanding as they left her after returning from the Headmasters office.<p>

Alex and Lynn felt it was going to be easier when they got to the Daily Planet. But it wasn't and although Cat Grant made it clear that Lynn was a wonderful person to work with and wouldn't mind working alongside her again. Lynn almost wanted to reassure her that she will one day. Alex and Lynn spun the same story to the Daily Planet supervisor as well as to the headmaster that a family emergency had happened and that it was time to leave. Tess Mercer even offered to extend their internship for their hard work. But Alex and Lynn would not accept it.

Alex then called Zatanna and remembered much to Lynn's disgust and Howie's fascination having had several more dates with Zatanna as they actually enjoyed several dinners and other private moments. There was an awkward moment when they went to dinner the previous night at the same place Cyborg had murdered that first young woman. An older woman thought that he was Cyborg but clearly explained as well as he could that he wasn't Cyborg as Zatanna was there saying she was with him as he tried to stop him on the day of the second murder. The dinner went off without a hitch as the both of them returned back to his place where two cops were guarding the door much to Zatanna's disappointment. Now in what he hoped was the last day he'd be in the past Zatanna appeared before him down the stairs to the Daily Planet basement.

"Hi Alex." said Zatanna looking somewhat cross. "Is it true? You and your family have to leave on a family emergency?"

"I'm afraid we do. Howie's parents are in some sort of trouble and we are on our way back. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Zatanna was tempted to unleash some magic on him but throughout her entire week with him she hadn't had the need for it and she wasn't going to start now. He then approached her closely as he spoke while gently holding her by her shoulders. "You are a special person and that's not because you work magic. Although my cousin did love that impromptu magic show you worked out for him and his lady friend at his school."

Zatanna just smirked. "I aim to please."

"Yes you do." said Alex as he brought his face close to hers in a long, deep kiss. The feel of her lips were wonderful to him as his were to hers. It was just outside of the bullpen where this was going on but it was clear they didn't care what anyone else thought.

"I will see you again. I promise." said Alex. Zatanna looked in the eyes as she could see that within those eyes it was truly the greatest promise that he could make. More importantly she knew it in every fiber of her being that he would fulfill that promise. She may have been small but she was not delicate, yet at that very moment she wanted to cry and beg him not to leave. But she kept herself strong, as she turned around saying one more thing.

"See you around."

Alex and Lynn then left the Daily Planet and as Lynn couldn't believe how much her brothers were alike. Only Howie couldn't make such a promise. She knew that Courtney would find a man of her own one day and she'd be happy with him. But Lynn always hated how much of a player her brother seemed to think he was. She was born out of a culture that demanded respect for all women and found it weird that her little brother was so much like his godfather in his youth. But seeing him and Courtney split she hoped that he would stop accepting these breakups and learn to appreciate a woman better. Perhaps be like his father, older brother and godfather in his old age. Find one woman in his life and never let her go.

After their goodbyes Alex, Lynn and Howie sped back to the Isis Foundation. No sooner did they enter the building did Howie begin to speak in the same determined tone their parents usually spoke.

"Lets get to work!"


	25. Chapter 25

**5/07/11 - 8:50PM - Clark Kent & Lois Lane Residence - Metropolis, KS**

"There's nothing in this world that could prevent me from walking down that aisle." said Clark.

After Clark had found out that General Slade had escaped the Phantom Zone he went into the Phantom Zone to find out why. Making sure no one else would ever escape again. Unfortunately not only did he pick up a hitchhiker in Oliver, but Lois had found out about a plan that he had confided with Tess. If he didn't return in three hours time she was to destroy the gate preventing anyone else from getting out. Unfortunately Lois didn't want to live without Clark and left it open. He was there for hours while close to three weeks had passed with their apartment completely furnished with little to no help from the League. They then held each other with the possibility of opening up his Kryptonian side with her alongside the human.

The wedding was also still on as Clark's last words were his own promises to her starting from that moment on. As they held each other in their arms with her wearing only his plaid shirt they had hoped for something else to happen until he heard knocking at their door.

"Go away. No one's here." said Lois as she continued to kiss her fiancé.

"This is Detective John Jones, Metropolis Police Department open the door please."

Lois couldn't believe that J'onn was here and behaving so formal all of a sudden. As Lois then left to get some pants on while Clark went to get his glasses back on his face he then went for the door when Lois had all but hopped to the door having put on some jeans. Lois opened the door as she smiled unconvincingly at J'onn.

"Hi J'onn. Listen this really isn't a good time. Clark and I want to 'talk' could you come by some other time.

"Sure Lois." said J'onn as he then stepped back. "But first I need to speak to you for a moment. Could you please step into the hallway?"

Ordinarily Lois would have asked why but if it was going to get rid of J'onn she'd give him a truck full of Oreos the next day. "What do you want to talk to me about here?"

"I'm not here to talk to you Lois." said J'onn keeping his voice calm. "I'm here to keep you here. Clark?"

Clark was in the middle of the apartment not understanding what was going on. "Yes J'onn?"

"Please Clark. Don't resist."

"What?" Clark said as the hallway Lois and J'onn were standing in was being stormed by SWAT. They then moved inside the apartment where they screamed aloud at Clark pointing guns at this face.

"Down on the ground!" said the leader of the squad as he pointed his carbine at Clark as he obeyed.

While Lois became horrified as J'onn then grabbed her by the waist as she struggled in his arms. "NO! NO! STOP!"

"Lois please calm down!" shouted J'onn as the last SWAT officer entered Captain Sawyer walked behind him as she entered the apartment.

"Clark Kent?" said Sawyer.

"Yes?" said Clark.

"You are under arrest."

"What!?" said Clark. "On what charges Captain?"

"The charge of murder of Corinne Sprout and of Louisa Loewe." said Sawyer.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?!" screamed Lois.

"I haven't been here..." Clark began to explain that he hadn't been in Metropolis for the past three weeks. But J'onn shut up Clark by reading him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent!"

"What?" said Clark.

"Mr. Kent don't play us for fools." spoke Captain Sawyer. "I can hear him and so can you. But if you need to hear it from someone closer to you then fine. You have the right to remain silent. If you refuse to give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney then one will be provided for you by the court. Do you understand these rights, your rights I have read to you."

Clark couldn't believe this. He had already been on his knees before Zod, bleeding and almost dying in the Phantom Zone and now he was being arrested by Captain Sawyer in the very place he was going to start his life with Lois. He didn't even get to unpack any of his own things as he was now having weapons pointed at him, weapons that couldn't even cause him an itch as his fiancé was being restrained by his biological father's oldest friend.

"Mr. Kent?" Sawyer asked. "Did you hear me? Do you understand your rights that I have addressed to you?"

Clark looked up and stared at her with such anger and hopefully not fury as he responded. "Yes. I understand."

"Good." Sawyer then removed her cuffs from her jacket pocket as she got behind Clark and performed a quick frisk as she then brought his hands down behind his back and cuffed them good and tight. "Stand up."

Clark got up all the while not keeping Lois out of her sight as her face shed tears and her lips trembled at the sight of him allowing the cops to arrest him. "Before we go Mr. Kent I want to warn you." continued Sawyer. "No funny business. You so much as assault me or anyone of my men I will make you regret it understand?"

"Yes, I do." said Clark as he was dragged outside the apartment while the SWAT officers followed the Captain outside into the hallway. Once they had all gone. J'onn let go of Lois as she turned around and slapped him over and over again.

"Lois. Lois please." said J'onn as he held her by the wrists stopping her from her angry albeit pointless assault.

"How could you do this?!" screamed Lois. "How could you do this?!"

No sooner did she repeat her questions did J'onn hold her in a tight embrace until she continued to wail for some time. She then let go staring at him angrily.

"I'm so sorry Lois. But Franklin Stern relented today and allowed the Daily Planet's footage of the truck that second girl died in to be shown to our department. With the guards present, the captain and I saw a man with Clark's face bludgeon that girl to death."

"But its not him! Its a phantom or clone or whatever stupid thing that can replicate Clark." Lois regretted the last part instantly as she stared at J'onn's eyes as hers started to form tears. "I'm so sorry J'onn. For weeks I thought I had lost him. Now that I had him back your people had took him away from me."

"Then we do our best to get him back. Contact Tess, she'll get the best lawyers on the LuthorCorp payroll as well as Oliver's at Queen Industries. I'll be in charge of questioning. I need you to get to Tess while we get the rest of the team assembled."

"What?" said Lois. "What are you saying?"

"I think we have to face facts. This person who is setting up Clark is doing this perhaps to get more than his attention but Clark himself. Now I want you to accept the possibility that this is a setup far worse than framing Clark. I've dealt with many enemies in my life and I know this could be the start. When I get to Clark not only will I be dealing with his interrogation but with his security. I need you to get to Tess. Understood?"

Lois' face turned from grief stricken to determined as she took what she needed as she and J'onn left the apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

**5/07/11 - 9:15PM - Metropolis Police Department Major Crimes Unit - Metropolis, KS**

Clark was handcuffed with his hands still tied behind his back as he was lead out of the car as no sooner did cameras begin flashing as rumor had undoubtedly began to leak that he was arrested and accused of being the Daily Planet Deviant. Clark could already feel ashamed as he noticed just how much he had missed in the past three weeks. He was finally led into the holding cell. Only he was separated from the rest of the general population as catcalls from the men inside had all but reigned down verbal abuse. Sawyer had opened the door to his cell. As far as she was concerned this would make an excellent career maker. It was a shame it had to be on Clark Kent. She still remembered the first time she met him eight years ago back when Lionel Luthor was still alive and in a hostage situation at the LuthorCorp Plaza. He tried to play hero and she caught him.

Now he was here awaiting his day in court as she remembered his viciousness displayed in that video. Whatever sympathy she had from remembering him all those years ago had evaporated when she remembered that video.

"Wait!" said Sawyer. "I need your glasses."

Clark knew no one had yet seen him as the blur but for the past weeks before he had been getting used to the idea that he would have to reveal himself and planned to reveal a weakling in glasses and a business suit. And now he was being told to give up the mask.

"I can't see without them Captain." said Clark.

"We'll get you prison issue pair. You'd be surprised what some people do with their glasses in this place. Now hand them over."

Clark did as he briefly squinted as the captain saw the prescription numbers on the bridge and had another officer fetch him another pair. Clark made the point to find a legitimate pair of glasses, as he would tweak the prescription by using his heat vision to turn them into ordinary glass. He was handed a pair within the hour as he sat down in his cell again. Because no sooner did he give up his glasses was he booked, photographed, fingerprinted and made to wear an orange jumpsuit. Finally he was led from the cell to a visiting area where Lois had appeared with Tess as they lifted the phones.

"Clark are you okay?" said Lois.

"You know I am Lois." said Clark. "How are you holding up?"

"You know when you said you wouldn't miss our wedding. Heck this may be a great place for it."

Clark chuckled as had to admire Lois for her spirit. One of the many things he loved about her. But he never wanted her to feel such pain for him. He then wanted to know more about why this was happening. So Lois filled him in on the murders. Clark was horrified by the news. Worse that they had drove so close to a place he regarding as home, the Daily Planet. But it revolted him worse when he realized there was a description of him from a disgraced boxing champion, several wealthy men and women in a fancy restaurant, an intern and finally one of the League. But then she told him of what the victims represented.

"You and Chloe!" screamed Clark. He then noticed how some of the guards were looking at him and warned him to obey the rules and keep his voice down.

"We have Tess here get you a lawyer and I hope we can get you fair treatment." said Lois.

"Clark we are going to do our best with you." said Tess. "But there is something you should know. When you were out we had J'onn impersonate you, but even so he was gone unable to provide you with a solid alibi. Worse he believes that with this arrest, along with what the victims have in common, that its the beginnings of trap and that you are in great danger. You, Lois and Chloe. We have the rest of the group here waiting to move at moment's notice. Bart is on call within a few miles from the station with a camera and radio there to respond quickly. I promise you we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Till then I will see you later." said Clark." Lois then put her hand to the glass as Clark did the same as the guards then dragged Clark away as Lois left her end with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Cyborg entered the place cuffed as he was being finger printed and booked as he was caught earlier for vagrancy. He entered the place with nobody paying him any attention other than just another bum. The smell of alcohol was strong as he had to douse himself with some cheap alcohol as he threw an empty bottle at a police cruiser as he then added resisting arrest to boot. While it was relatively minor incident and not necessarily fit for major crimes, it was too far away from the city jail and far more convenient sending him to Major Crimes. The arresting officers figured he'd sober up in the holding cells and they'd let him go back to drink himself to a stupor again in another alley.<p>

Cyborg had on an oversized black shirt and pants while dressed in a ratty red trench coat. He then took a look at his surroundings and noticed some criminals and realized despite them or maybe because of them that he could feel the fear and he relished being in the place. He was set in the public holding cell while some guy decided to push him around. To which he allowed. He couldn't reveal himself yet. But until then he decided to let the comedy continue.

In the very holding cage where Cyborg was being held was Bibbo. He sat by a bench among other prisoners while some new prisoner was being pushed around. He was caught once again for vagrancy and Drunk and Disorderly conduct. He was willing to believe, to hope from those young reporters that his story was going to be believed and that when the time came he would be able to the do the right thing. Instead three cops had heard his story and laughed at him. A sketch artist was called in for a description, but when compared to a picture of man by the name of Clark Kent he knew in his heart it wasn't the same man. The police took it as a recant and told him to get out. He was so angry that the following couple of days he got some more booze and went on a tear.

Now he had nothing else to do but wait as his body metabolized the rest of the alcohol in his system as he sat there wondering what he could have done to make things better. He knew what he saw in that alley, but they didn't believe him. In the end all he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>In a secure room with a television in place a judge by the name of Maggin was watching the murder of the second girl as his eyes widened at the shock of the man being unmasked.<p>

"I've seen him before."

"You have?" said J'onn.

"I was there at the restaurant having dinner with my wife when I saw that man with who I'm pretty sure was the first victim."

Clark's assigned lawyer was man by the named of Gil Chaykin. He was called by Tess to represent Clark at moment's notice and had been summoned at first to meet her and then see for himself the evidence that had led to Clark's arrest. He had seen the recording and couldn't help but question the judge.

"What I don't understand is why remove the mask? I mean if this man is comfortable to assault this driver and then lock her up with the mask on, why unmask himself in front of her and then put the mask back on? Its illogical."

But the judge spoke up as he shot down the man's logic. "Serial killers are all about attention and they go through illogical means to get that attention even if it means being caught. I've heard of them doing what they could to avoid being seen only to enjoy showing their faces as they kill their victims. He showed his face to this one because she wasn't going to tell anyone else. He merely put it back on when he realized the deed was done to escape. Even if there was no other reason for that. Why ask the question?"

"Because your honor I believe this man unmasked for the sole reason of being caught on camera. I asked the detective on scene and he said the camera was pretty obvious. Why would he put his identity in danger if that wasn't his true identity?"

"Oh please counselor, I know this day in age we live with faulty cameras, digital manipulation and of course plastic surgery. But all this to pin a murder on some nobody reporter from Hicksville, Kansas? I don't think so."

"Smallville, Kansas you honor. This man has been there writing bylines as well as being responsible for putting away several criminals from a diplomat's son running an illegal female-trafficking ring to proving the former DA guilty in a corruption scandal. More importantly we have an eye witness that identified a man with Clark Kent's face who believes that the man you have here cannot possibly be Clark Kent."

"The former heavyweight boxing champion turned alcoholic? Oh yes his word is completely reliable." said Judge Maggin with sarcasm. "I even hear he is back in the cage with all the other screw-ups. I saw the man with my own eyes with his first victim and now I see him here on this tape with his second. The police have their man and I will not allow you to dismiss this. Because come tomorrow at his hearing I will make sure this man will not see bail. I'm also recommending his transfer to county lockup immediately. Its closer to the courthouse."

J'onn and Captain Sawyer stood there as they heard the news. Sawyer reacted dispassionately as she shared the judge's decision. As far as she was concerned Clark Kent was their man. She had to give his lawyer some credit at the whole idea of it being a phony Clark Kent. But the evidence was overwhelming. But J'onn was not convinced and Mr. Chaykin was not done yet.

"All we have is his face on the video. What about his DNA, hair, blood, sweat and spit? There is none, because that stuff can't be faked. This can't just be enough to block him a release without bail. Plus as this is going on I must ask. Who is driving the car? I hear there was nothing on the driver after he was knocked out. Unless it was remote controlled there should be at least an accomplice. Until we get that accomplice or further evidence I implore you your honor not to reject bail. I'm at least recommending house arrest."

"Out of the question." said Judge Maggin. "He's being shown here killing an innocent woman, he's a potential threat to society. As far as I'm concerned he is to be transferred within the hour."

* * *

><p>Clark sat in his holding sell still unable to understand why he was here until J'onn had appeared at his cell.<p>

"I'm sorry Kal-El. But they've reviewed evidence of a man with your face having killed the second girl to a judge. He's recommended you to be transferred to county jail. Tomorrow you'll be formally charged and denied bail. I promise you Kal-El we will do all we can to get you free."

"I don't matter. Just make sure Chloe and Lois are okay."

"They are fine," said J'onn. "But until then Clark Kent, go to the back of your cell with your face against the wall and with your hands behind your back."

Clark understood why the change in name as several more guards appeared at his cell as one of them pointed a rifle with a tranquilizer dart. Captain Sawyer was with him as she was taking pride in this arrest making sure everything was done right as J'onn continued.

"If you turn around before you hear the lock snap or assault any of these men tying you up you'll get a dart. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." said Clark as the guards entered his cell as the tied his ankles and hands together. Clark knew he could snap them all like they were twigs and then escape but he couldn't, knowing full well if he had any chance of escaping with his life intact he'd do all he could not to reveal his secrets. But he couldn't help it any more, he was becoming angry at the men patting him down as he was being denied his beloved again as he stayed behind this cell. With the possibility of never seeing Lois again he reacted in kind as he vomited right on the wall he was facing. Just as a guard was about to strike him J'onn having entered the cell stopped him.

"Easy there officer." said J'onn. "He's just a little scared that's all. You are trained for this. This should be typical."

"Yeah typical for them to try something." said the officer.

Clark was then escorted out of the cell as he was dragged down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Alex had arrived outside the Major Crimes Unit while attempting to make himself unseen. His brother had showed him everything inside the place and more importantly showed him a live feed of Cyborg in his disguise as Hank Henshaw in a holding cell. In a few minutes he knew his father would pass by Henshaw. Worse he had heard that the press was right there by the holding cells getting ready for him to be caught before the cameras as Henshaw would murder him right then and there. Coming across like hero in the same style Jack Ruby believed when he killed Lee Harvey Oswald.<p>

He was ready to get inside only for someone to turn him around.

"Alex?"

"Z? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." said Zatanna.

'Damn it' thought Alex as he thought knowing once again Zatanna could catch him in his true identity while believing she was trying to help.

"I was covering the story. I hear that they caught the Daily Planet Deviant.'

Zatanna looked angry with him for what he was doing even more importantly that he was referring to Clark by that seedy nickname.

"You quit today! What are you doing here?" Zatanna said this time getting angry. Then his cell phone sounded as Alex realized his phone had gone off as his text message had gone off as she finally decided to use some magic.

"Sdnah ym ni enohp!" said Zatanna as the phone flew into her hands.

"Z!" yelled Alex as Zatanna read his message.

"They're moving him! Get over there now! He's going to kill him!" read Zatanna. "Who is going to kill who Alex?!"

Alex turned around and saw the press move inside as they could see the transfer go through.

"Hey!" Zatanna snapped her fingers as she demanded his attention. "Unless you tell me the truth right here and now I'm going to tell those cops outside that you are harassing me and when they read this text they'll get you for murder."

Alex couldn't believe it had come to this. "You want the truth Z. Fine. My name is not Alex Waid. Let me show you the only thing you need to know." He then unbuttoned his shirt as he pulled out a large medallion.

Zatanna was about to unleash some more magic when she saw the medallion at first believing it was something dangerous when instead she recognized it for what it was. He eyes widened in surprise as she now knew there was a powerful magic surrounding them all.

"You. You're the..." stammered Zatanna.

"I'm but a lowly conduit of his power." said Alex as he concentrated hard while holding the medallion in his hand.

All of a sudden a bright white light encompassed the whole block as the man she knew as Alex transformed before her eyes blinding Zatanna. His glasses had disappeared and his eyes and hair had glowed a bright ethereal white. His face had become almost featureless as he resembled a wax statue, life-like but yet unreal. His suit originally was a cheap tan, but it now was a crisp clean grey. His head and his shoulders were originally bare, now they were covered in a rich blue fedora and a cape with a golden clasp and white gloves.

Zatanna's eyes shown with wonder as she recognized who the man was before her.

"Phantom Stranger."

"Greetings Zatanna of the Homo Magi." said the Phantom Stranger. "Come with me if you want Kal-El of Krypton to live."

"Lets go." said Zatanna as they both vanished in time for two dumbstruck officers to wonder what had happened to cause a bright shining light to pass through the block and the two people who were arguing.

* * *

><p>Clark had heard it down the hallway, the rumors were flying and the press microphones were blaring. He could hear some of his reporter colleagues there giving him the label as they asked their questions. There was still a massive holding cell full of criminals leading to a packed hallway full of reporters snapping away pictures as they saw him.<p>

"Clark Kent! Clark Kent! Why'd you do it? Are you the Daily Planet Deviant? Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The chorus of reporters was so loud he could see them a few feet away as he noticed the large holding cells were catcall continued. Some in praise even some with condemnation. A pimp who had to pay more to protect his girls, a man with Neo-Nazi tattoos telling him something profane in German. He then saw a man with a chiseled face and white hair approach the front of the giant cage as Clark noticed him wearing black and a ratty red coat.

* * *

><p>'Here it comes,' thought Cyborg. 'Vengeance is mine!'<p>

* * *

><p>"Clark Kent!" the old man screamed as his hand yielded a pistol from his coat as it shined green as Clark immediately felt weak at the presence of Kryptonite bullets as the gun fired...<p>

Only for the bullets and the gun to evaporate into thin air as Cyborg looked furious.

"NO! He deserves to die."

"No he doesn't!" screamed Zatanna as she stood in front of the cell. "But you do!"

Several criminals began to add wolf whistles to even louder catcalls that were being directed at Clark now at Zatanna. For she appeared in her costume which was a black leather overcoat covering her magician's outfit, which was a feminine tuxedo in long thigh-high boots revealing her long legs in fish-net stockings.

The cameras began to flash as they began to shout at Zatanna as she waved her hands and chanted a spell. "Tser eht morf etarapes." The rest of the prisoners where shoved back from the edge of the cell to the opposite end but only Cyborg was singled out.

"I've bested you before witch!" screamed Cyborg "You are going down."

"I THINK NOT!" shouted the Phantom Stranger as the rest of the reporters continued to take pictures as the holding area was being filled with cops including J'onn J'onzz and Captain Sawyer as well as Judge Maggin, Gil Chaykin and Lois Lane. Zatanna kept them back as the bars holding Cyborg back had disintegrated as he advanced on her. Only he was stopped cold by the wave of the Phantom Stranger's hand as his magic held him in place.

Cyborg couldn't think straight being caught in this magic. But he saw the press still baying for Clark's blood as he screamed. "I tried to stop him! I was trying to stop the Deviant."

"No criminal! You were trying to frame this man for your crimes so as to bring him out into the open and kill him. Now the world will know you for who you are. REVEAL YOURSELF!"

Phantom Stranger raised his hand as Cyborg screamed in agony as his disguise of Hank Henshaw had been replaced with that of Clark Kent.

No sooner was this done did the reporters camera's begin to flash, and a man's voice inside the cell opposite Cyborg screamed. "That's him! That's the real deal! I saw him weeks ago! He killed them girls!"

Bibbo Bibbowski's words were heard loudly in the ears of the press, J'onn J'onzz, Maggie Sawyer, Judge Maggin, Gil Chaykin, Zatanna, Lois Lane and Clark Kent as he saw for himself the man who did his best to destroy his name be revealed to the world. He hadn't felt this way since he saw Bizarro and now he was seeing it all over again. Only now the world was now here to see it. The Phantom Stranger then slowly spun his hand as he revealed more.

Cyborg was wailing in agony as he saw his plan fail before his very eyes but even worse he knew it wasn't over as he suddenly felt his face begin to peel as the rest of the people in the holding cell saw to their horror the three quarters of his face fall peel off revealing a robot with a glowing red eye. Where once skin was present was now metal. They continued watching it all as the entire right side of his torso had vanished as it revealed more metal where the appearance of muscles should have been as well as frightening metallic arm. They then noticed that the hand had four bright yellow rings as his arm then ejected a small yellow object. As the part of the Phantom Stranger that was still the man calling himself Alex Waid reacted in fear as Cyborg began to speak an oath of the Yellow Lanterns.

"In blackest day, in brightest night,

Beware your fears made into light.

Let those who try to stop what's right

Burn like my power Henshaw's might!"

No sooner did the oath finish did Cyborg's ring glow to a violent yellow color as he changed before all who gazed upon him as his clothes turned into a flowing red cape and shirt. Wearing red boots and black tights, with red trunks over the tights. Clark realized the uniform resembled the one that his mother had gave him last summer, which Jor-El felt he was unworthy to wear only that outfit was red, blue and yellow with the Kryptonian symbol of hope. This was red, black and white and the symbol was something he had never seen before, but it looked frightening to him. Everybody in the room felt fear, Bibbo having seen the symbol before was still scared.

Once the transformation had occurred Cyborg had transformed a yellow beam of energy from his ring into a construct that shielded him from the Phantom Stranger's magic. He then blasted a hole into the ceiling as he escaped.

Eventually the crowd that had formed outside was still protected as the rest of the cops that were still inside the holding area had raced to the rest of the prisoners as they handcuffed them and escorted them out. But when three officers got to Clark all they did was pick him up gently and then looked him in the eye as one of them tried looking for a key.

Captain Sawyer then approached the three officers with confusion. "What are you doing?"

The officer with the nametag Giacoia spoke up first. "You saw what we saw. That freak killed those women. We are letting this one go."

"I think not." said Sawyer. "Get this prisoner back to the holding cells."

"No ma'am." replied another officer with the nametag Royer.

"That goes for me too." replied another officer with the nametag Colletta.

"Fine. I'll make sure this act of insubordination goes down in your files." said Sawyer.

"No Captain Sawyer it will not!" said Judge Maggin as he approached Clark Kent with a key that he picked up from the ground. "I just got off the phone with the District Attorney and after what I've seen as well as the District Attorney having just seen moments ago on his television thanks to the press out there I'm using my legal authority to release this man with all charges dismissed."

Judge Maggin then turned to Gil Chaykin as he spoke to his face. "You were right all along councilor. Only someone who wanted to set up an innocent man would have unmasked a face that wasn't his." He then returned the key to the first officer who refused to obey Sawyer as he removed Clark of all of his shackles and cuffs as Lois raced to Clark in an embrace and deep kiss on the lips.

"What you can do Captain and you Detective." Maggin said as he addressed Sawyer and J'onn. "Is getting those stinking parasites out of this building now!"

"Gladly." said J'onn as the reporters were moved away from the holding area.

Lois and Clark held each other tightly and glad to know that this nightmare was over for the moment until they gazed their eyes upon their savior. He stood there almost the whole time after Cyborg had escaped and had yet to say a single word as the rest of the other members of law enforcement tended to the mess. But Clark needed to know.

"Who are you?"

"I have gone through history under many names Clark Kent. Angels, prophets and witnesses to history have served as conduits of my power. I am the Phantom Stranger, master of sorcery and servant to the human race. Currently the man I have chosen to bear my power is someone very close to you, protecting your imminent destiny. I can only steer but never lead. For I too am a creature of destiny. But this enemy you've seen is no defender of destiny but a violator. Though violent he has been motivated out of being wounded by no fault of his own. Yet sickness pervades his every thought. His anger and jealousy of you have prompted him to kill you. Why? I cannot tell or risk damaging the course of events any further. I have done enough through this young man. But you must be protected and even he knows he may not be enough. For now I will take you with me as we return to your Watchtower where we will organize your protection."

Clark had to admit what this man was saying was clear but still for every detail he answered about himself he wanted to know more. Who was this young man who knew him? And why did this other man, machine whatever hate him so much to frame him for murder and then try to kill him for it?

"You're going to send us all back?" said Clark as he was referring not just to himself but to Lois, Zatanna and J'onn.

"Yes and the rest of your allies shall be with you waiting. For they have seen the events transpire on your television. We must leave now. Approach me and we will leave immediately."

Some of the heroes looked at each other with suspicion but then they got closer to the Phantom Stranger as they all disappeared in a bright flash of light.


	27. Chapter 27

**5/11/11 - 1:00AM - The Watchtower - Metropolis, KS**

The Phantom Stranger had led all who were in his vicinity inside Watchtower. Clark, J'onn, Zatanna and Lois had appeared magically in the room as they saw the rest of his friends and allies there. Chloe, Tess, Dinah, Courtney, Oliver, Bart, Victor, A.C. and Mera were there. Chloe being the first to run into Clark's arms in a deep hug. Tess followed as well and afterwards Oliver, who had hours ago had shed blood alongside Clark in the Phantom Zone. With Chloe as his wife and Clark's wedding in a few days he knew he was practically an in-law.

"Not to mention his best man." said J'onn. Oliver sometimes wanted to beat the living crap out of him for using that telepathy of his.

"I swear J'onn, you are worse than the Patriot Act sometimes."

"Hey." said Dinah as she took offense.

"Although I have to admit I have my limits. I can't read anything off the face or thoughts of this man here." said J'onn as he gestured to the Phantom Stranger.

Chloe then spoke up while gesturing to one of the monitors in the room. "Everybody in this room had just seen you and Zatanna reveal the Daily Planet Deviant thanks to your amazing abilities whoever you are. What is going on and why are you here?"

The Phantom Stranger looked upon all their faces as he saw fascination and excitement in the eyes of everyone but also mistrust as he then continued what he had told them earlier about the conduit of his power. The man they knew as Daily Planet intern Alex Waid was there to stop the man that had called himself Henshaw or as he was also known as Cyborg. That Zatanna had caught him as he was getting into position and had to reveal himself to her was unexpected.

"So you're a mighty magical entity, like the Dr. Fate helmet of Nabu." said Chloe.

"Uh Chloe." Zatanna said with a bit of awkwardness. "I wouldn't mention that name to him if I were you."

"Yeah." said Courtney as she tried to open up further.

Phantom Stranger then raised a hand to Zatanna in assurance as he spoke. "No harm is done by your friend."

"Yes Chloe Sullivan-Queen I am a magical entity that has existed through the ages. Old enough to know Nabu, though I myself have had faced some difficulties with that presence. I assure you I do not hold them against anyone, at the moment at least. I am as I've said before to Clark Kent, one who steers, but does not lead. Yet I personally hold some of your actions that you took via the advice of Nabu this past year as a mistake. But that is not why I am here. I am here to protect Clark Kent's destiny and this conduit is an eager participant in my involvement."

Everyone inside Watchtower was awed by the presence of this man. But Oliver wanted more.

"You say you are here to help Clark Kent's destiny. Tell me what is it about this machine we saw that is causing him to go after Clark? What is it that has two innocent women murdered and is there anything you can do to stop him?"

"Within a few years from now this machine as you call him was once a human being transformed into a being of terrible power. Having involved himself after having learned what happened to him, Clark Kent had banished him from this world as the man became insane and tried to turn the people against him. For yes, Chloe Sullivan-Queen the man you know as Clark Kent will become a mighty being. A hero that will protect this world. The reason for this Cyborg, for that is what he is, a sentient conscience that was once human and now an abomination of mechanics and alien organic components has come back in time to destroy Clark Kent from doing what he was meant to do. To save the human race. And Clark Kent's time is coming soon and very soon. In a matter of days to be precise he will be victorious against the darkness and the world will know him forevermore by the name you give him Lois Lane. Superman."

The rest of the room stared in awe of Clark. Knowing he would be seen as so great and triumphant. But many had looks of anger directed at an evil that wanted to prevent this from happening. All in the room wanted to make sure Cyborg didn't destroy that glorious future. Oliver stood there proud but was still unsure as to trust the Phantom Stranger. So he continued.

"You say that you are a being of mighty power but that you are using a conduit. Meaning this young man you are possessing is a vessel or even, if you don't mind me saying it a parasite's host. Who is this Alex Waid? From what we have researched they are three cousins who have taken an interest of these murders. We now know because of you that they aren't interns at all. One might call these people fellow heroes we can trust. But why haven't they come to us? Why remain undercover when they could have acted with us sooner?"

Courtney wanted to interject but at what Oliver had just revealed she began to share his suspicion. To think that those three, Alex, Lynn and... Howie were not who they said they were beginning to make her angry. But the Phantom Stranger continued.

"They are young and their power isn't as tested as others from their time, but they are here to help preserve events as much as possible with limited involvement from your end."

"Why? Why them and why not any involvement from us. Clark had three young kids from the thirty-first century come back in time to save him from an anti-alien threat and they succeeded in not only saving him but all of us from a Kryptonian computer."

"I cannot offer any further explanation." replied Phantom Stranger.

"Why not?" said Oliver.

"Because of the threat you all pose if you attempt to mettle with destiny. Your lives are known by these three and they are protective of their lives if you attempt to endanger them in anyway."

Clark and Lois stood hand in hand as they listened to all of this as Lois had decided to take the opportunity to speak. "You still haven't answered the question. Why can't you explain? Why can't they explain?"

The Phantom Stranger all but allowed his vessel to answer. "Simply put. We don't trust you with the truth."

Clark, Lois, Oliver, Chloe and the rest looked on angrily as they heard this person speak.

"We will do all that is possible to do what is right regardless of whatever you might..." said Clark.

"Enough!" said Phantom Stranger. "You Clark Kent or should I say Kal-El of Krypton have gone through great lengths in your youth to prevent destiny from taking its course. It led to the death of your step-sibling and that of your adoptive father all because you wanted a life of your own. And it was only when you saw how evil mankind was did you become more compliant. Especially through the actions of Davis Bloome and how some of your League members here had gone to great lengths to defy you which led to the death of Henry James Olsen. You learned little too late its not your Kryptonian side that is capable of evil but of the humans you protect."

Almost everyone inside Watchtower was becoming angry at the painful yet true words that the Phantom Stranger had spoken. Clark remembered those incidents all too well. He was young and scared, he believed if he had known earlier that all those terrible things could have been prevented then he would have made better choices. Others in that room, such as Chloe, Tess, Bart and Dinah shared the same shame as Clark did. But as far as they were concerned they were different from back then and if Clark was destined to become something greater then they needed to trust these three with whatever they intended.

"Your vessel as well as his cousins," said Clark with a gentle tone in his voice. "Though by the looks of the photos I saw, seem more like a family like this League. If they are young then I can understand their mistrust. Please tell us who you are and we will promise you can trust us, trust me."

* * *

><p>"That's right Kent. Tell them they can trust you." said Cyborg as he returned back from his bout of fury after having failed to kill Clark as he all but screamed in silent agony over the children's successful attempt to stop him. Back in his apartment he wanted to do more until his mind suddenly linked up with Clark's again as he saw Watchtower and the rest of the members of the Justice League as their monitors had just recorded and mapped most of his failed attempt to destroy Clark.<p>

The Phantom Stranger then spoke about who he was and what he was doing to protect Clark Kent's destiny. They were many angry voices and faces as he saw just how much they wanted to know about what he was doing here. He then saw how Clark wanted to appeal them for their trust. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid we cannot allow this to happen." said Phantom Stranger.<p>

"Why?" said Lois. "If his destiny is as important as you say why can't you trust him?"

"Because even as we speak, Cyborg can hear you. His mind is linked with yours Clark Kent like a computer hooked into cyberspace. If you want me to trust you I have to sever this link or prevent you from knowing anything. So I'm taking the later route."

Clark couldn't believe it. "No. That's impossible."

"I assure you it is. He comes from the future, with your DNA having been encoded into his, using the cybernetic enhancements he gains access to your genetic memory. Every turn of your head, thought, sight, sound, touch, taste, smell he can experience it all live as if it was happening to him because you are linked via the memories that you share. Since he came from the future his memories are frequently updated every time he changes things here. I cannot trust you because this savage murderer can never be trusted."

* * *

><p>"'Savage murderer!' Charming boy, really sell it." said Cyborg.<p>

* * *

><p>"We cannot trust you with this information. We cannot trust anyone of you with this information without Clark Kent finding out about it. So I must leave you and assure you we will do all we can to..."<p>

"No!" yelled Oliver. "We saw how well you guys did without any help. Two dead and a frame-up that almost killed the man you were going to protect. Plus if all it was needed was to keep Clark away from this you could have come to any of us and trusted us with this information."

"Could we?" said Phantom Stranger. "Would you have believed us or would you have attempted to learn more about your destiny. I also wish not to say this. But the other reason we could not trust you is because not just because of your association with the Nabu, but also because I say to one of you truly. That the darkness is among one of you and if you know of it then if not your own personal desires to change your future then the future of the master you unknowingly serve will be changed to his desire."

Everyone then reacted with alarm at the possibility of the darkness being among them. OIiver himself tried to keep calm, as he knew, deep down the darkness overcame him after his meeting with Desaad.

"We cannot trust you... but maybe we can trust one of you to assist us, tell you everything, get us close to Cyborg and then leave us to deal with him. Once this is done we will bring that person back to you and organize a proper plan. But we must ask you Clark Kent to keep away. Because if he knows anything it could cause our defeat."

Silence continued as what the Phantom Stranger was saying sounding both fair and unfair. If there was a threat then they needed to work together as a team, but if Clark's mind was compromising everything as they spoke then they needed to separate for their own good. Time continued to pass by as the ones against this idea was mostly Oliver, Chloe and Lois. Some that did agree where Zatanna, already having most of her doubts eliminated after Alex had revealed himself as the Phantom Stranger. Courtney of course agreed, after having met Howie and if he was here to save Clark then she trusted the Phantom Stranger's judgment, even if she did remember times Dr. Fate spoke of his feelings against him. Victor Stone opened up about the dangers of information being accessed by a cyborg, being one himself.

"If true, then this guy is right." said Victor. "We can't trust ourselves to know everything. Maybe we could run interference but we can't be involved fully."

J'onn as well as Dinah and eventually A.C. and Mera shared this idea, but there was still some difficulty accepting all this when it was also made clear that it would be Phantom Stranger choosing who to trust.

"We know from Clark Kent of the future that this person is the most loyal member of the League and will do everything in their power to protect Clark Kent."

No sooner did he say this did some members of the League begin to wonder who that was; Chloe, Lois, J'onn or Oliver? Clark got up and said he'd agree to this as long as this person agreed. After some time of debate the rest of the League accepted this and was ready to hear whom he was going to call. Phantom Stranger then walked away from Zatanna and Lois Lane who was still holding Clark by the hand after being teleported from the jail. Zatanna was almost hurt because she had grown to care for whomever it was the Phantom Stranger was guiding. Lois grew angry that the Phantom Stranger looked away from her as well. As far as she was concerned she had done everything for Clark, he was a part of her life and he of hers, to her it made no sense why it wasn't her. Phantom Stranger looked over the rest of the League where Chloe, Oliver and the rest were as he finally set his gaze upon his choice.

"Tess Mercer."

"What?!" Lois said involuntarily as Tess pointed at herself in shock.

"Excuse me?" said Tess.

Phantom Stranger approached her with his eyes dimming a little as the blue eyes of his vessel shown through.

"For the past year ever since you learned Lex Luthor had manipulated you and especially after Chloe Sullivan betrayed and abandoned Clark Kent..."

"Hey!" screamed Oliver and Lois as they immediately defended Chloe against the criticism of the Phantom Stranger. Yet he continued through all remarks.

"And after which you have kept things from Clark Kent until only he was worthy of your trust have you been more than indispensable. You tried to obey his command weeks ago when you made it clear Lois Lane's selfishness was not worth the destruction of the world and I'm sure more than anything that is what Cyborg was counting on when he came to this time and place. It is you who is his greatest ally. Come with me Miss Mercer there is no one I, no. There is no one else we can trust but you."

Everyone in Watchtower stood shocked and some were angry at the words of the Phantom Stranger as he extended his hand towards Tess. Chloe, Lois, Clark and Oliver were the most furious and the rest looked upon Tess with some high praise as she then extended her hand with the Phantom Stranger as they left Watchtower in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Cyborg flinched furiously as he realized how complicated things were now becoming. He was marked and unless he did something he was going to be in trouble.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**5/11/11 - 1:30AM - Isis Foundation - Metropolis, KS**

Tess Mercer found herself in an office. She saw the lights on in the place as she saw the sign of the Isis Foundation. She looked around and was amazed that this was where the three were hiding. She realized from Chloe's suspicions that it was the three of them as they were present in the room with her. The place was dimly lit but she made out two people sitting by a couch. The Phantom Stranger was next to her as he started to speak while the rest remained where they were.

"We will tell you everything Tess Mercer. But there is something you should know about us off the bat." Tess then saw the whiteness of the eyes and hair of the Phantom Stranger went away as he took a breath as his eyes became blue, his hair black and his face began to show features of the man she knew as Alex Waid. He was still dressed in a suit and cape as he was looking at Tess as the young man she had met those weeks ago.

"So Chloe was right, you involved yourselves in our affairs for weeks. Why didn't you talk to us and explain the importance of what you are doing?"

"Because we couldn't risk anyone of you changing history." said a woman as she appeared from the shadows wearing an overcoat. "Especially when you learn yours Tess."

Tess then saw the young woman approach and saw that she was dressed in an overcoat but also she had on dark brown, almost ebony hair that was tied in a ponytail with the exception of a small strand over her forehead. Looking very much like a model as Tess saw that she had a very beautiful face with perfect skin, rose lips and deep royal blue eyes almost like that of Alex. More importantly it took Tess a moment to realize who this woman really was.

"Lynn? Lynn Miller?" said Tess.

"That's the name I gave you when we doctored those internship papers." said Lynn. "Amazing what a blonde wig and glasses can do."

She then noticed a young teenaged boy emerge as he was dressed in street clothes but noticing a funny green ring wrapped around his finger as she recognized it from the Justice Society brownstone as the magic ring of Alan Scott.

"Where did you get that ring?" said Tess.

"It found me." said Howie. "I didn't steal it. Though it is a very rare ring, only 7200 of them exist at any one time, well in this time its 3600, one for each galactic sector.

"We know you have many questions for us Tess and you have every right to know. But in answer to your question as to why we never approached you sooner is that in our future..." Alex then hesitated for a moment as he then extended his hands in Tess' direction.

Tess had light shine in front of her face as she the saw images appear before her eyes.

_"Long time sis." Lex Luthor seated in her chair at LuthorCorp. "I love you, sis." said the sneering voice of Lex Luthor as he shot her dead._

The light had dissipated as Tess was hyperventilating from what Alex had shown her. She finally spoke up in anger as she shared what she just saw. "I die? I die."

"Yes. Tess, a few days from now as Lex Luthor comes back to life as he reclaims his empire. The alternate Lionel makes a deal with the darkness and gives him back his son and the wickedness of the Luthor name continues in Lex. But you never stopped fighting for our father."

Tess couldn't believe that Lex of all people could return to life. She did her best to keep him away from all avenue of resurrection. His clones, Conner especially... but then she realized foolishly that she had forgotten the last thing that Alex had said.

"Father?" said Tess.

"Guys." said Alex. "Show her."

Howie then pulled his ring and then produced a giant green lantern that Tess also remembered resembled the one she saw in Justice Society brownstone. He then took his ring and spoke an oath.

"In brightest day, In blackest night.

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"

The second he finished he transformed into a costume of black, white and green. His wore what looked like a bright green armor that showed the same symbol on his ring on his shoulders but then she noticed another symbol on his chest. She then saw while this was done Lynn had removed her coat and revealed a red, blue and yellow costume in an almost metallic sheen that looked light yet strong. But what caused Tess to at first stifle a cry was the symbol they both wore on their chests. For Howie it was a vibrant green and Lynn it was red and yellow, but it was the same crest she saw when Clark was the blur. The family crest of the House of El. The great symbol of Hope.

She then fell to her knees in tears as she realized now who they were. "You... you are Clark's children."

"And we are here to save our father. So you see now Tess why we couldn't tell anyone. We can't risk you finding out anything about us or tell anyone about us. Because if we can't save our father our own way then we cease to exist."

"As someone who died protecting our father we can trust you the most. So we are asking, no begging you. Please, help us save our father."

Tess found the children falling on their knees beside her as she lifted her hands to Howie' face and saw his father's eyes staring back at her. She then realized she could never say what she had felt for Clark in that hospital bed last year. So here and now she told them.

"I loved your father for what he did for me. Saving me from the darkness in my own soul. My own father abandoned me because he couldn't bear his evil continuing. Lex brought out that evil in me and Oliver gave up on me. Clark was the only person who was left. And I tell you truly that I will do all in my power to save you, all of you. He gave me the one thing I never thought I could feel again. Hope."

Everyone got back to their feet as Tess wiped away her tears as she looked across the Isis Foundation monitors as Howie activated his ring. Causing her to work across a secure network as she started looking at information on Cyborg as well as the histories of some of the people she was with. In the midst of all of this she took a tracking chip that she smuggled into her pocket as she dropped it to the ground and smashed it under her foot.

"Like I said." said Alex. "I knew we could trust you."

"Wait a minute." said Tess. "Guys you said that he can trace Clark like a computer. Maybe that's what we can do. I know its going to be difficult but we need to trick your father in order to rescue him."

Alex and Lynn looked at each other with some doubt on their face as they considered it.

"There is more we have to tell you, Tess. Another reason we never told you or anyone else about us..." Alex paused as his sister finished for him.

"Because our father is blinded by his love for Lois and she for him. If he learned the truth about her and Chloe." Lynn then hesitated again as Tess looked confused. But then it dawned on her.

"Because you are Clark's children... but not Lois's." said Tess. "Because she and Chloe are dead aren't they?"

"And our father moved on." said Howie. "Despite the pain he will feel without them in his life he will move on and continue to live his life and help others. If he finds out now, not only will we not be born but..."

Alex and Howie then asked if Tess saw the last episode of Lance of Liberty, to which Tess vaguely remembered as she had sent Dinah in a car straight to the station at WGBS News. From there all three started into the age of peace and prosperity started by their father, mother and godfather. Howie then used the computer in his ring to reveal to her the words as well as from Alex's own power as he showed her the future, a future born of hope.

Tess couldn't help but be proud of Clark and the others who had accomplished so much for the world and for themselves. But she knew how Clark and especially Oliver had allowed their hearts to undermine what was right. Especially when she was told why Cyborg had murdered those girls.

"That bastard!" said Tess. "I'll make sure to run defense on that when I get back. I'll do all that I can, I promise.

The trio had spent more time giving details and finally having shared with her a plan as well as other things about themselves. Tess cried, laughed and smiled, as Clark's children had all been so wonderful to her. She had to admit that she respected their original plan at first but accepted that they were limited in regards to their experience. She laughed at the realization of what Zatanna was to Alex as well as to everything else they had done. They also talked about Conner and the realization of what Tess was and she was overjoyed. They even told her their real names and she promised not to say another word. But Alex then had insight to cast a spell so as to enhance her already strong will. A spell so powerful that not even Zatanna could break. They had finally agreed to send her back as Alex had reverted back to Phantom Stranger as he performed the spell to protect themselves as well as taking her back to Watchtower.


	29. Chapter 29

**5/11/11 - 2:30AM - The Watchtower - Metropolis, KS**

Everyone inside waited for an hour wondering whether or not Tess was safe as many of them had paced while others checked their phones, read a book or watched the screens as others among them had searched around Metropolis attempting to find Tess and the others. Bart had the courtesy to get some food for everyone. He seemed to enjoy pointing out that Clark had nothing to eat in not just one but two prisons.

"Now that is hell for me." said Bart. "Being stuck without a menu in sight."

Oliver couldn't believe that Bart was being so droll at a time like this, yet he was very bothered by what Phantom Stranger had told them as he accepted some nachos off a party platter from a taco place that he wasn't surprised came from somewhere Bart had managed to find that was still open late.

First being told that they couldn't be trusted because of the need to protect the future without any interference, the darkness within them, Clark being linked into the mind of his potential killer. After he came back to Earth he wanted to speak to Tess about a way to be cured of this darkness. He then remembered other things the Phantom Stranger said. That Tess was the only one worthy of their trust. He had come to respect Tess but after everything she had done with Lex and everything else; what was it that made her worthy and not Chloe? As far as he was concerned that whole abandonment and betrayal remark was wrong. He still saw Chloe as the best person in the world and couldn't imagine anyone else.

Lois was conflicted as to what had happened weeks ago and from the rest of the day. The Phantom Stranger was a very mysterious and very critical being for someone claiming to be the protector of the human race. But she held Clark's hand while the other one received a burrito from Bart.

Chloe wasn't so much conflicted but angry as she remembered what the Phantom Stranger had described her. Yes, she had done terrible things to Clark and of course Jimmy. She just wanted so much in her life and she had so much faith in Clark. Yet she did understand that the Phantom Stranger could have been right. She couldn't bear being near Clark anymore because she was as jealous as Oliver and others when they realized they could never be as strong as Clark. She was still his friend and was proud to be that at least. Still, she couldn't believe that Tess was seen as the most loyal and trusted of all of them.

Zatanna was also conflicted as she wondered whatever it was she was feeling for Alex now that she knew he was the Phantom Stranger's vessel. She heard of the legend from her father before he died and recalled just how amazing and mysterious he was. Was he an angel, a wizard, a prophet, some sort of entity that was elemental yet powerful beyond anything? Even if she did master every spell in existence she knew she couldn't be half as powerful as he was. She could still remember how tender Alex was to her, she had to admit there was something odd about him. How much did he impact her future?

But no sooner did she think another word did the Phantom Stranger appear alongside Tess. Clark approached them glad to see Tess was all right as she then stood up on her toes to give him a tight hug. It was an odd sight for Tess to offer so much emotion given the type of person that she had been these past several years. But after what she had been through she couldn't have been more proud to be his most trusted friend. She then looked back into the face of the Phantom Stranger as she nodded her head as he then placed two fingers to the brim of his hat in a small salute as he vanished before them all.

No sooner did he disappear did Lois begin to speak. "What did he and the others tell you Tess?"

"Can they be able to help us?" said Chloe.

"Can we trust them?" said Oliver.

"Hold on everyone." said Tess. "One at a time. In answer to your question Lois they told me next to everything. They come from thirty years into the future. This murderer comes from a time not too far from ours. Around three to four years from now and sometime later he becomes a part of a massive group of terrorists that strike not just Earth but the whole Universe. They are just as mighty as this darkness and it was the intention of the Cyborg, to rule the universe by the power of fear. Courtney has told me a power wielded by Alan Scott of an ancient magic from China that was in actuality a faulty repaired alien technology from a world on the opposite side of the known universe. This is the power of the Green Lanterns, as they are known, in time they will find its first true human recruit and they will protect this world alongside us in the fight for justice. And those three you see on the screens are members of a new force for good as we the League are descended from the Justice Society, Young Justice are its successors. For that is who they are, a new generation of crime-fighters thirty years from the future. As old as twenty and as young as fourteen."

"Thirty years?" said Courtney as she suddenly became grossed out at the idea of her having dates with and kissing a boy who wasn't even born yet.

"They are well trained and capable of fighting, yet they aren't as experienced. They all have big shoes to fill because they are many great heroes in their age and given whom they come from..." Tess then paused as she did her best to keep her eyes away from Clark. "They came here having been in the wrong place at the wrong time, as this Cyborg created a worm-hole in the middle of Metropolis and those three happened to be in the middle of it at the time. They followed inside the wormhole and came here to stop him. With no help at all, none of their fellow friends or even one of us. They believed they had time because they know his target is Clark. Why he has killed those women..?" Tess paused again only this time prevented herself from looking at either Lois, Clark, Oliver or Chloe as she continued. "Is between me and them. All I can say is that you two..." she said as she made contact with Lois and Chloe. "Are going to be okay. But because of what you know, I am still advising that you guys stay put in Watchtower. In the meantime I suggest everyone get some sleep, they have a plan to go after Cyborg and after what he tried to do last night I'm pretty sure he's going to keep a low profile. Because yes Chloe they can help us. And yes and no Oliver on the question of trust. Because like he said Clark can't help us and as far as I'm concerned the darkness could be among you and wouldn't even know it. Now they didn't tell me who." Tess hesitated for a moment as she kept eye contact away from Oliver as she continued. "They have taken measures to prevent me from revealing anything else."

"What kind of measures?" said Clark.

"A spell. Something that enhances my willpower and ensures that their secrets stay hidden. Not any form of interrogation, trick, not even your mind-reading powers can penetrate it J'onn. I'm as secure as Fort Knox."

Oliver couldn't believe he was hearing this. That she would be so willing to trust them so easily. "What did they say to you Tess? What is it that prevents you from trusting us over them?"

Tess looked Oliver straight in the eyes and even she could see it now, _'How could I have been so blind? Of course the darkness is in him. He's never moved on from his parents' murder or the fact that he needed to kill Lex to achieve that vengeance. Then the murder of Jimmy by Davis. The guilt and the pain drove him to despair, almost to suicide and now he has Chloe to lose.'_

"I am not saying." said Tess.

Oliver then grabbed her by the arms as Clark then put his hand to Oliver's wrist to let her go.

"Don't you ever touch me like that Clark." said Oliver. "This is not just your life it is the life of the people your supposed to care for, regardless what the Phantom Stranger said about Lois and Chloe, they are people too, and they deserve to know as much as everyone else why this is happening."

"Maybe I can help." said Zatanna as she extended her hand towards Tess's face. "Sterces ruoy laever!"

Tess stood there as she shook her head. "Wow! Whatever he did is making me understand you completely when you say your spell."

Zatanna stood shocked. This was probably one of the first times her spells never worked before. She then opened her hand and yelled the spell. "STERCES RUOY LAEVER!"

"And I can see the violet color in your eyes when you make that spell." said Tess.

Zatanna couldn't believe it. The Phantom Stranger was exceptionally powerful. She shook her head at Oliver as he then ran from the room as Chloe followed afterwards.

"We must all get ready." said Tess as she looked to all of them to go back home and get some rest. "Tonight was a victory against Cyborg. But until he is caught we must be on our guard. Oh and Clark I know this is going to be weird but could you come here for a moment."

Clark then approached Tess wondering what she was doing as she hugged him tightly again as she spoke into his ear but loud enough so that everybody could hear. "Listen to me you evil son of a bitch!" Clark looked disgusted at the words she was using until he remembered that she supposedly talking to Cyborg. "I know who those kids really are, they told me next to everything and I swear if you think you will be able to kill Clark Kent then I've got a message for you from the young lady. She's saying if you so much get anywhere near him again she'll decapitate you, stick your head on a pike and shove your head right up your..."

* * *

><p>Cyborg roared furiously as Tess' words were reverberating into his head as if they were the most awful song he ever heard. Then he noticed something else go off in his head. A sensory memory as he felt something inside the back pocket of Clark Kent. He wondered. <em>Was that a tracking chip?<em>

He then tapped into cyberspace and confirmed it. Tess was keeping tabs on Clark Kent and now she was attempting to serve him notice while attempting to be discrete. _I'll tap into it and flip the receiver. She just handed him to me on a platter. __Stupid woman._

* * *

><p><em>'I hope the stupid machine bought that.'<em> thought Tess as she let go of Clark and returned to the computer console. "Now everybody get some sleep, we got the Terminator to hunt down tomorrow.

Clark looked mortified at Tess' words and Lois who could fire off some verbal abuse was at a loss for words. Bart Allen still couldn't get over how wicked a message Tess relayed from that blonde girl he saw shown on the screen in front of them. "Wow! She must be some genuine badass behind those glasses."

"Bart, You have no idea." said Tess. "Now grab your burrito and go home."

Bart still stood there for a few seconds with his mouth agape as he then super sped from her sight as the rest of the heroes left Watchtower. J'onn, Dinah and Courtney left. A.C. and Mera stayed behind telling Tess to stand guard as they promised to watch over Clark and Lois. Victor then offered to stay seeing as he didn't need to sleep much anyway as Tess still needed someone to man the computers better than she could. Oliver and Chloe returned with some company as several sleeping bags were set up as Clark and Lois slept in each other's arms.

Tess then went outside and got up to the roof looking at the stars. Realizing for the first time just how beautiful they actual were. To know one of those stars was Krypton's and had brought them its last son. She then got down on her knees, clasped her hands together as she silently did something she hadn't done since that day she entered the orphanage. She said a prayer.

"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy Kingdom come…"

No sooner did Tess say Amen did she turn around and saw that she was overheard by Dinah who forgot something to tell Tess as she gave her a hug goodnight after telling her that it was she who convinced Chloe and Oliver to come back. But before leaving, Tess told her to say some nice words to the Reverend. She told her she really loved that guest, not explaining why as she looked up to the stars and hoped for a Heaven she wanted to be worthy of when she died. But until then she was going wait and pray because she knew Cyborg felt that tracking chip inside Clark's pant leg. She'd send Clark out and Cyborg will believe he can get Clark by himself. And she'd do it soon. Just in case he was going to change she was planning on adding some more to the rest of his spare wardrobe in the Watchtower. The plan was to happen while the rest of the League would be out because she'd convince Clark to go and Cyborg will fall into a trap. She just hoped that it would work because within an hour she was going to give an excuse to the rest of them.


	30. Chapter 30

**5/11/11 - 4:00AM - The Watchtower - Metropolis, KS**

Tess was wide awake thanks in part to another spell that Alex had cast on her as he explained it was far more rejuvenating than a full nights sleep. The lights were dim around the Watchtower as she was unbelievably relaxed and ready to set things in motion as Clark was resting comfortably in a sleeping bag with Lois next to him. Across the other side of the room Tess noticed that Oliver and Chloe were in a sleeping bag too. Whereas in the middle of the room were A.C. and Mera as well. She saw Victor standing by the monitors as well, keeping in touch with as much as she could work with.

"You know I was never really used to computers." said Victor. "Still don't sometimes. I always preferred football and doing the plays with paper and pencil, always more active than standing behind a monitor." he stopped for a moment as he considered what he was saying to Tess. "Funny huh? A Cyborg talking like a Luddite."

Tess smiled as she continued typing away and looking over various reports on the screen.

"I still can't believe that there is somebody out there like me only he chose to give up on his humanity and become a murdering terrorist that didn't just go after his own kind but on probably the greatest person I've ever known."

Tess found Victor's words very soulful as she then wondered something. "Tell me Victor, why didn't you become something else? Thief, assassin, something of that nature. More importantly why do you think you never lost your sanity after what Lex and that psychotic doctor had done to you?"

"Maybe because I still saw myself as human, even though my girlfriend left me all I wanted to do was just live and I knew I would stop living as I did any of those horrible things. It was Oliver who convinced to keep going by saving people and stopping bad guys. He even made it so I could enjoy some of my abilities."

Tess was hurt at the realization that she and Victor didn't talk very much but was not surprised to know that Oliver was what provided a foundation for him to better himself. But now darkness was within Oliver and she wanted to help him, but that must come later. When all of a sudden a thought entered her head.

"Victor. When you woke and realized you weren't completely human anymore you still had feelings and desires like that of a human." Victor was confused for a moment as Tess continued. "You still knew the difference between right and wrong and despite how uncomfortable it made you. It didn't cause you to abandon what it meant to be human?"

"No. What are you getting at?"

"I've been trying for the past two weeks trying to find the Daily Planet Deviant aka Cyborg as we now know and all of us together have looked in places that a person could hide. The abandoned, the decrepit and with little to no civility. Places like alleys, sewers, bridges, factories, warehouses, places like that. I had nothing every time I searched. So I tried the most common and ordinary, like the common single person homes, things that were humble or enterprising on a respectable level and found nothing."

"I still don't see where you are going with this Tess." said Victor.

"You said you maintained your humanity. The good part of your humanity, but what about the bad part of your humanity? The one that wanted luxury and comfort as well as the humble and decent. The three mentioned that with their technology, as well as his, they could hide in plain sight. They could manufacture records that would vanish almost immediately as it was summoned even send for money without it being traced. Its how both sides could live without being caught by either of us."

Victor wanted to think on how impossible it sounded but remembered every time he got upgraded his talents became even more amazing. From tapping into high-end security as well as hiding from enemies.

"What are you thinking? That he's hiding not just in plain sight but flagrantly posing at the same time like the inhuman monster like..." Victor then gasped. "Like the rich guy he appeared to be when he was with that first girl? The night they went to that restaurant?"

Tess then left to get her phone telling Victor to keep checking on the monitors. She then looked the time and realized that it was time to implement the plan she worked with the three.

"Blast it!" said Tess. She then turned to Victor as she wondered what she was going to say next.

"What is it Tess?"

Tess needed to think fast, before she had a plan to get things moving. "You are going to have to call things back to order while I need to find a friend who happens to be a very prominent realtor. If you were a rich person in Metropolis and needed a place to stay she's the person to go to. She's very old school requiring a meeting with her customer at one point even if they had already paid her by a form of electronic payment. She's very protective of her reputation and even after what had happened earlier with Cyborg at the prison she probably may not know it yet. I need to find her and protect her from harm and I think I know where she might be. But that is at the other end of Metropolis."

"Just have Clark to... Oh." Victor then remembered and then realized he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Keep talking Victor." said Tess. "They told me that Cyborg only recognizes memories, and the only thing people remember when they are asleep are dreams. The way I see it I only need to get half-way to where I need to go and then make up for time by getting a taxi or better yet get Bart to take me the rest of the way. I'm sure I can get there without anyone noticing. I need an excuse though."

"Just tell Clark you need to run an errand." said Victor. "Send him to get some food, its almost sunrise. It would be the perfect excuse."

"Sounds like an idea. But if it doesn't work, then I need you to contact everyone and see if you can get them to back me up at this particular place." Tess then wrote down something as she gave it to Victor.

Victor looked surprised at the message as it said only two words. 'Centennial Park.' "Very well. But are you sure this can work?" said Victor.

"Its a lead, it might work." Tess said. "If it doesn't then get everyone back to WatchTower as we agreed to before."

"Would you like me to wake Clark?"

"No. I'll do it."

Tess then tip-toed alongside Clark and Lois as she calmly shook him awake.

"What? Tess?" replied Clark.

"Clark. Clark are you awake?" said Tess. "I need a favor from you."

* * *

><p>Cyborg was awake but still got nothing from Clark's mind other than a dream of him dressed in the costume that was sewn by Martha Kent as the words of Dr. Fate proclaimed him as a great hero... <em>"And when you show yourself to the world, it will be a different age than ours. A silver age of heroism that will start when they look up into the sky at you with hope for tomorrow. You will help everyone embrace it."<em>

If Cyborg still had the ability to do so he'd vomit like Clark did earlier in his cell as Dr. Fate's words disgusted him. He wanted to think of so much more when he once again felt himself sync with Clark Kent's mind as he could feel, hear, smell and see Tess Mercer over him as she gazed at him warmly as Clark had woken up.

"What? Tess?" replied Clark.

"Clark. Clark are you awake?"

_'Of course he's awake you stupid ginger.'_ thought Cyborg.

"I need a favor from you." said Tess.

"Yes." Clark said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning. I'm sorry I'm intending for you to get some more rest but I need a favor from you."

_'Odd, what does she need from him?'_

"I need to run a VERY important errand. I got someone to meet me but I need the help of two people to get me there. Victor and I agree Cyborg might be able to find you so I'm going to send some of ours to protect you and hopefully the trio can hear about it in time. If he doesn't come. Well lets just say he'll regret it."

_'Is that right?'_ thought Cyborg.

"Honestly I don't think he will be there. There's nobody to endanger and more importantly he'll be hard-pressed to find you given you'll be at super-speed and he'll be outnumbered. I've already sent them to meet me. Can you get ready?"

"Sure." said Clark as he left Lois, raced into a room with some clothes on. Cyborg then felt more disturbances as he felt several devices embedded into Clark's clothes. He guessed Tess was keen on keeping digital eyes on him at all casts. As soon as he was done getting dressed he came back only to find Lois, Chloe and Oliver already awake.

"We'll be going with you too." said Oliver.

"What?" said Tess. "No you are not!"

"If this guy is going to endanger Clark then for whatever reason you need to be summoned half-way across Metropolis then we need to see this through together. What's the reason for it Tess?"

Tess looked at Victor as she tried to come up with a way out of this. "Victor and I came up with a lead and as long as Clark's here we will not elaborate on it."

_'Damn you!'_

"I need Clark to get me somewhere by super-speed and far beyond the reach of any cameras. I've already given Victor the meeting place and he's sent it securely to someone who'll get me there the rest of the way. I was hoping to have J'onn do this but he's back at Major Crimes cleaning up the mess Cyborg made. Now I need to get there and you guys can't run at super-speed and Clark with all your strength can only carry one of us so..."

"We will drive you over there together." said Lois.

_'Oh I love that illogical Lois Lane.'_ thought Cyborg.

"Lois!" Tess stressed as much as she could in that name.

"We do this together and if they're some team members waiting for them there then contact them. Maybe the three whiz kids will get there. You said there is some magic linking you with them, right?"

"Yes." said Tess.

"Then they will come and they will prove their trust when we all take him out." said Lois. "Unless you know something else we don't know?"

Cyborg then saw how difficult it was for Tess to keep eye contact on Oliver Queen as she answered Lois' question with a lie.

"No." said Tess.

"Good, then lets get going."

As they left, she noticed Tess was making contact with Victor as they shared a look of apology between each other.

_'This is perfect.'_ thought Cyborg as within minutes he saw through Clark's eyes the fancy car that Oliver Queen had driven to the Watchtower as he drove the five of them to the place she needed to go. Tess didn't say the exact location, knowing full well that Cyborg could be listening. As she directed through various turns, Cyborg got all the details from Oliver's car, a Range Rover that held all five of them inside as Cyborg tapped into the tracking chip secured on Clark's shoe. Apparently Tess made the effort to add an extra there too. As well as one in a jacket. It still generated all he needed and more as he flew from where he was as prepared to ambush them.

Tess was busy driving as Clark sat next to her as she eyed him briefly for a moment looking worried but also proud. She was about to make another turn when Oliver Queen decided to speak.

"How did they do it Tess?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How did they get you to trust them? I mean you always pushed and prodded your way to get where you are. So what was it Mercy? How did they do it?"

Tess then turned back as she saw past Oliver hoping for the three kids to be watching out for her as she noticed briefly Chloe and Lois also looking at her eagerly. She looked ahead for a moment then looked and saw Clark, looking into his eyes remembering how much they were like his youngest son's.

"They told me, showed me things that I found shocking but I think what really did it for me was... I just looked into their eyes and knew that I could trust them Oliver. They have faith in me Oliver... Remember what that was like between us?"

It was an awkward question based on their history as a couple, but Oliver took it hoping not to get anything out of Lois or Tess.

"What did they tell you?" said Chloe.

Tess remained silent as she continued to drive as she then saw something in the middle of the street as someone appeared right in front of her eyes as Cyborg's exposed right arm transformed into a plasma cannon that fired.

* * *

><p>No sooner did Clark see Cyborg fire he sprang into action, using his super-speed he unlatched his safety belt and the belts of others as he zipped faster than ever for the car's passengers as they all were placed by a curb as the car exploded.<p>

Clark was now standing in the middle of the street as he saw Cyborg laugh. It was an inhuman screech born out of artificial means as well as the remnants of what used to be a human.

Clark then raced down the street as he charged right into the arms of his enemy. Cyborg was on his back as Clark then pummeled Cyborg with punch after furious punch as he then felt Cyborg grab him by the throat with one of his free hands as he squeezed tightly. It was the first time in a long time that Clark was strangled and it was painful. Gasping for air as Cyborg then used the other hand to squeeze Clark's throat in unison with the other as Clark saw Cyborg's eyes, up close one was red and jeweled almost like a ruby as it appeared to glow warm, in the same way he'd imagine his heat vision would function. The other eye was bluish green like his eyes only this was pulsing with veins and a furious look that Clark seldom ever saw in the mirror.

He was about to pass out as though his hands were still gripping Cyborg's as his strength was almost equal to his as he saw out of the corner of his eyes an oddly shaped arrow headed toward Cyborg's armpit.

The arrow hit as Clark was suddenly enveloped in a small explosion that came from Cyborg as he shuddered violently and sparking as the arrow that Oliver used had clearly hurt him as he fell on his back.

After Clark had fallen down he stood back up and saw Cyborg on his back. Oliver then approached the scene as he saw how weakened Clark was by his encounter. Yet after all this punishment Oliver opened his mouth to gloat.

"What? No 'Thank You'?"

Clark tried to laugh but could only cough violently. He then remembered to take a breath as he finally was able to speak. "You keep an extra bow in your car?"

Oliver laughed as Chloe spoke up. "He keeps an extra bow in places you wouldn't believe as she approached Clark and Oliver with Lois not far behind him. Clark didn't feel it was right for them to be so close as he then was able to find his voice again.

"So you had your stuff in the back of your car. Great idea. Is that the old EMP arrow you showed my four years ago?"

"Yep. After the whole deal with him being a Cyborg I figured it would come in handy."

* * *

><p>Tess was on the street corner attempting to regain her wits after the car was attacked. She noticed that as soon as everyone was on the ground Clark ran to engage Cyborg. But even as the car was smoking Oliver had made it to his burning car as he found what he was looking for thrown out of the trunk. A fireproof container full of his weapons, one them of course being a bow with a quiver full of arrows.<p>

She then saw Oliver remove an arrow from his quiver, take aim and fired. It struck underneath Cyborg's armpit as he smoked and sparked as he fell on his back. No sooner was this done did Lois and Chloe run to their respective spouses.

Tess then followed looking up to the sky hoping that the three children would come down here in time as she knew that their original plan was compromised. If Oliver used an arrow used against electrical powered objects then from what the three had told her it wasn't going to last long. Cyborg was powered by a more resilient power source. She tried to scream out to her friends as they stood over the body of Cyborg when he had awoken as he performed a kip-up as he then placed his hands on each of Clark and Oliver's throats. As he all but screamed in their faces.

"An EMP?! You actually thought that would work against me?!" He then tossed Clark to the opposite end of the street as he looked down upon Oliver. He was squirming as he gazed upon Cyborg with such hatred when all of a sudden Cyborg looked at him curiously.

Cyborg used his X-Ray vision as he saw with his own eyes the Omega symbol branded on Oliver's skull. He saw Chloe and Lois standing not a few feet from him as he gazed upon Chloe and then back at Oliver.

"Oh... You have a great hatred within you Oliver Queen, an insatiable hatred for anyone who gets in the way of what you want. It is this that has made you a slave... to the darkness!"

Chloe shuddered in shock as she heard words that she didn't want to believe were true. Even Lois couldn't believe it either. But Oliver was not denying anything as Cyborg looked at the two girls.

"Oh don't worry ladies, he didn't know exactly that he had it until last night when he returned. As I remember it correctly if I didn't happen, Oliver would have wanted to approach Tess to find a weapon that could destroy Darkseid but he had every intention of finding it for curing himself." He then gazed upon Oliver. "But it is folly Oliver. The bow of Orion will not cure you. You want it for selfish reasons. But I say to you truly I can cure you. Give up your hatred and embrace fear!"

"Never!" screamed Oliver.

Cyborg then leaned in closely into Oliver's ear. "Then let me tell you the truth. Do you know why I killed those women?"

"Because you are a monster who killed them as practice for my friend's wife and my own." spat Oliver.

"You think that's why I killed them? No Oliver. For everything in nature there is a balance. I killed them as the perfect life-force to exchange for the continuing life of your beloved wife and her cousin."

"What?!" screamed Lois.

"I came back here to kill Clark, but I'm doing it to save life, Lois and Chloe's"

"No Oliver, he's lying." Screamed Chloe.

"Look into my eyes Oliver, I'm telling you the truth. You have the darkness within you and in less than a decade your wife will die! You know its true!"

Oliver looked at Cyborg and knew in his heart what was true.

"If that's true." said Oliver. "I only have one thing to say to you."

"And what is that Oliver Queen?" said Cyborg expecting more defiance.

Oliver spoke. "In blackest day, in brightest night,"

"NO!" screamed both Lois and Chloe as Cyborg then used a construct from one of his rings as he shackled their hands and closed their mouths shut. He started to laugh joyously as Oliver finished the oath as he screamed in approval.

"YES!" screamed Cyborg.

* * *

><p>Clark was shaken as he tried to shake off the pain that he was undergoing as Tess stood over him trying to wake him up. He then saw another face above him. At least it looked like a face as it appeared waxen and unreal with bright shining white eyes staring back at him. He then flashed a light in front of his eyes as he was able to recover. He stood up as he saw the Phantom Stranger standing in front of him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" said Clark.

"Attempting to fix the plan you ruined." said the Phantom Stranger

"What are you talking about I'm here to help Tess follow a lead."

"I lied Clark!" said Tess.

"We knew we couldn't trust you without Cyborg knowing everything. Tess did find a lead, but it was more important to bring Cyborg to us. You were bait."

"You used me as bait?!" screamed Clark. "Lois and Chloe too?"

"They sabotaged it, them and Oliver," said Tess. "I had no intention of bringing them with me. It was supposed to be just you and me. But right now we don't have time we have to get there and... No!"

Tess, Clark and the Phantom Stranger turned around as they saw Chloe and Lois bound by something yellow surrounding them as the heard Oliver continue an oath.

"...Beware your fears made into light.

Let those who try to stop what's right

Burn like my power Henshaw's might!"

"No!" screamed the Phantom Stranger's vessel as he had seen what he had hoped not happen as Cyborg had claimed a new Corpsman.

Oliver couldn't stand living without the woman he loved, not after all the pain he had to endure as he remembered what Cyborg said as he completed the oath as a small yellow lantern was ejected from Cyborg's palm as it grew larger as a small ring with the symbol on Cyborg's chest glowed in the presence of the Lantern as it then hovered and nestled tightly around his right ring finger as he then felt stronger and more sure of himself. He then felt his head become more solid as he felt the Omega carving replaced with bone once more as fear had saved his soul from the darkness. He then felt his throat loosen as he then noticed that Cyborg was trusting him as his clothing around him suddenly changed. Before he left he wore a green sweat shirt and sweat pants. He then saw himself wearing his Green Arrow costume but differently. He was no longer wearing shades of green and black but shades of yellow and black. He also had an yellow aura him, which he wanted to rid himself of, and no sooner did he think it he had dissipated.

"The ring obeys your will, but it is commanded by fear. Fear in others of you, fear that you instill." Cyborg had explained in a calm voice as tears flowed down Chloe and Lois' faces as they saw him embrace the corruption. Oliver then turned to Chloe sliding his finger down her cheek as he spoke. "Don't be afraid Chloe. I succumbed to the darkness because I couldn't bear to lose you and now I've been rescued by someone who'll keep you alive." He then asked for Cyborg to allow her to speak only no sooner did he attempt to speak to her he saw from across the street The Phantom Stranger and Clark Kent attempt to stop them.

"We need to leave Oliver. Now!" Screamed Cyborg. No sooner did he speak Oliver jumped into the air as he flew into the sky, further enjoying his new-found power as he and Cyborg having formed force fields out of yellow constructs around Lois and Chloe escaped into the air faster than the Phantom Stranger could catch or even Clark attempt to manage. Clark wanted more than anything to fly or at least jump and catch them but they flew too fast and too high for him to manage. He then grabbed the Phantom Stranger screaming at him as he vented his anger.

"Why couldn't you stop him?"

"I'm sorry Clark Kent" said Alex as he was speaking. "I couldn't, my magic is great but as who I am I'm still not completely tested against the power of the Yellow Lantern Corps." He then turned around as he looked up and attempted to leave.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" screamed Clark. "That man just corrupted one of my friends and taken two people who I care for. Unless you tell me right here and now what is going on, I'll tear this city apart looking for him, destiny be damned!"

Alex looked on angrily as he then summoned them all back to Watchtower.


	31. Chapter 31

**5/11/11 - 6:00AM - Metropolis, KS**

Lois and Chloe landed on the rooftop of a fancy apartment building after an exhilarating trip into space in which surrounded by a force field they had travelled fast into the lower atmosphere only to return back to the ground as they stepped through the doors of an apartment as Oliver and Cyborg walked behind of them. Both of the women were still surrounded by force fields as if the constructs were leashes and they the dogs.

"Hmm." said Oliver as he looked around the apartment. "I have to admit you have real good taste in hiding places."

"Thank you Oliver Queen." said Cyborg.

"Yeah." said Lois to her surprise, having finally found her voice. "If you're Patrick Bateman."

Chloe and Lois then noticed the constructs around them were deactivated as they then tried to run for the doors only to have found them locked.

"You can't escape you two." said Cyborg. "Please don't let me have to restrain you two."

Lois then ran as she saw kitchen counter with knives as she tried to run for them only for Oliver to get in her way and create a construct of chains linking them to the wall as Lois was tightly secured.

"Oliver stop!" Chloe screamed. Only to find herself strapped down a leather sofa chair with shackles binding her to it. Despite their glowing light and the best effort she could manage she was locked good and tight as Oliver looked down on her as he unmasked in front of her. Chloe saw very little difference in the man she had come to love with all her heart. If anything she did recognize a look on his face that had indicated a release. _It was true then, he was infected by the darkness._

"I told you the truth Chloe Sullivan." said Cyborg. "To you, your cousin and of course your husband. He is free of the damnation of that wicked creature Darkseid and now follows a better path. A path of light not darkness."

"Fear!" spat Chloe. "He follows fear! You can't lead a person to fear. Fear doesn't, work it can never work."

Cyborg chuckled as he then turned on a big screen plasma on the wall of his apartment as they showed the news. From the Middle-East where the Saudi Arabian consulate was bombed, blackouts in Venezuela leading to rationing, an earthquake in Spain, two arrested in a terrorist plot in New York, riots in Greece, etc.

"Fear rules the world, Chloe Sullivan." said Cyborg. "You can deny it all you want but you know its true. How many skulls do you think are branded by now? Thousands? Millions? Billions? I can save them all. Starting with Oliver. Despite what you may think, Fear is not inherently evil. Fear can inspire us, have us value life, to care for others. It is what saved Oliver Queen from the darkness, his fear of losing himself, losing you to death. That is why I do what I do, to promote fear, a power stronger than will. But I have justice to work with and the justice is in the death sentence of Clark Jerome Kent."

"Clark is the embodiment of hope and courage. Even if I did believe in the death penalty, in order to deserve it he must commit a terrible crime and he is innocent."

"Oh Chloe, in helping him and those children back from the future you will be assisting him in committing murder. Yours as well as Lois'. You think that hope has no harm? You are wrong. Hope blinds people to ideas and dreams that can never be achieved. Hope drives people to their knees when they should be standing and seeking action, not obedience. Hope is a drug that people will consume until there is nothing left. You could consider me the anti-drug like AA or NA, here to save people from the poison that is killing them."

"You're insane!" screamed Lois. After being bound against the wall and hearing what he had been told she had finally found her voice. "Clark will find you and defeat you."

"Even if it means your own death and your replacement?"

"Replacement?"

Cyborg mouth opened wide, though there were no lips, no cheeks, the robotic bones were creating a loud and wild laughter. He then gestured to Oliver.

"So those brats haven't told you?"

"Told us what?" said Oliver. "We only found out that they were on to us hours ago. That they pretended to be interns and private school kids."

"But you never noticed anything. A look in their eyes perhaps, a slip of words? What about the girl?" Cyborg smiled again. "I hear she is violently protective towards Clark. The Sam to his Frodo. Any assault? Anything stolen or vandalized?"

Lois then remembered days ago when that girl snapped at her when she told her to calm down. The first day when she gave her a cup of coffee so hot it burned her tongue. And then of course that day she was hit on the head when she decided to wear an heirloom found in a box belonging to Clark. Lois' thinking had shown on her face as Cyborg spoke.

"I knew it! Well Ms. Lane. You are about to find out the truth and when you learn from it I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest." Cyborg then turned to Oliver. "Help me Oliver Queen. Let me show them, show you all what Clark Kent is fighting for."

Cyborg then stood in the middle of the living area in front of the television as he had Oliver move furniture across the walls as his arm then extended toward the ceiling as he plunged his fingers towards the air, extending into an invisible series of signals as they caught and captured information near the speed of light. He then asked for Oliver to give him the necessary protocols to tap into Watchtower as he called upon his lantern to work as a projector as it soon emitted the image of the inside of Watchtower as Lois and Chloe saw Clark having entered the room in the presence of the Phantom Stranger as he then disappeared then reappeared alongside several others. Surrounding the area was the other members of the League. Tess, Dinah, Courtney, J'onn, Bart, Victor, A.C. and Mera.

"How are you doing this?" said Oliver with curiosity.

"I am a master of technology Oliver Queen. I can tap into all forms of technology in this day in age quicker and faster than any human. My consciousness is human but my brain functions like a computer, only faster and powerful than any currently produced. I can shape my will into anything my imagination can conceive." He then laughed as he looked towards Chloe. "Funny huh. I sound like that Outer Limits intro. But its true in so many ways."

Chloe sat there looking revolted. But even she could acknowledge that line he uttered was very much from the Outer Limits. Then what she saw next disgusted her.

"By the way Cyborg. You may call me Ollie." said Oliver.

"Well then I must insist you call me Hank." said Cyborg.

"Hank? Wait a minute? Hank Henshaw?" said Oliver as he spoke aloud his thoughts.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your oath. Henshaw's light. Are you that Hank Henshaw?"

"I hate to stop the bromance." said an annoyed Lois. "But do you know this man Ollie?"

"I knew of him. He is one of the best astronauts out of NASA. I was seeing for myself what my satellites are doing up there by making sure the best men were sent up. I met his crew which included his wife Terri. After they installed my satellite I got them to work for me on their newest space expedition a mission called project..."

"Excalibur." said Cyborg with some pain.

"Yes." said Oliver. "That mission is slated for in the next three years. But I never once told you the name."

"That's because I lived that mission. A mission, which Clark Kent allowed my crew to die! And then banished me."

"Why?" said Oliver.

"In time you will know Ollie, lets just say I will make the punishment fit his crime."

"No!" yelled Chloe. "I won't believe any of this. Henshaw. If that is your name then you can't be a part of..."

"Quiet." said Cyborg. "More people are coming."


	32. Chapter 32

**Before you start reading this chapter I must mention its pretty long and intercut between several characters. Yet its rich in detail and full of great history. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>511/11 - 6:30AM - Metropolis, KS**

The Phantom Stranger had disappeared for some time before he returned this time with the young woman called Lynn Miller and her brother calling himself Howie Kane. Lynn was dressed in a dark coat and Howie in a green jacket, blue t-shirt and tan trousers. No sooner did they finally arrive did the Phantom Stranger place his hands on medallion he wore and transformed back into what these people knew as Alex Waid, though still dressed in his uniform his face had returned to normal.

They stood there with looks that scolded children might receive from their parents as they saw the mistrust in the faces of the rest of the League. Howie amidst all of this tried to wave a friendly hello to Courtney only for her to look angry. But it was Clark who looked really furious at them as he tried to come up with something to say as Tess walked in front of him.

"Clark please understand this was not the plan. It was supposed to be just you, them and me but then you all had to involve Oliver, Chloe and Lois. I want you to please be calm."

"Calm? You tried to use me as bait! Oliver is now that monster's follower and Lois and Chloe are going to be killed all because of their inability to work with us!"

"No!" spoke up Lynn. "Lois and Chloe are going to be killed because they got stupid!"

"How dare you speak about them like that!" said Clark angrily.

"Its the truth. Lois is so eager to spend every waking moment with you she was willing to destroy the world because she can't stand being alone! What's the matter? Sex so great she's become clingy? I've heard of desperate women but she's pathetic. As well as being a selfish, jealous, manipulative bitch!"

Clark couldn't believe that this girl could be so rude as he and several people in Watchtower looked at her with anger, including her brothers.

"Lynn don't do this now!" Alex said. "Please Clark. We made a mistake, but please let us work with you now because one of your friends has succumbed to something as horrible as the darkness, he is now a servant of fear. Courtney Whitmore you knew Alan Scott so he would have told you of the magical power of the Green Lantern that he wielded?"

"Yes." said Courtney.

"Well I tell you that he was mistaken. His power didn't come from magic but an alien science that was tampered with by using magic to repair it. It is actually a tool of a group of intergalactic peace-keepers known as the Green Lantern Corps. Its just like I said before, that was no lie."

Everyone paused for a moment not understanding what this meant for all of them when all of sudden J'onn spoke up. "Its true what he says. There are over 3600 of them all over the known universe. Keeping the peace and saving the innocent. They are a mighty force with very few to stop them. Yet even I don't see how this is relevant."

"Because what you don't know J'onn is that there is a group out there formed that wielded a different power out there. Or should I say will be formed. The Green Lanterns are the embodiment of Will and that power is strong. However there is a power out there that is violent, with less control and more vicious calling themselves the Yellow Lanterns. Their power is fear and that is what has enthralled your friend Oliver Queen. We must unite if we are going to stop them from destroying this world. Please you must believe us."

Clark stood there still angry as before and though they had revealed to him so much before he still wanted to know one more thing. "If you really wanted to have us help you, then tell us the truth. Why did he commit those murders in the first place? What is the significance of their details being similar to that of Chloe and Lois? We need to know. I need to know."

Alex, Lynn and Howie stood there not knowing what else to say before a loud piercing cry came from the monitors inside The Watchtower. The noise was a wail of electronic noise as many in Watchtower fell to their knees as the sound then dissipated when the screens previous images had been replaced by the robotic face of Cyborg.

"Yes children. Tell him the truth for once."

"Shoot!" Howie screamed. "Oliver gave him Watchtower's protocols!"

"You!" screamed Clark. "Where are my friends and my fiancé?"

"Your loved ones are fine. I promise you. See."

Clark then saw Oliver standing watch over Chloe, who was bound to a leather sofa chair but upset as she tried to get out of her bindings. He then saw Lois chained to a wall as she tried her best to escape. Both were bound and gagged as they did their best to escape. Both girls made eye contact as they knew Clark could see them too. Cyborg was letting them see him through the cameras in the monitor.

"Let them go." said Clark.

"I'll tell you what Clark. I'll give you the coordinates to this place. You come here by yourself in an hour or..."

"What? You will kill them? Just like you did those two women? Why did you kill them? Couldn't you wait until your actual targets were far from friends to do it?"

"Actual targets?" said Cyborg as he laughed loudly. Clark was tempted to destroy the monitors right then and there as he was going to demand what was so funny.

"You think I want to kill Lois and Chloe? Of course not. I killed those other women because of something your father once told you many years ago. 'For everything in nature there is a balance.' I killed them yes, to send a message, but you mistook my message Clark. I killed them so that Lois and Chloe will live. I came back in time to kill you, but I came here to save them."

Clark was now very confused. "Save them? From what."

"From those time travelers who came back in time to ensure that they stay dead!"

The monitors had shut down leaving Clark to turn around and stare at Alex, Lynn and Howie as they started to tremble in fear as they saw Clark look at them angrily as he approached them slowly. Bile had already started to fill up his mouth as he stared at the three. He then spoke quietly but hoarsely as he approached them.

"Is that true?" said Clark. "Are you here to make sure my fiancé and my best friend die?"

The three looked scared at the look of Clark's face. They then noticed Tess shake her head at what she was seeing. She tried to speak but Clark was in no mood. However one of the children, the young woman calling herself Lynn stepped up and approached Clark as she spoke up. "Yes. But what you have to understand about that is..."

Lynn then felt Clark's hand wrap itself around as it tightened.

"NO! Clark stop!" screamed Tess.

But Clark refused to let go. He didn't want to live in a world without Lois Lane. But before he could crush the young girl's throat he suddenly felt weak as Kryptonite surrounded while another green light wrapped around Lynn as Howie pointed his ring and wrapped her in a green shield surrounding and protecting her, him and Alex.

Clark turned to find wherever this Kryptonite was coming from as he saw it in the hands of Tess. As she held it inside a lead box pointing it right at him. She was trembling angrily. She didn't want to do this but she had to.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM AGAIN!" said Tess choking up in anger.

"WHY?! Why should I not stop them from killing the people I love?" said Clark in agony.

"THEY ARE YOUR CHILDREN!" Tess screamed.

Clark then gasped alongside every single member of the League present in the room.

* * *

><p>Back in the apartment Cyborg cursed aloud seeing what he believed was an opportunity vanish right before his eyes as he heard Lois and Chloe gasp as well at the words Tess had uttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Clark didn't want to believe Tess. It had to be a trick. Why else would she use Kryptonite. Then Tess shut the box as Clark felt better as he turned around and saw anger and fear in the eyes of the three as he couldn't help but believe Tess' words. Eventually the force field that Howie had generated had vanished but the look of fear hadn't escaped their faces. Lynn was coughing as she held her throat and looked to be close to tears as her older brother stepped in front of her. But then Clark couldn't help but ask a question.<p>

"Why would you come back to kill your own mother?"

The look on the boys faces were angry but no sooner did the words escape Clark's mouth did Lynn begin cry bitterly as she flew out from Watchtower's window.

"Lara!" Howie screamed "Lara come back! He doesn't know! Please Lara!"

"Lara?" Clark was shocked again as he heard the very name of his birth mother spoken to that girl.

"Maybe its time he should know, Bruce. All of them should know." said the other called Alex who was now calling the youngest boy by the name Bruce.

"Cyborg will know everything!" screamed Bruce. "Jon, we can't give him that power!"

"He knows enough already all we'll be doing is giving our father a reason to fight for us!"

The boy now known as Jon then touched the medallion with his bare hand as he transformed into the Phantom Stranger and placed his hands on his father's head.

"What are you doing?" said Clark.

"It will be easier. For you and for all of us." Jon then touched Clark's head and then communing with not just him but everyone else in Watchtower did he begin to speak an ethereal voice as he started what he knew was going to be a long story.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment Cyborg head begun to throb as he wailed in agony as images began to slide past him and become transmitted to the television in the apartment and the Lantern acting as a projector of the images in his head as Oliver, Chloe and Lois continued to watch.<p>

* * *

><p>Clark saw images fly past him as he heard the voice of the Phantom Stranger begin to speak.<p>

"In less than two days Clark Kent you will triumph against the darkness becoming Superman and you will begin a journey that will bring an age of truth and justice. But it is a life full of sacrifice. For on the day you intended to be married, Darkseid's minion Oliver Queen attempted to destroy you by replacing your wedding band with one of Gold Kryptonite which would have removed your powers permanently. But because of Chloe and your own goodness you reclaimed your best friend from the darkness and saved the day. Yet it would be another seven years before you and Lois Lane would tie the knot.

Your life becoming more dedicated to your careers as well as saving others, yet the two of you lived happily as days had gone by. Your League would become stronger with more friends being there for each other. Chloe Sullivan mentions another billionaire friend with gadgets months ago. This man will become your greatest friend. He was an ordinary man born from a terrible tragedy that took his parents and though gloomy and apparently arrogant he becomes a man of justice by donning the frightening image of the bat. He is Bruce Wayne also known as the Batman."

Clark had seen images of the failed wedding he was to have but also that of him becoming worthy to wear the suit Jor-El had taken from him as he wore it proudly as he defeated Darkseid. He then saw an arrogant man he recognized from the tabloids wearing an arrogant smile and a pretty girl on each arm. But then the scene changed as he then saw a little boy crying in an alley as he leaned over a man and woman dying as he heard the last words spoken to his son. "Bruce… don't be afraid." The man who this boy was wore a smile that was phony as he then saw him dressed from head to toe in a black armor atop a tower, triumphant and vigilant.

"Chloe Sullivan mentions a woman that would throw you for a loop. Quite literally as she is a master of combat. Belonging to a people once believed to have been a myth for she is an Amazon warrior princess. Dedicating her life to peace and justice for all. Her name is Diana, princess of the Amazons but she is known the world over as Wonder Woman. She is also another great friend and also something more, but that comes later."

_'Later?'_ Clark wondered as he saw the scene change to a tall ebony haired woman dressed in an ancient Greek warrior costume only resplendent in the colors of the American flag wielding a sword as she fought back several vicious creatures as his future self looked on as he noticed her. "You're strong!" said future Clark. While the woman looking back with a smile on her beautiful model-like face replied. "I know." _There was something weird in that exchange._ thought Clark. _Almost flirtatious._

"Among others. Like the Green Lanterns you meet. The greatest of them being Hal Jordan, who will be an important ally and a great friend. You would all fight together, but sometimes you'd fight alone."

Clark saw the League confront a giant gray skinned being in a blue armor with the Omega Logo on his chest. This was Darkseid at long last corporeal, but he was beaten back by the League. He then saw himself fighting Zod again and after all these years after his return from the Phantom Zone he saw himself break Zod's neck. He then saw the Batman fight a twisted clown he called the Joker, Hal Jordan fight back a sinister man in a pink face with a large widows peak and mustache dressed in black and yellow with the symbol he saw on Cyborg and now Oliver. Wonder Woman pulling back her lasso as she confronted a woman looking like a mutant Cheetah. All this and more Clark saw with such amazement as the Phantom Stranger continued.

"However, alone you have seen terrible moments some which led to your demise. One day the creature of Davis Bloome will return and kill you."

Clark remembered Davis Bloom's dark Kryptonian side as well as fighting it to the point where he was almost killed. But he managed to send it back under a mineshaft in which it would never return. He was wrong as he then saw the images of the monster having come back from that mineshaft and after almost tearing Metropolis apart, Doomsday had returned. The future Clark had fought it as both simultaneously delivered a punch that killed each other. The future Lois was in the middle of the street crying her eyes out for him.

"But you would return with no one needing to pay the price for your life. Except the lives of thousands as three years from now a man by the name of Hank Henshaw a once respected man in the American space program, his wife and several of his friends on a mission called Project Excalibur stumbled upon a massive solar flare that caused a radical mutation of the bodies of the crew, turning them into meta-humans, but the mutations were unstable. Many of them died because of the radiation with the exception of two, Terri Henshaw and her husband. At first you believed him dead, but his meta-human ability was to manipulate machinery and technology, which caused him to return to life as an android. He had hoped to find some form of life with his wife but she couldn't cope, going insane and eventually dying. Because his presence caused the death of his wife as well as resulting in blackouts and technological fiascos you ended up banishing him from the planet but not before he was able to commune with what you once believed was a destroyed piece of technology, the space ship that sent you to Earth. Though blown to bits, for a computer bits are larger than building blocks as it reconstituted itself with Kryptonian technology as he journeyed across other worlds and hoped to return to claim vengeance. Finally he returned while the Brain Interactive Construct that your father created was repairing your body and eventually restoring it to life. But it would eventually create a body of its own, taking on the name Eradicator, the Eradicator of Krypton's enemies. Both he, Conner Kent now called Superboy and an old friend of Emil Hamiliton's by the name of John Henry Irons continued your legacy under the name of Steel. But it was Henshaw using a small piece of your DNA was able to create a body capable of passing himself as you, gaining the trust of the people to destroy your name and pass the world to a murderous tyrant from another planet. They killed millions in your name. But Cyborg couldn't be destroyed as he united with a group of intergalactic terrorists known as the Yellow Lantern Corps. Originally they were known as the Sinestro Corps led by a former Green Lantern who led a disciplined group of warriors. Eventually war arose between a multitude of Lanterns. A spectrum that included the Lanterns of Death, Rage, Greed as well as Fear had encountered the Lanterns of Will, Hope, Compassion, Love and Life in a conflict known as the Blackest Night. The Lanterns of Good triumphed with some of the Lantern Corps either disbanding with some of the leaders having defected so the Yellow Lanterns were the Sinestro Corps no more. Being an electronic consciousness Cyborg had gone underground and eventually went dormant for years waiting for the opportunity to gain vengeance upon you."

Clark couldn't believe it all if he hadn't seen it happen before his eyes. From his death, the Supermen, to Cyborg's ruthlessness and of course the terrible war that was the Blackest Night.

"Yet among all of this you found happiness with Lois Lane and finally your wedding day. You and Lois Lane had a wonderful marriage. A story told by many as the ideal love story. No matter how tragic it ended."

Clark was happy at first that after all this time they would marry, unfortunately to know that it wasn't forever made him terrified. He then saw the Daily Planet and saw some of friends there. He saw Randall, Jeff, Ron and he even saw Chloe. And then he heard it. Laughter, violent raucous laughter coming from everyone in the newsroom. Clark saw a clear globe having fallen in the newsroom when he saw the clown that the Batman had fought earlier stand in the middle of the newsroom with a gas mask on his face laughing as he poked and prodded bodies that were still alive with a knife as well as the corpses each with a terrifying grin on their faces, including Chloe.

The Clark who was watching this yelled in agony as he saw the body of his old friend succumb to a revolting death. He then saw the Joker take a ladder with him as he attempted to go out the fire escape when he saw a woman run at him. It was Lois Lane running at the clown with a knife in her hand as she stabbed him right in the wrist.

"Oh Ho-Ho-Ho! A little fight in you, huh beautiful? Well I like that." said the Joker. He had a high pitched voice as he wielded a knife of his own as Lois who was wearing glasses earlier had ditched them as she concentrated on the knife in her hand as the two fought on fiercely and capably. The fight saw the Joker take a strike across his chest and Lois' wrist bled badly as she then took a right handed jab from the Joker as she was becoming weakened. But Lois didn't give up, still standing and still wielding her knife. The Joker then started to speak very softly as he looked upon his own knife.

"Do you want to know why I use a knife?" the Joker was taunting her in the middle of the fight as he continued to wave his knife. "Guns are too quick and you can't savor all those little emotions. See in their last moments people show you who they really are. So in a way I knew some of your co-workers here better than you ever did. Well, the one's my little party favor didn't take out... Would you like to know which of them were cowards?"

This infuriated Lois as she lunged... and missed as the Joker drove his knife right into her kidney. Lois screamed agonizingly loud as the Joker plucked it out only for Lois to bat away his knife out the window. The Joker then hit her in her kidney with his hand, he then tried to steal Lois' knife with the other when she plunged it into his femoral artery, but the Joker pushed her back to her desk before she could pull it out. She hit the back of her head as she could hear as well as feel vertebrae shatter on impact. "Mwah-Ha-Ha-Ha! I win! I win!" Joker screamed triumphantly as he then eyed on her desk a brass replica of the Daily Planet. "Oh... and here is my prize!" He then looked down upon her as he spoke to her softly again. "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" Lois then spit in his face. "I guess not!" said the Joker, laughing as he took the paperweight in his hands and hit her across the head with it and then he did it again and again, up to twenty times until Batman came crashing down a skylight as he knocked out the Joker. Batman looked down and saw Lois, beaten and bleeding but still alive. But by the look on her face, he knew it was not for long. Nevertheless he urged her to stay awake. "Stay with me Lois."

Then the Clark from the future came in with his red, blue and yellow costume as he looked down on the ground and saw his old friends and co-workers dead as he tried his best to keep calm. And then he saw Lois, hearing the weakness of her heart as he was already crying over her body. "My God, Lois. You… You're…"

Lois then looked up in pain as she flash a smile at Clark as she spoke. "Hi… You. Its good to see your face."

Clark couldn't believe Lois was being so calm as he used his X-Ray vision and noticed the fractures in her skull. "Lois your skull it's…" Clark was choked up as he continued caressing her head as gently as possible. "Oh God, no. Honey your head is - I can't even move you safely!"

Lois was still calm as she looked into Clark's eyes. "I really did it this time… didn't I? I just couldn't let him get away! He killed Chloe. She came all the way from Star City to visit me today."

Clark looked shocked as he heard her speak. "Who did this?" asked Clark

"The Joker." whimpered Lois.

Clark continued to speak to Lois. "Lois, the fracture is…" Clark couldn't help but continue talking like this, he wanted to save her, he needed to save her, but he knew he couldn't. "I can't do anything to repair it. I -"

Lois then looked up and tried her best to reassure him. "You've saved me so many times… I…"

"Please God, no." Clark was still crying as Lois continued to speak.

Lois' words become as soft as a whisper. "I'm so sorry… Sorry I couldn't give you a family."

"No, don't. You have nothing to be sorry about." Clark said.

Lois continued to speak. "Thank you… for loving me. I love you."

Clark's grief had then transformed into anger as he looked into Lois' eyes again. "Lois I will get him. I will hurt him, I –"

"No. Please. Don't kill him. Don't cross that line…" Lois said almost regaining the ability to scream as she coughed out blood out of her mouth as she continued to speak. "Don't change who you are. Not now… Not ever… Don't lose…"

"No!" Clark was shaking his head angrily as more tears came down his face. "Don't ask me to do that! Please just stay with me..."

"Promise me! Don't become him!" Lois' breathing was becoming more labored as she continued. "Don't make me hate you."

Clark was humbled as he heard those words as he continued to cry. But then he started nodding his head. "Yes. Yes I promise. Just stay with me Lois... I..."

"I… Love... You... Clark." said Lois as she died in his arms.

Clark yelled harshly and angrily as his friend behind him put his hand on his shoulder, as he of all people knew what it meant to lose someone they loved. Clark then had a look on his face as he turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Bruce? Where is the Joker?"

"He's unconscious by your desk, but Clark please I'm begging you to listen to Lois."

"I am listening to Lois." said Clark blankly. "But Oliver didn't and I just found Chloe's dead body along with the others from his laughing gas."

"Oh no!" said Bruce.

"I hate saying this more than anything I've ever had to say. But we got to keep the Joker safe!"

Clark Kent from the present watching all of this had cried as loud and as hard as the version of himself in the future. Several of his friends who were enveloped in this images of light tried to approach Clark as the Phantom Stranger continued showing the images of the future but kept them back. He couldn't risk Clark losing control. Clark himself couldn't believe that he was so calm afterwards but he knew why. He was obeying his wife's last wishes. As he saw himself and the man he called Bruce take the Joker away in a cell to face trial for murder.

Clark then saw his future self with Oliver and it wasn't good. He saw Oliver with a chunk of Kryptonite hit him over the head again and again until Batman had entered coming to his aide as the Dark Knight subdued Oliver and threw out the Kryptonite.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO KEEPING HIM? " screamed Oliver.

"He's safe, from you!" said Batman in a deep growling voice.

"He killed my wife and yours too Clark!" said Oliver. "Because of him my son will never see her again. All because of him! Why are you protecting him?!"

"Because its what Lois wanted." said Clark. Chloe would have told you the same thing. Yet you plan to kill him or anybody else who gets in your way? What about the Joker's family? Are going to kill Harley and their daughter? Must she lose her father or do you plan to kill her too, just like you did Lex after you found out Lionel killed your parents!"

"GO TO HELL!" screamed Oliver.

"No. Clark is right." said Bruce. "If you go anywhere near them I'll have you thrown in Arkham alongside the very criminals I put away!"

"BOTH OF YOU GO TO HELL!" said Oliver as he bitterly got up from the ground bruised and beaten from Batman's assault. Oliver then looked them in the eyes and denounced them both. "Clark, you have been his friend more than you have been mine ever since you two met. You have been more family that we have ever been and I'm your brother-in-law. So go ahead. Unite. The World's Finest Heroes. Because we are done. I will kill the Joker. For Lois and Chloe."

Present Day Clark Kent felt saddened at the loss of not just his wife but also his own friend and future family. Yet he could feel the strength and the wisdom that came from the Batman. Even he could see he was far more controlled despite what had happened to him in his youth. He then saw his future self stand him up as he noticed the apartment they were in. As pictures of Lois and him were being packed up and sent away as Clark then fell back down on the ground crying his eyes out.

The present day Clark then saw his future self outside a courthouse wearing his disguise as the Joker was walked outside a squad car as he looked bitterly at the man that murdered his wife and oldest friend while the Joker bowed and blew kisses into the crowd as if he was a celebrity attending a premiere. Smiling as always he walked up the steps to the courthouse. Clark then saw his friend Bruce costumed as Batman as he then ran into the crowd as he saw what was obviously Oliver attempting to run away, with something hidden in his hands. But before Bruce could capture him a loud cry came from the crowd.

"SIC SEMPER, CRIMINALIS!"

A man wearing armor and a large helmet shaped like a ram had come from the crowd throwing a spear right through the Joker's chest killing him instantly. Much to Clark's surprise the crowd let a violent cheer at the murderer as he then ran to Oliver as he saw him scream in anger at what was happening. Oliver didn't send him to kill the Joker. Clark then realized the violent act that the Joker had committed had attracted a violent vigilante calling himself Magog.

"Many months from now that criminal will gain the support of the people." echoed the voice of the Phantom Stranger. "A trial that despite the evidence had unanimously declared him not guilty. His trial was a travesty of justice. With the death of your wife and the trial denied the Joker you left the Justice League and abandoned the world to your Fortress. Many others followed your example when loss had permeated their lives. Batman's girlfriend Rachel Dawes being murdered months before had led to him going underground and Wonder Woman had become Queen of the Amazons after her mother was murdered declaring the Amazon mission to bring peace to Earth a failure. Oa was restructuring after the Blackest Night and after Magog's vengeance created a hands off policy in regards to Earth. Its newest heroes resorting to vengeance had made them undesirable. Hal had been forced to give back his ring. Months after the horrific Darkest Night, Mera, the wife of your friend Arthur had been killed and he would leave the surface world and become king, but quit being a hero. You and Oliver Queen, well see for yourself."

Clark then saw his future self alongside Lucy Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Cat Grant, Perry White, Bruce Wayne, and several others walking by three coffins. One for Lois, Chloe and Ron Troupe who was married to Lucy. Lucy's sobbing was heard clearly alongside a little child, but Clark's sobbing was deep down in his soul as the bodies were lowered into the ground. Eventually the funeral ended with everyone having left Clark alone with Bruce as the two walked across the cemetery when all of a sudden his super-hearing was drawn to a woman crying her eyes out while holding a little girl's hand by a grave belonging to the Joker.

This was Harleen Quinzel, the Joker's lover Harley Quinn as she cried next to a little blonde girl. Clark then approached them. It was an awkward scene at first as Clark placed his hand Harley's shoulder as Harley turned her head and accepted his hand. He didn't blame her in the least, he was just as sorry about Joker's death as she was about Lois. For her great love was gone as much as his, at least she had a daughter. The little girl was very sad as well, not having met her father at all until now, Harley making sure she was raised with another family but because of the Joker's death she had finally allowed her to know who her father was, a victim of injustice. But no sooner did Clark attempt to take her away from this place did an arrow almost pierce Harley's chest. As Clark dived Harley and her daughter out of the way as Bruce took down Oliver.

"HOW DARE YOU?" screamed Oliver as Clark and Bruce then whisked him away from Metropolis all the way to Gotham City. As Oliver squired straitjacketed in the confines of a cell in Arkham Asylum where he was to begin therapy.

From there the present Clark saw images of the world become involved in violence and disorder, what felt like years of it and it was only until he saw things go so bad did his future self, Bruce and then Diana return to save the world even as they almost saw it destroyed by their own hands when an old man with the aid of a powerful entity approached Clark in his darkest moment as he then rediscovered his purpose to bring justice to the world. For not only was the Justice League reborn but world peace had finally been achieved. Clark then saw his older self at the Kent Farm as he saw ruins of his old home as he heard the Phantom Stranger speak again.

"You gave up this place to Ben Hubbard as he held on to the property after you and Lois had sold it to him. He farmed the land but he could never bring himself to live in the house his neighbors had lived. When Magog's recklessness devastated Kansas it destroyed your old house and some of Smallville. Superman eventually repaired Smallville but when it came to your old house you just couldn't do it as Superman and after five years having left for the Fortress of Solitude and telling the world that Clark Kent left the Daily Planet to go 'find himself' leaving no contact number or address you finally returned to Smallville. So you didn't receive the message until at long last as Clark Kent you returned to Smallville where a lawyer found you and proclaimed you the inheritor of the Kent Farm. Ben Hubbard had family but deep down believed the Kent Farm belonged to the Kents. So it was your house again as you decided to work on it as no more than a hobby before deciding to sell it again until someone else made you reconsider."

Clark saw his future self slowly and steadily cut beams of wood as he set himself to building the place up. Wearing overalls and dousing himself with some water to give the impression he was working up a sweat in case anyone found him. He then saw someone fly down wearing a beautiful red dress as she landed in front of him.

"Diana?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"The Justice League is reformed with several of our old friends back in action only this time doing more for the people than we ever did before. I was sent to see where you were and here I am."

"Yes. Uhm I told Bruce that I was going to be here for a few days out of the week. I had to tend to this place for a while if he needs me now..."

"No rush." said Diana. "He was just curious. Odd that the world's greatest detective forgot about that. But he did tell me you could have been here. How long has it been since you've been here? And why this house?"

Clark looked around and realized he didn't know the answer to the first question. All those years in Metropolis he had very little time to come back here. But for the later question. "This place was left to me years ago after the last owner died four years ago. Turns out he left it to me in his will."

"Why would he do that Kal-El?" said Diana.

"Because I was raised here. When my ship landed and I was found by the Kents I lived here. I could show you all the places I did everyday things. Walking, running, playing sports and did chores. I also learned how to use my powers, from my strength, my speed... my heat vision." Clark then chuckled as he obviously was remembering whenever that happened when he was young. "I had so many good memories here but eventually when I inherited it I sold it."

"Why?" asked Diana. "If you grew up happy here why would you give up owning this place?"

"Because I was with Lois back then and I couldn't imagine living both here and at Metropolis. My life was with her there and I just wanted to move on and look toward the future."

"'Looking toward the future?'" said Diana. "Isn't that what Lex Luthor used to say? Where is he now? In a prison for the rest of his life."

"Diana I just couldn't see this place as my home anymore. Which is why when I fix it up I'm going to sell it again."

Diana looked sad as she looked at how wonderful the place was to her eyes. She was silent for a while until she made a request. "Show me around."

"What?" said Clark.

"Show me around." said Diana. "Let me see this place."

"Why? Are you interested in buying?"

"Maybe. I own so much, a flat in London, an apartment in Boston, a high rise in Los Angeles, a small place in Greece and I even know a good place near Washington, but even I don't find half the places I own with such history. I'll even help you rebuild. Show you I'm not some stuck-up rich person."

"Okay." said Clark as he showed her around the place. He showed her the house where he had meals with his family, the couch he slept in whenever he wanted a sleep over with a friend or when someone needed to use his room. He showed her his old room and the room belonging to his parents. He showed her the barn especially the loft where he spent his time reading, listening to music and sometimes just doing nothing as he spent his time alone. His powers making him feel like an outcast. He talked about his parents and how his father and he used to fish every year or watch a game whenever they had some money. How his mother was a homemaker at first but was smart and had a business degree and worked for Lionel Luthor back when he was alive and evil, how she ran a business and later became a Kansas State Senator and finally United States Senator. He told her how before his friend became President of the United States, Pete Ross was considered the runt of the more successful brothers and sisters. How before she married Pete, Lana Lang was the girl he loved before she left him. Chloe before she was killed was his great friend who helped him stop several Kryptonite meta-human criminals. He told her of how he met Lois not far from a cornfield and how they started their friendship and love affair. How often he grew in power but as well was scared of having to always be alone and when he discovered what he was and where he actually came from how resistant he was but then became who he was born to be after Darkseid had invaded Earth the first time.

All this and more he told her as they also spent time clearing out broken beams and old junk not just from his old home but also at Metropolis where most things where placed in storage after he left. One of them being an old book full of memories that he hadn't seen in a long time. He remembered that in this book was a picture of Lana that he placed in a blank page, symbolizing that he was finally moving on from her. He couldn't do that with Lois but still took the book with him as he showed it to Diana. He also took a box full of old mementos; one of them was a silver bracelet that he never gave to Lois. A bracelet that a Kawatche chieftain told him was supposed to be given to the woman he was destined to be with. But he gave Lois a wedding ring instead as he showed the bracelet to Diana.

He and Diana began spending a lot more time together rebuilding his old house as she being as strong as him could accomplish more work in a day that ten men in a month. They spent time in town becoming relaxed in each other's company as he showed her Smallville. Entering the town and prior to it in their old disguises with their glasses and geeky appearances as Clark Kent and Diana Prince. He showed her Main Street where the Talon was restored. Smallville High where he went to school. Crater Lake. The old LuthorCorp plant which had been shut down as well as the Luthor Mansion which had been abandoned long after it had been burned down. He showed her the Kawatche Caves that he had discovered which led them into the Fortress of Solitude and back. Throughout their entire time together Clark had noticed that Diana had become very comfortable, which surprised her.

"We have a saying here 'Simple as Smallville.' It sounds old-fashioned but just believe in hard work and simple pleasures and you can be happy here."

"Then why are you giving up this place Kal-El? Why can't you be happy anymore? Would Lois have wanted that?"

Clark would not speak much after that as he and Diana spent time with each other building things back together with limited discussion until they were being summoned to the occasional public gatherings. A statue of them dedicated to peace and justice in New York, in front of the UN. Clark would meet the Reverend again as he saw him say his service as he ended his sermon with the words from Revelation.

"And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes: and death shall be no more, nor mourning, nor crying, nor sorrow shall be any more, for the former things are passed away."

Clark wanted to believe in those words but found it difficult to do so but he approached him and asked if there was anything that he could do to let go of his grief, to do what he said was in the passage he had read earlier in church. To which the Reverend said. "That passage is when all souls live in Heaven and in a glorious Earth, perhaps that is what we see thanks to the peace the Justice League have brought. But it still can happen for your own soul."

"But I am so haunted by all those voices and the pain... that comes from remembering."

"They haunt you only when you forget what they had to teach you. What did Lois Lane teach you?"

Clark guessed it wasn't hard to realize for the reverend to remember him after the horrible deaths that had happened all those years ago. But his words struck him hard as he remembered what Lois had given him.

"To take up a cause, to love, to cherish life and to..." he hesitated as he remembered how she'd say it. "Trust my gut."

"Then don't give up. Take up a cause, fall in love, cherish your life and keep trusting your gut."

Clark would leave that church and continue to be Superman but he'd be going to do things he'd never thought he'd go to.

The first wedding was to Cassie and Conner. The partial clone of himself had fallen in love with the Amazon that became the next Wonder Woman. With Themiscyra's faith in mankind restored, its queen had created a new contest with a new Wonder Woman being declared. But long before she became Wonder Woman she was Wondergirl and she was in love with Superboy. Though a grown man and long since a teenaged boy he would never take up the mantle of Superman. Cassie and Conner would live happily together as Clark and Diana would be there for their families. Another wedding being that of Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris, each members of a group of freedom fighters, the Green Lanterns and the Star Sapphires, for the Lanterns had welcomed back Earth into its membership seeing that they were once again believers in truth and justice. Clark then witnessed his old friend Bruce Wayne get over the death of his love Rachel and met a thief by the name of Selena Kyle and after rescuing Gotham City they lived happily ever after under an assumed name in Florence.

Whereas Clark and Diana continued building and repairing his old house as somewhere Clark had realized something. Between his walks in town with her, to waking up and being the first thing he saw and the last thing he wanted to see before going to bed that he was falling in love with Diana. Before leaving one day for Washington, DC she found an old pair of glasses that she kept to help him see better as Clark Kent. Telling him to take care. Clark then looked in his wallet and found a picture of Lois very happy and carefree. He sat with that picture for a long time inside after finally having finished the loft as the whole barn was finally completed as he went inside and saw just how much he and Diana spent in here and how he looked at his phone and saw a set of pictures between him and Diana walking around Smallville. Eating ice cream, watching a movie at the Talon, going to the Smallville High Homecoming game, selfies of him and Diana as happy as he once made Lois. Diana had always cared for him, even when she knew he was with Lois. She was truly a great friend and now more than ever she meant more to him than she knew. He remembered when he first moved in to that apartment with Lois and how she told him that part of merging their lives together was taking the time to find the right spot for everything. He realized now that was what was happening between him and Diana. He was sharing with her his life and as far as he was concerned she was his life now. And now he was afraid, for the first time in a long time he wanted to see her as something more. Because he was in love and when you love, you take risks. And he was about to take a risk right now; he was going to let Lois Lane go.

He still had her picture in his hand right beside an old photo album full of pictures as he looked outside as he saw grey clouds in the sky as he uttered words he never thought he would say.

"Good-Bye Lois." Clark said as he put her picture into the album and put it away in the bookcase as he then changed out of his clothes into a new costume. After Lois' death he had the original costume his mother had made changed, where the bright yellow was replaced with black as a mark of mourning. But this new outfit created from designs given to him by Jor-El in the Fortress had created a beautiful red, yellow and blue outfit with a collar, a shining metallic appearance and with no red trunks over the tights. He then flew up into the sky past the grey clouds and felt the warmth of the sun, as he shed no more tears. For he was no longer mourning, crying or in sorrow. All things were new again.

He then flew past the sky as he headed toward Washington, DC where he learned Diana as a head of state at a special meeting was to be there to meet President Ross. She had finished her speech there as the Queen of Themiscyra, though despite her title she still wore her old costume as she remembered how the first time she appeared in this country was in her old costume of red, white, blue. Only this was worked slightly differently. Told that this was a silver age of heroism she abandoned her golden armor and wore a silvery metal armor. She walked among the people walking by the reflecting pool where she and Steve Trevor had shared their first kiss when she decided to fly atop the Lincoln Memorial taking it all in when she noticed by the moonlight her old friend appear. She was startled as she saw him dressed in a new uniform of shining armor. She almost giggled like a love-struck woman as she saw how appealing he looked to her. She then complemented him for the new outfit as he told her it was time to make a change. He asked her what she was doing up there and she told him how she was thinking of Steve. How sad it was that he died while she was at Themiscyra crying for her mother when she could have been there.

"You may have been too late to save Lois." Diana said. "But at least you were saving lives before Lois died in your arms. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him and his wife when they were killed. I've felt alone for so long without my mother, but when he died I realized it was time to come back and that we are never truly alone unless we choose to be. Actually that was something you once told me, only I actually chose to be alone… but not anymore."

Clark continued to gaze upon her lovingly as she wondered if that's why she was with him. To simply be there for him as well as for her to keep herself from being alone.

"That's why they call it living, that's why we saved all those people then and now. Never let evil acts bring you down, sometimes good is good no matter if the ones we love are gone or right in front of us. Its that simple."

"Simple as Smallville?" said Diana with a small smile on her face as she really liked how he looked. "By the way that really is a nice outfit."

"Same to you. That's a pretty nice choker. I don't remember that from your old outfit."

"Yes." said Diana. "It was my mother's last gift to me, a consolation prize to losing to the champion of the contest when she finally brought peace between the Amazons of Themiscyra and Bana-Mighdall to remind me that even though I was no longer Wonder Woman, I was still her brightest star."

Clark then placed his hands to look at the jeweled choker around her neck bringing his hands close to her neck and face. He could see how much she hadn't changed after all the years. It was said he would live forever outliving all those he ever cared for from someone who could see into the future, but it was also said he would be with someone all the days of his life. He looked into Diana's eyes with his hands cupping her face as they both inched closer and closer as both their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

One of her hands touched his cheek as the other pressed against his chest as she felt the firmness of his body. She then felt his arms hold her by the shoulders gently as they continued to kiss. It lasted for seconds then a few minutes until they finally let go.

"Wow." said Clark as both opened their eyes.

"That was nice." said Diana. They both giggled happily at the brevity of their responses.

"By the way Kal-El. I forget to ask between... what just happened. But why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you Diana. That I love you. Its been a long time since I knew what that meant and I want to spend all the time in the world with you. If you don't feel the same for me I understand. I just wanted to tell you..."

Diana then shut his lips to hers in another long and passionate kiss afterwards she spoke. "Oh Kal, I've loved you for so long. But I know you and Lois were together and I never allowed myself to come between you. I have always been happy to be you friend and nothing more. I came to you this past several weeks only as your friend. I'm several centuries old and as an Amazon I had never even seen a man and have taught myself to live without them. But if you want my heart then it is yours as long as it is free of all others. As I love you with all my heart, which is free of all others too.

"Diana it is no longer free. Because you are the only one who has filled it and no one else."

Man and woman, super-hero and super-heroine, Kryptonian and Amazon sat there for a long time before returning to their homes. For Clark it was back in Smallville as he now realized why before becoming Superman those many years ago the words of his father: "Always hold on to Smallville." Because he believed Smallville had always held him back. But now it had brought him together with a wonderful woman. Queen Diana of Themiscyra returned to her palace and was happily resting in her bed remembering words similar to Clark's to always hold the pride of her people, but to remember to look beyond and bring the message of Themiscyra to the world. Because they were a part of the world. They always had been.

Many months of courting in which meals, embraces, smiles, kisses and other experiences were shared and Clark and Diana had not drifted in the slightest but had grown closer and closer as Clark Kent had finally the nerve to ask Diana to marry him. Despite all the horrors he had witnessed and all the enemies he had fought, that to stand before the Queen of Themiscyra with the bracelet promised for the woman to spend the rest of his life with was more dangerous to him of all. But like all those other challenges he had triumphed this one was different. For the triumph belonged to both as Diana said yes.

They were married before their friends in the Justice League with Bruce as his best man and Diana's sister Cassie as her maid of honor. Clark saw all his friends, those that still lived were there. From Hal, Carol, Bart, J'onn, Courtney, Conner, Arthur, Kara, Zatanna, Zan, Jayna, Selina, and many others. After all this time the present day Clark had begun watching these visions with disbelief, then grief, then with acceptance and now finally he was watching them with some joy. At this point he had finally noticed Oliver who after years of being locked away had a new look. Oliver apparently grew a thick blonde goatee, in a very Robin Hood style that he knew Oliver had looked up to. But even more importantly was that he was actually at peace and able to acknowledge his friend at his wedding. All his friends celebrated happily as Clark and Diana received a storm of gifts and as the wedding ended Clark and Diana flew back to their new home, their house in Smallville.

After Clark had told Diana the history of his family were here in Smallville. It had been over a hundred years since his family had lived there and they would continue to do so. Diana had wanted this, having respected the traditions of her people she believed that the Kents should continue to live in the house that raised them and it always will.

No sooner did they get to their finally completed home as Clark flew Diana above the threshold did Diana demand they tryout their new bedroom together as they made love for the first time. No sooner did they return to the town when Clark and Diana saw a poster emblazoned on the billboard that once proclaimed Smallville the Creamed Corn Capital of the World and then later the Meteor Captial of the World. But most of the creamed corn plants had shut down and thanks to the fact that Smallville was not going to keep anything that could kill Superman they found it all and gave it up to be destroyed. But now the sign read Smallville: The Home of Superman. As Clark and Diana knew that many towns had this in places all around the world but Clark wondered. Why here and why now? Many in the town came before Clark and Diana and said that after what had happened after world peace was proclaimed and after Clark had returned after so long, they weren't going to hide what they knew for years. That Clark Kent was Superman and they believed that the best way to hide, was doing it in plain sight, besides there were many towns that had this billboard all over the country. It didn't really matter that this one actually told the truth. Only to the people who knew. Everyone from the teachers, the former students and everyone else knew that Smallville's favorite son was Clark Kent. Clark couldn't remember his town ever being so proud of him since he won them a football championship.

Months later Diana had complained of pain she had never felt before as her Amazon doctor took lengths to discover what was wrong with her queen when she finally identified it in a very old medical journal that she hadn't read in ages. The answer was simple. The queen was pregnant.

The Clark of the present and future when told the news fell to his knees in joy as time sped forward to a birthing table in Themiscyra as Queen Diana of Themiscyra and Kal-El of Krypton became parents to healthy boy named...

"Jonathan Kent." said the future Clark.

Present day Clark already on his knees knowing that he was going to be a father was now floored at the fact that he would name his son to a man who loved him with all his heart even though they shared not an ounce of blood.

"He is both of Earth and of Krypton Kal-El, he should also have a second name for his Kryptonian ancestry. What would you suggest?"

"I never really thought about that Diana. Except I remember one thing Jor-El told me about the importance of becoming a man, yet his own son teaching his father how to raise him in turn by remembering the lessons he was taught. He said it was a Krypton prophecy 'The son becomes the father and the father the son.' alluding to my destiny but also that lesson. So our boy is Jonathan Kent and Jor-El."

"Wonderful, Kal-El."

But no sooner did Diana finish did a bright glowing light appear before them. As the image of the Phantom Stranger appeared with the silhouettes of four shadows before him.

"Greetings Kal-El of Krypton and Queen Diana of Themiscyra, I am the Phantom Stranger and I am honored before your presence. From your father Diana, I bring his greatest love to you and his grandchild. To your grandchild I say he holds the ability only few have ever shared; the ability to commune with my presence and power. He shall become the great servant to humanity, becoming the conduit of my power. I tell you he will not be forced into this unless he chooses to but one day he shall acknowledge the responsibility of his gifts, both Kryptonian as well as Amazon. He will be yours until he accepts. But until then keep this medallion." the Phantom Stranger then undid a large gold medallion as he placed it before Clark and Diana as they looked upon it with amazement. "Farewell for now and many congratulations."

Present day Clark looked with the same amazement as his future self, knowing that not only would he have a son, but a son with a great responsibility, a destiny as he did. Defending the words of his father, upholding prophecy once again as he gave his son not just the name of one father who offered him a choice, but the other that gave him the responsibility. He didn't think it could get any more special until he went forward in time again as he saw Diana give birth to another child as she cried out in agony... but then in joy as Diana gave birth to a daughter, an heir to her kingdom. Clark was with his young son as he looked over his daughter. But the baby was fussy, before the doctor that delivered her and into her mother's arms as she continued to cry, wailing loudly until Diana decided to pass her to her husband. No sooner did she do so did her daughter finally calmed down and relaxed peacefully in her father's arms.

"Oh! She is just like me." said Diana.

"I see what you mean," said Clark. "Strong, stubborn and she has your royal blue eyes."

"No, well yes but..." said Diana. "What I meant is that she loves to be held in your arms."

"Well, that too I guess." said Clark.

"Oh this one will love you the most, I know she will." said Diana. "What shall we name her?"

"Its your turn to name the girl, Diana." Clark said.

"Since she loves you so much I think I'll name her after your dear mother who loved you so much. Lara."

Clark from both present and future couldn't have been more happier to hear this as many more years later Clark saw his daughter grown up and was supremely happy to be around her father as she and her brother showed their Kryptonian-Amazon strength by gripping their father's legs as he dragged them across the farm and then of course playing hide and seek while running across the fields of farmland. But even more importantly she just loved being around her father as he told her stories, worked the old tractor, went fishing, played baseball. She may have had her brother alongside most of the time her but she was happiest whenever it was just the two of them.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, little princess?" said Clark.

"I love you the mostest!" said Lara.

"And I love you too Lara." he said as she hugged him tightly. He then pressed his lips to her forehead as young Lara smiled happily at her father's kiss.

The Clark of the present day was already on his knees seeing his son was now furious at what he was seeing with his daughter. Furious at himself as he clenched his fists and face in shame as tears fell down his face. "I HURT HER!" Clark sobbed loudly. "My little girl! She loved me and I hurt her!"

"Daddy!" screamed young Jonathan.

"What is it son?"

"Epione's trying to reach you. She said that Mommy is going to labor. What does that mean daddy?"

"It means we have to go to Themiscyra, now hold on tight both of you."

Clark then held on to his two children as he kicked off the ground as he flew in to the clouds and right into the stars. The two children in his arms looked happily as they felt their father hold them tight as they saw the stars around them and the Earth below. No other children in the world could make that claim. There were a few exceptions. Little Lara knew she had a friend named Mari that could fly with her mother, but other than that she knew she was very special. They eventually touched down on Themiscyra as they once again saw their mother give birth to a baby boy.

"What shall we name this one?" said Diana as she began to recuperate from labor as she saw her husband hold their young son in his arms. She forgot her question for the moment as she gazed upon her husband, loving him for such as simple gesture as holding their child.

"Amazing isn't he Kal?"

"Yes, Diana he is."

"And to think we started on him back when I was so hot for you that day I traveled back in time and you couldn't help making love to me."

"Can't say I blame myself or you. But I don't know if he was conceived that night."

"Keep telling yourself that. Speaking of 'he'? What shall we name him?"

"Well, whenever we are away sometimes we can think of no one better to watch our baby then the children's godfather. Maybe he can appreciate the irony when we show him our next child. Bruce Wayne Kent."

"Its wonderful Kal-El. Even I have to admit I never would have thought to see him do something as smile. He's taken care of so many children over the years that I always knew he deserved a family. I'm sure he won't mind one with his name. I just hope this isn't a bad omen."

"What do you mean?" said Clark.

"Not in front of the children." said Diana as Jonathan and Lara looked confused. But Clark understood well enough. But they didn't understand what her mother meant for being 'hot' and 'making love' for their father as they shrugged as they gazed upon their little brother. Unaware that their mother didn't want little Bruce to be like his godfather and become a playboy.

The Phantom Stranger then continued speaking.

"More years passed as Jonathan, Lara and Bruce trained under the steady eyes of their mother, father and godfather as they use swords, their hands and feet as they trained like Amazons and fought, keeping themselves strong. For their godfather taught them the words of Sun Tzu and remembering the words of the great military strategists, that to keep the peace you must prepare for war. While the Earth was at peace there was still the occasional threat from other worlds that still required the presence of a hero. The Justice League would grow into many factions, one would develop into a group of new heroes, who would welcome the son and daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman. Various members would come together and accept the Phantom Stranger and Supergirl as they fought ably and capably. It would appear that several more years would have to pass by before your youngest would prove himself, until the death of a Green Lantern would make a choice that wasn't believed possible. Choosing the son of Superman to represent its sector."

Clark then saw young Bruce walking across the sandy beaches of Themiscyra as he waved coyly at several beautiful Amazon women. These women were trained for thousands of years to repel the unwanted advances of men, Themysciran or of the Bana, but this was no man yet. More importantly he was a prince of Themiscyra and it was more than acceptable to court him, for bearing an heir could be expected of them. Many had returned his wave with an uncharacteristic trait from an Amazon. A giggle.

"You know little brother don't get too high of an opinion of yourself." said Lara as she relaxed happily under the warm sun next to her mother and father. "Most of these Amazons would sooner fight you to the death let alone give you any ideas."

"Oh come on sis. I'm enjoying their sincere adulation. Besides mom has told me how to respect women. If I court a girl its going to be with a great regard with who they are."

"Uh huh. And last week when you told mom and dad that your had your heat-vision go off you said it was by the jungle at the sight of seeing two girls spar. I found it interesting that you were completely soaked almost as if you were near the communal bathing area where you and Jon are not allowed to be. You know the place full of naked Amazons?"

"It was a jungle. Besides those two were there when I tore the jungle in a little forest fire."

"Right. A forest fire. Yet there seemed to be a lot of evaporated water by the bathing area. How do you explain that?"

Bruce was looking a little embarrassed when he seemed to look away, "I guess it was an errant... burst."

Clark couldn't help but giggle realizing how that sounded almost vulgar.

"Besides. You know those Amazons wouldn't lie for me."

"Oh I think they did. You may be young, but you are tall and well-muscled for your age. I'm sure those two would do more than just lie for you. Perhaps even what's the word? Lay down?"

"Now, now don't go there. Like I said, I wouldn't do that to them. Plus..."

Whatever else was going to be said was drowned out by the appearance of a small green object headed across the horizon as it was making its way to the beach. Clark, Diana, Lara and Bruce looked up as they saw the green object soar across the sky as it was slowly setting down by Bruce as he looked at with wonder and saw what it was. It was a Green Lantern ring and he could see that it was pretty much fixated on him. Bruce was now becoming very excited at what this could mean. _'Me? A Green Lantern? But it can't be. Sector 2814 is occupied by Marty Jordan and Uncle Kyle. It can't be me.'_ Eventually it hovered right in front of Bruce as it began to emit a voice.

"VAN-EL OF KRYPTON?"

"That's me. One of my names anyway." said Bruce.

"YOUT HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS THE GREEN LANTERN OF SECTOR 2813. KRYPTON, IN WHICH HALF OF YOUR BEING ORIGINATED GRANTS YOU THIS ILLIGEBILITY. YOUR WILL IS STRONG AND ARE WORTHY TO REPRESENT THE CORPS."

Bruce stood there with his jaw slacked open in a wide smile with happiness in his eyes but before he could say anything else his father appeared behind him.

"No! Wait. He is four months shy from his fourteenth birthday and is not yet capable of fighting for the Corps."

The present Clark could feel the concern coming off his future self, knowing full well he was being protective of him as his father was toward him. But he then saw the disappointment on his young son's face. _'No Dad! Don't do this to me!'_

The ring continued to speak for Bruce. "HE IS OF AGE KAL-EL OF KRYPTON. TRAINED FROM CHILDHOOD TO CARRY A SWORD AND SHIELD BY EARTH'S AMAZON WARRIORS. HIS YOUTH IS NOT UNPRECEDENTED AS HE IS SEVERAL EARTH MONTHS REMOVED FROM THE YOUNGEST GREEN LANTERN AND SHE HAS GROWN INTO A CAPABLE MEMBER. KRYPTON MAY NO LONGER EXIST, BUT WITHIN YOUR SON HIS BLOOD IS OF KRYPTON AND IS AS STRONG A CLAIM AS ANY. MORE IMPORTANTLY, IT IS YOUR SON'S WILL TO JOIN THE CORPS."

The future Clark saw the look into his youngest son's eyes and saw how much he wanted this. Even more importantly so did Diana as she hugged her son tightly, worried but proud as she knew that he would be in good hands. Lara then approached her little brother promising that she'd send her little brother as much love for him to her big brother as they both appeared to be headed on the path to responsibility. After receiving a final hug from his father, Bruce put forth his hand as the ring slipped tightly around his finger as the oath of the Green Lantern Corps was spoken from his lips. As soon as he finished he was enveloped in a mass of green energy as he looked all around him seeing a costume take shape. He wore black tights that covered his whole body atop a Green armor that took form as boots, gauntlets with the Green Lantern emblem as well as the double 'W' of his mother, a mask and a chest piece with the House of El symbol. He then made a crisp salute as his mother, father and sister returned it with several Amazons having tended to their royal family raised their swords in salute to their prince being granted a grand new power. Bruce then teleported away as he then arrived to Oa, being welcomed by his uncle Kyle Rayner. The man who he remembered was married to a magical clone of his mother by the name Donna Troy, or as he knew her as just Aunt Donna. Eventually they flew across Oa catching in the sights until he was sent to the training school commanded by the mighty Kilowog.

Present day Clark almost screamed as he saw a giant creature he was told was called a Bolovaxian. Between eight and nine feet tall he was a heavy muscled being with a humanoid like appearance, with a face which seemed to Clark resembled a wild boar yet more alien-like as he saw shining red eyes and a wide grin. Only as Clark could see that grin actually showed warmth but also a determination. If this was a teacher, then he was a good and mighty teacher.

"Welcome aboard Poozer! Ready for the ring slinging to begin?"

The present day Clark then saw nothing but wonder and determination as he saw Bruce salute crisply and shouted.

"Yes, Sir! Sgt. Kilowog!"

"Obedient. Good. Lets see how long that'll last."

Several weeks had gone by before Bruce was turned into a capable recruit. It appeared that not only was Kilowog a great teacher but also from Bruce's time on Themiscyra was more than exceptional working alongside a Green Lantern. His constructs were mostly swords, shields, spears, knives and several other forms of tradition combat. He tried unorthodox methods as well and excel in that. But despite his well-disciplined nature the young boy liked to show off, especially when it came to young women. But in time he had proven himself worthy to return to Themiscyra as the rest of the family was happy to receive him especially considering the news.

"I'm getting married little brother." said Jon.

"Wow! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Zatanna Zatara."

By this point present day Clark was only tuned in on his own perspective as he then turned around and saw the rest of his friends in the League. Some had reacted with a swarm of emotion that was still present on their faces. Shock, fear, sadness, and in the case of Arthur and Mera, in anguish. Many of them looked on with pride at the world they had fought for become a better place. Everyone shared some of Clark's feelings of loss, but also pride as Clark had endured tragedy but also joy. At the last part he couldn't help but see Zatanna react in shock but in great happiness.

"Clark's son?" J'onn looked surprised.

"The same guy you were in an elevator with?" Courtney asked

"That means in the future you're a cougar, Z." Bart teased.

Zatanna didn't know whether to hit Bart either with a painful spell or her fist when the rest of the memory continued.

"Your teacher?" said Bruce. "The same one that has been teaching you how to use your magic?" he then paused for a moment as he continued. "Isn't she older than you?"

"Yes. But that's the cool thing of Homo Magi, little brother. Next to none on the aging so she looks as hot as she did when she hit on dad decades ago."

"Jonathan Kent!" said future Clark with annoyance.

"I've been with her for years and I can honestly tell you all she makes me happier than anyone."

Everyone in the Kent family embraced each other happily at the news and within a few days apart from enjoying his fourteenth birthday Bruce joined his family as the Kents welcomed Zatanna into theirs in a joyous wedding on Themiscyra. Many superhero guests were welcomed happily from Bruce Wayne and his wife Selina as well as several other family members as Kyle and Donna Rayner, Hal and Carol Jordan, Conner and Cassie Kent, and many others. It would appear that Lara had some company around her arm as she was joined by her date, a young man by the name of Marty Jordan, and Bruce was more than happy to be escorted by a very tall and pretty girl by the name of Avia Free. Everyone sat happily for though Jon was dressed elegantly it was of course his beautiful wife looking even more radiant.

Zatanna of present day was glowing with joy as she saw her future self walk down the aisle with a man she recognized was her cousin Zachary. Several of the men watching the memory wanted to congratulate Jon, but that appeared to be out of the question for the moment. Though a few of the women decided to say a few things to Zatanna.

"All right, Z!" Courtney said.

"Whoa!" Dinah gasped as she patted her friend Zatanna on the back. "I can see why any guy would still want to marry you thirty years from now. Those guys were right."

The men were correct; she hadn't aged a day and was as gorgeous as ever. Even though a bride she wore a stylized version of her sexy magician outfit but in a very elegant cream color. It was a joyous occasion.

"This all leads to an event that came with little warning." Phantom Stranger spoke up. "The reason why we are here."

Many more months had passed before the joyous wedding had transpired in which Bruce Kent had overheard from his brother and father that Cyborg had returned.

"We noticed the disruptions and then of course the theft of one of your mom's artifacts at the museum." Clark continued as he spoke worriedly to his older son and daughter as he explained in the family room while Bruce overheard while getting himself a snack.

"What do you think is going on Dad?" asked Jon.

"I'm not sure but make sure the rest of the group get ready in case he comes back. As for your brother..."

"What about him?" said Lara.

"You are going to need him." said Clark.

"He's only fourteen Dad." Lara said. "He's barely finished his training out of Oa. If we need a Lantern to stop Henshaw then we need someone who faced him before. Hal, John or Uncle Kyle. Bruce is..."

"Bruce is a Green Lantern and your brother." said Clark.

"He's also a show-off and wannabe heart-throb." Countered Lara. "Even the Teen Titans think he's too immature for their group."

"Didn't they say the same about Uncle Conner, Sissy?" said Jon.

"What matters here is that we all have to be ready and when the time comes you have to have faith in him and each other."

Clark of the future left his children while young Bruce looked disturbed as he left plate of cookies and milk unwanted as he heard what trouble could be coming, while his sister yet again thought him unworthy for such a responsibility. He returned to his room sulking for a while as he read an old book while his sister knocked on his door asking to come in.

"Hey little bro, can I come in?"

"Sure thing Sissy." said Bruce.

Lara entered as she looked at how her brother was busy reading a book but at the same time forming a construct out of a baseball bouncing it across the room.

"Should you be using your ring for something as trivial as that?"

Bruce wanted to snap at his older sister but stayed calm as he explained. "They teach you to grow comfortable with your ring doing whatever you can to commune with it whether its battle or peace and quiet. Its how the ring can know what is a threat and what is just normal."

"Cool." said Lara.

"Doesn't Marty tell you how it works whenever he makes a hammock construct while you two make out in front of the porch?"

Lara wanted to snap at him for that but decided to humor him. "I just find it cool that he inherited a ring just like his father. Sometimes I the ring's choice is genetically influenced."

Bruce began to laugh hysterically as he spoke. "Then thank the gods he became a Green Lantern like his father and not a Star Sapphire like his mother."

"Har-Har-Har." Lara faked a laugh as she wanted to be serious. "Ours is one too, genius."

Bruce smarted about that until his sister continued. "Listen I wanted to say sorry about the Titans not accepting you."

"Its no problem." Bruce said it but he did find it a problem, he was angry that despite his new power he was held back because they wanted avoid nepotism as well as their dislike for him. But he hoped for the best. "Dad was around my age when he stopped his first meteor freak, maybe next year."

"So Jon and I wanted to tell you..." Lara looked into her brother's eyes but couldn't bring herself to tell her brother the truth. "We are getting Dad's birthday present ready tomorrow. I know we are a few days late but this is one we can do as an early unofficial present. Are you ready with your gift?"

Bruce wanted to scream in anger at his sister treating him like a baby by withholding the advise their father gave him. But he realized it was because he was still a kid and he guessed it was deserved.

"Yeah. Its a small gift, but I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

"Okay fine." said Lara as she left his room as Bruce continued bouncing the ball. He then noticed the calendar and saw just how late their present was. Their father's birthday was a mystery for years while his grandparents made up one for the adoption papers. He then sat back and relaxed as he realized how late it was. Three days. 'Oh well tomorrow is going to be four, hope we can still make it special.' thought Bruce as he went back to sleep.

The Phantom Stranger continued to speak as this memory closed. "The next day was more than your children thought it could have been. For all had no idea what they were walking into."


	33. Chapter 33

**4/22/45 - 5:00PM - Metropolis, KS**

It was a bright and sunny day outside the Daily Planet as everybody was coming to and fro as the bullpen was still chaotic despite others either going home or starting the late shift. A man then walked out of an area with a cup of coffee in his hand as he then walked into the bullpen as he had wondered what to do next. It was Jonathan dressed in a suit while manning a desk right across one with his sister's name on it. Loud shouting then seemed to be passed between two people in a glass coated door with the words 'James B. Olsen, Supervising Editor.'

"Then maybe you should remember Kent that when I want a picture, I get a picture. Not a messy camera phone full of blurry shots. Kids today can't find a decent photographer anymore?"

"Yes I'll get a pro on it right away, chief." said Lara as she ran from the office.

"And don't call me chief!" said Jimmy Olsen.

Lara then bumped into the chief editor dressed conservatively and as sweet as ever as she got to the ground picking up some of her things.

"I'm so sorry Cat." said Lara as she helped Cat Grant get the rest of their things.

"Tough day with your supervisor?" said Cat.

"I swear when he got the job he channels the spirit of Perry White whenever he gets some bad news... and he's not even dead! All he needs is a 'Great Caesar's Ghost!' I never thought that bow-tie could inspire fear."

"Well we all got to earn our stripes."

"Stripes as in the badge of acceptance or what they call the marks on your back when you're whipped?" said Lara.

"Take your choice kiddo, we've all been there. I came out of retirement years ago to make sure the new guys get everything in order. So don't worry too much about it." said Cat. "Oh and by the way your little brother is on the way, something to do about getting ready for some gift."

"Oh." said Lara. "I'm getting a present ready for my dad in few weeks time. My guess he's just come to let me in on it."

"Okay. Its almost time for you guys to leave. I understand your big brother has made his deadline."

"You heard?"

"Okay, so he turned it in. I'm his editor and I should know when. Its just that when he's on a roll its difficult to stop him."

"I'll be there to get him to stop, plus I really need to find a decent photographer."

Lara then made it to the newsroom where she saw her brother working diligently at his desk as he continued to work a story. "Don't give me that look Lara. Just give me five more..."

"Your deadline has passed," said Lara. "You finished the story and we are leaving now."

"How'd your supervisor take it?"

"You were right. A high quality camera means nothing without a professional photographer behind it. Still when you get the image of a politician with his arms around another woman, you don't need your pictures to bust him. Plenty of ways to get evidence on that."

"But the pictures count sis."

The two eventually made it up the lobby where they found their brother waiting for them with a package in their hands. As Lara ran to him and hugged him she then saw the package in his hands. She then whispered to her brother.

"Is that?" said Lara.

"Yep." said Bruce keeping his voice down. "Fresh from the Fortress and looking absolutely wonderful."

Lara then spoke normally as she took the package from his hands as she happily walked with her brothers as they made it past the doors and into a beautiful Metropolis sunset. They eventually made it all the way down to Centennial Park as they found a vendor selling ice cream. It was a few hours removed from dinner but they all enjoyed eating an ice cream cone while talking a walk in the park. Especially Lara as she seemed to recall that ice cream was one of her mother's favorite foods. Lara got her ice cream and passed the others belonging to her brothers. As she enjoyed the delicious taste of strawberry ice cream she walked alongside her brothers as they each exchanged a few words

"So what do you plan on doing this weekend big bro?" Lara started.

"Z and I will probably be reviewing plans for a show of hers. Probably get to work with something while she gets ready to plan the destination. She's thinking either Japan or Thailand, something of an exotic nature."

"Let me guess?" said Lara. "You're thinking Thailand?"

"Its a great place to entertain, not to mention warm and with wonderful beaches." said Jon.

"And a great place to get your wife in a bikini." said Bruce.

Jon then stared at his brother, ready to fire back a response when he realized he had nothing to counter with except the truth.

"... and out of it." replied Jon as both boys giggled like school-boys.

"Gods! You perverts!" said Lara.

"I am no pervert, sister." said Jon. "I'm just being a good husband. Its little Bruce here who's the pervert."

"Hey come on I'm no perv." said Bruce. "Maybe a little hot for the girls but I'm a decent boy... who likes to make out with a lot of hot girls."

"My point exactly." said Lara as she continued walking.

"So what about you sis?" said Jon. "How are you and Marty going to enjoy your weekend?"

"Well, after we both drop off dad's late birthday present we plan to go to a little strawberry festival in Pennsylvania. Short-cake, pie, candies and ice cream. Its an entire week, but we are going to be enjoying it with Marty's parents as they keep an eye on us both and we keep an eye on them. It should be a relatively wholesome weekend. Mom and Dad might even join us. How about you Bruce anything in mind?"

"Lot on my mind sis. I really would like to see what I can do for a date on Saturday with this gorgeous girl on the Smallville junior high track team but I've been getting some mundane but necessary duty reports from Xudar. Only good thing there is I do know a friend who can get me an opportunity with a Graxonite science advisors daughter visiting. So it may not be a total loss."

Lara could only shake her head at her brother's capability to see young girls as dispensable. She then continued walking one end of the park before she noticed the giant golden statue of their father with an eagle perched on its hand. All three children looked upon the statue with the same silent pride they always did whenever they saw it as they then turned to leave only to see the statue explode in a violent glow of yellow light. All three were in the park as they looked around to see what was happening with everyone else as people began to scream as they ran outside the park.

No sooner did the explosion occur did the center of the park erupt in another glowing light that spread out in waves growing brighter and brighter by the second. It had surrounded everything in the park as they tried their hardest to see what was in the center of the light. But the concern on all the three could witness as they were caught inside the light was the fear on the faces of everyone inside the light. It was decided by both Jon and Lara to see to the people.

"You need to get close enough, see what's going on while we get everyone out of here." said Lara.

"Sure thing." said Bruce as he removed his ring from his jacket pocket slipping it on his finger, as he became Green Lantern. Inching closer and closer to the light as the rest of his siblings got out of the way. Jon had undone his shirt as he held the medallion in his hands as he transformed into the Phantom Stranger. Lara with a burst took off her glasses and opened up her shirt showing the shield of the House of El and removed the rest in a burst of super-speed as she became Supergirl. But no sooner did they attempt to leave did Lara see the package that she had placed on the ground after the initial explosion.

"Wait! Be sure to take care of this for him."

The part of the Phantom Stranger that was still Jonathan took the package and shrunk it down to size in a pocket as the ran to attend to the rest of the people in the park.

Bruce approached the light slowly and steadily as he looked around and could barely make out the image of a glowing orb held tightly down an machine emitting vast amounts of energy. As he then pointed his ring as he obtained information on the machine. The data was being transmitted by the ring to him and acknowledging the machine as a modified tachyon energy reactor. It was a time machine! He then looked around as he attempted to find out who set the machine in the first place before his ring began to chime. No sooner did he turn around did he see the face of his father.

"What are you doing her son?" replied the man with his father's face as Bruce approached slowly as he opened up his arms to hug the man as a construct of energy blasted coming from Bruce's chest blasted the man into a park bench.

"Hello Hank Henshaw, or is it Cyborg?" said Bruce.

Cyborg got up as he brushed off some of the dirt that he had caught of the upturned bench. Looking at Bruce furiously as he stared him down, the son of his enemy.

"So its true, Superman has a kid and quite the arrogant little punk too." spat Cyborg.

"And you are the monster who annihilated an entire city and tried to frame my father for it! You who surrendered to an alien force the same fear you inspired in others. Mom and Dad would tell us about you and we'd go to sleep with nightmares."

Cyborg then put a hand to his chest in mock appreciation at Bruce's words. "Boy you honor me."

"They also told me you were insane and as much as I would like to kill you I know that's an impossible task given what you are, but even more importantly who I am and what my parents stand for. I'm going to settle on stopping you."

Cyborg stood there laughing wickedly as he spoke. "Stop me?! Stop me?!"

"Yes." said Bruce. "Last time I checked your technology is outdated by almost thirty years! Tell me. How difficult was it to get that technology created in the first place? Probably not easy given how I've heard it. More importantly what in the world do you need with that machine?"

A quiet moment continued between the two as it then dawned upon Bruce this time snorting a laugh causing Cyborg to become infuriated. "Someone bring James Cameron and his camera I think we got what Terminator 7 about to happen here."

"Shut up boy! I'm doing this world a favor, you all believe that this peace will last and that your father has done good..."

"Look around you! All that we have is a peace built on Truth, Justice and the American Way. All you are is a jealous, violent monster willing to throw it all away in a storm of hatred. End this now and we'll make sure you'll get help."

"I lost everything boy! There is nothing left for me than paying back your father for all he's done to me. This ends now, starting with you!"

Cyborg jumped from the bench as he dived right in front of Bruce as he waved his arm carrying four rings on his hands as a large green war hammer swatted Cyborg across the park. Bruce followed him flying across the park as Cyborg touched down only for Bruce to land on top of him and continue to pummel him in the face. Cyborg then maneuvered with his legs, sliding away from Bruce's grasp as he called upon a construct in the form of an axe as he wielded away only to be intercepted by Bruce's war hammer. Blow after blow they struck with yellow and green constructs shining brightly. However by the looks of things it appeared that green was the stronger. Bruce realized that Cyborg may have been powerful with his yellow ring a long time ago when the central power battery on Qward fueled the Corps for years. But now the lantern was shut down and even if he had found the power of fear elsewhere he knew it was weak. This was an age of peace and justice, fear didn't rule the world anymore and Cyborg had to know that. Indeed no sooner did another powerful swing of Bruce's hammer fall down did Cyborg's axe construct shattered.

Cyborg then fell back as then used his eyes to direct his heat vision across Bruce's direction. He then then super-sped across the park as Bruce tried to intercept him. Using his ring he flew into the air and finally pounced on him from behind as he brought a right hand across the side of his face and followed with a glancing blow to the ribcage area as Cyborg attempted a right hand to Bruce's face. Bruce would dodge it and then hit him in the ribcage area with a swift kick and then jumped high into the air as he connected with another kick to Cyborg's jaw.

Smarting from the blow, Cyborg was furious as he realized though Bruce was a boy that he was more than capable in hand-to-hand combat. Cyborg then extended his arm as it transformed into a plasma cannon and began firing at Bruce who used the ring to construct a shield in front of him while his shoulders had energy cannons mounted as he returned four shots for every salvo Cyborg had fired.

Cyborg was becoming worried as Bruce continued to advance as everyone of his cannons continued their rate of fire as Cyborg flew up to the sky as he then continued to fire as he then looked around him as the light of the surround the park was being compressed back inside the area as Cyborg flew back as he tried to make it back to the time machine. Bruce's knowledge of time travelling was limited but if the light was some form of energy compression then as the light was getting brighter it meant that the power being developed was fuelling the machine to the point it was getting ready to transport.

Bruce then continued to fly furiously in the direction of Cyborg. But Bruces was under the power of the ring and despite being Kryptonian, he didn't have the maturity to fly as fast as Cyborg without his ring. He then saw Cyborg enter a super bright light as he grabbed the orb and ejected himself toward the sky. "NO!" Bruce screamed as he saw it as lighting in reverse when he Cyborg flew up as the rest of the park continued to glow as the light was continuing to contract inside but there was still more than enough of a park to stay. But as he stood there he then saw two blurs in front of him as they slowed down into his brother and sister. No sooner did they stop they began to speak.

"Everyone in the park has been evacuated, but no sooner did we evacuate them, the people, they vanished!" screamed Lara. "I saw the Justice League, the Titans and Young Justice arrive in front of us but some of them disappeared. Mom and Dad are still at the rim of the light source but there's very few left. What is going on?"

Bruce explained as quickly as he could as he talked about the tachyon reactor. Cyborg finding him and more importantly we he had intended to do.

"I'm so sorry!" Bruce cried. "He flew without his ring's power and I wasn't fast enough to catch him with my ring."

"No!" screamed Lara. "So those people that vanished?"

"I believe so." said Bruce implying their obliteration. "But you said Dad is still there?"

"With Mom too."

"They must be caught in a temporal wake then. Its protecting us as well with the light within the outside of the vortex. The machine is still allowing the transfer of energy."

"Jon study the machine, see if you can get it to stop or continue I need to see Dad!"

"Lara!" Bruce yelled. "Lara!"

No sooner did Lara try to turn away she stared back at Jon pointing to her temple and then his. It was simple. _Tell me what we need to know, just speak to our minds._

_Absolutely!_ replied Jon as the Phantom Stranger.

Lara had raced to the edge of the Vortex as she saw her father and several other members of the Justice League, Young Justice and the Teen Titans. Damian, Mari, Avia, Olivia, Marty, Tim, Cassie, Donna, Iris, Victor as well as her mother and father.

"Dad! Are you alright?" looking at him with such concern in her eyes.

"Yes. But these people are disappearing. What is happening?"

"Its a temporal vortex!" screamed Lara as she felt the wall of the vortex grow brightly as it was heading back towards her as she did her best to step back as the rest of her friends and family advanced forward. She then felt her brother tug at her arm as he pressed his finger to his temple as the voice of the Phantom Stranger filled her head.

_I have a trace on the vortex. Cyborg has set it to approximately thirty-four years in the past. Within weeks of dad's first appearance to the world as Superman. I can't stop the vortex without all of us ceasing to exist. We have to go back and stop Cyborg and we have to get there soon, he have a few minutes before the vortex collapses._

Lara then looked into her father's and mother's eyes as she realized now more than ever how much they knew what they were thinking. The fate of the world rested in their hands. There was a silent acceptance as they realized they had to go and go soon. But Clark decided to speak up and tell his daughter something important.

"Lara wait! There is something you need to know first."

"What is it dad?"

"Be careful back there. There is so much that was different in our time especially me. I was younger, desperate and scared. I'm not the man you know today. I was blinded by my emotions and I was in love with another woman whom I would have killed for back then."

Lara absorbed that with some discomfort as she remembered the stories of Lois Lane.

"Please my little princess no matter what happens don't ever forget that I love you. That we love you all with all our heart and we'd do anything to protect you. But now its reversed, do everything you can to protect us as well as each other. Go now, save us all!"

Clark and Diana inched closer as the vortex was getting closer towards Lara as several other friends and family were disappearing until it was finally just Clark and Diana.

"Go now Lara!" yelled Diana.

"Come on Sissy!" screamed Bruce. "We must go now!"

Lara left the area as she realized how close they were to the machine as the light inched closer to the machine itself as Jon, Lara and Bruce entered the base of the machine as Jon summoned three glowing orbs in front of them as they glowed brightly as the children of Superman and Wonder Woman touched the orbs and flew up into the sky as they felt the light growing so bright around them as until all they could see was light. Then they suddenly broke free of the orb in their hand as it engulfed them with all having with one thought in their mind. _Home!_

They then appeared inside the barn as they looked at their surroundings, as well as each other as they came together in a powerful hug. They looked around and felt saddened by how the barn of the past looked like. They then set forth their plans as well as their disguises. Jon as Alex Waid, Lara as Lynn Miller and Bruce as Howie Kane. Their hiding places, their associations and their search leading up to the murders and finally being discovered.


	34. Chapter 34

**5/11/11 - 8:00AM - Metropolis, KS**

Gasping in agony at the ordeal he had to endure Cyborg had fallen back onto a couch as Oliver tended to him.

"Are you alright Hank?" asked Oliver.

It took some time before he could finally reply as he looked at Oliver and then at Chloe and Lois as he saw the looks on their faces. He looked, truly looked into their faces as he realized just how horrible they looked at the realization that in a few years time they were going to die and that the men they loved would move on with their lives. Lois looked the most saddened and as much as Cyborg enjoyed the sight of her like this, he needed to check with how Clark was dealing with it as he synched his mind back to the Watchtower.

* * *

><p>Clark was now standing upright as he could feel dozens if not thousands of feelings over what he just saw. He wanted to believe they were all lies, but at the same time he knew in his heart it was true. The rest of the League had finished shaking their heads out of disorientation but some were of disbelief, as they now knew the truth. But more important than the League, was the two young men in front of him as he realized what was missing was their sister.<p>

Clark wanted to talk to them both and more importantly to speak to Lara when all of a sudden he felt himself being bound by a set of shining green shackles that surrounded his arms as well as his legs. Despite his strength he knew that this was a power he couldn't fight and after what he had just seen and after what he had almost done...

"Please. Please I need to talk..."

"No! No Dad! We've shared too much." said Bruce. "Cyborg hears us now and thanks to you we can't go back to the Isis Foundation. We have no choice but to hole up here in Watchtower but we can't trust you. So we've decided to shut off your senses and make sure that he won't be able to hear us again."

"What?" said Clark.

"It'll be like a dream," said Phantom Stranger. "Once I worked my spell Cyborg won't be able to tap into your mind."

Clark was bound tightly as he saw the rest of the League as many of them having seen and heard what had just happened all nodded their heads.

"Please. I understand you need to do this but... please. Let me apologize to your sister."

"Enough!" screamed Bruce. "Do it now!"

"Please!" Clark then screamed as the Phantom Stranger approached. "LARA! LARA I'M SORRY!"

Clark's eyes shut as he felt the Phantom Stranger's hands touch his head as he felt himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Cyborg writhed in agony and then suddenly stopped as he calmed down realizing whatever Clark's children had done it was successful. He could feel nothing. Not a single sense or memory. But even Cyborg had to admit he felt calm as he was tired of having to get a sensory overload of Clark's memories and feelings. As far as he was concerned Clark was truly a weakling and now he was back to where he was only he did receive a good degree of knowledge. But even more important he saw just how damaging this was to Clark and Oliver's beloved women.<p>

"Well I guess we are done with that episode of the Walton's." said Cyborg as he then approached Lois as she had a look of anguish on her face as she looked at Cyborg with disgust. While he was reveling in her discomfort as he decided to twist the knife.

"Now for that question. Tell me the truth Lois." Cyborg spat. "How does it feel knowing that in a few years you will die and then be replaced? The man who you loved is in another woman's bed and..."

Lois then spit in Cyborg's face as she allowed it to seethe for a while as she truly tried to avoid his answer. She felt horrible. She was in love with Clark Kent and was furious that another woman was out there for him in the future. A mighty and gloriously beautiful woman and not just any woman, a queen. A queen who commanded power over women mightier than the thousands of men in any army. Yet the woman was good, caring and a champion of justice like Clark and was able accomplish so much. But probably the greatest accomplishment she fulfilled was giving him a family with three mighty children. To know that was possible because she was too stubborn to let a murderer go free. Lois knew now that she would bear Clark no children, never grow old alongside him doing all she believed she had all the time in the world. But as she looked across Cyborg's revolting eyes she knew exactly what to tell him.

"All I know is that when I died it was as I lived." Lois spat. "I did it on my own terms. That I went down fighting and that the man I loved didn't become a monster like you! I am proud to know that he moved on with his life and created a better world."

"A world without Lois Lane?" asked Cyborg. "Well, when one thinks about all the annoying words that will not be spoken I guess I can see some comfort in that. But honestly Lois. It doesn't bother you? Especially given the fact that another woman will bear his children. They have come back to make sure you stay dead. You sure you don't want to stop that?"

Lois' eyes were becoming irritated from fighting her tears. She was upset to know that after all she had done that Clark was going to live without her and it did hurt knowing that he would find someone else to live with. But that's what the living do, they continue living. More importantly she saw how horrible Henshaw had become and she would rather kill herself before helping him.

"Believe me I want to live growing old with Clark, but even if you told me I had only one more day I would never sacrifice him to you for my life or the life of anyone else. He deserves to be happy... even if its with someone else."

Lois shed another tear as she accepted whatever fate was in store for her.

"Is that right?" said Cyborg. "What about your sister?"

Lois suddenly became angry. "What about her? What are you going to do with my sister?"

"I will do nothing to your sister. Its just that years from now it won't be just you dead. It will be her husband... and your father."

"Dad? What are you talking about?"

"Lois your father dies as glorious a death in battle as he had always hoped a few years before your death. So by the time of your funeral your little sister will be all alone, her and her son. Do you really want that to happen? If anything given how similar he and Clark are. I'll kill Clark and when I destroy Darkseid, Lucy's husband will live and your sister will be happy. Because if you think that day at the cemetery with her in tears was just at the funeral. You'd be wrong. It will be years of tears and loneliness. Blaming the man who was too late to save her family."

Lois wanted to puke right then and there. Lois didn't want that for Lucy. A part of her wanted to believe that Cyborg was lying but he had told the truth for some time as well as having been shown her little sister in tears. But if what she had seen was a world made better then if it meant her sister's unhappiness... But then she remembered how angry she was with Tess knowing how painful it was for her to live without Clark. But the truth be told if there was a chance that he was never going to come back she would have fought alongside Clark than want him to die. Yet Tess' words that one couldn't be selfish for the sake of the world. She wanted her sister to be happy, but not at the sake of the whole world.

"She still has her son. So as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell." said Lois.

"So Lois Lane prefers to save the world rather than have her family be happy. Are you sure you are Lois Lane? Because the last time I checked you were willing to put humanity in danger rather than to let Clark die. In fact I was counting on it... But then again I am here to kill Clark and well lets face it I understand why." said Cyborg as he tapped the side of his head. "His daughter was right, you are desperate and pathetic for the sake of Clark Kent. All the nights you've enjoyed with him..." he said as he tapped his head again and began to chuckle. "His memories of you and him are like an X-rated video store."

Lois then continued to resist, writhing in fury, trying for the sake of her dignity as well as her hatred of the abomination in front of her. She wanted him to die, tear him to shreds for everything he had shown her and for what she had seen in Clark's genetic memories. She was sick of him but all she could do was resist. It was all she had left.

Cyborg then left Lois' presence as he walked towards Chloe and spoke to her aloud. "So Chloe Sullivan, how does it feel knowing that you have a few years left to live. But then again you will live, that dead girl I killed weeks back assured you will not die, your husband will not be a widower and your son will not be orphaned. Help me Chloe Sullivan; help me kill the man who allowed your husband to be sent to an asylum when all he wanted was the most natural thing in the world. To avenge his family, a family that will not need to be avenged but continue to live but in a better world, a world of power and order."

Chloe looked just as bitterly upset as her cousin did when Cyborg had approached her. Chloe had processed so much. She would have a son and that she would die soon. Oliver would once again lose himself to hatred and despair, that he would try to kill not just her killer but the killer's family. What Clark and Bruce said was right she would have begged Oliver not to do what he did. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to live in a world that had turned Oliver into a monster. Looking past Cyborg she looked at Oliver's eyes and began to plead with him.

"Oliver, please, I wouldn't have wanted you to kill for me. I was furious at you for killing Lex in the first place and deep down you hated yourself for doing it because it was the wrong thing to do and you knew it! Please let go of this power. I am not worth it!"

Oliver stood there taking it all in as he looked down at her with such disappointment. "I'm so sorry Chloe, but I won't. This power saved me from the darkness, if it can save me than it can continue to make the world better. With what Cyborg knows he can make better decisions and know how to do things better. Fate, destiny and all that crap I've never believed in can go to hell... and so can Clark."

Chloe looked down bitterly and painfully, as she wanted more than anything to believe this was just the ring talking and not the man she loved. But deep down she wondered just how much was him and what was the ring. It was like Clark on Red Kryptonite and deep down she knew some of what Oliver was saying came from him.

"I'm so glad you are a righteous man Oliver." said Cyborg as he turned to speak to Oliver. "Tell me though, you saw yourself at Clark's wedding with that other woman, you seemed to be so at ease as if time in that asylum made you better. Are you sure you want to help me? Who knows what else is in there? Even I didn't see everything when I woke up from my dormancy."

"All I know," said Oliver. "Is that I'm not going to lose Chloe. What I need to know from you is what are we going to do now? The League has been shown the future and they know from those memories that it will be a hard and difficult life, but many of them will live, attend weddings and celebrations and they will fight us tooth and nail before they allow you to change history. What are you going to do?"

Cyborg stood there for a moment, but a moment was all he needed as a plan came to fruition as he looked back towards Chloe as he realized he needed to share this plan with her as well as Oliver. "All of my planning from the murders to trapping Clark was working perfectly until those brats intervened. Since my memories of Clark are being upgraded concurrently it must be very similar to the idea that whatever change has happened in time travelling in the past has already taken hold. So if I removed a tree right now, it would never become a forest."

"What are you saying?" said Oliver as he wondered why Cyborg was looking at Chloe. Until Cyborg had decided to speak to her.

"Chloe." spoke Cyborg. "You mentioned to Clark that you knew of a woman who 'could throw you for a loop.' I know months ago that you met Diana Prince back when you had made contacts with the Suicide Squad. You were met by a member of the US Military Intelligence, a Major Steven Trevor and his associate a woman named Diana Prince. Having been caught in a terrible position in which she was forced to reveal her great power to you. In the end you earned her trust and she your trust, sharing many secrets, one of them being that she was from Themiscyra and you were welcomed with open arms by her people. Very few get to visit the place but not many got to wield its secrets."

Cyborg then continued as he placed his hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Well I need only one from you Chloe. I need the coordinates to the secret portal that permits entry to Themiscyra. Oliver and I go back there, find Diana and kill her. It will prevent her from ever meeting Clark Kent. Once the moment that task has been done..."

"Clark's kids will die!" said Chloe finishing what Cyborg was going to say.

"And then we will take care of Clark and our plans will continue even with your League at our heels."

"No! I won't do that to Diana or Clark. I'd die first."

Cyborg then looked back and saw Oliver look worryingly after her. "Chloe please this is your life, our lives here. Please help us."

Chloe wasn't conflicted in the least as she stared into the awful comedy that was Cyborg's eyes. One eye a flaming red and the other the furious evil eye that appeared to be Clark's. She noticed all this detail knowing that she was fighting for her best friends and their family.

"I have nothing else to say to you. You want to torture me go right ahead."

Cyborg just shook his head as he then showed his cybernetic arm and extended it in front of Chloe and Oliver as he continued to speak. "You will give me the coordinates Chloe, whether you like it or not. But because your husband is my ally I will not harm a single hair on your head." His arm then disassembled as several pieces spun in several directions as if it was a robotic spider web as the metal then revealed a long, thin golden rope as he then placed it to his other hand as his cybernetic arm returned to its previous solid form. He then held the rope with both hands as he looked into Chloe's eyes and saw recognition for what the rope was. Chloe then started to tremble in fear, as she understood what Cyborg meant as he continued to smile as he decided to show it off in front of the others.

"Nice isn't." said Cyborg. "After the so-called age of peace had elevated the Justice League with the title of heroes, it caused many of their triumphs to become immortalized at museums in display cases. One of the only few things I could be able to get was this rope." Cyborg then gestured to everyone with the rope in his hands. "This lovely thing I took while it was in transit. I knew it would come in handy in case I needed to extract information without having to hurt anyone. Just in case Chloe hasn't told any of you, let me explain what this is. Its called the Lasso of Truth, forged by the god Hephaestus to get to the truth. Just wrap this around your foe and the magic in this will be able to coax the truth out of anyone without any need for pain. Now I would normally prefer the later but you are the spouse of a fellow Lantern and we are on a deadline. But in all fairness Chloe I really don't want to do this. Just tell us the truth, I'm offering you your life while everybody else at Watchtower are working their hardest to make sure you die. Give us the coordinates and you will be in charge of your own life. Screw destiny."

Chloe couldn't help to be tempted but as much as she knew about her own fate, she did not want to cause the death of an old friend and that of a new one.

"Please Chloe." said Oliver. "Listen to him."

Chloe then spoke up with her voice choking in grief. "Chloe Sullivan-Queen, born Metropolis, Kansas..."

"As you wish!" said Cyborg as he then unspooled the lasso and wrapped it around Chloe's abdomen as she begun to writhe in agony as the lasso's magic was working on her resistance. Chloe was gasping for air as she closed her eyes and tried to fight the magic in the lasso.

"I thought you said she wouldn't feel pain!" said Oliver.

"She isn't. She's just resisting the lasso. Its an irritation at most." said Cyborg. "Stop fighting it Chloe. Come on, its not the first time you've betrayed Clark Kent."

Lois already furious that Cyborg was using the lasso to get to the truth, but to hear his words only made her angrier. Chloe was already scrounging her face in grief as she remembered the times in which she betrayed Clark in fact the images were practically flying across her face. _I'm not some mystery for you to solve!' 'I'm not giving you an exclusive on my life!' For all the times you accused me of keeping secrets, how could you do this to me?! _

"Calm down Chloe, just calm down and talk to us." Cyborg said with his voice becoming quiet and gentle almost as if he was Clark Kent.

Chloe couldn't help it anymore as she slowly took a deep breath and exhaled calmly as she opened her eyes. Eyes that appeared vacant but calm and accepting. As she looked into Cyborg's eyes as he continued to gaze upon her almost with hunger.

"Chloe. Where is the secret entrance to Themiscyra?"

Chloe was calm but whatever resistance was left within her suddenly appeared for a moment only to vanish as Chloe closed her eyes and then opened them as she suddenly spoke.

"Thirty, twenty-two north," Cyborg grinned as he calculated the coordinates in his head as Lois looked on angrily. "Sixty-four, forty-seven west."

No sooner did she finish did Cyborg place the coordinates and then summoned the satellite's to get an image of the landmass on the plasma screen. He noticed that while it passed by the island of Bermuda the coordinates showed nothing but ocean. He tried to obtain a live feed but all it continued to show was ocean.

"Ha!" yelled Lois. "Good going Chloe. So much for magical weapons."

Oliver grew angry at Lois' remark as he looked and saw that the good mood that Cyborg was in had only seemed to continue. "What are you still happy for? She lied to us and gave us nothing but water."

"No Oliver." said Cyborg. "She gave us the right coordinates, its just that the satellites show nothing but ocean because they are all built by man. Given the magic and matriarchal system of Themiscyra, their technology is able to hide them from the science and technology of mankind. Isn't that right Chloe?"

Chloe had all but sung the answer. "That is correct. If you were to fly over there you would notice a small but well-timbered island with a cave that leads you straight to a portal to Themiscyra."

Cyborg smiled happily as Chloe was frowning under the stress of having to reveal the truth.

"Diana showed me how it worked and said that even if someone were to find the island they wouldn't be able to get through it without a woman opening the door and knowing how to open it. Its like a safe only instead its like magical chromosome scanner in which it can tell the gender of the person opening it. Anything with a Y chromosome is toast. But I do know how to open it and lead you through it."

Chloe could feel the agony as she spat every single word condemning her friends._ Oh God! Clark! Diana! I'm so sorry!_

"Hmm." Cyborg said as he began to pace. He realized that if he was going to get this to work then he needed to bring Chloe along. So he would have to leave Lois alone to be guarded by Oliver. But given that he'd be walking into a den full of powerful women he'd need a fellow Lantern to protect him. More importantly Oliver would insist on joining him to keep an eye on Chloe. But what to do with Lois? He couldn't take her with him. But then he could always use the leverage. _Besides its not like she could do anything to one member of the Yellow Lanterns let alone two._ She'd be bound and away from the trouble.

"Oliver I need you to get ready, we are heading for Themiscyra. Get ready to bring Lois with you. I'll take care of Chloe."

"Are you sure about this Hank? We can't risk her becoming a problem."

"Oliver she is tied down, we can take her with us. Despite that mouth she isn't going to be much of a problem and thanks to the world we live in we have more than enough power. Our Lanterns are fully charged and we will have the element of surprise, we are more than capable of taking on the entire Amazons."

Oliver accepted this assurance but then wondered aloud if it was a good idea. "An army of Amazons? And what about the princess? How do you know she'll even be there?"

Cyborg then countered. "Thanks to my databanks I happen to know for a fact that Diana is at Themiscyra right now. Clark was her friend before she was his wife and I just happen to know how they both think and whenever she doesn't have a job to do she returns home. I've even checked her work records at the Office of Naval Intelligence. She's back at Themiscrya, we will find her and we will kill her. Once that is done the brats will disintegrate and then we'll have the opportunity to kill Clark Kent."

Oliver felt assured as he then eyed Chloe as she looked calm and eager as the lasso was still tied around her. From where Lois was tied she could feel nothing but anger at what these two were doing. She wanted to stop them, but was helpless and didn't know how to stop them. All she could do was stare at Cyborg, hope she could find a way to distract him as he approached her.

"Come on Lois don't be like that. If anything I'm granting you a real honor, you get to see the death of the other woman. Now how many women want to pass that up?"

"And murdering her children?" said Lois angrily. "I don't want that. I don't want any of that. Just because his children aren't mine doesn't mean they deserve to die."

"Ah Lois. Still ever loyal to your spouse. I wonder if you could have been that loyal to your own race then this may not have needed to happen. Maybe... AHHH!"

Cyborg then screamed in agony as once again the electronics in the room went haywire as he held his head in as a storm of images flooded the apartment via the television and the Lantern as Oliver kept his distance as he wondered what was going on.


	35. Chapter 35

**5/11/11 - 8:00AM - The Watchtower - Metropolis, KS**

After some time had passed after the Phantom Stranger had knocked out Clark, had both brothers explained that they were safe from Cyborg. They then took Clark towards the infirmary section of Watchtower where they managed to find a surgical table in which was later padded down to comfort his body. After this was done the two brothers then began to address the rest of the League.

"You saw what is at stake now. We cannot let Cyborg and Oliver get away with this. But after all the trouble we have allowed to occur we've probably made things worse. Which is why we must work together to stop them."

Several members of the League looked at each other knowing how bad things were and how bad they could become soon but they also saw how good it could become in the future. Bart saw himself alive and happy, as well as Victor, J'onn and Arthur. Dinah, Tess and Mera didn't find themselves there but they saw the rest of their friends in great joy, even more importantly they saw the world in peace. What they had all fought to achieve and despite all the death they saw, it made their lives worthwhile that some died so all could prosper. Zatanna looked the happiest of the group knowing that her future husband was right in front of her, realizing now why he was always very happy to be around her and she being as happy with him. Dinah was hurt the most seeing Oliver in anguish but saw the peace in his eyes as he and Clark had become friends again. Everyone in that room agreed with Tess as she spoke up.

"Jon, Bruce I promise that you have our complete support. We will not ask you any question about the future. Our lives no longer mean much if we can't protect our future, especially one that includes the sons of Clark Kent. I we will get this done."

More words were shared as several ideas began to be shared as Bruce had begun to coordinate battle plans alongside the rest of the League. Even Courtney appeared to warm up to Bruce again.

"Can't stay mad at me forever, huh?" Teased Bruce as Courtney gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as Bruce blushed. Eventually everyone listened to what he had in mind as he planned for battle. A.C., Bart, Victor, Mera, Dinah, Courtney and J'onn listened attentively to his planning and were amazed at his talent. Some of them just looked at him closely and were more than just curious as they saw his eyes, which were exactly like his father's.

"How could you miss those eyes Courtney?" whispered Dinah. "They are exactly like his father's as well as that boy next door charm."

"I guessed there was something interesting about him." whispered Courtney. "Son of Clark Kent just seemed to be the last thing on anyone's list."

"Sure," said Mera. "... and the fact that he's very handsome didn't hurt either."

Courtney blushed as Bruce still commanded their attention as plans were shared as many agreed with Bruce. They had to find Cyborg and attack together. Yet standing back without an opinion was the Phantom Stranger who was concerned at their direct approach when the idea came to summon back Lara. He then cast a simple summoning charm for Lara. Eventually a flash of light had appeared and eventually Lara came from it. Zatanna, Tess and Dinah approached her as she was still crying her eyes out from what just happened.

"Lara he didn't know. Please don't hold it against him." said Tess as she hugged her tightly. But Lara still couldn't stop crying.

"He tried to kill me!" Lara said through her tears. "Then actually believed that selfish excuse of a fiancé could ever be my mother!"

Some members of the League looked uncomfortable as Lara said those words. The Phantom Stranger then pressed the medallion again as he became Jon Kent as he hugged his sister tight enough for her to feel the strength of his embrace.

"Please Sissy come on. We have to get back to work. Dad knows the truth and we've made sure he won't hurt us again. Please pull yourself together, lets not forget you are an Amazon. Amazons don't cry. Alright?"

Lara took a deep breath as she stopped her crying as she became strong and assertive as she joined the rest of the League in their plans to stop Cyborg. Once again many in the League looked at her with the same pride as they did before with Bruce. Some of the men, especially the single men, admired her appearance, for they saw a very beautiful girl.

"Thank God she looks like her mother." whispered Bart to A.C.

"But she has her father's caring nature." said J'onn as he saw Bart and A.C. look surprised. "Stop with your whispers, she and I can hear you just fine."

"Its okay J'onn." said Lara. "Besides I love that comparison to my dad."

Some of the people in the room had a pained expression on their faces as they realized that even though he had placed his hands on her, she still loved her father.

"So what do we have thus far?" said Lara.

"We've been setting forward plans on how to fight them Sissy." said Bruce. "But the problem is we are getting nowhere if we can't find them."

As the two continued to inform Lara about what they had discussed Zatanna was looking for Jon as she noticed he had left their sight. She then walked to the infirmary as she saw Jon look over his father's unconscious body. She inched ever closer as she felt rather than saw that Jon, though still dressed as the Phantom Stranger was not under his control as she walked up next to him as he acknowledged her.

"Hiya Z."

"Hey there." said Zatanna with a smile as she looked down on Clark. He was resting comfortably as she extended her hand over his body as she felt the magic that took hold of him was strong. She tried to feel for something, a thought or any type of physical sensation, but there was nothing. Clark was still alive but was completely shut off from the rest of the world.

"That's a pretty powerful spell." said Zatanna. "Pretty decent work. The Phantom Stranger taught you well."

"He taught me how to channel his power and then some." said Jonathan. "It was my wife who taught me the basics."

Zatanna's smile grew wide as she was more than happy to be considered his wife. She then decided for small talk.

"How did we meet?" said Zatanna.

"Years from now after I was born I saw you do your act. I didn't lie about that. I saw everything from a rabbit being pulled out of a hat to you making that tank disappear. Basic illusions but every once in a while I heard you say a real spell as you did something really cool and I understood every single one of them." he then took notice of her gaze as he continued to explain. "I wasn't a Homo Magi but the Phantom Stranger could feel my power over magic. Maybe it was the magic that came from the Gods and Goddess' watch over Themiscyra for so many centuries. Maybe I was just meant to be it. I mean Angels and Prophets. The son of the world's greatest heroes must have been right up there.

Anyway I saw your acts with my parents and my mother being a capable warrior wanted someone to teach me how to use my abilities. So she went to you and you taught me several things. Yet somewhere along the lines you stopped seeing me as a child. By the way you saw how hot you still looked?"

Zatanna was trying her best not to giggle as she was once again complemented by her future love. "Yeah I guess I looked alright."

"Alright?!" said Jon with shock. "You are the prettiest woman in the world. But for the longest time before you met me you were also the saddest as well."

"What happ... No don't tell me I don't want to know." said Zatanna.

"You remember how bad it was when you lost your father?" said Jon.

Zatanna didn't want to hear anymore but she remembered the pain of losing her father and never wanted to feel that again.

"All I can tell you was that it got worse than that. You fell for someone before me, though according to dad he was something of a jerk. An English guy by the name of John, but he treated you decently. He died but before he did, you and this man had a son and around a big fight that eventually was the last major war your son too had died."

Zatanna looked down sadly as she couldn't think of how painful that would have been.

"But eventually you found your smile again through me and I have never seen you as sad as you were before we met. I love you Z and I when this is over I will return to you."

Zatanna looked at him happily and gave him the briefest but sweetest of a kiss upon his lips. "Doesn't seem right that we make out in front of your father Jon." she said as she continued to look over Clark. "But I'm glad that we are together."

The two then held each other's hands as Tess entered the area with some urgency.

"Guys I need you to come with me. Victor and I have an idea that can help us find Cyborg. Come now!"

Zatanna and Jon left the area as they returned to Watchtower as they saw the rest of the team standing in the middle of the room as Victor and Tess took command of the room.

"Alright. Victor and I had a plan early in the morning about how to find Cyborg. As you know this plan was a lead that eventually was supposed to play out as a trap for catching him. It required using Clark as bait. He would have taken me to a drop point where I was to have been later taken by Bart as we made it to an apartment belonging to a woman I knew who set up the wealthy looking for a high class apartment on business or for permanent residence. The woman was real and she could have lead me to Cyborg but the actual plan was to have had Cyborg track Clark down thanks in part to some trackers I had placed in his clothes as well as Clark's own eyes confirming the place of his eventual attack. It was Centennial Park, as you remember was where this whole thing started in the first place. Unfortunately Oliver, Lois and Chloe had to get involved. I didn't want that to happen. Now Oliver is a member of the Yellow Lantern Corps with Lois and Chloe as their protected prisoners. Now all of us know the truth of what they are trying to stop and we can't risk getting Clark involved. Still I believe in knowing what is going to happen gives us the advantage despite the doubts we feel."

Tess then looked at the rest of the League and prepared to share something she didn't want to say as she then looked into the eyes of Clark's children for support. "In three days I will die and it will be Lex Luthor who murders me." The rest of the people looked at her in shock as they realized the impact of what they were hearing. "Believe me when I tell you I don't want to die, but I have to admit its more than comforting that I die defending Clark Kent from my twisted brother. Even more importantly he would to live would achieve. Dinah..." Tess said as she looked into her eyes. "Remember that Reverend from your show?"

Dinah nodded as she looked nodding her head slowly but happily. "Do I remember? After what I just saw in those visions Tess, I will remember them to the day I die."

Tess then took a breath and smiled briefly as she continued to speak. "I know many of us fight to bring justice, but we saw a future none of us could have hoped for. I was once raised in an orphanage that took advantage of me, used me and filled me with false hope. Yet the darkness never took hold of me. I think it is because when I look at what Clark has done for us, I tell you he is more than the embodiment of hope. He is a miracle... and so are his children." Tess then paused as she revealed another proud reason. "Whether you see its as their aunt married to my brother's partial clone or Clark's blood tied with my family's blood. I know that I'm fighting for my family… my niece and nephews." Tess paused for a moment as she took a breath. "Its not going to be easy for all of us, but if I can go to my death with the hope I know the world becomes as close to a heaven I haven't believed in since I was a child then accept the fact that you will see that heaven in a glorious future worth fighting for."

Everybody in the Watchtower looked proudly upon Tess, some never heard her speak this way before. Some heard she was more glamour and aggression at board meetings and other special business gatherings. But as far as they were concerned this was the real Tess Mercer they were seeing and for the first time were more than willing to listen to her. It was quiet, but amidst those faces Tess knew she saw more pride and respect than a million applauding hands.

"I'm truly sorry I lied to you all earlier but I am telling you the truth that I have a plan to stop Cyborg. Unfortunately I cannot risk putting my friend in danger, thankfully Oliver didn't hear anything about the plan I had shared with Victor but I can't take the risk. But as Victor and I thought of a way to set up in the plan in the first place we have continued where we left off as we set up another plan from an idea we had about Cyborg. Tell them Victor."

Victor then looked at every one of them as he cleared his throat to begin. "As many of you know I became what I was out because of Lex and his mad scientist friend's desire to create a robot but with human characteristics. What happened to me was monstrous, but I am not a monster. I still feel compassion and follow the rules. Even though I have hardware and circuitry in my body I still feel that I'm a human. But like every human I still have some selfishness and imperfections and as Tess and I thought of looking for the type of places Cyborg could hide, she then came up with a brilliant idea. All of us had been looking for someone hiding in the most likely of places; abandoned buildings or cheap apartments, places that are real dumps. We failed so we thought of normal places. Houses, apartments and so forth where he could hide right under our noses and we failed again. So Tess and I came up with the idea that given his selfishness and superiority and I think I got J'onn to agree that its human nature to seek out the best surroundings possible. So Tess and I got the idea that he was hiding out in a fancy house or apartment. Only we can't afford to check, given that his newest hostage is our friend. But while we were all amazed at what Jon Kent did with showing us all those memories and when he said that Cyborg's mind was synced with Clark, Tess and I continued to think of a way to find him and then I realized..."

Victor then turned toward Jon and spoke. "If Cyborg can access Clark's mind, can it be possible for us tap into his mind?"

Everybody in Watchtower suddenly buzzed at the idea of turning the tables on Cyborg. But no sooner did was it spoken did Jon begin to shake his head.

"I'm afraid not. I only have control over one person's mind when I do a spell like this. I can transmit some images and protect some minds but to absorb images and manipulate those minds completely is... difficult."

"Difficult?" said Victor. "But not impossible?"

"I view things in a form of the supernatural, souls and magic. Though I have been well trained and have a good knowledge of magic. I don't have that many years on me. I have yet to be tested fully against something like this. Even more important, though as wicked and corrupted by power as Cyborg is. I believe its proof that he still has a soul, but one interacting with technology and machinery as well as flesh and bone. I don't think I can be able to understand him correctly if I tried it on him."

"Sort of like..." said Victor. "Going from analog into digital and back?"

"What?" said Bart not understanding what Victor had said.

"Technology, Bart." said J'onn. "You don't listen to music with live band in your pocket but with an MP3 player. All those sounds you listen to are converted, from the strumming of a guitar to the note of a beautiful singer into a series of ones and zeros that can become the same music it was recorded. But its complicated, if there is nothing to translate those zeroes and ones you'd have nothing to listen to."

J'onn then looked at both Victor and Jon as he realized what the problem was. "Jon's problem is that he can't understand all of Cyborg's thoughts with all those zeroes and ones, especially if Cyborg has protected it."

Everybody in the room then realized that the idea though as good as it initially sounded was falling apart under what he had just told them. But then Victor spoke up.

"What if you had something or should I say someone else to work with. Someone that can understand all those numbers? Who can break into the security as well as understand the information?"

Almost as soon as Victor had finished Jon looked shocked at what he was suggesting.

"Victor." Jon then paused as he tried to find the words. "It would be bad enough working my father's mind with Cyborg's but if I took in your mind..."

"But you wouldn't be taking in my mind, you'd be working with something that compiles the data, to work with what you can't understand. I'm just the tool or should I say a conduit."

Jon couldn't help but shout. "You are not lab equipment! A part of you is still human and this could be very dangerous for you. Cyborg's technology is immensely superior than yours. There could be little to obtain without someone to protect you. His lantern alone... Wait."

Jon then looked into his brother as the two of them began to share the same idea.

"What is it?" said Victor.

Jon and Bruce then looked towards Tess as they spoke at the same time. "Get us a comfortable chair for Victor. He's going to want to relax as we link him up to our father."

The rest of the Justice League followed Jon and Bruce into the infirmary area where Clark was still out cold as Tess had set up a recliner right beside Clark with some space while Jon had stood by the surgical table looking down at his father's face as he waited for J'onn and Lara as each stood next to Clark.

"This is going to be an attack on our father's mind. From being dormant to being completely in tune with another person's mind is going to cause him to be in agony. So I have to communicate with him briefly to convince him to help us and if he agrees he'll be at some ease but he will still suffer. So I'm going to have the both of you restrain him when the time comes. Understood?"

Both J'onn and Lara nodded as Victor's sat down in recliner set up for him by Clark's right as he laid back practically on his back as both Zatanna and Bruce attended to Victor. Just as J'onn and Lara were there for Clark, Victor was being watched over by Zatanna, A.C. and Bart. Zatanna was to keep the human part of him calmed down assisting Jon in case he had difficult maintaining control of his father. With A.C. and Bart there to physically restrain Victor if things got tough for him.

"I know you told me you don't have the experience to work with several minds in this situation but I've felt your power, Jon. You can do it. I will be here not just for Victor but for you. But you can do it. Believe that."

Jon was more than happy to hear Zatanna speak for him as he looked around as the infirmary was becoming crowded with the other members of the League; Mera, Courtney, Dinah and Tess watching nervously as Jon checked on Victor.

"You ladies be on your guard. You are more than just observers. If these people restraining Victor and my father manage to power out then you must tend them if they fail." The rest of the ladies watching nodded as Jon looked down to see Victor as he spoke. "Victor in a few moments I will be placing my hands on both you and my father's foreheads. I'll link with my father first as I attempt to get his permission to help us against Cyborg. Once the link has been accepted his guard will be down as I allow you to link with him as well. The device from my brother's ring will compete with whatever security is present in Cyborg's brain as well as in his Lantern rings. Once you and him have broken through, obtain whatever information you can get and Bruce will be able to record any and all information. Now I have to warn you there is no other way to get out of this. Once its begun the only way out is by closing his mind. Are you sure you are up to this?"

Victor was seated comfortably in the recliner as he looked up and saw Jon. "We have to find Cyborg. I didn't exactly get to be what I am without some discomfort. Lets start this."

Concentrating good and hard with his ring Bruce set up a construct that functioned as a communications setup for Victor to process the information coming from Cyborg once Jon was able to tap in to his father's consciousness and Henshaw's. Bruce sat by Victor as his ring formed a connection plug from the construct Victor rolled up his sleeve as the connection port in his arm was exposed as the plug was inserted. Victor's eye shown red for a few moments eventually turning green.

"We are ready Jon." Bruce said.

Jon then looked towards Tess as she nodded her head as he then placed his hands to the medallion and became in tune with the Phantom Stranger. His face became featureless and hair and eyes whitened as placed his hands first on Clark and then on Victor as he began the spell.

* * *

><p>Phantom Stranger could feel the serenity that Clark was feeling. Apparently it seemed to be a dream in which he was interacting with the soul of Jonathan Kent, Sr. He remembered what his father had told him about the last year on his path to becoming Superman and how Jor-El's mind was actually able to commune with the spirit of Jonathan Kent to assist him on his journey. A part of the Phantom Stranger that was Jon Kent wanted to be appear before them both but he needed to concentrate hard if he wanted to make this work. No sooner did he break through Clark's mind did he see him talking by what was the split rail fence of the Kent Farm. Then everything turned dark yet with a kaleidoscope of stars as the Phantom Stranger approached Clark.<p>

"It is I."

Clark had acknowledged him silently but with a look of shame on his face. Clark approached with caution but was unable to look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to Lara. I just didn't..."

"I am not here to condemn you Clark Kent. I am here because I need your help."

He then started talking about what the place around him as well as what he was doing. No sooner did the Phantom Stranger finish was Clark left flabbergasted at what they had intended to do.

"But my brain is not a computer! Are you sure this can even work?"

"Its the only plan we have that can work without having to call upon anyone else. We could see what he intends to do next. He may come after the League or he could go for another innocent life. We can't stay in place."

Clark stood there for a moment taking in the surroundings, entranced by the stars around him as he thought about the consequences of what to do next.

"How difficult will this be for you?" said Clark.

"I need to link up with Cyborg through you. Linking with one mind in order to do something this invasive be difficult. But I believe it can be possible. However you as well as Victor could be in incredible pain. J'onn and Lara will be able to restrain you, with Victor being held down by Bart and A.C. With Zatanna assisting Victor ease his agony while Bruce records the data. I don't want to cause you any pain but this is the only thing we have left."

Clark's face changed into one of determination as he stood eye to eye with the Phantom Stranger as he nodded his head as the man placed his hand to Clark's forehead and then everything around him had produced a blinding light as he let out an agonizing scream.

* * *

><p>"Hold him!" said the Phantom Stranger as Clark was writhing under the shared agony of Phantom Stranger's magic as several members of the Justice League watched J'onn and Lara hold down Clark as he was bucking under the pain of the Phantom Stranger's magic. Yet it appeared to be working as Clark was lying down on the table while next to him was the Phantom Stranger's other hand was placed on Victor. Victor was also bucking under the pressure while he was restrained by other members of the League as they did their best hold him down.<p>

"Keep it coming!" screamed Bruce. "I've got images as well as binary numbers flying."

* * *

><p>Back at his apartment Cyborg was wailing in agony as he tried through his ring to find out what was happening to him. He knew he was synced to Clark but he shut off the link in lieu of the lack of activity. But now he was experiencing a storm of activity and couldn't understand why. It was agony as was holding his head while attempting to regain his wits.<p>

Oliver by now had stood back, knowing the past times when he saw Cyborg like this it was best that he stand back and leave him be. But no images were coming from the TV in the apartment or through the Lantern projector explaining what was going on. A minute seemed to elapse before he began to speak.

"Hank! What's going on?!"

Cyborg was trying his hardest to concentrate on Oliver's voice but at the same time was wondering what was going on. He decided it was best to share his thoughts with Oliver.

"Something is wrong!"

Lois and Chloe still restrained were looking at this new development with newfound hope. But they kept their mouths shut as they stared at the screen and the Lantern projector. Lois was still trying to break free of the yellow chains but they were secured to the wall. Whatever it was that was giving Cyborg a fit was doing nothing in affecting his powers.

"What is it?!"

"I don't know!" screamed Cyborg as he continued to shut his eyes. "I'm linked with Clark but I don't understand why I can't see anything. More importantly I feel so much pain but I know he's undergoing it willingly."

"Why would he do that?" said Oliver. "Why would he suffer so much?"

"It could be something necessary like surgery, maybe even... NO!" screamed Cyborg as the realization hit as he attempted to establish himself between the link he felt toward what he was looking at as he stared at Oliver and then out of the corner of his eye saw an image of him staring at Oliver as Oliver himself saw the image.

"They are spying on us!" screamed Oliver. As Lois and Chloe looked on happily as they screamed and tried to offer assistance to their watchers.

"We are in an apartment over the...!" Lois and Chloe's words were shut off as Oliver gagged them both.

* * *

><p>Clark continued to writhe in agony until finally Bruce nodded to the Phantom Stranger to stop. He then removed his hands from both Victor and Clark as they stopped struggling as the people who had restrained them had backed away as the two began to calm down. With Clark's breathing having returned to normal but was still under the previous state he was before as he continued to relax. Victor on the other hand awoke letting out a small groan as he slowly tried to stand up as he could feel the agony begin to leave him. But even he had to admit that while he wasn't completely human anymore he had to admit he felt exhausted.<p>

"My God! That was hell!" said Victor as he looked around and noticed Bart and A.C. briefly had worried looks upon their faces. He then saw Bruce as he then created a construct to become a computer as he looked at the retrieved data streaming from Cyborg to Clark. He then noticed some of the data was being processed as he saw the numbers converted back into practical data with places and names.

"Thank you for doing what you did Victor." said Bruce. "I had hoped that maybe my ring being a computer could have helped in tapping into Cyborg's consciousness but I guess we needed a cyborg of our own to access this better."

"Exactly." said Victor as he groaned again. "Oh boy. If I ever needed proof that I was a better man it was taking a trip into that sick, wicked mind. That man is evil."

"No arguments here." said Bruce as he suddenly let out a small cheer. "Yes! I found him!"

"Where is he?" said J'onn, Tess and several others as they looked at the information that he had processed on the screen.

"He's in an apartment overlooking Centennial Park. That's the opposite side of the town. Centennial Apartments. Apartment Number 2552."

"Lets get there now." said Bruce as Jon waved his hands over the Justice League as they all vanished from the room.


	36. Chapter 36

**5/11/11 - 8:30AM - ****Centennial Apartments. Apartment 2552 ****- Metropolis, KS**

The rest of the League arrived in time to see Oliver, Chloe and Cyborg entered a shining yellow portal as they escaped.

"No!" screamed Lara as she saw them escape. "Blast it!"

The rest of the League then looked to the side and noticed that Lois had been left behind as she was on her knees rubbing her wrists. As Lois looked up and saw Lara offering her a hand, she noticed the look on her face and it wasn't happy. It was the same look she always appeared to have whenever she met her at the Daily Planet and now she knew why. She slowly extended her hand forward as Lara picked her up. Her expression didn't change in the slightest as she began to speak.

"Are you okay?" said Lara.

Lois felt so many thoughts go through her head. One of which was knowing how much like Clark seemed to behave whenever he was angry. Lara had this exact same behavior. Lois felt ashamed to be stared at like this. But after what she had just seen between Clark and the girl's mother, it must have felt like her father was cheating on her mother and this was the awkward meeting with the other woman.

"I'm fine." said Lois.

"Awk-ward." said Bart as he leaned next to A.C.

"Why did they leave you behind?" asked the Phantom Stranger.

"Something to do with needing to leave in a hurry to a set of coordinates; thirty, twenty-two..."

"We got it." said Victor. "Practically everything we could manage in about a minute and change and speaking as a cyborg myself that is several lifetimes worth of information." Victor then took a breath as he continued. "And believe me when I say I have never been more disgusted to process all that information. Murder, treason, genocide and the list goes on."

"Try being two feet from him." said Lois. "They wanted to bring me with them as leverage against those women they were threatening to kill. Lara they plan to kill your mother, retroactively..."

"Killing me and my brothers." finished Lara. "We have to get there right away."

"Yes but first we need to get dad and..." said Bruce before he was cut off by the Phantom Stranger.

"No. His presence will only provide Cyborg the information he needs to fight back at the League."

"But we must have him involved!" said J'onn. "If there is anyone who has the right to face him its Clark."

"Yes." said A.C. "We need everyone here, you can't bench the best of us when we need him the most. Mera and I have been around magic. There has to be a way you can block him while he's still awake. You have the mightiest magical being within you Jon. You know you can manage something like that."

The being that was the Phantom Stranger grasped the medallion across his chest as his face reverted back to normal as he looked at A.C. "What we just did for my father earlier was difficult enough. I swear I'm not strong enough to protect my father from him while he has to fight Cyborg." Jon then looked away only for Zatanna to appear from the rest of the League as she stepped forward and approached her future husband looking into his face and begged him to look at her.

"Please Jon. Look at me." said Zatanna as she finally made eye contact. "Don't despair. You've done amazing things already for all of us. I know it hurts when you feel you've let down others but please don't give up now."

"You said I helped you understand the magic within you. I don't know enough to be able to teach anyone but what I do know is that when it comes to having a genuine opportunity to save your father without anyone else having to die..." Zatanna was fighting hard not to cry, remembering what Clark had done for her when she tried to exchange her life for her father's "Then you do whatever it takes. The Phantom Stranger chose you to wield his power. Do what you can, we'll get you all the time we need."

Jon looked into Zatanna's eyes and saw the confidence that she had for him and was more than ready to return to his father. "If that's the case then all of you had better prepare yourselves. I'll teleport all of you there while I get to work on my father. In the meantime, Lois as much as it pains me I'm going to have to send you with them as well."

"Fine!" said Lois.

"Are you crazy!?" said Lara.

Lara couldn't believe that her brother was suggesting putting Lois in the middle of things. "She is useless and a magnet to danger, its because of her that we are in worse trouble now than we…"

"Sissy, please. Knock it off!" said Jon as the rest of the League looked either ready to laugh or stand there amused. "I know how much you detest her but that is not the point here. She needs to be there to tend to her cousin, more importantly she is not going to be a part of this fight. Because there is not going to be a fight. If things go as I plan then the rest of you won't be needed."

"What are you talking about bro?" said Bruce. "We discussed good battle plans for about half an hour before Tess and Victor found what we needed. You didn't offer any help whatsoever."

"Did I brother?" said Jon. He then looked over every member of the League and asked them a question. "Has anyone of you faced a member of the Yellow Lantern Corps before?"

The rest of the League looked blankly as they honestly could not answer truthfully. Only J'onn appeared to offer some words. "I have heard of rumors as to the yellow power of fear that the Green Lanterns had dreaded. Minerals that supposedly interacted with fear said to have drained away their power." He then turned to Bruce as he asked him a question. "Tell me have you actually been trained to face a Yellow Lantern before you encountered Cyborg at that park?"

Bruce spoke up almost instantly and bluntly. "No. We've had some sessions with decoys created with minerals that sap our strength in certain simulations as well as the experience of beings across every sector in the universe that fought the Yellow Lanterns in their heyday. When I fought Cyborg he was weaker than I expected he would be. But after what he did with those murders not to mention what had happened with Oliver and the darkness present within him and the rest of world? Maybe I could take on one and triumph with all my might and with all of you helping me. But against two? I don't think so."

"What if we separate them, get another far from here..." said Tess as Bruce cut her off.

"You know him," said Bruce. "All of you and do you actually think you'd be able to separate him from his wife? Let alone his new best friend?"

Everybody in the League looked down in shameful anger. But Bart interjected. "What about your partners in the Green Lantern Corps, can't we just call them from wherever. Screw what they know about the future. We can't just let this happen without a fight."

"Believe me." said Bruce. "I know the Lantern Guardians and the moment we explain to those little blue men that we are from the future they will do all they can to forget we ever appeared before them. I could contact at most one Lantern, but if I remember correctly he is on his way from a planet at the far end of this sector, headed to his eventual death. Even so it would take several hours, maybe even days and by that time Darksied will be on his way and we'd be dead. There is nothing..."

"Actually little brother there is a way." said Jon.

"What is it?" said Lara.

All of a sudden Bruce and Lara stood there attentively as Jon tapped his temple as silence continued between them and the rest of the League.

"Forgive me," said Jon. "But I'm speaking to my siblings in secret. I have a plan I set in motion ever since I showed you what happened in my father's future. I have but one plan in mind and unfortunately I must keep it from you until you all arrive at the coordinates."

The rest of the League were dumbfounded but then remembered that memory when the three spoke to each other psychically. Some turned to J'onn if there was someway to read their minds. But all he did was shake his head. "Its like Zatanna's spells, I can't read their minds while he works his power. Being siblings I take it they are very close."

No sooner did J'onn finish talking did Lara and Bruce look each other with a wide smile on each of their faces.

"You actually think?" said Lara.

"Oh I definitely think it can work." Bruce said. "But its going to be painful."

"If we are going to do it we must do it now." said Jon

"Excuse me." said several members of the League.

"What is it that we must do?" said Mera and A.C.

"You'll know it when we get to the coordinates." said Bruce as he turned around and faced his older brother. "But in the meantime big brother take us there while you head straight back to dad."

Eventually the rest of the League stood side by side along with the two younger members of Clark's children as Lois joined them, as Jon became the Phantom Stranger and teleported them out of the apartment and himself back to Watchtower.


	37. Chapter 37

**5/11/11 - 8:40AM - The Watchtower - Metropolis, KS**

It was quiet in the Watchtower as Jon appeared before his father who was still lying unconscious on the examination table where earlier they had performed a link up between him and Cyborg. Now he was going to perform something he knew was going to be as difficult as before. But if Cyborg was ever going to be stopped then he needed his father there, not just the man he was. But the man he was going to become. But two days was not even close.

He could feel through his mind how much his father was at peace as he then touched his suit own pocket where a tiny little package had grown into a life sized version of how it was before. It was this item that his sister entrusted him to give to their father as a late birthday present. He knew what it was before he could open it. He knew their father was going to love it, open it in front of their mother and they'd be proud. But right now his father needed it more than ever. He opens the package and places it on his father's chest so that when he awoke he would be ready to use it.

He was about to place his hands on his father's head but then relented. _How am I going to protect him from Cyborg? How can a child protect their own father?_ No sooner did Jon think about the last word did he realize he knew exactly what or in this case who to go to. He then removed the bracelet from his coat as he concentrated hard as he felt for the presence of Jor-El as if he was present in the Fortress as he spoke.

"Jor-El of Krypton. I am your descendant. Jor-El son of Kal-El. I need your help against a threat from the future."

Jor-El's voice had reverberated inside his mind as he felt his presence. "Jor-El of Kal-El. I know you speak the truth. The bracelet belonged to your ancestor Nam-An of Krypton which he passed on towards his beloved. I also see your mind and realize you know that. Only your father could have passed this information via the years of Kryptonian knowledge my son has yet to recover. Though my mind is one of decision making, it is truly an honor to be able to speak with you."

"Thank you Jor-El."

"You are troubled?"

"Yes I am. Your son has a doppelganger out there, wanting to kill him and prevent his destiny from being achieved. He can fight him but because of the way time travelling works he can link with your son's mind and be able to counter everything he can throw at him. There will be no surprise and he will defeat him no matter how powerful he is."

Time seemed to go by before Jor-El could respond. "I've seen your mind as well as the future you are fighting to defend. Yes, you have the power to save your father but something or should I say someone can help you."

No sooner did Jor-El finish a bright shining light appear before Jon as he saw a bright golden ring with the symbol of the Legion of Superheroes appear before him right next to it was the bracelet that had hovered out of his hand. He was right. He knew he could convince Jor-El to grant him access to the Legion Ring.

"These will be more than enough. I can tell you truly from a previous experience that your father will be more than aware of its power and protection. Before I show you how to protect him. Let us speak to him."

The room around Jon became bright as they left Watchtower Jor-El's will had taken both him and his father away.


	38. Chapter 38

**5/11/11 - 8:45AM - The Fortress of Solitude - Arctic Circle**

Jon felt the coolness of the winter inside the Fortress as he stood wide-awake right next to his father already awake and standing.

"Dad? Is it you?" said Jon.

Clark then approached Jon as he took him by the shoulder and then embraced him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt any of you." Clark was saying with sorrow as he held his grown son in his arms.

"You can make things right, we all can make things right." Jon said as he looked up around the walls of the Fortress as he spoke up. "Right grandfather?"

It was only then did Clark realize they were back in the Fortress of Solitude as the wind blew small snowflakes into his face as he wondered why they were back here.

"Kal-El, before you stands your son and say to you that I am proud of you as he is of you." Jor-El said this as Jon looked at his father with the pride his grandfather had said he had.

"Your journey has not yet come to an end, Kal-El. But we see before us proof of your destiny in the son who has come to rescue you and ensure that your destiny will be achieved."

Clark then spoke up to Jor-El as well as his son. "I shouldn't have tried to push away my Kryptonian side or the life that I had lived on Smallville. I understand now I made a mistake in not holding on to a home that made me the man I am… and the father I will become. My strength comes from accepting it - accepting you."

Jon nodded his approval as his grandfather's spirit continued. "You honor us all. A father's as well as son's pride cannot be measured in words, but know that I'm proud of you, son."

"We both are." said Jon. "It has been a long and hard road that will lead you to your destiny dad and while we are a few days early there is something that I want... No. There is something Lara, Bruce and I were planning to give you thirty-four years from now. It was your birthday several weeks ago. Your true birthday, not the one the Kents gave you. But it took time and even though it was late. I now realize that we were meant to give it to you right here and now." Jon then felt in his hand form a miniaturized version of the package as the Phantom Stranger had placed it back into his suit pocket. Jon then formed it back into its true size as he unwrapped it.

What Clark saw next took his breath away as he saw a beautiful suit of red, blue and yellow with a rich red cape as he put his hands out to touch it. "I know that there is a suit sewn by grandma Martha as she sent it to you in a box. But because of your fear of losing Lois Lane to one of Lex Luthor's wicked clones you willingly putting others in danger for the sake of the woman that you loved. Jor-El took it from you but its not forever father, it is but another trial, one in which you will pass with success as you heeded the words of Lois Lane not to become the evil you were meant to defeat. That suit incased in a large crystal is awaiting you when you finally finish your trials but that day is not today. But I do believe now that you are meant to wear this suit, chosen by us, your children who love you with all our hearts."

Jon then handed the suit to his father as Clark felt the lightness but also the strength of the material. But then he saw in his son's hands two objects. The Legion ring that Rokk Krinn had given him before he last saw him fighting the monster of Davis Bloome. The second was the beautiful Kawatche bracelet that a Native American chieftain said was to belong to the woman he was destined to be with. After all these years he had all but forgotten it and now after what he saw in his future he realized it was never meant for either Lana or even Lois. It was meant for a woman he hadn't met yet, but from what he saw was more beautiful than he had ever seen a woman before and deep in his heart he knew that she was meant for him. Which he felt was strange for a reason he couldn't grasp, almost like déjà vu. But as he tried to explain this feeling he then saw Jon take the bracelet as he put it on Clark's head and then placed the Legion ring on the green jewel in the center.

No sooner did Jon do this did he feel a sharp noise but unlike that of the previous spell that he worked earlier didn't cause his father to wail in agony but almost smile in joy as some sort of power, whether by science or by magic was making him powerful. He then removed the ring from the jewel as well as putting the both items into his pocket. Jor-El then spoke as his voice filled the cave once more.

"We have been down our long road, Kal-El - one paved with difficult trials. Those trials are not yet complete. But your family calls you. The feats you have accomplished will be legendary. But it is your soul, Kal-El, of which I am most proud. You - and you alone - possess the courage, the determination, and the compassion that will be required to save your family. Once this task is accomplished you will forget these events but you will remember them one day and I say this now as I will tell you soon to ask you to remember one thing. Your abilities may be of my blood, but it is your time in Smallville, with Jonathan and Martha Kent and all the people there, that made you a hero, Kal-El. And one day my son you will have a family of your own to continue all that I knew you could accomplish."

Clark couldn't believe this was happening now but his son did as he said words his namesake will tell him, the very words he will hear in a matter of days. "Always hold on to Smallville." said Jon as he looked upon his father. As Clark looked at the costume as he grabbed a hold of it waiting for his son to say more.

"Thanks to what I have done Cyborg will not be able to look into your mind. But we must wait a while and watch as we see someone else whose fate lies in the same faith we hold for you, towards woman you have come to regard a friend. The power of fear may have rescued Oliver from the darkness but there is something out there that can save him. He will learn first hand that there is a power stronger than will or fear as you will see."

"See what?" said Clark.

"We found out where Cyborg and Oliver were hiding, but after tapping into his mind we unfortunately arrived too late as they had escaped. Lois is fine but now we have but another problem. Cyborg's plan is to kill our mother and since you have proven that the events of the present are effecting his knowledge of the future then by that logic if he were to prevent us by say... killing our mother."

"You could die at any moment!" said Clark.

"She is a capable warrior father who will be backed by a mighty army of thousands of warriors, but a surprise attack no matter how few can succeed if his target is only one."

"Then we have to stop him now." said Clark.

"Then you will face a man with all the experience and power on his side." Jon continued. "Trust me when I tell you this plan will work and once most of his power is destroyed then it will be the right time for you to strike."

Clark stood humbled for a moment as he still held on to his costume as he then saw Jon hold the medallion to his chest, as he was the Phantom Stranger again as he then opened what seemed like a mirror over a small tropical island. He then saw for himself the rest of the League united as they found a cave leading them straight into a cave only no sooner did they attempt to enter the cave a stream of yellow arrows fired into the sky as everyone took cover by the trees.


	39. Chapter 39

**5/11/11 - 11:00AM - Themiscyran Islet Portal - 150 miles South of Bermuda**

Oliver had stood by the cave entrance as he let off just one pull of his yellow compound bow that he was using as a construct. Ever since he, Cyborg and Chloe had arrived to the islet he was more than amazed to discover the place. Every once in a while he remembered taking a plane ride to Bermuda, sometimes whenever it was filled with gorgeous women and a bountiful supply of alcohol, but never once did he notice this place before. He had to admit Cyborg and Chloe knew what they were talking about.

After he and Cyborg had entered the cave and noticed how small it was as they walked down a hallway that then led to an anteroom when they then noticed two columns before a massive wall. No sooner did they attempt to step forward did they notice bones of several men; for they were men given the size of the bones as well as the clothes they were wearing. According to Chloe this place had come across errant pilots or ships that may have attempted to walk by the gates only to encounter the trap. But Chloe made it clear, with her by their side the trap will not activate. Chloe then appeared before the door as she placed her hand to the massive wall between the columns as a trap door opened revealing a complex series of pulleys and lever switches. Even Cyborg had to admit it was not too dissimilar to the process of a computer. It was simpler but it appeared to be but effective as lights began to flash around them. Chloe told them it was going to take some time as Cyborg then told Oliver to guard the entrance to the cave as he gave him a comradely slap on the shoulder as went back to the entrance.

Oliver could barely hear anything once he returned to the gate but he heard that Chloe was still calmly and obediently helping out for Cyborg still had the Lasso of Truth tied tightly around Chloe's waist. Cyborg had no problem keeping Chloe this way. In truth, Oliver's only discomfort was they way she was tied reminded him to that of a dog on a leash. But at least Cyborg was decent enough not to do anything more demeaning. Oliver continued this line of thought until he reached the opening of the cave noticing the trees as well as the wind. He couldn't help but notice that it was very pretty here, even more pretty than Bermuda. But as he momentarily lost himself to the place he then saw some movement through the trees as he could sense that someone was here. Then he took his ring, formed a compound bow and with just as single pull felt the string pull back and fire over a hundred arrows. He imagined the fear in their faces and then was rewarded for it as he saw out of the corner of his eye J'onn appear out of thin air as he fell to the ground in agony as an arrow pierced his shoulder.

"Nice try, but that invisible man routine won't work with me J'onn."

But no sooner did he try to fire did he then hear a massive impact as the force field had placed at the opening of the cave shuddered as he notice Bart attempt to run past him.

"Bad idea Bart." said Oliver as Bart fell to the ground frozen in fear as he was actually watching one of his own friends attempt to fire an arrow at close range before Lara had run right behind Bart holding him tightly as they ran from the cave opening. The arrow didn't hit but left Bart still reeling at the sight.

"He was going to kill me!" screamed Bart. "He saved me from starving on the streets of Star City. How could he do that to me?!"

"Its the ring, believe me Bart the real Oliver wouldn't do that to you." said Lara still holding him tightly as they took cover from behind a tree.

No sooner did Oliver miss killing Bart did his ring suddenly begin to chime. "Oliver I hear noises and you talking. What's going on?"

"The League is here and I'm holding them off. Already J'onn is wounded and Bart is trembling in fear at being this close to be killed by me. If it wasn't for Boy Scout's baby girl I would have had him."

"Believe me that's better news. I knew when I suddenly felt stronger that there was a good reason. Keep holding the fort, Chloe is working as fast as I can make her. Five more minutes."

No sooner did Cyborg break contact did Oliver notice that the surf around the beach had suddenly been silenced as the whole island suddenly had become flooded by a tidal wave that went nowhere near the trees but headed straight towards the opening of the cave. _That can only be one man! _thought Oliver as he suddenly opened his mouth in a taunt. "Come on Fish Stick! Show me what you're made of!"

Oliver then felt the cave blasted by hundreds and thousands of pounds of pressure by a tidal wave as he tried to hold his shield against it. The opening of the cave was nothing but water as he did his best to make it through but his ring's power managed to take the brunt as he then saw swimming super fast was Mera as she held a knife in her hands as she attempted to blast open his shield as he aimed with her square in his sights as he fired an arrow through his shield and right into her collar bone.

No sooner did his arrow hit he saw Mera becoming weightless in the water almost to the point of passing out as Oliver aimed again only for the water to dissipate as she was taken away by the tidal wave back into safety of the tree line.

"You sent your woman to try to break my shield?! I may be dressed in yellow but I do believe I know who the coward here is!"

A.C. had held his wife in his arms as she was writhing in agony as Zatanna appeared over her as she spoke a spell.

"Worra hsinav." said Zatanna as the arrow vanished from Mera's shoulder as Zatanna continued to add another spell to the mix. "Laeh!" as Mera's shoulder had healed quickly as A.C. held her in his arms. The three weren't far from Stargirl and Bruce as he activated his ring as he generated a field as they then charged right up the path to the cave as they attempted to make a pass against Oliver.

"You ready for this Courtney?" said Bruce.

"Just as long as you can watch my back." said Courtney as she ran up while Bruce had set up a field of energy protecting her as he was shielded but wearing a massive set of cannons perched on his shoulders as he continued firing at the opening of the cave as Courtney dressed as Stargirl and carrying her golden Cosmic staff ran up as fast as she could toward the steps as she began to blast away at the shield Oliver had set up.

"Another girl with the courage her boy toy doesn't have? How cute!" said Oliver as he attempted to fire his arrow into Courtney as she skillfully dodged Oliver's arrows as Courtney was truly making more progress than the rest of her friends as she skillfully managed to destroy each and everyone of his arrows with her staff. Even Bruce had to admit he was impressed at the sight of her. She was fearless as he noticed his constructs surrounding both him and her seemed to be glowing brighter. He had heard that Hope was a great power for the Green Lanterns as he saw Courtney continue to hold her ground until Oliver's force field finally shattered.

Oliver was now afraid as he saw both kids running after him as he then pulled back his arrows and once more fired hundreds of arrows into their direction but with Bruce and Courtney standing side by side they flew past the arrows as they were a few feet away from entering the cave only for Oliver to pull back another arrow as it fired one large arrow that had a stub in the front that inflated into a large boxing glove as Courtney and Bruce felt the impact of the arrow clobber them out of the sky.

Oliver was now salivating at the sight of Bruce and Courtney wounded on the stairs leading to the cave entrance and just as he was about to finish them off with two arrows, one for each victim did Zatanna teleport by the kids and then vanished just as quickly. Oliver's ring chimed again as Cyborg checked in."

"Everything all right back there?"

"Yes Hank, how about you and Chloe back there?"

"Two minutes and we'll be through." said Cyborg.

By now the League was in a terrible predicament as Lois tended to Courtney who was all but knocked out. Bruce was bruised but healed quick but still one of Oliver's arrows had bruised him even with his shield on. He wasn't strong enough to go against Oliver's power whatever hope Courtney had given him had ended when he saw her hurt. Tess helped him up as A.C. continued to keep Mera close while Zatanna was tending to J'onn having healed him as she had did for Mera. The only thing that was hurting for Bart was his pride and his respect for a friend who almost killed him. Only Victor and Dinah had yet to see any action yet and after what Victor had heard through his advanced hearing he knew it wasn't good.

"We have less than two minutes before we are too late to stop them." he said as he looked towards Lara as he spoke up. "You were right Lara this isn't working. We are ready to hear the plan your older brother told us would work."

Lara acted quickly as she called for Dinah. "Black Canary step forward."

Dinah then walked forward from a tree she was underneath as she was dressed to kill as she always did in her black leather and her fishnets looking nothing like one would expect a conservative talk show host to look like. But as a crime fighter she was a beautiful and fearsome sight.

"What is it you want me to do Lara?" said Dinah.

Lara looked her in the eyes as she gazed at her with worry and concern. "I want you to listen to me and obey everything I tell you to do. Believe me it doesn't matter whether it's two minutes or two seconds once what Oliver will do to you happens Cyborg will run back to stop you. But believe me when I tell you, listen to your heart and you will conquer."

Lara then tapped her ear as she mentioned to Dinah that she could hear very low frequency as she spoke as low as a whisper. "Are you armed Dinah?"

Dinah nodded her head as Lara then turned to the side and heard that Dinah's heartbeat was calm and pounding very steady. Lara could tell this was a brave woman and judging by how she hoped this needed to work, Dinah's heart meant everything. Lara then spoke for about a minute, at one moment it looked like she was shocked but with Lara keeping her from making any other noise. Eventually she spoke normally and loud enough for the rest of the League to hear her.

"I want you all to do absolutely nothing while Dinah heads up to the path leading to that cave. No matter what happens I want you all to follow this. The plan I have is incredibly important for it to work. No one is to come to her aid. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the League that hadn't suffered yet from Oliver's attack were in firm agreement to Lara's words, more so were the ones who did suffer. Lara then continued to talk to Dinah in a whisper as she looked shocked as the rest of the League wondered what the two were talking about. As Dinah nodded her head as she left the safety of the tree line and headed straight into the path of the cave.

Oliver by now was very confident in having repelled most of his old allies in the League when he noticed someone coming in front of his path as he noticed his gorgeous former ally Dinah Lance walk toward him. His ring had reactivated the shield as he aimed an arrow at Dinah. He was wondering what the next surprise was as Dinah walked toward him. He saw the look in her eyes was that of fear, but of something else he couldn't place as he then saw her take all of her trusty daggers from her belt and threw them away. Oliver couldn't believe that she was deciding to go unarmed but he knew her. She had a weapon worse than any knife, the sonic yell she called her 'Canary Cry' could incapacitate anyone and he no sooner shoot her in the throat before he'd let her do that. Dinah then opened her mouth but not in a yell as she began to speak very gently.

While this was going on several of the League taking refuge behind the trees were wondering what Lara had told Dinah to do. Some looked surprised when she tossed her daggers as some of the ones with super-hearing were looking at the scene unfolding before them.

"Oliver, whatever wrong that has happened to you and whatever you are hoping to stop by doing this ... I can tell you from the bottom of my heart," Dinah seemed to choke on the words. "I am so sorry. But please, these children belong to your friend and they are innocent. If you truly believe that what you are doing is the right thing. Then I ask you to do something... and that is to kill me. The League isn't going to stop you. They only want you to listen to reason."

"WHAT?!" screamed Lois as J'onn had told her what Dinah had said, though he made the effort to hold her back from doing anything as the rest of the League looked at Lara and Bruce with shock.

"This is your big plan?" said Bart. "Have one of our own offer their own life without a fight."

"Shut up." said Tess as she continued to watch.

Oliver then looked at Dinah as she then decided to smear off her mask. If she was going to die then she wanted him to look her in the eyes as he did it. For a moment Oliver lowered his bow a little as he regarded Dinah. After some time had passed he then lifted his bow, aimed and fired as an arrow struck Dinah right in her abdomen. She fell down the steps leading towards the cave as she landed right on the first step yelling in pain but not with any force behind it as she remembered what Lara had told her earlier about not fighting Oliver.

The rest of the League having watched this looked at Lara and Bruce with anger as they saw one of their own, one of the first women to join their group willing choose to die because they were told it was the right thing to do. But Lara continued to look at the rest of the League making sure that they were not going to interfere. As Oliver disengaged the shield as he walked down the steps slowly as he was a hunter enjoying a kill. He then began to chuckle as he looked down on Dinah as she was hyperventilating and reeling in pain as he then put his boot to her throat as he pressed tightly.

"Very well Dinah. But I must say. I knew that conservatives were idiots I just didn't think it would be that easy."

Dinah shed a tear, as Oliver's next construct was pointed down in the form of a crossbow aimed right at her heart. But no sooner did he aim did his ring begin to chime again.

"Little busy here Hank I'm about to kill one of my former allies here." Oliver said.

"That's good to hear. The door is open. Kill whoever it is and meet me here."

On the other end Oliver could hear Chloe gasp at the news that he was going to murder one of the League.

"Copy that." said Oliver, as his finger was on the trigger as he took his time, hoping Dinah would give him the satisfaction of fear. But she would do no such thing. Blood slowly trickled off her lips but nothing else would come from her, if anything she gave him a look of pity and that same something else he couldn't place. "Shame." said Oliver as he pulled the trigger as the arrow entered her chest.

Dinah let out a small cry as her eyes then glazed over and closed. The League continued to look on horrified as Dinah lay on the ground motionless. For several moments everyone looked on in shock as Oliver looked on proudly over his kill.

Then it all became quiet as the entire island stopped making a sound.

Time seemed to pass by in an eternity though it was only a few seconds of silence. No wind blew over the tree or even by the sea. Barely a breath was heard when all of a sudden a loud and piercing cry was heard across the island.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH!" Cyborg was screaming in agony as he felt his control over Chloe slip as he let go of the lasso he was using on her as a leash as she ran away and headed down the tunnel. Cyborg ran to catch her but was still holding his head as he finally made it down to see Chloe had come down the stairs trying to calm down Oliver who was also holding his head in agony as he was over the body of a fallen member of the League. But no sooner did she notice who the body was that Chloe was whisked away by Lara Kent as she stepped back a few yards away as both young women were taken by the League as Chloe was hugged by her cousin as they turned around to see what was going on.<p>

Surrounding what was Dinah's unconscious body with two arrows sticking out of her was a massive field of violet energy going up into the air as far as the eye could see.

"Oh my gods! Jon was right!" screamed Lara as she saw by the entrance that Oliver and Cyborg were in terrible agony as both they and the League saw something come down from the sky. As a spectral entity appeared over Dinah as she suddenly gasped for breath with both arrows and wounds gone from her body as she opened her eyes. Dinah saw the entity and was frightened at first as it looked monstrous yet it touched the ground gracefully as a ballerina as it transformed. Dinah, who was alive and awoken by the form of a human woman without any distinguishing features. She got to her knees, looked around and saw nothing but bright violet as she finally found her voice.

"What happened? Am I dead?"

"NO DINAH LANCE. YOU ARE FAR FROM DEATH." spoke the entity.

"Who are you?"

"I AM THE PREDATOR OF LOVE'S ENEMIES AND I HAVE BEEN WATCHING OVER YOU FOR A LONG, LONG TIME." said Predator.

The rest of the League couldn't believe this was going on. Lois and Chloe were wondering what this was about as well as the rest with the exception of Lara and Bruce as Predator continued to speak to Dinah.

"YOU SACRIFICED YOUR LIFE INSTEAD OF KILLING YOUR BELOVED. WITH THE GREATEST OF COURAGE AND LOVE. A LOVE WORTHY OF MY SECRET. THE GREATEST POWER IN THE UNIVERSE IS NOT WILL, HOPE OR FEAR, IT IS LOVE. YOU, WHO STOOD BY YOUR BELOVED SELFLESSLY, THOUGH HE CHOSE TO BE BONDED IN MARRIAGE WITH AN UNWORTHY WOMAN."

Lois and Chloe were shocked by Predator's words in the beginning with the rest of the League but even more by what she had called her. _Unworthy?!_ thought Chloe. _I stood by him and did what I did to protect and love him. How is Dinah... worthy? _But Chloe remembered in the months before she was with Oliver the looks the two had shared and the emails she'd eavesdrop and realized while Oliver flirted without regard. Dinah always reciprocated in kind, with a smile or the happiest of sighs whenever she was near him. She never believed he would be interested in her but she had missed how much Dinah did. They were so different but then maybe that was the point. Opposites attract.

"YOU, WHO COULD NEVER LEAVE HIM NO MATTER YOUR DIFFERENCES. THE WOUNDS YOU HAVE ENDURED ARE TRIVIAL COMPARED TO THE PAIN YOU SUFFERED WHEN HE MARRIED ANOTHER WOMAN. YET YOU HAVE CONTINUED TO LOVE HIM GREATER THAN SHE EVER COULD."

The rest of the League couldn't help but stand in amazement as they heard these words coming from Predator as they noticed Dinah didn't refute any of its words until she finally did speak up.

"Yes. Its true." said Dinah. "I love him."

Chloe now was almost as horrified as Lois was when she saw a Clark in the future with Diana as his wife, now she was seeing Dinah admit her feelings for Oliver and it hurt her terribly.

"YOU HAVE KEPT YOUR HONOR WITH THE GREATEST OF DIGNITY AND ARE WORTHY. BUT HE NOW SUFFERS UNDER THE POWER OF FEAR. BUT YOU AND ONLY YOU CAN SAVE HIM." Predator said as she extended her hand and out flew a small object as Dinah looked as it hovered closer to her as she saw it was as small violet ring with the symbol of the Star Sapphires.

"TAKE THE RING. SPEAK THE OATH. IT IS AND ALWAYS HAS BEEN YOUR DESTINY."

Dinah looked around her and saw the rest of the League as she then saw Chloe who she never hoped to know what she felt for Oliver but then she saw Lara who then nodded her head. That's when she realized this was the plan as she extended her hand as the ring slipped around the ring finger of her left hand as she yelled with all her might the oath of the Star Sapphires:

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,

For those alone in Blackest Night.

Accept our ring and join our fight,

Love conquers all with violet light!"

Then a noise like thunder sounded throughout the island as the Predator entity disappeared as Dinah flew up into the air as the rest of the League as well as Cyborg and Oliver looked upon the sight and beheld it with fear, only it was not nearly as strong as the power they saw before them as Dinah had started to change. Glowing with pulsing fury as she continued to scream louder than she had ever screamed before. Her clothes and even her body began to change. At five foot nine she was statuesque for a woman but now it appeared that she had grown an extra three inches as she became six feet tall. Her body, already very attractive became more appealing as her legs became longer and her breasts became fuller with her hair grown out these past months to her shoulder was now flowing down her back just above her backside. Her clothing also became more revealing as her outfit had lost its midriff baring her fit stomach with a Star Sapphire jewel embedded on her belly like a piercing. The absence of any cloth around her waist left her wearing trunks that were practically underwear, as she appeared supremely attractive and seductive. The color of her costume once a fearsome black was now a very feminine violet. Once her transformation was completed she then hovered above the ground as she landed softly as she stared her violet eyes into the eyes of Oliver and Cyborg and with all the negative effects that had accompanied the ring's side effects in its induction process, she was now imbued with jealous rage and a self-righteous fury at the men that wanted her dead. She then directed her ring and newly amplified Canary Cry as she screamed at the Yellow Lanterns.

Oliver and Cyborg's ears were bleeding at the cry but then they had another reason to bleed as they saw tiny violet-pink canaries attack them in swarms as they screamed in their direction as Oliver summoned a construct out of his ring and directed his bow to fire hundreds of arrows. But it was useless as hundreds of thousands of these canaries pelted both Oliver and Cyborg with their razor-sharp beaks. Their shields were collapsing under the onslaught as they attempted to surround her.

Here it seemed they had a chance as Cyborg unleashed a yellow scythe as Oliver tried to combat Dinah up close with a set of boxing gloves as he tried to connect with Dinah across her face as she used her athletic skills to avoid Oliver's fist as she connected with a kick to Oliver's face as she successfully dodged a swinging scythe from Cyborg and fired a violet construct in the form of a giant fist.

As this was going on Lara had attempted to herd back the rest of the League but Lois and Chloe refused to budge. If anything Lara decided it was a better idea for them to stay as the rest continued to watch Dinah fight more fiercely than they had ever seen her fight before as they saw the power of the ring that she wore was obviously superior to Bruce's ring and as they saw before them at that moment stronger that Oliver and Cyborg's rings. Oliver still continued to fire more arrows some with boxing gloves attempting to connect but Dinah just screamed them away as he was getting weaker and weaker as he continued to bleed and fall to his knees as Dinah's blows were being fueled by her thoughts with all the jealousy and bitterness she felt. _The man who saw me as something stupid because of my ideals. Him, a privileged and weak-willed liberal without any thought to those who had morals and values. Who noticed me only once because of my beauty and what I could do for him and then moved on to ogle at something else. Worse! Choosing that weak, pathetic woman who abandoned him and her friends to take care of some monster and later listened to some magic helmet. Stupid fool revealed his secret to the world and put himself in danger. And for what? For her? _"FOR HER?!" Dinah screamed as her rage began to spill out of her brain.

"You gave up your life for her?! That! Stupid! Girl!" screamed Dinah as she continued to punch, kick and scream her Canary Cry at Oliver as he fell to his knees, bloodied and bruised. Oliver was begging her to stop as Cyborg turned and managed to throw her toward the rest of the League. As Dinah got up she noticed Chloe and felt her power become invigorated she looked upon her with a jealous fury as Chloe involuntarily stepped backwards as Lois got in front of her out of protection. She was about still continued her approach only for Oliver to scream at Dinah.

"Stay the hell away from her!"

Dinah then returned back to Oliver and Cyborg as he was beginning to fumble with something in his hand, but Dinah couldn't care less.

"Tell me the truth Ollie. You really want her? Your old ball and chain?"

Oliver was sickened at Dinah's tone as he nodded.

"Fine with me!" she screamed as Dinah then formed a violet colored construct that took on the form of a ball and chain as she swung it first at Oliver and then at Cyborg who was finished fumbling with what was in his hands as he dropped it right in front of her feet. It was the Yellow Lantern battery as she gazed upon it with a thought in her head as she stepped back.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Cyborg as he saw Dinah raise her arm and her construct as Cyborg screamed.

"NO! Wait! If you destroy that Lantern you kill Chloe!" screamed Cyborg hoping to appeal to Dinah's heroic virtue in preventing the Lantern's destruction.

Dinah then turned around and saw Chloe who looked worried for a moment but the power Predator had given her made Dinah look upon Chloe with a wicked smile on her face as she looked back and yelled with all her fury. "GOOD!" she screamed as her construct of a ball and chain smashed the Lantern battery into smithereens as both Oliver and Cyborg screamed in agony as their costumes had begun to waste away. Oliver's Yellow Arrow costume had vanished returning into what he had worn earlier that morning, a green sweatshirt over a grey t-shirt and green sweatpants. While Cyborg's costume didn't change but he fell on his face as he collapsed on the ground.

Dinah looked upon the scene triumphantly as Cyborg was defeated and Oliver was back to normal. Only she could barely hear anything out of Oliver as she then ran to him, falling to her knees as she turned him around and saw how terribly she had hurt him. Bruised and bloodied, she felt his body and could feel his broken bones. Dinah saw that Oliver was unconscious and judging by the beating of his heart and pulse, he was in a coma.

The rest of the League then ran to join Dinah who was holding Oliver in her arms as Dinah began to cry bitterly. "I didn't mean to hurt him like this. I'm so sorry."

Chloe looked on angrily as the rest of the League stared sadly at the scene, except for Bruce and Lara as they knelt next to her in comfort.

"No! You don't have to be sorry Dinah. You saved him from his fear and now you can save him from death."

"What are you talking about?" said Dinah.

Lara then smiled as she looked at Oliver's broken and bleeding face as she looked into Dinah's violet eyes as she asked her a question. "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" said Dinah becoming annoyed.

"Just answer the question." said Lara.

"Sleeping Beauty but I don't see how..." Dinah's eyebrows then turned upwards as she realized what Lara was talking about. "OH! But..."

"Its one of the powers of the Star Sapphires." said Lara. "Do it while there is still time."

Dinah felt uncomfortable as the rest of the League stared at her. Chloe in particular wondered what Lara was talking about when what she saw next revolted her.

Dinah brushed back a strand of Oliver's blonde hair away from his face as she leaned toward his face as her soft pink lips pressed on Oliver's lips as she kissed him as she held him in her arms.

No sooner did she kiss him did her ring begin to glow and then so did she as she continued to embrace him in another long kiss as Oliver's wounds began to heal before her eyes. He then took a soft breath as Dinah began to stroke his hair again as Oliver spoke. "Dinah?"

"Its me my love." said Dinah. "You're going to be alright now. Go back to sleep."

Oliver obeyed as Dinah smiled happily as she looked at Lara who patted her gently by the shoulder. "Good job Dinah." Dinah accepted her complement but then noticed Chloe as she could see her crying at what she had just seen between her and Oliver. She all but confessed that she loved Chloe's husband in front of her friends and she knew it was embarrassing for Chloe. But Dinah wasn't ashamed. Not right now. She just saved Oliver and now she knew it was because of her love for him. She looked down at her hand and saw the Star Sapphire ring still shining brightly as she then took it off as she transformed back into her previous form. She stood up as she stared at Chloe as she took her place back with her husband holding him gently in her arms. Lois looked angrily at Dinah. Never being a fan of her politics but now given what she had done to her cousin she wanted to kill her with her bare hands. But then she understood now what Lara had felt whenever she was with Clark and that Dinah in her love was stronger a woman than she ever could have been.

"Thank You. Dinah." said Lois as she turned towards Lara. "And thank you too munchkin for that brain buster idea of yours."

"Thank you Lois." said Lara as she stepped closer. "But if you ever call me munchkin again... I'll have you beaten within an inch of your life."

Lois then smirked as she countered. "How about Sissy? Given that's what your brother called you earlier."

Lara then continued. "Human, I'm warning you!"

"Calm down! Both of you." said Bruce as the rest of the League was able to breathe easier now that Oliver was safe and Cyborg was defeated.

"Congratulations Dinah." said Bruce. "You successfully outdid what several members of the League even a Green Lantern like myself couldn't accomplish and that was win the whole thing by yourself."

"And you got to kiss the gentleman-in-distress." said Zatanna as the teasing began. As Dinah was starting to blush especially considering how Chloe and Lois were dealing with the revelation that she was in love with Oliver.

The rest of the League continued to congratulate her until they heard a sound coming from the steps of the cave as they saw Cyborg awake and on his knees as he allowed what looked like sand fall between his fingertips.

"Look at this." Cyborg spoke almost at a whisper at the League as Bruce saw what it was. The remains of his Yellow Lantern Battery smashed by Star Sapphire Dinah. Bruce saw the grains fall between the now useless Qwardian power rings and he couldn't be able to contain his smirk as Cyborg continued to speak. "I could have built a new world in this darkness, but you little bastards stuck with hope. How can you let this happen after all the misery that your wretched father brought to me?"

Lara and Bruce looked on disgustedly as the rest of the League was with them as they saw Cyborg stare at them with such hatred and bitterness. Deep down they knew part of what happened to him was an act of nature and was not anyone's fault. But he looked at Superman's inability to save him as an act of malice. All of this came back at them as Cyborg continued to speak.

"I know my existence is an abomination but I wasn't always. I am... I WAS A MAN! A man who wanted to travel across the stars, it was my dream. My whole life! Your father, a man who could save millions couldn't save me... and now I must live either in a world born of darkness or hope. If that is the choice then... I WILL HAVE DARKNESS!"

"NO!" Lara and Bruce ran at supersped as Cyborg ran into the cave at the very same speed as he saw the locks to the portal lifted as he passed the columns as he used his heat vision to destroy the entrance as he entered the portal and vanished.

No sooner did the cave's door begin to collapse did Lara use her great strength to hold up the falling debris as her brother came to assist her.

"No! Bruce, go through the portal now! I need to hold it us to go through now go!"

Bruce listened to his sister as he ran past the columns as he entered to portal and prayed to the gods that mattered to help him.


	40. Chapter 40

**5/11/11 - 5:22PM - Themiscyra - Aegean Sea**

Diana of Themiscyra said a prayer to Poseidon thanking him for a beautiful afternoon on the beach of Themiscyra. Having just come back from Washington, D.C. she was more than happy to return to the warm sand and cool waters of home. Dressed in a very comfortable but still very impressive outfit that indicated she could be ready to fight at moments notice. But then most Amazonian garb was designed for battle even during peaceful lulls like the one she was enjoying. A nice ride on her mount led her to her favorite isolated spot as she remembered how the day ended. Steve Trevor had more than appreciated her help in attempting to work with their security, despite the whole hacker problem. But thankfully she knew people at the Office of Naval Intelligence and was able to quell the problem for now.

But right now, the last thing she wanted to think about was her desk job at the ONI. Heck she would have loved to have a good fight on her hands. All this paper work, at first she believed it was because she was a woman in the Patriarch's world kept her tied down but she and her fellow friend Etta Candy were exceptional at intelligence gathering and as much as she had to accept it there was a time to fight and a time to gain intelligence before a fight.

But she was more than happy to come home and relax, her mother was happy to have her back and several of her Amazon sister-in-arms were more than eager to hear stories of her time in the Patriarch's world, but she had nothing other than some basic stories. Some were happy to hear about the young Prince from England getting married, many were hoping that His Royal Highness and his Princess firstborn would be a girl. Hippolyta had to admit she was glad that monarchies still existed but was saddened that many didn't have the absolute power they once had.

Diana still loved being there amidst the people. She loved her friends there as well as her experiences. Her most favorite thing in the world had to be ice cream or enjoying how there was still Grecian styled places to visit like D.C. or Paris with its columns and its diverse people and of course the children. Being one of the only children on Themiscyra to grow up in several centuries she adored seeing how innocent and carefree they were. Whether it was little girls or little boys there were all a great blessing. Though she had to admit some boys seemed to be born chauvinistic but some did seem to be gentle. Little girls seemed to be born weak, but with the right push could be as mighty as an Amazon.

Even her mother had to admit she missed the days of her as a little girl. Still there was plenty to be happy here at home as well as the world out there. She laid back on the beach feeling the warmth of the sand as she saw her beautiful horse gently pawing at the sand. But then beautiful white mare began to buck noisily as Diana got up from her revelry as she raced to her horse wondering what could cause her to get so scared.

Then she heard it. A sonic boom so loud that came from the other side of Themiscyra as she recognized it as coming from the portal from the secret place near the Bermuda Isle. Whatever it was it came fast as she saw black, white and red in front of her eyes. She wanted to chuckle as it reminded her of a silly joke Steve once told her when whatever it was tried to tackle her into the sand as she jumped as she caught this unidentified flying object as she traveled superfast and saw it.

An abomination, that was the first word that entered her head to describe what she had seen, it was a man, but not. It looked human but humans don't have metal protruding, no not protruding, belonging to their body. She saw an arm, half a torso and three quarters of a face made of a gray metal and the eyes... One was a beautiful bluish-green and the other a flaming ruby red than burned like the fires of Hades as she tried to bring it down while they flew in the air finally skidding across the sand of the beach as Diana came to her senses as she stood her ground as she raced towards her mount while the abomination was in pursuit. She made it to her saddle as she reached to grab it only to be thrown away as she barely felt the glancing blow as she all but splashed into the beach.

"Ha! Running for your mount princess? Here I though Amazons were warriors not cowards!"

Diana emerged from the beach as the water soaked her Grecian style dress as the locks of her hair were shining from the moisture, but barely registering compared to the sword that was shimmering in the sunlight clenched proudly in her hand.

"Coward?" Diana said. "The saddle in my mount held my sword, you abomination!" Diana then looked furious as she gazed longer upon the man as she really took a look at him. The metal on his body was joined with red and black garments that looked strange, nothing like she had ever seen from anything in the Patriarch's world. But the skin on the face looked so... human. She couldn't help but attempt to know her enemy, more importantly wonder what was he doing here?

"What are you?" Diana asked. "Where are you from and what are you doing here?"

He was not going to start this with her as he stared at her with a fury as he blasted her with his heat vision as Diana almost instinctively lifted her gauntlets as she felt the heat and the force of concentrated microwaves force her to her knees as she still felt her sword grasped tightly in her hands as she attempted to find a way out of this.

"I Am Fear! I'm From The World and I Am Here To Kill You!"

Diana stared back as she grasped her sword as she turned away from his gaze as she launched her sword in a single throw right into his chest. He fell on his back as the sword had run him through his chest.

Diana was still drenched as she ran back to the beach as she then saw several of her mother's royal guards run to the shore in an attempt to assist her as Diana looked down on her foe as she ran to his body in order to get back her sword. Only no sooner did she get close did she notice that the metallic arms had transformed and began to glow into a blast of energy as Diana absorbed the blast all but shocked that had let her guard down.

He got up as he looked down with a laugh as he pulled the sword from his own chest as he pulled Diana by her hair. She was still reeling from the shock of the blast as he swung her sword above his head ready to decapitate her within the eyes of her own guards until a loud violent shout had come from behind him.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" Bruce Kent screamed a violent shout as both of his fists slammed behind Cyborg wrenching his mother free from his grasp as he then opened his fists only to secure them around his foe's throat. Cyborg and Bruce were now spinning in the air as they flew haphazardly across the skies of Themiscyra as they saw streets and avenues fill out as they saw a titanic battle between two strangers to their idyllic surroundings.<p>

Horns then began to blare all across the city as Themiscyra was prepared to fight back this threat as Bruce looked across the familiar areas and unfortunately for him could find no way back to the shore as he felt himself wrenched by his wrists by Cyborg as they both were looking for a place to fight. For Bruce it was safely away from endangering his people and for Cyborg it was to find the most ideal location to cause the most pain.

The two in flight twisted and swerved across the skies, every twist brought them closer to the city. A glancing blow from one of their fists, gouging, pulls and kicks caused them to get closer to a building and cause damage as Bruce could see the wickedness in Cyborg's eyes as he tried to maneuver him. Yet Cyborg's own hands were going around Bruce's neck before the boy remembered his Bolovaxian instructor's words. He looked at the space between him and Cyborg as he brought his head down upon Cyborg's in a devastating head-butt as they both fell into the city as Bruce glided them down into an arena situated by the palace. Bruce braced himself as the two hit the sand.

_When in doubt, Poozer._ Bruce thought to himself. _Use your head!_ Bruce got up reeling from the pain as he saw Cyborg attempting to get to his feet as another thought entered his head. _But right now. I USE MY FISTS!_

Bruce ran into Cyborg as he rained down punch after punch onto Cyborg's face desperately hoping to incapacitate him in some way. But all he could see was red and the image of Cyborg attempting to decapitate his mother as he continued to pound away in a blind fury.

"YOU THINK..." Bruce shouted as he grabbed Cyborg by the scruff of his neck as he hit him with a massive right hand and did it again. "YOU CAN THREATEN..." Bruce followed with another punch as he continued to shout at his enemy's face. "MY MOTHER?" He blasted Cyborg with another right and then decided to perform an over-the-shoulder throw right into a statue of the goddess Hera, but Cyborg continued to demolish more statues as he fell into one of Enyo and then Eris finally landing before the feet of Artemis.

Bruce then ran superfast as he called upon his ring to draw upon a construct upon Cyborg as he was right on top of him only to see nothing but his fist bat at nothing but sky. There was no construct! He looked at his hand remembering that he charged his ring earlier today only he realized there was no ring on his hand. His uniform was replaced with the street clothes he was wearing before in Watchtower as he looked nervously at his foe.

"Lose something, boy?!" yelled Cyborg mockingly as he held his ring into his cybernetic hand as it was engulfed into his body.

Bruce began to get scared as he realized he had nothing to fight Cyborg with. He grew even nervous as Cyborg slowly began to approach him.

"Feels good huh? Having nothing to save the world with? Makes you feel, what? Pathethic?" Cyborg was walking closer as his cybernetic arm began to unravel into a giant, flaming red axe as he continued to mock his enemy. "Worthless?" Bruce was backing away to the point that he was now towards the statue of Artemis. "Oh I know... impotent."

"You would know Butch!" Bruce said as he pulled he picked up a dagger that had fallen off the Artemis statue. If he had the time he'd thank his dear Aunt for what was obviously godly assistance, he'd sacrifice the farm's stock for her help. He then noticed how large Cyborg's arm-axe was as he couldn't help but be immature about it. "You know what they say about guys with big blades?" Bruce then wiggled his pinky finger as Cyborg got the obscene gesture.

Raging in fury Cyborg charged after Bruce as he deftly spun around jumping across the pedestals of destroyed statues and rubble as he swung his dagger here and there attempting to find a way to score hit.

Cyborg swung attempting to find his prey, but the advantages that Bruce had were obvious. He was smaller, younger and well-trained in hand-to-hand combat and he was all over the place spinning his dagger as if it was a short-sword with utmost skill. He may have been inexperienced but he wasn't careless as he struggled to find an opening as he scored a glancing blow across the Mouth of Parallax shield on his chest. The blow was superficial, but as a Green Lantern striking him there it was more than just superficial, it was proud gesture for a combatant of intergalactic terror.

Cyborg still could not tire and would not hesitate to kill. But then again neither did the boy, he may have been his father's son but he was also his mother's and his mother would kill to save life. That was his disadvantage but he also remembered the boy was a Green Lantern and they too would share the Kryptonian's value for life and as he moved and sidestepped he finally worked it to the point where he was not only able to connect his blade with the boy's but to stick it towards a pedestal pinning him as Bruce looked on in shock as he relinquished his weapon as he was now completely disarmed.

Bruce then spun around attempting to do his best to avoid Cyborg while attempting to find another weapon. He picked up some rubble as he blasted it right across Cyborg's face as he then looked and noticed the last remaining statue standing of Athena as he noticed that along with her shield she still had her spear. But then he noticed Henshaw staring at him as he realized he had the same idea as it became a race as Cyborg was far closer to the statue and the spear, only for Bruce to stop half-way at the remains of the Artemis statue as he picked up something from the ground as he lifted a bow with an arrow nestled as he prepared to fire.

Cyborg then jumped up towards the sky as Bruce with nerves of steel took his time as he let an arrow fly right into Cyborg's Achilles tendon. _Thank Artemis and Sissy's best friend for that._thought Bruce as Cyborg screamed in agony as the magical arrow had brought him falling back down before his foe as Bruce jumped in front of his enemy as he continued to fight back. Greeting Cyborg with a kick to the face as tried his best to subdue him.

"If only your name was Achilles this would be over." Bruce said as he continued to fight. "Now give me back my ring!"

Cyborg then caught Bruce's fist as he slowly started to crush it as slowly got up as he then hit Bruce with a kick to his face dropping him on his back. But Cyborg cried out in anger as he was still in agony from the arrow in his foot. But now he was angry and his foe was on his back.

"Tell you what boy. You can have you ring back, once your body is a corpse!"

Cyborg then raised his giant axe up in the air only for it to be caught in the air and then pulled up as he was raised up in the air and slammed down like a ragdoll.

"Nobody messes with my brother!" screamed the familiar voice of Lara Kent as she brought herself by Cyborg's body as she began to pummel him again and again as her ferocity and vigor was becoming too much for Cyborg already having caught a second wind against Bruce Kent he was starting to become weak at the onslaught of a fresh opponent as she then picked him up and ran him towards the largest statue in the arena, the statue of Zeus.

The statue took the impact as Cyborg then fell to the ground unconscious. Lara then whisked her self towards her little brother as she saw that he was already back on his feet.

"Nice going little bro." said Lara.

"Same to you Sissy." said Bruce. "What took you so long?"

"I did my best to try to keep the portal opened but unfortunately everyone of the League got through it."

"You let them in!"

"I screamed, told them not to enter but they wouldn't stop they just had to come to our aid."

"What about Jon?"

"I haven't heard from him yet."

"Here's Jonny!" said a voice come down from the sky as Lara and Bruce looked up and saw their older brother though still dressed in his suit and hat was flying under his own power as he met up with his brother and sister.

Bruce smirked as soon as Jon got up close. "How long have you've been saving that for?"

Jon then looked across towards the statue of Zeus and saw Cyborg unconscious at its feet as Jon approached it as he held out his hand in an attempt to restrain him only for Cyborg to wake up and grab him with one of his hands and then grab at his medallion and absorbing it while Jon looked on in horror as he was separated from the Phantom Stranger's presence.

"Sucker born every minute." Cyborg then laughed as the then brought his third foe into the statue of Zeus this time by the pedestal as Jon absorbed the agonizing pain as the statue began to fall on top of him only for his sister to rush to his aide bringing him away from the statue as it topped down the arena as Cyborg then looked across the arena and saw an army of Amazons come down the massive stadium as they came down it like as he flew up with his target coming down as he flew up in the air as he raced right towards them, while behind helped by Dinah and her newfound power ring had flown the rest of the League alongside J'onn as they attempted to sneak behind Cyborg. But it was too late as he lifted his plasma cannon at full force as he was prepared to kill the Amazons... starting with a woman headed right for them.

"NO!" screamed Jon.

"ΜΑΜΆ!" Lara and Bruce screamed.

* * *

><p>Diana couldn't believe that so many intruders were here on her home, first that abomination that had caught her attempting to relax then that strange boy that had flown shining green across the beach an attempt to stop the abomination and then while being attended to by her friends she then saw another burst through the sky as it headed towards the arena right by the palace as she screamed for her guards to protect the queen at all costs as she followed them.<p>

She then noticed a stream of violet-pink with various circles filled with people fly towards the arena as she felt she had no choice but to run as fast as she could to the arena and deal with the intruders. But not before noticing a streak of blue and grey as it entered the arena. She made it inside only to notice the damage inside the arena.

This place was where the finest and most capable Amazons entertained their queen with their mastery of athletics and in the presence of the statues of the mighty Goddesses and God of All Gods Zeus and now these unwelcome strangers had defiled a place of leisure and honor and she'd be damned to Hades if this was going to continue any further. She then made it to the top of the stands as she saw the first intruder, the abomination of metal and flesh fly towards her. She was still smarting over the pain this thing had caused her but then she saw the rest of her sisters-in-arms preparing to charge down the arena as she charged only to hear three youths yell in agony, two even seemed to be screaming for their mother as she ran and just as she was about to yell a war cry as she saw the savage take his hand as it transformed into some type of cannon flaming red as he took aim and was ready to fire.

Diana didn't want to think this was over but as far as she was concerned it was. Damn whoever brought this creature to her home! The only way this could have happened was if someone had betrayed Themiscyra's location to this monster. She trusted very few people, mostly women but now she was betrayed and she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

><p>Chloe was flying in J'onn's arms as he brought her down by the rim of the arena as she saw Clark's kids badly hurt as they faced Cyborg. She remembered Lara's cries as she attempted to hold the doors open as she begged and pleaded with them not to enter the portal, given how wounded they already were. But she couldn't just leave them, especially since she blamed herself for what had happened. But now it looked like it was too late as Cyborg had disarmed not just Jon of his magical medallion but also Bruce's ring. 'No! Please not like this!' thought Chloe.<p>

* * *

><p>Tess, A.C., Victor, Courtney, Mera, Lois and especially Oliver were kept in several violet pink orbs set up by Dinah as she once again put on her ring becoming a Star Sapphire. Zatanna managed to teleport and Bart had ran across the roads of Themiscyra as every member of the League had made it across the island as they all stood ready to help the rest of Clark's kids but it appeared they were too late as they all screamed in agony as Cyborg lifted his arm as it transformed into a plasma cannon ready to fire and murder Princess Diana of Themiscyra.<p>

* * *

><p>Cyborg was grinning happily as he realized in a few short moments this would all be over for the great Wonder Woman.<p>

* * *

><p>Diana then looked up as she called out to her sisters-in-arms. "Look! Up in the sky! Its a bird, Its a plane, Its..."<p>

* * *

><p>Lois having traveled with Dinah and the rest of the League as they landed right by the arena right next to J'onn and Chloe as she looked horrified as she saw Cyborg ready to kill a woman dressed to kill in a fierce uniform in the style of the American flag when she then saw the woman brave in the face of death as she looked up and called out to the rest of the women headed down the arena as Lois looked up and heard her call out as she heard Diana's words as she finished them for her. It was no bird, it was no plane, it was...<p>

"SUPERMAN!" Lois Lane screamed in joy.

* * *

><p>Clark had appeared alongside his son over Themiscyra as Jon attempted to subdue Cyborg only for him to have his medallion taken from him as Cyborg continued to dominate not just him but his youngest son and daughter. But then he saw the rest of the League join up at one end of the arena and the Amazons at the other end.<p>

"Nobody must interfere in taking down Cyborg. It must be us. But I have a plan. If I can't subdue him but I have a spell to keep everyone separate from the fight. What you have to do is to take care of him."

He remembered his son's words and took it from there but not before putting on the costume that his son gave him as felt the metallic uniform slip over his skin tightly yet comfortably on his body. He felt the red cloth of the cape whip across his back as he felt then looked down at himself as he saw the shield of the House of El on his chest. He then looked into his son's eyes which were filled with so much pride and love. He swore to himself as he looked into those eyes that he will not let him them down, as remembered his training more importantly a memory of him in the Abyss of Life and Death that the Legion Ring and the bracelet had restored from a time six years ago when someone else had attempted to destroy him using time travel. He met Diana for the first time and more importantly he fell in love with her, no... He is in love with her. But he's in love with Lois too, but right now he is here to save everyone as he flew up in the sky and felt the strength and the joy as he flew up high while his son flew down to meet his enemy. Unfortunately he was beaten back and saw his friends and the future mother of his children in the crosshairs of his enemies as he flew, he flew fast and furious as he saw the rage of Cyborg as he was completely blind to his presence as he raised his arm back and blasted Cyborg out of the sky as he crashed in the center of the arena with the rest of his children. He was about to enter the fray when he saw Jon spread his hands and as soon as he did Clark hit something solid, too solid even for him and not just him but he saw the Amazons attempt to fire arrows and throw spears into the arena. He then saw his friends attempt to smash into the area. He saw Dinah with her power ring attempt to smash into the place, Zatanna as well but whatever magic she had was by no means as strong as his son's. Victor was technically sound but was not capable of helping in this case. This fight belonged to his kids, in the end, all he had faith in them. It was all they needed.

* * *

><p>Lara saw her older brother chant the incantation keeping them locked inside a dome of magical energy as she then wasted no time running towards Cyborg as she pounced atop him only to get caught as he threw her towards the statue of Athena.<p>

The statue erupted from the impact as Lara had tried to get up but was shaken up badly as she then saw another massive boulder of rubble from the statue of Zeus lifted above Cyborg's head as he launched it across as Lara covered her head as she prepared to take the blow.

Only for the boulder to barely touch her as she looked up and saw her little brother successfully intercept it as if it were a beach ball although he was clearly trying his hardest to keep it up as Lara tried her best to get up as she then heard the sound of a plasma cannon charge as he fired it into their direction as Bruce then shifted the weight as he attempted to use the boulder as a shield. The cannon fired and caused the boulder to erupt as shrapnel had rained all over Bruce while a large piece had remained over Lara as she was fighting her hardest to remain conscious.

"Ah kiddies." Cyborg taunted. "All you're doing is prolonging the inevitable."

"Not as long as this shield is still up bolts for brains!" Jon screamed as his hands were still held high above his head as he continued to maintain the spell.

"Really? Well its tough to do that when you don't have your little medallion... and with your hands up like a target." Cyborg said as he then lifted his hand as the cannon charged again as he charged it at full force and fired.

Only for Jon to intercept the beam as he triggered his heat vision. But Cyborg wasn't through as he triggered another beam this time keeping it solid and constant beam from his arm as if it was a giant whip as Jon was straining to keep the shield intact while his eyes were in agony as he was trying his hardest to repel Cyborg. He trying so hard and he knew that if couldn't hold this shield, Cyborg's first target would be his mother and he'd be dead.

"Let go boy!" Cyborg taunted. "Let Go! You are nothing! Nothing! NOTHING!"

Jon was tearing up from the pain of blasting Cyborg's plasma beam as he tried to do his best alone until he smiled proudly as he barely managed to see his brother stand up.

"Well Nothing's brother has gotten back up!" Bruce screamed as Henshaw turned around as Bruce ran only for Henshaw to trigger his own heat vision. But Bruce turned his on as well as he and Cyborg were now competing as to who's beam would get who as his arm continued to blast towards Jon's direction as he continued to use his heat vision to keep Cyborg's plasma beam at bay.

"Of course the little pervert can use his heat vision!" said Cyborg as he continued to mock not just one brother but both as he continued to pour on super-heated plasma and microwaves at his two opponents. Both who were becoming weaker at their inability to subdue their foe. Screams came from Jon as sweat poured down his face as he continued to use his heat vision.

"Don't close your eyes, Jon! Don't close them we can do this! " Bruce screamed at his brother while fighting his hardest to keep his own eyes open as he yelled towards the direction of his sister. "Sissy please get up!"

But Lara was down and in utter pain from the shrapnel and rubble as she was barely conscious.

"She can't hear you boy! If it makes you feel better once your brother falls and your mother dies, she won't feel a thing."

Bruce then screamed in agony as he too fell to his knees as Jon had as they tried hard to maintain their heat vision and it looked like Cyborg was winning with his heat vision advancing closer and closer towards Bruce hyperventilating as Cyborg heat vision inched closer and closer as he was so close to killing Bruce.

"Your brother without his medallion and you without your ring are nothing!" Cyborg continued to mock as his spittle sprayed in psychotic joy. "So much for a future born of hope! Darkness will reign and when Darkseid asks who was responsible for handing him the world on the platter it will be me who will say proudly that it was the House of El!"

Bruce looked furiously at Cyborg as he tried to bring his fists close before he heard the voice of his brother in his head speak. "Don't bring your fists towards him, bring them to the ground!"

Bruce then obeyed the words as he then placed his fist down on the sand of the Amazon arena as he could feel the power and strength that he was pushing down as he stared at Cyborg with a smile on his face as he felt it. Joy and exhilaration! All Will Be Well! He stood got up from his knees, back up and staring at Cyborg. He stood up for only a moment as he rose above the ground still in agonizing pain but proud for who he was and to always believe that a man can fly. As Bruce rose above the ground staring into the horrified eyes of his enemy.

Bruce's arms were extended as he saw the looks as his brother across him, his sister behind him and the enemy in front of him were all beholding a great wonder.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Cyborg screamed in shock. "YOU'RE A CHILD!"

"You said it yourself!" Said Bruce. "WE ARE THE HOUSE OF EL!"

Bruce then extended his hand as he all but summoned his ring back to his finger out of sheer will as it burst from his enemy's body, while his brother's medallion returned glowing back into his hand as Cyborg's hands then went up as if they were tied to marionette strings as Bruce's constructs formed those very strings while Jon no longer needing to keep his hands up generated another shield from inside Cyborg as both brothers noticed their sister was back on her feet and wielding a long shining spear taken from the Athena statue.

"NOW SISSY!" Both brothers yelled as Lara with the spear in her arms began to run as she pointed it right at Cyborg's head. Cyborg was screaming in violent fury as he still attempting to use his heat vision on the furious teen-aged girl but Lara dodged to and fro avoiding the heat as she launched her weapon into the air as she hit her target. The spear lodging into his head as she continued to run, catching up with the end of the spear as she grabbed hold and jumped high like a pole-vaulter in the air with the spear ripping the head off Cyborg's body. As she landed on the opposite end of the force field Jon brought his hands together in a loud clap as the rest of Cyborg's body was smashed into bits.

Silence then seemed to permeate through the arena as the brothers looked down at the mess but even more towards the chunks of metal that had formed a ball over what once formed the cybernetic body of one Hank Henshaw, the dreaded Cyborg. Lara then approached her brothers as she walked with the spear in her hand but atop the end of the spear was the head of the Cyborg. She looked at her brother with a vicious but satisfied grin on her face until she gazed upon the pieces of what was once Cyborg's body.

"Seriously?" Lara asked almost dumbfounded. "You had to destroy his body? Darn. I was looking forward to keeping a promise."

Bruce then chuckled happily as he stared into his sister's eyes as he decided to speak up. "Oh well Sissy, his face was already so far up his own hindquarters I don't think you needed to shove it up there to begin with."

Lara had to take her brother's complement but even more wanted to give him something. He proved himself far beyond what she had ever believed him possible. But she knew where to start.

"I love you too little bro." said Lara. "You really saved the day today."

"I couldn't have done it without Jon here telling me I could fly."

"I didn't say anything to you Bruce."

"Sure you did. You spoke to my mind and told me how to fly."

Jon looked surprised as he looked into his brother's eyes and told him the truth. "I didn't think or say anything Bruce. You did that on you own."

"It was amazing too." said Lara. "I only started to fly when I was fifteen. Jon only at eighteen. How did you do it little bro?"

"I swear I..." Bruce really was surprised. "I have no idea."

"However you did it. I am glad that you did as well as get your ring and my medallion back."

"Uhm boys?" Lara spoke.

"Yes Sissy?" replied both brothers.

"We got someone to deal with here." Lara said as she brought the spear lower so they all could see. The spear was lodged under the chin and the tip lodged outside the robot half of his ear. The head was still alight with its red jeweled eye burning with rage and the blue-green eye with inflamed veins. It was still alive, if one could call it that.

"I bet your wondering why we don't just end you?" said Lara. "Believe me I'd like nothing better you diseased maniac. But you can't die, you'd just beam yourself to another electronic medium built by man. Until then we aren't going to waste time killing you. You are not a threat at the moment and we aren't going to murder you. We don't have the ability to rehabilitate you. Because yes, we are going to rehabilitate you. If you don't think that's possible then let me show you something." Lara then gestured to her older brother as they both shared a look as he brought a small golden ring out of his pocket with the letter 'L' emblazoned upon it. No sooner did he reveal it that Cyborg's eyes begin to move in a fury as it realized what was in store for him.

"You are going to find a new home, Hank. Courtesy of our good friends at Century Thirty-One." said Bruce as he saw his big brother put on ring and waited for a moment as a bright light illuminated inside the shield as four people approached them. The first was a handsome young man with medium length dark hair, a beard and wearing a dark jumpsuit. The second was a young woman with blonde hair dressed in a red outfit. The third was a young man with ginger hair dressed in a blue jumpsuit though looking very excited compared to his more serene companions. The fourth was a short-haired man dressed in black as he approached alongside the other three as they met up with the three siblings. The first man obviously the leader of the group spoke first as he addressed the trio.

"Jor-El the Second, Lara Kal-El and Van-El. Its an honor to meet you. I am Rokk Krinn, Cosmic Boy."

"Superman's Kids!" The ginger haired young man was jumping up and down and screaming with joy. "YOU GUYS ARE SUPERMAN'S KIDS!"

_'Calm down Garth.'_ said the young woman as her lips didn't move as she was using her developed mind to communicate with the young man.

"Okay." said Garth. "Okay Imra. I'll use my inner voice."

"The Legion of Superheroes." Jon said as he bowed before them as he spoke quickly but politely. "We are in dire need of your assistance."

"What help can we be." Spoke the third man.

"Brainiac 5." Jon said with some mild surprise. "You know I find it hard to believe that you were once one of our father's greatest enemies."

"Yeah." Garth spoke up. "I never thought we'd be sharing holiday gifts either but he's a great guy, once you get past the weird finger thing he does."

"Thanks for that Garth." replied Brainiac 5 as he looked at an object held in Lara's hands. "But by the looks of things I think they want us to perform the same miracle on me here."

"Holy Sprock!" Garth said as he recognized the head. "Cyborg! AKA Hank Henshaw, the Destroyer of Coast City, member of the old Sinestro Corps and so many awful... grife!"

"I can tell you one thing." said Brainiac 5. "We won't be able to perform the same miracle. But we can perform one better."

The rest of the kids looked let down for a moment but then proud over what Brainiac was suggesting.

"Unlike me his technology isn't entirely Kryptonian, he is an amalgam of technology from Earth, Krypton as well as a cosmic disturbance that we have finally answered after centuries of study. I promise you that he'll be well again."

"We will take him with us." Imra as she placed her hands over Cyborg's head before he shed a look of serenity that surprised Lara as Brainiac 5 then joined in the other portion of the head as his forefinger extended as silvery strand into several components.

"He's human side is asleep." said Imra.

"And his robotic form is in the equivalent." continued Brainac 5. "If you could give us the rest of the cybernetic chassis we'll be on our way."

"Thank You." replied J'onn as he gave them what they needed as the rest of the Legion carried with one hand carried a component of Cyborg as they left one hand free as they waved their hands and said their goodbyes."

"Farewell children of Kal-El you are as mighty and as wise as your parents." said Rokk

"Not to mention super-cool." added Garth.

Bruce then made an exaggerated bow towards Garth's direction as he reveled in his reaction. The four then placed their hands in the air as the chanted their battle cry.

"Long Live the Legion!" The four yelled as their rings glowed brightly as they left back to the future.

"Such nice guys, huh?" said Bruce.

"Off your high horse Bruce Almighty." said Lara. "We still got a problem." She then turned to her older brother as he then removed the shield where the rest of the League was waiting as some ran or flew down with Zatanna rushing into Jon's arms overjoyed he was alive. The rest of the League followed with Clark at the head as he appeared before all of them in the costume Jon had given him.

The rest of the shield then began to activate at the other end as the rest of the Amazons entered the arena looking furious.

"Hands up everyone of you!" Diana's voice yelled across. "You men down on your knees!"

Lara put her hands up as her brothers fell to their knees.

"What are you guys doing?" Lois asked.

"Shut up and put your hands up Lois." said Lara.

"What's going on?" asked Clark.

"Cyborg, and the rest of us came here uninvited and caused the destruction of a several centuries old stadium as well as put a peaceful people in danger." Jon explained. "If we are going to explain ourselves we are going to handle this with compliance to their rules and be expected to answer to their queen with the utmost respect."

"But why are you guys on your knees?" asked Victor.

"Its a matriarchal society." answered Chloe. "They want uninvited men on their knees begging forgiveness. Women must stand but answer for their actions."

"Exactly Chloe." Bruce replied. "I also suggest that you guys keep you mouths shut and... Oh No!"

Bart then sped up as he reached the front of the line of the Amazons. "Hey look we aren't the bad guys here. You all saw what just happen, now everybody remain calm and..." Bart couldn't finish the last an Amazon hit him over the head with her shield.

"ON YOUR KNEES, MAN!" replied a tall dark-skinned Amazon that blasted him over the head.

"Well done Phillipus." said Diana as she approached the rest of the League as she looked down and saw the more compliant men fall on their knees with the exception of a blonde man.

"Do you have hearing problems?" asked Diana. "I said get down on your knees."

"I bow before no man or woman." said Oliver.

"A complete idiot then." Diana said as she shoved Oliver to the ground by the shoulder only for Dinah to catch Diana by the wrist.

"Touch him again I'll kill you!" Dinah said as her eyes grew into a violet flame. Her reply was met by a drawn sword from Phillipus as she ran to her princess's side.

"Dinah! Oliver please just listen to her!" said Chloe with a tone that was attempting to be comforting but also jealous because of Dinah's reaction.

"Chloe?" Diana asked. "Why the spirited green sprout returns to Themiscyra." Diana rushed towards Chloe in a gentle embrace. "What are you doing here?"

But before Chloe could answer, Diana then looked around her as she saw everyone in the League. "You brought them here?"

"Yes I did."

Diana and the rest of the Amazons looked angry as they heard what Chloe just told her. "You brought this upon us? After what we've been through this is how you pay me back? With treachery and chaos? I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend Diana!" Chloe said becoming saddened by Diana's anger. "I had no choice, I was manipulated in showing a murderer the way to Themiscyra."

"Were you tortured long and painfully? Because if you weren't then expect no mercy from me!"

"It was that!" yelled Chloe as she pointed to something that had fallen by the arena where Cyborg was once standing by. Diana ran to it while her guards kept the rest with bindings around their wrists as she picked up a golden lasso of truth. But she had the exact same thing around her waist. But there was only one way to find out. She wrapped one end of it around her wrist as she gave the other end to Chloe to ask the question.

"Chloe. Ask me a question you know is too awkward for me to answer or something you know I would lie about."

Chloe felt weird to be put into this position but then she thought for a moment and hoped when the answer was correct then she could laugh about this later.

"Tell me about the first guy you kissed."

The Amazons looked disgusted at Chloe's question as something stupid. No self-respecting Amazon would talk about kissing a man... But then they noticed Diana's eyes went vacant for a moment as she smiled happily as her mind went compliant at Chloe's question.

"Major Steven Rockwell Trevor, Jr. It was in Washington, D.C. We went out for some ice cream after a meeting. He picked chocolate and I had strawberry, we went out for a walk in the mall by the reflecting pool. His lips touched mine, they were chocolate flavored which caused me to lick them with my tongue and he licked back and you know what? I enjoyed it. Very much."

The Amazons overhearing Diana were almost shocked that their princess was so candid about something that intimate, unless of course it was forced. The rest of the League greeted it with some shock.

"Wow." said Lois.

"Damn." replied Victor.

"Go girl!" shouted Courtney.

Chloe then unspooled the lasso with a smirk on her face as Diana suddenly became very embarrassed. "Well that answered my question. This lasso can force the truth, but how is this possible?"

"Let me explain to your mother. Let us all explain this to you."

"Very well." Diana said as she grabbed the lasso as she then turned to Phillipus and the rest of her troops. "Oh by the way Phillipus? If you ever repeat what I just said back there..."

"Believe me your highness I wish I could take it back too." Phillipus replied while the face of another Amazon clad in red was snickering. While the rest of her troops looked too embarrassed to repeat it themselves.

"You'll face my wrath Donna if you repeat this too. Now stop laughing and get the prisoners to the chariots, make sure they are as presentable as possible. They are going to see the queen." Diana said as the rest of the troops placed the men into the chariots but made sure that they were still on their knees. The girls were allowed to either stand or sit down. While all this was going on Lara and her brothers couldn't help but be happy.

"Hey what are you three smiling about?" said Phillipus.

"Well we are going to meet Queen Hippolyta." replied Lara. "We've never met her before, I'm really excited."

"Very well sister." said Phillipus. "You have the makings of a great citizen of Themiscyra."

"Actual she's..." Chloe was bout to say more when Lara shushed her with a finger.

"Let us explain it to her in front of the queen okay Chloe?"

Chloe accepted this but felt there was more she wasn't telling her as Lara leaned close to her brothers putting her finger to her head. They all but shared the same happy thought

"Oh boy! We are finally going to meet Grandma!"


	41. Chapter 41

**5/11/11 - 6:00PM - Palace Throne Room - Themiscyra**

The League was entered into the room as they walked across the room as several guards flanked everyone with most of them cuffed with the exception of a few women. Chloe, Tess, Lara and Mera were unbound but those who had shown some form of defiance or threat had been manacled. Lara couldn't stop smiling as she remembered how Lois refused to be quiet. What made it better was that it was her mother who had Lois shackled. Dinah, Zatanna, and Courtney weren't as lucky as they all possessed either a weapon or the ability to fight back. Dinah especially after being quick to defend Ollie as she was forced to surrender her ring as well as Bruce. Jon also had to surrender his medallion alongside Courtney for bringing her staff. The rest of the men were also shackled as Clark, Oliver, Victor, A.C., J'onn, Bart, Bruce and Jon walked down the halls of the Palace Throne Room.

Almost everyone of the prisoners looked angrily at their surroundings with the exception of Clark's children as they looked almost at home. For this was their home and though they never expected to be brought into it in shackles as they walked down the aisle as their hearts raced at the woman seated in the marble throne adorned with gold, jewels and a set of weapons; and battleaxe and a broadsword.

It wasn't the first time they met the Queen of Themiscyra, but that woman was their mother. This particular monarch was their grandmother. Someone who they never got to meet until now. So while everyone else was uncomfortable, the three were buzzing with nerves hoping not only to successfully explain themselves but hope that the woman seated proud and regally would love them.

They all approached close enough as they were ordered to stop as the were then asked to stand in a line as the queen could take a look at them. Men were split from the women as the women were allowed to stand as the men were forced back on their knees. Chloe was finding this disgusting as she wanted this show of superiority to stop.

"Diana please let them have their dignity, they don't deserve this."

"Like we didn't deserve to be assaulted." Diana replied.

Chloe tried to find the words until the queen had brought everyone to attention. From that point everyone stood or kneeled utterly silent. She sat for a moment and then stood up, proud and regally, dressed in a rich purple gown and stole wrapped around her shoulders while a golden crown was adorned on her head. In her right hand she held a large golden scepter with an eagle perched on the top. She then walked down the steps as her feet clad in golden sandals stepped softly as the heels clinked across the smooth marble floor as everyone in the room gazed upon her majesty as the light from the candles and hearths set up in the place with an equally warm ambience. A warmth that was balanced with the a strong countenance as the queen looked down as she made eye contact with her daughter and her captain of the guards as they both bowed their heads in the direction of their queen.

No sooner did Diana bow the rest of the women from the guards to the prisoners followed after. The guards per their loyalty and the prisoners out of instruction. Though some like Mera who came from a monarchy was more than willing to show respect. But it was Lara who did so out of the same love that her mother did. The rest coming from a more democratic society felt it strange to bow before anyone, but even Dinah could understand showing respect to someone of authority.

The authority exuded from Hippolyta as spoke. "Daughter. I understand that chaos and terror occurred on our island several minutes ago only to be stopped. I also see before me arrogant and proud women here not of our domain and the men..."

Hippolyta stared down, but without missing a beat despite the pause. "Well men have no business being here... Unless for good reason. I demand answers to this violation of our sovereignty. Now who here is worthy of explaining all this?"

Diana immediately spoke up making it clear that her mother was not asking the prisoners the question but her.

"In my time with the United States government I associated with a group known as the Suicide Squad, formed of dangerous men and women but they had been taken in by an intelligent young woman who was clever and incredibly resourceful. Because of her nature I placed my trust in her and invited her to our Kingdom. Do you remember her?"

"Yes." said Hippolyta. "The green sprout."

Lois then whispered to Chloe. "Green sprout?"

Chloe smiled for a moment as she explained. "My name is Greek. Chloe literally means 'green sprout' in Greek"

"Oh." said Lois as she looked across and saw the Diana and Hippolyta continued talking.

"Yes. She is a very good person, but what has she to do with all this mayhem?"

"She was manipulated by an abomination of technology and flesh as he used a perfect replica of my Lasso of Truth to force her to admit him entry to the portal to Themiscyra."

"Really?" Hippolyta said as she looked across and gazed upon Chloe with a stern look. "So she brought this upon us?!"

"But it wasn't her fault!" Oliver's voice echoed as he tried to explain himself to the queen when one of the soldiers grabbed the end of her staff and struck him in the back.

"Silence!" spoke the guard, the young brunette known as Donna who was dressed differently from the rest of the Amazon guards who were dressed in gold, with face masks over their heads. She was dressed like Diana only with more red and adorned with golden stars. "You speak when spoken to."

"Stand fast Donna." said Hippolyta. "They only deserve your worst if they are guilty."

Lara looked surprised and shocked that she didn't notice her earlier as she realized who the Amazon was as her brothers also beamed happily at the sight of their Aunt Donna. If they remembered exactly, that hit was by no means her worst as she reverted back to attention.

"Apparently she was taken mother, forced to admit to the location but it was the abomination that wrought this terror for one purpose. Apparently he had only one death in mind. Mine."

Hippolyta was a queen and ordinarily she was patient and understanding, but at that one word her face became enraged at the prospect of her daughter being murdered. She gazed coolly upon Chloe as she gripped her scepter tight as she took a breath and returned to look upon her daughter.

"Where is this abomination now?"

"He was annihilated by those three." Diana said as she pointed out Lara, Bruce and Jon. "The young boy there came as the abomination was prepared to decapitate me, though he and the villain flew up in the skies and crashed onto our arena. They destroyed our statues as well as a few buildings on their way here. That young woman and that other boy came to assist him but were all but defeated as Phillipus' and Donna's troops came to subdue it while those other intruders attempted to help them. But after a blow from that mighty one over there." Diana said as she pointed out Clark. "He was corned by the three as it became a titanic battle of wills as those three defeated that abomination. They then summoned four others who escaped quickly as they arrived and took his remains from here. So this beast will not answer for his crime, but we have the rest. They claim they were here to help and that what had happened was not their intent. Chloe can explain, yet she tells me I can only know as much as she. Apparently as we led them here she says the best people that can explain this are those three."

Hippolyta looked in the direction of the three Diana pointed out as she looked upon them curiously. They gazed upon her with reverence but with something else. She then approached them closely and saw a look that all three seemed to share. A look that seemed very warm and... familiar, especially the older ones. She then looked upon Chloe with anger, she could barely look at her as she then returned her gaze upon those three. She knew who she would speak.

"You dear, what is your name?"

"Lara. My name is Lara, Your Majesty."

"That's a nice name dear." Hippolyta said as Lara smiled warmly at her grandmother's complement. "Why do you smile? You are here as a prisoner not a guest. I want answers for why my daughter was almost killed today."

Lara then took her time as she replied. "Because Your Majesty the abomination as you call it was a savage from the future. It was born Hank Henshaw, but years from now he will be transformed into a vile creature that became deformed out of a cosmic anomaly that transformed him into a cyborg, a being of robotics and flesh with a devastating power over humanity.

He spent years trying to disgrace and murder the man you see on the floor wearing the same symbol on the uniform we both wear. He then hid away for years while the world changed as the man there becomes the great champion and symbol of hope for the world. Bringing an age of peace and prosperity. I know this because I live in that future as his daughter. Me and my brothers."

Hippolyta took all this in while others guarding the rest of her father and his friends looked disgusted. They didn't believe her and more importantly neither did her mother as she looked at her with anger.

"I've heard of lies from many in the world, but I've also heard of bad jokes too. Right now I have no idea which is which." Diana said as she addressed her mother. "You can't possibly believe her mother, what proof do we have that she comes from the future? Mother?"

Diana called out for her mother as Hippolyta continued to gaze into the eyes of Lara as she seemed not only to take her seriously but also with some belief. "My daughter is right young lady. What is your proof?"

Lara then looked at the direction of her brothers as she pointed towards Jon. "He holds proof hidden inside his suit pocket hidden by magic, once he reveals it he will show you all you really need."

"Why should we trust a man when you can show us yourself?" Donna said from her end of the line.

"Because he uses magic and while still shacked you will never be able for him to produce the proof I need."

Hippolyta looked at Lara and was becoming more curious by the second as she turned towards Donna. "Unshackle him and stand him up."

Donna produced the key and had grudgingly unshackled Jon as she then stood him up a little too harshly. Jon then reached into his pocket and with a wave of his hand produced two small objects. He waved them again as they had grown to their normal size. The gold Legion ring and the Kawatche bracelet.

"Hey!" Lois burst in anger. "Where did you get that bracelet!?"

"Shut Up!" Lara shouted. "You degenerate pain in the ass!"

"Enough!" Hippolyta commanded. "There will be no name calling in front of me. Understood?"

Lara and Lois nodded their heads as they looked scolded as they continued to stare knives at each other while Jon seemed to smile at his grandmother's ability to command. He then pressed the ring to the green jewel in the center as both items began to glow as he then cast a spell which brought forward a light that appeared above them in a giant screen as the image of a woman familiar to Hippolyta had appeared as she saw her typing furiously over a computer as she created an image with a very familiar alias.

"Diana." Hippolyta asked. "Is that you?"

Diana looked surprised as she saw herself dressed in US Naval athletic attire as she later left running down to a small hotel and rest up for the night. Diana then saw herself dressed in her naval uniform as she performed duties as she saw a naval ensign and then noticed other than the Spartan surroundings a calendar with the date shown. April 16, 2005.

"It looks like me but it can't be." Diana said as she continued. "I was at home with all of you, this can't be true. How are you doing this child?"

Lara spoke up. "It is you, Your M... Highness. But its you from nearly twenty years from now."

"So you are providing us proof that I will time travel six years ago? What does this have to do with you right here and know?"

Lara looked into her mother's eyes as she said only one word. "Everything."

Diana didn't understand that simple phrase until she looked and saw herself in the screen with a bag full of golden guns as she walked into the town as she saw a sign saying 'Smallville: The Meteor Capital of the World.' She then saw herself sell a bag full of coins to an old man for money and find some clothes to wear, then walk down a street as she saw several people in a store as she looked up and saw...

"What a lovely dress." said Diana as she burst happily at the sight of a purple gown styled in a Grecian style that was not too different from what her mother would wear. Several of the women present had to agree with Diana as Lois and Chloe remembered how fondly some of the women in Smallville would beam in joy at the dress that once adorned the display case at Elizabeth's Dresses. She remembered that week leading up to the school's prom as she realized just how many disappointed women were at the news that Mrs. Marston had sold her masterpiece to some mystery buyer. Lois continued to hear many covetous glances at the beautiful garment from every woman in the room from the prisoners to the guards.

"Women." sighed Bart as another guard batted him over the head with her hand.

"Men. No sense of beauty." replied the guard.

Diana in the recording entered the store as she used a phone to obtain information off Chloe's phone. Chloe looked shocked at what Diana was doing until she heard the voice of Mrs. Marston call Diana to her attention. Chloe then began to wonder aloud.

"Wait a minute I don't remember you being there as I got my dress."

"Neither do I Chloe but here I am with you and your cousin. I don't understand it."

Lara, Jon and Bruce started to get worried as the recording continued as they saw Diana become the center of attention in front of a selfish teenaged girl dressed in pink. The woman in charge then complemented Diana as she offered her to try on the dress, which Diana refused. Diana then was invited by Chloe and Lois to the Talon, which then lead to a confrontation that had the place shot up by Diana and led to several people hurt, one of them being Lois.

"Yeah!" Lara shouted happily. "Well done Your Highness."

Lois was fuming at Lara's words while Diana seemed incredulous as she then saw Clark brought over her head like a baby. She then heard him speak.

"You're strong!" said Clark.

"I know." Diana said as she felt she was being paid a complement.

Having seen a variation of this scene before from Jon's presenting him the future at Watchtower gave Clark the answer as to why this felt like déjà-vu. While he noticed Lara seemed to rise up in the sky for a second as she was about to jump for joy and to be honest a part of him felt the same way.

The recording then showed everyone how Diana warned Clark and that she was there to save him, she didn't exactly have time to tell him why. Everyone then saw how the police had tried to stop her but she moved quick and was able to throw off her pursuers.

Diana watching it all had to admit among all of the things she had learned in the Patriarch's world and what proved to be incredibly thrilling was driving an automobile at great speeds. Almost like chariot racing only more faster and exciting.

She then saw herself talk to the boy known as Clark as she then explained to him about why he was threatened. And then she heard him address him the most beautiful name she had ever heard.

"Kal-El?" said Diana.

"Its his birth name." said Lara as she noticed the look in her mother's eyes as she smiled happily knowing very well what it meant for her to say those two syllables. She then saw her mother watch herself perform more feats including causing a car to purposely fall off a bridge and then make it towards a forest where her parents had an argument over what happened as they ran deep into a forest where they began to fight, albeit it very briefly. Lara then grew as sad as her mom sounded in the recording as she tried to reassure Clark who was a scared and lonely boy. But then she said those wonderful words.

"You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time they will join you in the sun, Kal-El. In time you will help them accomplish wonders."

Almost everyone in the throne room had grown quiet with many of them looking as if they would burst into tears, even the Amazons as they heard their great princess speak highly of the young boy who had grown to become a man shackled on their very floor. Clark remembered the night before when he dreamed about the words of Dr. Fate as he recalled all of the people he knew with hopes for his destiny. But he saw once again how resistant he was as Diana in the recording continued her story.

From here many of the Amazons recalled the terror of Hercules and their vindication that followed. Many of the female prisoners wanted to cheer as well, but some felt ashamed that these mighty women would forsake what it meant to be a woman. To love, to share, have children and everything a woman could have with a man. But then came how the queen was able to have Diana, many of the women found it strange that a girl was born molded out of clay statue. The queen took pride in her mission to the Vatican, but then things took on a dark turn as the theft of a document that threatened to destroy Themiscyra was found that proved that the queen had born a child with Zeus and not just one.

"ME!" screamed Diana. "No! This is a lie! Tell them mother!"

Hippolyta looked nervously at the rest of the recording as she was told about a beautiful girl that she had borne Zeus all due to being the destined savior of the God of all Gods. The Diana of the future continued as the rest of the Amazons looked on angrily as they heard how Zeus was not a willing follower of the Goddess Hera but a victim of her violation. Eventually the death of the queen followed and the promise of redemption leading to a fight in the arena of Mount Olympus where Diana's mighty power as a demigoddess had saved her and her family as the queen was revealed to be alive and was able to claim justice for herself and her loved ones.

From here Hippolyta looked on proudly upon Lara as she asked her to stop the recording for a moment.

"Good!" Diana said still unbelieving as to what she just heard. "Tell them the truth mother!"

Hippolyta then slowly looked into her daughters eyes and told her the most painful thing she could have been told. "You just heard the truth!"

Diana felt betrayed at the news and even more did the rest of her people in that room. Hippolyta then spoke to everyone present.

"We have all suffered what it means to be violated. Because we are women we believe we are the only ones who can be targeted for this horrible act, but no. Men too can face this and need to be given justice. It is what we strive for, to protect all mankind and womankind from such savagery. Zeus was a man I was willing to comfort, defend and yes, to love. But I swear to all of you I never acted out of selfishness. I acted out of goodness and justice. It is true Diana, you are a powerful demigoddess, your bracelets are more than a mark of honor. They keep your mighty power in check. But its not just the blood of your father that makes you strong, it is those that love you. No one more than I."

Diana at present was still angry but she looked at Lara and then towards her mother as she was willing to believe both of them from this moment on. The rest of the guards took this with some shock as well as the rest of the prisoners. But Jon and Lara continued to show more things as her mother and father met at a restaurant to get something to eat. Clark felt slightly out of place while Diana seemed to be relishing her time. The two enjoyed a large lunch/early dinner while Clark seemed to look on jealously at her strawberry milkshake and how she wasn't to eager to share.

"Its true." said present day Diana. "A great invention from the Patriarch's world. I can even tell the cooks here how to replicate it if they like."

Some of the women as well as a few of the men were more than ready to agree with Diana. Bart's stomach began to rumble at the sight of that delicious food in the recording but then he noticed as Diana seemed to share just a spoonful of ice cream to Clark as both he and Lois watching seemed to believe that was more than just an innocent gesture.

The recording continued to a small farm where Clark was shown the image of his trapped dog called Krypto. Clark from the present seemed to glow with the news that dogs existed on Krypton too as he eventually learned who was threatening him during that time in the past. He saw his friends and his family being interrogated by Lois's father. After that terrifying weekend when General Lane and his father had come over to visit led to a mild strain in his relationship with Lois, he then hoped having rescued Lois that he earned the General's respect. But he began to get angry as he saw him arrest not just Chloe but his own parents. He then saw something that shocked both him and Lois as their fathers got into a fight.

"Yeah Grandpa!" shouted Bruce.

"Kick his ass!" joined Lara.

Lois looked shocked at what she saw and wanted more than rip Lara a new one. Yet the recording continued as both Diana and Clark eventually rescued Chloe and the Kents as they returned to safety. Only the next day finding the true enemy of this whole situation threaten all of Smallville unless Clark surrendered himself. But thanks to the thinking of Diana and according to her, some friends they will meet in the future caused a great fight to happen in Smallville. Unfortunately it almost ended with Clark dead as Diana in the recording let out a cry of anguish that almost led her to do nothing until Chloe snapped her out of it as she then reached for something in her boot as she flew up towards the sky and said the same oath Dinah had said earlier in front of the rest of the League earlier on that islet.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,

For those alone in Blackest Night.

Accept our ring and join our fight,

Love conquers all with violet light!

Then Diana had transformed in a fantastic outfit as she used the power to journey into the sun, healing Clark as she brought him back down to Earth and into his parents arms only for General Lane to threaten them all. Only this time Lois was there to back them up, going so far as to shoot her own father. Lara then looked at Lois with something she never felt for her before. Pride.

"Not bad Lois." said Lara. "Looks like you did something right for once."

Lois didn't know what to say as she seen herself kneecap her father and then threaten to kill him. She then saw herself joined by the rest of the town as they came to help save Chloe and the Kents. Eventually they were joined by a friend of Diana's as he appeared with an order to have her father withdraw his troops as they both went together to sort it out but not before entrusting Clark to several of their friends from the future. Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris.

"What?" Oliver said shocked out of his mind.

"You know those two?" asked Tess.

"They were trying out for the Excalibur mission. I talked with them both but I rejected them from the project."

"Why?"

"Ferris wasn't as enthusiastic about flying the mission but in getting in with the corporate part of the business. The fact that her father is something of a competitor kind of encouraged me to drop her. Jordan didn't like that, I figured that the two of them were some kind of item. Plus, while a great pilot and cool person to enjoy a beer with... He was a flaming conservative and I could barely stand him."

"What he do use a picture of the President as a dart board?" asked Chloe.

"Actually..." Oliver said.

"Well get used to it Oliver." said Bruce.

"Why should I get used to it?"

"He's a fellow Green Lantern like me and given how you were with Hawkman, consider Hal you new future hero BFF." Bruce said as he chuckled at the last along with Dinah who also seemed to appreciate the news. "Carol is also the guy's wife and is the queen of Dinah's new order, the Star Sapphires."

Oliver looked shocked as he understood the mocking lingo of "best-friend-forever." While Dinah looked surprised at being a servant of a mighty order, while some of the Amazons looked surprised that an intergalactic monarchy existed.

"Silence over there!" Hippolyta said as everyone continued watching the recording.

Eventually Diana and Steve used the ring they had in their possession alongside her computer in an attempt to wipe out everyone's memories. But no sooner was it brought up in a meeting with generals and several politicians that one of them asked if Diana wanted to change something of her future as she then mentioned her mother.

No sooner did Diana hear the recording of herself recounting the death of her mother that she fell down crying that in the future her mother was going to die and that she did it to save her. Eventually the rest of the recording continued with Diana and Steve leaving to return to Smallville as Clark was given a candlelit vigil where prayers were being said for his return.

Everyone else then saw how Diana met her future friends but not before she and Steve got rid of a terrible person, eventually they waited together hoping against hope that Clark would wake-up from his coma. They then saw Diana walk towards a corner and fall to her knees in a prayer as she spoke to Clark begging him to wake up, but more than that, the prayer included two powerful words. _My love._

The recording continued as Diana talked with Steve as she continued to talk with him about their lives. The Diana that was watching the recording looked happy to speak with her oldest friend, but by the way she was talking she knew it wasn't the same as she tried to talk to him now. She really cared for Steve and hoped that they could be something more. Diana realized how much it meant for Steve to find happiness, but when she realized how he ended up with Etta she had to admit she felt a little jealous but then she looked at Clark and was wondering why her future self was being so... she didn't even want to think it. She didn't even know him.

Then the sun rose into the hospital as all of Smallville cheered the return of their hometown hero. Eventually he was cleared to return home but not before the rest of their friends saw what they will become. Saving the day as they were known by one name, The Justice League. From their the whole crowd in front of the hospital cheered them on happily as Diana saw herself very discretely activate her computer to cause everyone in town to forget what had happened.

Then the Kent Farm appeared before them as Diana, the Kents, Lois, Lana and Chloe returned promising to watch Clark as they prepared to treat him with a home cooked meal. Eventually Diana then whisked across town to get some ice cream and some cake as she decided to keep the later a surprise. Despite a small argument with Lana, eventually everyone had a good lunch followed by the surprise to which Diana then asked all a question.

Does anyone here know any Greek?"

Chloe then spoke up. "I know a little."

"Okay. I want you to keep it to yourself then." Diana then in a loud happy voice spoke. "Χρόνια πολλά Καλ-Ελ!"

Every Amazon in the throne room looked happily upon the scene as they all knew exactly what was coming next.

"Happy Birthday To You,

Happy Birthday To You,

Happy Birthday Dear Kal-El,

Happy Birthday To You!"

From here the recording had Clark try to explain the complications over his birthday when Diana told him that this day was his actual birthday. Clark saw his younger self look happier than he had ever seen. He then saw the look in his eyes as he made a wish, Clark definitely remembered what he was thinking as he made that wish. He was even more overjoyed when he saw it had come true.

"Smile." whispered Clark.

"What was that Clark Kent?" asked Hippolyta.

"I was just remembering what I wished for back then." Clark said as everyone else was staring at him. "I wished for your daughter to smile at me."

Everyone looked at the Clark with them and then at the recording as the Diana smiled warmly.

"Looks like it came true," Bart said as he decided to add. "So freaking awkward."

Lois started to look very cross as she saw Clark kneeling and the Clark in the recording as she didn't seem to see a difference. But as far as she was concerned the younger version of Diana didn't seem to embrace anything and was glad until she interrupted suddenly.

"Kal-El."

"What was that Diana?" said Hippolyta.

"You called him Clark Kent. His name... is Kal-El." she said it as a correction as if that is how she really saw him.

Lois then felt her teeth begin to grind as she then saw Lara was starting to smile as she whispered. "Music to my ears Lois, music to my ears."

The recording continued as everyone else saw how Diana talked about what their future held. Some present began to realize how much had happened like Jonathan Kent's death, Clark finding Kara, Chloe's marriage with Jimmy, Jimmy's death, Lionel's death, Tess finding Conner and Chloe marrying Oliver. But then there were other things that had yet to happen. Some bad like Tess's death, Lex Luthor's return and him becoming the President. Chloe's death, Lois's death, how both Clark and Diana had left the world after they lost their loved ones. But there was some good too. Conner and Cassie getting married, Pete Ross marrying Lana, Lex Luthor's final defeat, Pete Ross becoming the President, Martha Kent becoming the President and of course the return of Clark and Diana.

The recording then showed Diana use her computer to erase everyone's memory but Clark's as she gave him instructions as she needed to make an errand.

Lara then saw the recording move forward as she saw her mother in a burst of super speed styled her hair very beautifully as she then left the Kent Farm as she left and if Lara knew what came next she and she knew she was going to love it. But not as much as her parents.


	42. Chapter 42

**4/18/05 - 11:30PM - Main Street - Elizabeth's Dresses - Smallville, KS**

Elizabeth Marston had moved several books filled with receipts as she walked in front of the display case and then she shut the curtains as she was waiting patiently for that amazing woman to come. After what she just did for her days before in front of that annoying Dawn Stiles, she felt that deserved a reward. Then came what happened with those awful transmissions from that revolting machine and then she came and saved everyone in the town. But nobody saw what she saw.

As she saw Clark Kent dying from the inside out and Wonder Woman had destroyed Hardcastle she saw more than a woman infuriated at the loss of a friend. This was a woman who thought she failed her beloved. But she saved him.

She was outside the hospital praying for Clark Kent, but even more she prayed for that woman and when she saw those sailors move in, she gave one of them a note.

She remembered how compared against Dawn Stiles, Diana was a lovely and assertive woman. She idolized the Greco-Roman goddesses as a teenager. From how they commanded not just by their perfect physiques or by their great power but by their greatness of character. She knew that some where wicked or irresponsible, but there where some like Athena that were glorious examples of what it meant to be a god. When she was at Esmod she designed that beautiful dress with the sole intention of making it for a goddess. She passed her course and graduated, but she never wore that dress or would she ever sell it, or let anyone try it on or even touch it. It belonged to a goddess.

"And she is coming for it tonight." Mrs. Marston said to herself as she saw Diana come through her door as she walked inside as she closed the door behind her.

"Mrs. Marston."

"You may call me Liz."

Diana then stepped forward as she didn't know what to say.

"Well, lets get started."

Mrs. Marston walked over the display as she removed the dress off the mannequin as she presented it towards Diana with all the joy in her heart. She then gestured to the dressing room as Diana got inside. Removing her clothes as she put on the dress. It had taken some time before she had opened the door as Liz smiled wide as she then gestured to a mirror as Diana couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

"Its... the most beautiful thing I have ever worn Mrs. Marston, uhm I mean Liz."

"Thank You Your Majesty but are you sure that everything is right?" asked Mrs. Marston. "Nothing to change at all."

"Its like you designed it for me." said Diana. "Thank You."

Mrs. Marston then complemented Diana for her hairstyle as she felt it not only suited her but her dress as well.

"I thought it would look good to have my hair done in something this pretty." Diana then turned away from the mirror as she then reached for her bag as she lifted out some money and then a bag full of gold as she tried her hardest for Mrs. Marston to accept it.

"Please this is so beautiful you deserve so much more." said Diana.

"You are beautiful, Diana." said Mrs. Marston. "I'm just a mortal who is happy doing what she can for others. I love my husband, my job, my home and I have all the money I need. Give me gold or jewels, I'll sell them. Money, I'll donate it to charity.

This belongs to you. I'd be offended if you give me a single coin."

Diana was so overwhelmed as she then grabbed Mrs. Marston in a warm hug. "Thank You, Liz. Thank You so much. You have given me a great gift and I'd be remiss not to grant you one too. Maybe an estate on my island one day if you are ready to retire or you ever want a nice place to vacation with your husband. I also have a daughter who I know will love to meet you one day. Promise me you'll consider it?"

Mrs. Marston then nodded happily as she let go as Diana grabbed her things over her shoulder as she looked at herself in the mirror as she couldn't help but smile.

"So, what's the occasion?" said Mrs. Marston.

"What are you talking about it?" said Diana.

"You haven't asked for a liner yet." said Mrs. Marston. "What's the occasion?"

Diana then looked at Mrs. Marston as she hoped not to betray anything. "I'm going to dance with my husband tonight... and I know he'll just love me in this."

Mrs. Marston smiled happily as she knew exactly what was going. "Of course he will."

Diana then turned for the door but before she opened the door Mrs. Marston spoke one last time.

"Oh and Diana?" Diana turned around as Mrs. Marston continued. "Clark is a lucky man."

Diana smiled as she left and then sped away from the shop towards the Kawatche caves.

As soon as Diana made it she set up her computer with the right place to amplify sounds as she looked it over and set up a song to play. Everything seemed to be all set. _'Oh wait a minute.' _thought Diana as she lifted something from her bag and placed it around her wrist. A beautiful Kryptonian bracelet passed on for centuries to the wife of a Kryptonian and after a weekend being without it now it was back were it belonged. On her wrist.


	43. Chapter 43

**5/11/11 - 7:00PM - Palace Throne Room - Themiscyra**

Everyone in the throne room was practically speechless. Zatanna looked at Diana with sympathy as she saw with her own eyes how she felt when Jon was revealed to be her future husband. But Diana was completely flabbergasted as she saw the recording coming from the bracelet and the ring. Chloe was standing completely shocked as she realized how she had never seen her friend so happy before. Unfortunately she was also feeling sorry for Lois as she knew first hand what it was like to be that unhappy.

Several of the Amazons agreed with the queen as she let out a command to find their finest house in Themiscyra for Mrs. Marston as they had found a woman of the Patriarch's world worthy of citizenship. The declaration came at the moment they saw their princess regaled in the most beautiful dress they had ever seen. Even more wonderful was how humble the woman was. She accepted not one ounce of Themiscyran gold or currency from the Patriarch's world.

Clark then looked at Lara as he couldn't help but wonder. "Lara. Your costume..." Clark then hesitated for a moment as he realized it had been only hours after he almost tried to kill her, but he barely finished when Lara spoke.

"Yes. Using materials provided from the Fortress, Liz made this for me."

"Of course she did." Hippolyta said as she gestured with her staff. "Nothing but the best for my granddaughter."

Lara burst in a wide smile as she realized that after an hour their grandmother had acknowledged her as family.

Lois was shedding a tear as she saw all of this going on as she realized even now Diana of the present was not fighting it at all anymore. She accepted that she would be the wife of a man she didn't know. But she will know him one day enough to love him and have his children. Lois didn't think it could get any worse until the recording continued as it showed Clark enter the Kawatche Caves as Diana placed her finger by the computer and pressed a button as she set it up as she walked out in front of Clark.

Clark looked as if he was out of breath as Diana stepped out in her dress as she smiled knowing how her appearance was effecting him. He told her she was beautiful and she accepted his complement. How she got the dress and more importantly why she was wearing it as she told him about the prophecy of the woman he was to be with all the days of his life. She showed him the bracelet on her wrist as they kissed and then the computer she had set played a song as they hovered above the ground dancing in the air as they continued to kiss and hold each other tightly as they eventually returned to the ground as she left distracting him with a beam of light from the cave. Only Diana didn't leave as she heard Clark begin to sob, but then begin to smile as he leapt up and flew out of the cave as Diana walked out as she saw him fly above Smallville free as a bird.

Everyone in the throne room was now completely at a loss for words when all of a sudden Bruce looked up and spoke to his sister.

"Sissy! Get down now!"

Lara wondered what her brother was talking about when she then realized she was hovering several feet off the ground. She then got the hint as she slowly descended down the ground but she was still smiling happily at the sight of her mother and father in love.

Bruce then spoke up to everyone as he hoped to cut any awkwardness. "Sorry about that. Happy thoughts make you fly and she loves the sight her mother and father together."

"Oh yeah." said Bart. "Not awkward all!"

"Its only going to get worse!" said Bruce.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bart.

"I'm about to be conceived!" said Bruce.

Bart, A.C., Victor, Tess and Courtney burst in laughter as some of them even sent spit out of their mouths as they tried to stop themselves. Whereas Lois and Chloe looked really uncomfortable as the recording continued as Diana had sped inside the Kent's barn as she could overhear Clark happily return to his parents as she overheard how happy the rest of the Kents were for how Diana was in love with him, even Lois was happy for Clark going so far as to offer him his room for his birthday. But he stayed on the couch but he was restless as he returned to the barn hoping to find sleep and that's when Diana removed an item from her bag as she slipped it on her finger as she concentrated as her eyes witnessed a solid pink energy surround the barn as she slowly and steadily walked up the stairs to the barn loft and gently woke up Clark. But no sooner did the words begin to spill out of her mouth as she asked her future husband a question when Jon then placed his hands across the objects as the screen had dissolved into two beams of light pointed into Diana and Clark head as the both closed their eyes.

"What are you doing to them?" asked Hippolyta.

"I've just set the recording so only those two will be able to remember. I think this next thing is just between our mother and father." said Jon as he then appeared startled. "Oh my."

"What is it Jon?" asked Lara "Is something wrong?"

"No." Jon said. "I sense another presence in that memory."

"Someone was watching my daughter?" Hippolyta asked angrily.

"No. Your Majesty, this presence was begotten within the actions of two people... that can only mean one thing. Blast it! Lara, Mom and Bruce were right."

"Way to go mommy!" yelled Bruce.

Clark and Diana then woke up started as the screen reformed above the throne room as it showed what was obviously the aftermath of a very intimate encounter as the recording had shown Diana and Clark naked but with a blanket covering their bodies.

Lois was furious as as the recording spoke of Clark and Diana's feelings and their desperation to share themselves with each other, about how nobody could hear them scream thanks to the force field she set in her ring and how it responded out of her love for him. How Clark heard her prayer as she gave him the strength to leave the coma. How she was glad to get one up by making love in the barn first before her sister and Clark's brother.

To which Hippolyta looked angry as she learned that two Kent men had lain with both of her daughters.

But then came how Clark was affected by magic and before he could even finish whether or not it was possible to have children, Diana spoke their names.

"Jonathan and Lara. Those are the names of our children Kal-El."

Clark watching the recording couldn't help but be happy and at the same time continue to feel shame for hurting them as Diana continued to declare how much she loved him. Jon then placed his hands over the ring and bracelet as once more another moment passed that was too intimate for others to watch and was once again set only for their parents but the recording returned as Diana and Clark kissed each other good-bye as the it had finally ended.

Silence had continued for a while as some people had stared differently at Jon, Lara and Bruce as the queen stood there alongside her daughter as she stared intently at all of them as she finally called upon her guards.

"Phillipus."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Hippolyta approached the rest of the line of her prisoners as she looked first into Lara and Jonathan's eyes as she shown a smile so wide and warm that it took all she could to maintain her composure. "Have all the men rise and unshackle all the unruly ones, these people are not our enemies. Start with my youngest grandchild."

"Finally." said Bruce under his breath as the guards raised him gently, the other men less so as he realized being of the royal family he was treated slightly better. Soon all the men were unshackled as the rest of the guards were ordered to reform behind the queen as she ordered her three grandchildren to stand before her.

Jon, Lara and Bruce were so proud as they didn't hesitate as Lara bowed politely by her neck while Jon and Bruce knelt down to one knee showing the great queen the respect she deserved.

"My dears?" replied Hippolyta almost hurt at their gesture as the three then realized they didn't ask for any sort of permission at least that's what they believed was wrong. They looked into the eyes of their grandmother who then smiled wide as she shook her head as she spoke again. "You shall not kneel." Then the breath left most of the guards behind Hippolyta as she spread her hands and knelt before her grandchildren as soon everyone of Hippolyta's guards joined her as everyone else in the room followed the queen's lead as her grandchildren received praise from their mother, father and the rest of the League.

Lara stood side by side with her brothers as they looked amazed. Bruce stood there beaming with pride while Jon looked almost awkward at the site of all these brave and mighty heroes, men and women, the finest being their own grandmother. Lara looked the most uncomfortable as she saw all of the people she held dear honor her greater than she ever hoped. A single tear fell down her cheek, but like her father in that cave it wasn't a tear of sadness but a tear of joy.

Hippolyta then rose up as she embraced her granddaughter tightly as her brothers took it in while everyone else got back to their feet.

"So, Ollie." Bart spoke next to Oliver "You bow to no one?"

"Shut up!" Oliver whispered.

Dinah stifled a chuckle.

Clark was so proud, prouder than he was in the Fortress with his son and his father, both men named Jor-El. His future self was so sure of his young son that he encouraged his other siblings to have faith. And his daughter... she deserved his greatest apology. But it would never be enough.

Diana couldn't believe that she could ever want to find a man to bear children with, but right now it didn't matter as she was happy know that she was going to have children. Wonderful children.

Lois looked on sadly as she realized just how much she was going to miss out. 'I'm sorry I didn't give you a family.' Few of her dying words. Now she saw what she missed and she had no one else to blame.

Chloe saw her cousin's pain but as she looked across and saw her friend she knew deep down that Clark was in good hands. More importantly in the middle of that spacious room the two had something more valuable than money, precious metal or any other so-called treasure. They had family.

Hippolyta let go of her granddaughter as she brought her lips to her grandsons cheeks as she was beaming with joy. She then looked outside as she saw it was starting to getting dark, perfect time for a meal. No sooner did she call out the guards to alert the kitchens did the guards in the hall snap to attention preparing to obey their queen's command. While the rest of the people in the throne room were eager for something to eat as Bart was the first to ask what was on the menu.

"No need to worry we have the best cooks that will cater to your unique tastes. We also have our selection of breads, wines, fresh vegetables, as well as cheeses, plenty of meats although our best cook back there abhors cooking meat, but others will be more than willing to cook whatever satisfies. My daughter has sampled many great menus in your world, and the desserts are fit for a queen."

No sooner did she begin talking Bart looked like he had passed out from what sounded to him like an edible paradise as Victor held him under the arms to keep him moving.

"Off we go." said Hippolyta, "To the dining room everyone."

* * *

><p>The table was wide as Hippolyta sat at the head of the table while her grandchildren sat to her left and right. With several Amazons continued to guard the area as a select few from the guard relaxed. On Hippolyta's right was Lara, Diana, Donna, Tess, Zatanna, Mera, Chloe, Lois, Courtney and Dinah. On Hippolyta's left was Jon, Bruce, Clark, A.C., Victor, Bart, J'onn and Oliver.<p>

Everyone seemed to be at ease as the table flowed with a cornucopia of food. It was as Hippolyta had promised it would be as several simple Greek foods such as breads, meats, cheeses and vegetables were served on golden platters as several eager hands took in the food. There was also plenty of dishes that many recognized from various fine restaurants as well as some simple varieties here and there. Drinks like wine, fruit punch and lemonade was served in ice cold pitchers while others were given their meals. Tess Mercer enjoyed a Beef Wellington as Courtney enjoyed a Chili and Cheese Shark Dog. Oliver enjoyed a bowl of chili with a beer as Zatanna had tacos. Victor had a selection of various barbequed meats. Steak and waffles for A.C., Dinah some Chinese food, Lara was enjoying a Planet Houston Burger as Clark enjoyed Beef Bourguignon with Ketchup. But on Bart's end of the table he had a massive place set for him to eat everything from authentic Mexican burritos, a Neapolitan pizza, onion rings, French fries, garlic breadsticks, a roasted pig and some Middle-Eastern dish called Shawarma.

Some of the Amazon stared at him as some of his friends explained that his power was in running super-fast but because he was still vulnerable his body had a high metabolism that needed to be replenished often.

Everybody ate very comfortably as happily fed men and women exchanged conversation. Hippolyta wanted to ask so many questions especially in lieu of the fact that she was expected to forget this day as her grandchildren had told her that they had to accept that their memories would be erased.

"The way I see it I'll have those memories returned to me as my first gift in Elysium."

Though several at the table looked saddened at that remark, no one more so than Diana and her kids. But Hippolyta continued to encourage happy conversation as she asked about the fight as Bruce showed footage from his Lantern Ring as it showed him fighting bravely as he took on Cyborg head on. The ring showed how he was raging as he savagely struck back while screaming words.

"You women didn't hear him proclaim his defense of his mother's life?"

Phillipus spoke up. "We heard yelling, but not the words. Even so I doubt we would have believed them."

The recording continued even as it showed how furious Bruce was as Cyborg had performed a quick slight of hand as he slipped the ring off Bruce's finger. But it still continued to record as it appeared that a few seconds had transpired before Bruce realized his ring was gone. Then Cyborg began to taunt and through the destruction Bruce picked up the dagger fallen off the Artemis statue as he then began his taunt with his finger.

"Large blades, minuscule phalluses!" said an Amazon as one of them answered the question that was Bruce's taunt.

Hippolyta wanted to silence that obscene remark as several women joined in on the laughter as they all continued to watch the fight as Bruce had fought on only to be disarmed as he saw on the ground a bow with an arrow set but then looked up as he noticed the statue of Athena as a simple stare was all he needed to trick Cyborg as he stopped halfway as he picked up the bow and fired an arrow.

"Nice shot nephew!" screamed Donna as the rest of the recording continued as Lara joined the fight and then Jon only for it appeared to get worse as he was stripped of his medallion. Then the rest had joined the fight only for Cyborg to aim at Diana as the kids screamed in terror.

"We thought we failed you for a second there." said Lara as Diana then felt her mother reach across her and grasp her hand. "Then he arrived, faster than a speeding bullet."

Clark had appeared and knocked Cyborg back to the arena as the kids continued to fight and despite keeping them back. The trio then fought back as Lara was incapacitated as the boys fought back with their eyes burning, while falling to their knees as they continued to listen to Cyborg's taunts. Then Bruce saw or rather didn't see anyone speak at the point he put his fists down on the ground as he returned to his feet and then hovered over his foe as he declared their family name in glory as both brothers regained their weapons and Lara returned to her feet as she speared and then ripped off Cyborg's head.

"Wonderful technique Your Highness!" said Phillipus as the queen stood up applauding at her grandchildren's victory.

Eventually the recording showed them summon the Legion of Superheroes. Clark actually looked surprised at seeing Brainiac 5 again especially after the whole meeting at his High School Reunion. The rest of the group was wonderful as always Rokk as a leader, Imra with her sereneness and Garth with his fanboy attitude. It made him proud to know that his children followed the same value for life as he did. Though he had to admit his daughter and sons did have the same hunger for a fight that he saw in the rest of the Amazons. It struck him odd that a people at peace could crave war. But given the prosperity they enjoyed, perhaps that war craving was what kept them safe. Bruce then deactivated the recording as the queen continued to applaud the skills of her grandchildren.

"You are exceptional warriors, your teachers should be proud."

"They should know." said Lara as she gestured to Phillipus and Donna.

"I can see that we trained you." said Phillipus. "But your brothers too?"

"Its an experience for you to train young men as well as your fellow woman." said Bruce. "Besides you do enjoy beating the Hades out of us both."

"We are disciplined warriors, Bruce." said Donna. "But I doubt I enjoy hurting you, right Phillipus?"

Phillipus stood silently as Donna looked a bit disturbed. "Right Phillipus?!"

"Pain is a part of everyone's journey." replied Phillipus. "The sooner and more potent the better."

"Besides, it helped me prepare for my newest training school on Oa." Bruce began as he recounted his time training to be a Green Lantern.

"I only graduated from my training a few months ago but I think I've made my Bolovaxian teacher proud."

"Bolovaxian?" replied Hippolyta as Bruce showed an image of his nine-foot tall master. No sooner did he do so did a few Amazons shed a cry of panic at the sight, particularly at his vicious grin as many instinctively drew their weapons at the image.

"Who is that beast?" asked Phillipus.

"His name is Kilowog." said Bruce as he looked upon all the gazes. "I know. To be honest I don't know who's meaner-looking. Phillpus or him?"

Several laughs came from around the room as everyone's good mood continued as the image then showed another Green Lantern as a handsome man with dark brown hair wearing a slightly different uniform with a stylized mask on his face and the Green Lantern shield on the left side of his chest. He smiled proudly as the image continued to show him hugging Bruce proudly while receiving a very heavy slap on the back from Kilowog. Donna looked up entranced at the image as Lara looked at her brother realizing exactly what he was doing.

"Who's the other man with you?" Donna asked.

"Oh that man?" Bruce smiled. "His name is Kyle Rayner, one of our best Green Lanterns... and your future husband."

Donna wanted to respond to Bruce's face but she couldn't keep her eyes of the man in the image. "Uhm, Uhm, Hu..., Husband?"

"Which makes him my uncle." Bruce continued. "You meet after the whole fiasco with Hera attempting to kill grandma. But Hera didn't target you because you were born as a genuine product of magic free from normal sexual reproduction. Mom and Aunt Cassie were not, so she wanted them dead, but not you. Even if your blood was still of Zeus and Hippolyta. If anything the goddess felt that if Mom and Aunt Cassie died and the rest of the Amazons as pet snakes, alive you would be seen as a sort of trophy. Donna Troy, the last Amazon."

Donna and several Amazons looked infuriated at what they had heard as Bruce continued.

"Of course she would fail but before that will happen your sisters went into hiding. But before that they encouraged you to become the next Wonder Woman, but you wouldn't dare dress in mom's outfit, so you created a black outfit of mourning with thousands of tiny white stars symbolizing the lost Amazons as you joined the Justice League and met another man in anguish after he suffered a terrible loss. You two fell in love and after several years of denying your feelings you eventually married."

Bruce then showed an image of Donna being given a green necklace forged out of pure energy from his ring. "Oh and by the way, unlike most constructs that dissipate after a while, that has not and apparently will never be destroyed or fade away."

Donna looked on happily as Hippolyta stood out of her chair walking over to her daughter and hugged her warmly at her finding love as Bruce continued. "But until then I must have this image disappear now Aunt Donna."

Donna didn't want that to happen but she knew that this was a temporary gift as she would one day receive it permanently, and as she looked at the image she knew it was not just the necklace as Donna in the image smiled as she then kissed Kyle on the lips.

"Okay Bruce." said Donna as Hippolyta still held her daughter as she then summoned for dessert. As more women came into the dining room with gigantic cakes and plates of fruit, candies and with a look of joy on Diana's face several giant bowls of ice cream.

Everyone ate happily with the plates served for all sweet teeth in the room to be satisfied. Diana looked a bit confused as to why Donna wasn't eating her ice cream.

"Sis, I just had my dessert." Donna said. "But I could use something very... cold."

Lara almost snorted out her ice cream, while several other women in her presence took a quick swig of an alcoholic beverage at Donna's subtle admission of being in heat.

Eventually more happily fed people continued their conversation as well as enjoying several different varieties of desert. A.C. ordered had more waffles, Clark had to admit some of the pie made here was really good even if it wasn't his mom's cooking, Bart ate several cakes and J'onn was through the roof with joy as he enjoyed an Oreo Cream Pie.

"My many complements to your chef, Your Majesty." said J'onn as Hippolyta accepted the complement only no sooner did he turn did Bart attempt to take an Oreo off his pie.

"NO, BART DON'T!" The rest of Clark's children screamed almost in terror as J'onn looked and slapped Bart's hand faster than even Bart could move. As Bart bit his lip in agony.

"Oh boy! That was a close one." Jon sighed in relief.

"Jeez, J'onn. What the hell! It was just one cookie." Bart squealed as he held his hand in agony as he then turned to Bruce and Lara. "What do you mean that was a close one?"

"Lets just say one day your future friends in the Justice League but the name of Booster Gold and Blue Beetle will make the horrible mistake of hiding J'onn's stash of Oreos." said Lara.

"Let's just say J'onn becomes so furious that he transforms into something so mean and furious he makes Kilowog look like a kitten and Phillipus look gentle."

Bart looked at J'onn again and smiled widely in apology. "So sorry man, hands off all Oreo's from now on. I swear."

"Apology accepted Bart." he said as continued to eat peacefully.

Eventually dinner was coming to a close and conversations began to end as they all walked outside, Amazons and Justice Leaguers as they made it to the arena as the kids used the power of the Legion ring and computer in Bruce's ring to undo the physical damage to the buildings and to the arena with a brief exception to some of the statues.

"We know that some of the images of the Gods and Goddesses can be able to see amongst us, given what we know its best we fix them last, especially given what we you know about the future."

Hippolyta looked across the landscape and saw the sand over the statue of Hera as she knew that it was better that way as the rest of the guards set themselves in formation as they got behind their queen alongside Diana and Donna as they faced the three grandchildren of Hippolyta as behind them were the rest of the League as a beautiful sunset was happening over the skies of Themiscyra. She looked at her three grandchildren with so much love as she inched closer to touch a strand of her granddaughter's hair.

"Nice but a bit out of place." said Hippolyta. "Why do you have it like that?"

"My father has a strand of hair curling in front of his face." explained Lara. "Its my little tribute to him."

"And of course your outfit. Still I appreciate more of our family crest, but at least you wear it upon your boots. Wear some gauntlets like your brother or a tiara like your mother."

"I'll think about it."

Hippolyta then walked in front of Bruce as he felt her hand caress his cheek. "I never thought I would see a man call himself a Prince of Themiscyra. But by the way you fight, makes you more than worthy." Hippolyta then brought her lips to kiss Bruce's forehead as she slowly let go. She then turned towards Jon as she looked into his deep blue eyes and finally realized why the looked so familiar.

"Your mother's eyes." she said aloud as she then hugged him tightly as she then continued to speak. "I saw you looking at that beautiful woman across the table with the blue eyes in the dark suit and stockings as she gazed upon you. She is your wife."

"What?!" Jon said. "How did you...?"

"I'm your grandmother I have also lived for many centuries and I can feel the pull of magic. A Homo Magi? Which means she will look forever beautiful as she does now. I'm already happy to be a grandmother, but I wouldn't mind being a great-grandmother. Just make sure that's one of the things you consider doing when you return to the wife of your time. Make sure not to get ahead of yourself and not do what your mother did in the past to your father."

Jon smirked as he heard all this as he bent his head lower to receive his grandmother's kiss. Hippolyta then walked over to Clark who was behind his children as she crossed her arms and stared intensely into his eyes.

"Uh oh. I know that look." said Jon.

"What look?" asked Diana from across her sons.

"The look you usually give whenever you meet friends of ours of the opposite sex."

Hippolyta stare seemed to speak volumes as Clark seemed scared as he continued to receive her stare.

"So... not one day into manhood and you lose your virtue to my daughter?" Hippolyta said slowly. "You would have been lucky if your parents had found you. If I had found you I would have castrated you on the spot!"

Several of Clark's friends behind him, especially the men looked scared as some instinctively grabbed at their privates as Hippolyta had continued.

"But... from what I saw in that recording my daughter sought you out and she was already married to you. You weren't, but I know you consummated your union out of love... and produced that nice young grandson. Someone else to join the other two beautiful grandchildren you had or should I say will have. Strange keeping up with this time travel. I've never thought I would do this but because of my eventual death I know I will never do this before my daughter. But what I'm about to do is going to be my gift to all of you." Hippolyta then grabbed Clark's hands as she took her time looking at them as she kissed his them both.

"I have done what no woman on Themiscyra has ever done and kissed the hands of my daughter's beloved.

Swear to me that when the day comes and she is prepared to give her love to you that you will guard and protect her and her children as she would do for you."

Clark knew that Lois and Chloe were watching in the back, trying their best to be strong as he knew that this was hurting them but as he looked forward and saw how much these people began to mean to him.

"I swear."

Hippolyta then let go of Clark's hands as she then returned to the kids as she spoke to them. "Do what you must."

Jon pulled out the ring as Bruce pulled out his as a light shined from the Legion Ring and Green Lantern ring as Bruce tried his hardest not to cry but failed as he shed a tear as he saw every single Amazon; the guards, their mother, their aunt and their grandmother's eyes became vacant stares as the protocol they activated had begun to erase their memories. One day soon they will meet them again, all but one. Even Jon began to cry as he realized what he was stealing from his grandmother. Lara didn't shed a single tear, but she was far worse than either of her brothers as she fell to her knees and prayed deep in her heart for her grandmother to remember them in the next world.

The process had ended as their vacant stares had left them as Hippolyta looked upon them complete lucid. She was still aware that some time would go by before she forgot everything and then recall nothing similar to a person with a form of mental illness but for now she still was able to remember as she saw as her grandchildren and the rest of the Justice League were still present.

"What happens to them?" Said Hippolyta.

"We will teleport them all back to their home. We still have a few more things to do before we return back to our time. But we will leave soon under our own power."

Jon then turned to leave only for Hippolyta to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You stole nothing from me! I may forget this but you never will. Love can never be taken away." They all hugged her one last time as Jon returned to the rest of the League as he turned and faced his father.

"We still need you here. Something the three of us want to show you."

Clark smiled as he stepped back but not before Zatanna came forward as she hugged Jon as he still continued to feel horrible about what had happened with their grandmother.

"Its okay, Jon. Its okay."

Clark had an idea for what his son was feeling. To know that someone they cared about was gone and to never know about all they will ever accomplish. He missed his father every day but to know he will never be there to see his future wife and grandchildren brought Clark some agony. But to take away the memories of someone so good and so deserving of a grandchild it did make him feel sorry. He even heard Diana in the back break some of her resolve as she too realized what had been done to her mother. But soon Clark knew that the pain will go away for her... just not for his grandchildren.

Pressing the medallion to his chest Jon welcomed the presence of the Phantom Stranger as he then raised his hands in a display of bright light as they all returned to Metropolis.

Phantom Stranger then felt for the medallion again as Jon returned to his father's side along with his brother as he then tried his hardest to smile. "I thought since we all are able to fly I thought we could make a nice little race back to Watchtower."

Clark tried to smile as well as he attempted to explain himself. "I'm sorry Jon, but something is wrong. I think I have forgotten how to fly again, something with what Jor-El did in the Fortress."

"What?" Jon said shocked as he tried to find a way out of this as he then saw his father then look across and saw him make a little wink at Lara as wondered what that meant as he saw his father jump up towards the sky as he and Lara flew up, up and away!

"Why you two cheaters!" Jon screamed as Bruce followed afterwards as they left Themiscyra behind.

"Oh that did it." said Diana as she jumped up in the air and attempted to catch-up with them.

"Diana! Where are you going?" screamed Hippolyta as Diana then stopped in midair as she turned around to address her mother.

"Two things mother. One, to return something they forgot and Two, if I'm going to forget this day... then I'm going to make it worth forgetting!" Diana said with a look in her eyes that made Hippolyta scream.

"DAUGHTER!"

* * *

><p>Clark and Lara took turns out-pacing each other as they both smiled happily as two blurs of red and blue raced across the sky as they were eventually joined by a green blue and another blue blur as Bruce and Jon had attempted to catch up. Clark looked down as he saw what looked like was either the Aegean Sea or the Mediterranean sea. He then swooped past a cloud as he and Lara saw what looked like a jet flying by as he used his X-Ray vision as he saw a little boy by a window seat tug at his mother's shoulder.<p>

"Mama! Mama! Un uomo e una ragazza stano volando!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lara repeated in English. "A man and a girl are flying!"

Clark couldn't help but smile wide as he was out here flying, filled with joy and exhilaration as he was having fun using his powers. The first time and a long time. He and Lara had to admit this was a great experience. They then were being caught by the two other blurs as the sped up and raced towards the clouds as they couldn't escape them anymore.

"'I think I have forgotten how to fly again.'" Jon said in a mocking mimicry of his fathers words.

"Oh come on Jonny!" Bruce chimed. "Whether its in the air or on the ground, past or present, Dad likes to cheat!"

"Oh come on now." Clark smiled as he replied. "I never really raced before you three. I'm sure you wouldn't mind me getting a head start."

Lara's grin had shown wide as she suddenly sped up and hit more cloud coverage as she overheard her brothers scream after her.

"Just avoid being seen! That Alitalia Flight passenger will probably be punished by his mother for disturbing her rest."

But Clark and Lara didn't listen as they both spread their arms happily as they were so happy flying with the clouds between their knees feeling the dew as if they were passing through fog, but this was much more wonderful. Clark felt this before as the memories came back; the flight to reclaim the Kryptonian stone of fire, flying over Smallville and now he was here with his children as the flew over the world as he knew what made this better than the previous times was that he was not alone. He was with family.

He looked ahead as he saw his son's catch up above him as it was all but declared that it was a team race as it was him and Lara versus Jon and Bruce. He was about to tell Lara to find another cloud to emerge from when all of a sudden he felt himself get trapped in the cloud he was in as he was suddenly restrained as he honestly had no idea what stopped him from moving. The cloud was thick and he couldn't see anything in front of him as he was pulled even deeper into the cloud as he looked around him as saw that he couldn't move his arms, he could still move his feet but it felt as he was bound tight. He closed his eyes as he tried to power out but he couldn't.

He tried to think of what to do next when suddenly he felt something warm and sweet touch his lips as he continued to keep his eyes closed as he smelled the odor of a warmth hearth's flame and the enchanting smell of orchids. That warmth spread open his lips as he felt the wetness of a tongue slide down his mouth. It was a kiss of pure pleasure... and one so familiar he remembered who it belonged to.

"Diana?" Clark said as he opened his eyes and saw himself brought out of the cloud as he saw Diana having tied him up in the same lasso that Chloe had used on her earlier in the day as Clark then continued to fly in her arms as Diana unspooled the lasso as she then secured it on a notch on his belt.

"Sorry, but you forgot something."

Clark then saw her flying around him for a moment as she smiled wide and happily as she spoke to him one last time.

"See you soon, Kal-El."

Clark never liked to be called that name as he remembered for the longest time that it meant a destiny he didn't want. But he was more than proud when he heard this woman call him that. He didn't mind her calling him that, in fact he was more than sure that she was what kept him flying. She smiled one last time as she flew back to Themiscyra letting out what sounded like a happy shout in Greek. She would eventually land and forget the moment her feet hit the ground, but until she did she had enjoyed every moment she was in the air.

Clark then stood hovering in the air completely at a loss for words as he was soon joined by his children as they were wondering why their father suddenly ended their little race.

"What just happened?" asked Jon as he saw a blur of red, blue and gold fly back towards Themiscyra.

"Mommy made out with daddy and he liked it!" Lara said.

Clark chuckled a little as his sons and daughter looked at him with pride.

"Shame she can't join us." said Jon. "I would have loved to have her on our team. Oh well, lets get going."

It took Clark a while to eventually get a handle on himself. Eventually they concentrated on flying across the ocean and then across America entering Kansas and finally making it all the way to the Big Apricot itself, Clark never once stopped smiling.


	44. Chapter 44

**5/11/11 - 12:00PM - Watchtower - Metropolis, KS**

The four landed on the rooftop as Clark looked around the place as he stopped for a moment as his super hearing kicked in as he heard a familiar voice, walking quickly as his children followed.

Down the stairs he saw as the rest of his friends together from Themiscyra safe and sound talking together to someone else about what had happened in the past several hours. Clark recognized the new voice below as belonging to his partial clone, Conner.

"So the Daily Planet Deviant was some kind of a freaking Terminator?"

"With Clark and his future wife as the Sarah Connor of this story." said Bart.

"But the cyborg was not just a machine, he used to be a human being before he was corrupted." said Oliver. "I know because I met him."

"And then he convinced you to follow him?" Conner said looking furious.

Oliver then hanged his head in shame as he refused to answer that question.

"Its a shame we couldn't be there for you. I would have loved to have kicked some ass with you guys."

Then another voice hit Clark ears which instantly caused him to smile. "Conner, you would have no idea what to have done if you did arrive. I'm just glad you are all back, safe and sound." said the kind voice of Martha Kent.

"Mom?" said Clark as he looked down the stair leading from the rooftop as Martha Kent and everyone else looked up. Martha and Conner however were more surprised than ever because unlike the rest, the others had already seen Clark dressed in his costume. Conner and Martha looked overjoyed as Clark then stepped of the rail as he hovered down to meet them all as his mother raced to him in a warm hug.

"Sweetie," Martha stepping back from Clark for a moment as she took in his appearance as she smiled happily at how he was dressed. "This isn't the costume I made for you. This is very Kryptonian but its metallic. Where did you get this?"

"Actually this is a present from several years in the future. As a matter a fact it came from these three very special people I want you to meet..." Clark then looked up as he saw his children walk down the stairs but before he could let out a single word a burst of super-speed from three blurs raced down the stairs and grabbed his mother in a group hug that caused his mother to let out a sharp cry.

"GRANDMA!" The trio that was his children shouted for joy as Martha looked down as she saw three grown youths with happy faces slowly put her down on the ground as Clark eventually managed to continue.

"Your grandchildren."

Martha gazed upon the eyes of the three with such happiness herself as she saw Clark's eyes in Bruce, his smile in Jonathan and obviously a costume similar in his daughter Lara.

"So sorry, but we almost didn't recognize you." said Jon.

"How can you not recognize your own grandmother?" asked Chloe.

Bruce then playfully grabbed two strands of his grandmother's hair. "You see Chloe in thirty years, grandma's hair here will be a lot less this." he said as he showed a pretty strand of amber-red hair. "... and a lot more of this." as he showed some strands of light grey hair.

"Bruce!" Lara shouted. "Stop playing with grandma's hair!"

Martha just laughed happily as she continued embracing her granddaughter in another hug. She then turned happily towards Jon's direction as she put her hands to Jon's face as her eyes began to fill up with a soulful expression.

"So if he's Bruce, which means you are the one called..." Martha had started to become choked up. "Jonathan?"

Jon nodded happily as Martha continued to stare happily in to her grandson's eyes.

"So." Clark said as he looked at his friends. "I take it you guys have told her everything?"

"Mostly." said Bart. "One person here couldn't help talking about her Jonny-boy to your mom Clark."

All eyes seemed to turn in the direction of Zatanna as she seemed to smile happily.

"Jonny-boy?" Bruce said his eyes becoming mischievous. "You mind if I use that. I like something to taunt my brother with."

Jon wanted utter something under his breath, a spell maybe but not in front of their grandmother but then realized he still had some work to do.

"Actually you can keep it Bruce, but first I have something important to do."

"What is it." said Oliver.

"I need to borrow both Lois and Chloe."

"What do you need them for?" asked Oliver again.

Jonathan then approached Oliver slowly but with some trepidation. "I think you already know Oliver." Oliver began to become uncomfortable as Jon continued off the look on Oliver's face. "I just had to remove my grandmother's memories of me and my siblings and I know that we will never see her again, nor will she remember us again." Oliver was a considerably brave man willing to justify doing things to save people, but right now particularly after what he had seen Jon and his siblings do in the arena, it seemed to be forgotten as he realized how frightening Jon had become. "Now I know that is not as horrible as what you will go through, but I had faced the same question you did and my family had the courage to accept the painful answer in making sure that the person I love was fated to die, will stay dead. This whole mess started with Cyborg murdering those girls so that the life-force of three people would be restored to three people that are supposed to die and I'm not going to allow you to change history just because you don't want it to happen! And just for that I'm going to bring you with me."

The rest of the League stood there, some with tears and some on the verge as they realized what Jon was going to do.

"You're going to restore the life-force of those two girls?" Zatanna said aloud. "The ones Henshaw murdered?"

"Yes. Those life-forces are now trapped within Lois and Chloe's souls," said Jon. "I'm going to bring Lois and Chloe down to the morgue and restore those life-forces to their true bodies."

Lois and Chloe looked saddened at what Jon was having them do as Oliver looked on painfully at his wife as he still shook his head.

"You will have a son, he will be taken care of and as long as he lives a part of the woman you love will live on."

Oliver was still shaking his head as he then tried to speak as it came out as a whisper. "Please... lets find her killer or something. Please, just this once. This can't... you can't. Our lives were ruined!"

"Yes, they were ruined." said Jon. "You being the must culpable in the ruining of your own life! You tried to kill a mother and her child!" Jon burst in anger as he all but spoke Harley and Lucy's names. "That's who you will feel deserved to die when you couldn't claim your wife's killer. I'm just glad before the Joker began his reign of terror, he successful destroyed any evidence of an identity. Not even my godfather found out who he really was and he lived in the Sherlock Holmesian school of deduction. Nothing to deduce with nothing. No matches on prints, DNA, dental. Clothing was custom, no labels. For most of his life his pockets were filled either with knives or lint. No name and no other alias, but even if there was it would go everything against what we were taught by our godfather and our father; life matters. The Joker's girlfriend reformed and his daughter lived a normal life. Plus you endure what you deserve." said Jon as some looked at him critically.

"You find a wonderful physician who helps you accept both you virtues and flaws, and believe me you have many." Jon sighed as he continued. "You are a sad, lonely boy who never got over the death of his parents. So you became a bully who then caused the death of an innocent boy, you tried to make up for it so you became a hero, but are still angry. When you found out it was Lionel Luthor that killed your parents, you got mad, but not because he killed them but because you could no longer kill him. So you found a replacement in his wicked son, but he still didn't deserve his death. But you felt guilty going so far as to take up Zatanna's favor to bring Lex back to life, but before she could grant that wish you found out how she intended to do it, so you tried to stop her. Thank goodness she was stopped and for a moment you almost became a hero again, then you tried to kill Davis Bloome. That was a dark time where many people died who didn't have to. Still didn't take away your guilt over Lex, in fact it grew to the point where you tried to kill yourself."

Several in the room right now had become saddened at what Jon was reciting to them, but even worse was that it was all true as he continued.

"Chloe saved you and then you fell in love with her, even though she tried her best not to. One lost love was too much for her but it happened anyway. Now you know she will give you a son and you know she will die. So for once Oliver Queen, learn from this as a man does! You will make a mistake, it will be corrected and deep down we know your quality. You are a brave man and a compassionate one towards the suffering of others, but you must accept that you cannot save everyone no matter how much you want to. When a hero murders, he no longer has the right to be called a hero. One day you will forget, but then you will remember again. That man at my father's wedding was his friend and I want to make sure that happens. Understand?"

Oliver stood there smarting from Jon's words, completely at a loss for words as he nodded his head accepting them.

"Very well." he then turned around as he looked toward the rest of the League. "Lois, Chloe, Oliver and I will come back in a while. Guys take the time to talk some more and... Lara I'm going to perform a little test when I come back to make sure what we have done has worked. I know Henshaw is dealt with but we need to make sure the future is how it should be. But in the meantime you and Bruce get to give grandma an early treat. Getting to know who her future grandchildren are like. That alright with you?"

"Absolutely." replied Martha quicker than her granddaughter could answer. Lara smiled happily as she turned to face her brother.

"What she said." Lara said.

Everyone in the league then set up the table as Martha and Conner began to move around them as Jon took Lois and Chloe by their hands as Oliver followed afterwards but before they stood ready to leave Lara separated from the rest of the group as she approached Lois. She then presented the Kryptonian bracelet for her to see.

"Now you know who it was who took this from you that day."

"I guess I do." said Lois as she looked upon her angrily for a second.

"You can also probably guess why I had to take it from you the way that I did." Lara then took her time as she spoke again. "This does not belong to you."

Lois's face became angry as she looked into Lara's eyes and became sad as she saw the eyes of Diana again.

"Now I know you love my father and you have every right to be with him. But he is MY father and you are not my mother."

Everyone in Watchtower looked sadly upon Lara's words. But even Bruce had to admit Lara was showing amazing restraint after these past several weeks. Now that she could speak openly, there was no need to be passive-aggressive or full-blown aggressive. Lara then continued. "How would you feel if you saw one of your parents with another person?"

Lois was at a loss for words but somehow managed to find some. "I'd have been as vicious to them as you were to me."

"Indeed." said Lara. "Which is why until me and my brothers leave I want you to adhere to a set of simple rules. One, you do not touch, speak or even look at my father with anything bordering on romantic ideas. Two, you speak one, ONE word against my mother in any way... I'm going to scoop you up, find a spit and skewer you like a sow at a banquet table!"

"LARA KENT!" Clark and Martha scolded.

"SISSY!" Jon and Bruce added.

"Of course as long as you obey the rules, you'll be fine." Lara finished.

Lois wanted to forcibly show Lara a little respect but she knew what a furious Kryptonian could do after having met Zod last year and after seeing her fight a fast and furious battle against Clark's doppelganger she was in no mood to fight her. YET.

"Alright Lara. Its a deal." Lois said as she held out her hand for Lara to shake it.

Lara however looked like she'd rather swim in a pool of kryptonite than shake her hand.

"Sissy!" Bruce yelled. "Shake her hand."

Lara then smiled for a moment as she snorted for a moment as she took her hand and hocked some spit into it as she placed her hand right around Lois's as she took some satisfaction at Lois cringing at the feeling of spit squishing her hand... and something else by the feel of it as Lois took as small packet of tissue out of her pocket as she wiped her hands.

Jon took Lois, Chloe and Oliver together as he grabbed the medal and disappeared before all of them.

Some time seemed to have elapsed before Bruce snuck behind his sister. "Oh really mature there, Sissy. If mom saw that she'd ground you for a week. Oh and here," Bruce then produced a construct in the form of a handkerchief as she took it and wiped her hands with it. Her brother then continued, "But she isn't and right now lets get rid of some awkwardness. Someone here owes you an apology.

Lara turned around as she looked into the eyes of her father. Though he was considerably angry at what she had done with Lois, he understood and more importantly saw how happy she was at the sight of him and Diana together. As he looked into her eyes he saw how sad and yet still very happy to be near him. He had to admit his reasons for doing what he did to her was similar to how angry Oliver was at the feeling of having someone you love being taken from you and resorting to malice as an excuse to relieve that pain. But there was no excuse. That was not what love was supposed to do. Clark then approached her slowly as she continued to gaze at him.

"Uh, Hello." Clark was so awkward right now. Martha looking at her son understood what had happened earlier after being told by others in the League. She knew Clark would go through drastic measures to protect those he loved but she also knew how painful it was for him to be without anyone to love. Several times he was on the verge of murder, but he never did. This time he almost killed someone he was meant to love and even now she could still see her pain.

"I'm so sorry, Lara." Clark said. "If I had known I would have never had hurt you. I would have died myself than bring you pain. I swore to your grandmother I would protect you and I promise before your other grandmother that I will never hurt you ag..."

"STOP!" Lara screamed angrily.

Clark was taken back at his daughter's anger as Bruce, Conner, Martha and several members of the League felt perhaps what Lara did was more than justified. Clark wanted to look away but he knew he deserved that stare. The stare one should receive when harming someone you cared for. Sometimes he wished Alicia or his father had looked at him like that for letting them die and now he believed he was going to get what he deserved from his own daughter. He had almost killed her with his bare hands before he was stopped, he prepared himself for the worst because he knew in his heart he deserved it as Lara inched closer, so close he could see the tears in her eyes. As she finally moved close to him... to embrace him in a powerful and happy hug.

A loud cheer erupted from the rest of the League as they knew Lara had found it with her heart to accept her father's apology.

"Oh daddy, you had me at your shy hello." said Lara as she continued to hug her father happily.

Bruce then noticed something strange in her sister's reply. "Sissy? You happen to know you kind of recited a line from an ancient Tom Cruise movie?"

"Bruce, I will break your face!" Lara shouted.

"Shutting up now!" Bruce said as hid safely behind Bart.

Some laughter continued as the rest of the League got together talking some more about their day, with Conner and Martha taking in the stories with the patience of the perfect audience. Bart wanted to add more levity by bringing in a karaoke machine as he did his worst rendition of a popular song.

"Oh my God!" Bruce said. "What kind of oldies music you got on that thing anyway?"

"Oldies?" Bart sounded offended. "This is Remy Zero, this is only what? Ten years old."

"Plus thirty makes it an oldie." said Bruce. "Somebody save me!"

"Ha-Ha. Sonny, lets see you do better." Bruce wanted to say no but was prodded by his sister to continue.

"Oh I wish I had my friend Livie here." said Lara "She'd love the two of us singing together."

Bruce sang away causing laughter as well as a few mocking catcalls from Courtney and others as the song ended. But then a break from the machine had set in and more conversation went back and forth as many more details went back and forth as from the murders to Clark being arrested. Martha spoke about how she traveled as fast as she could with Conner the moment she found out. She wanted to be there for her son, a son she knew in her heart was being set up. She saw the Phantom Stranger and then was still in the air when everyone escaped to the Themiscyran portal. Having already revealed to her about Tess' encounter and the failed plan, then sped toward the fight on the islet. Many were still smarting over Oliver's assault when many grew solemn and in awe about what Dinah went through.

"My goodness Dinah." Said Martha. "I had no idea you were in love with Oliver."

"Nobody did." Dinah said. "I wanted to keep it that way."

"Why did you never tell him how you felt about him?" said Courtney.

"Because we are so different, Courtney. He..." Dinah started becoming angry. "He looks at me like I'm something at the bottom of his green boots, thinking of me as an idiot because of my values. Don't get me wrong I think the same thing about him sometimes but I can't help but love him, his courage, his conviction and of course he's really hot but... I had no chance and no good comes from wearing ones heart on their sleeve. But I did hold the slim hope that... I thought there was more than enough time to wear him down. I thought he and Chloe was just a fling. How many girls has he been with? I felt she was no different than the rest. But when you guys told me they got married after that champagne joke that Zatanna pulled I thought they would do the right thing and file for an annulment. But when they stayed married I..."

Dinah then started to huff angrily as Lara still noticed that Dinah had the Star Sapphire ring on her finger as it glowed and pulsed as Dinah began to transform. She began to screaming loudly as several members of the League backed away from her as her body, clothes as well as her temper had changed. But then Lara reached for her hand and calmly spoke to her. "Calm down Dinah. Please be calm."

Dinah had transformed back and was able to maintain some semblance of control as she reverted back to her normal form. Several in the League backed away as they remembered that jealous rage on the islet.

"You're still a new member of the Corps. All the feelings that kindle what love shouldn't be; impatience, cruelty and pride. The induction process is well, considering how much you've kept all those feelings hidden is… is particularly dangerous. As long as you keep it under control and remember about patience and kindness."

Dinah nodded her head as she continued but staring angrily at Zatanna. "I was so mad at you Z for bringing them together like that. You have no idea... but I guess you know now."

Zatanna looked saddened at what Dinah was telling her as she continued.

"But then I calmed down and realized it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I never told him how I felt and I was never going to be his. The best thing I could be was his friend and have been there for him as he asked me for favors. While I trained up Mia and checked in with Jaime and that Michael guy. For a Canary I was more like a mother hen and was happy to be there. It was the best I can ever hope for."

Everyone present looked at Dinah with such pity, they had never heard her talk this way before. Tess seemed to sympathize the most, knowing how painful it was to miss out on Oliver's affections.

"Dinah." spoke Zatanna. "I'm so sorry."

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Dinah then stared angrily at Lara and Bruce. "But you two knew, as well as your brother and I want to know not just how. But why did you do that? What gave you the right to use that against me like that? You knew that a powerful being was watching over me and you knew I had the power to accept that ring. I understand what you and your brother did was to save us all. Still to reveal what I felt for Oliver in front of everyone like that... How could you do that? "

Lara shook her head and spoke gently. "When my brother gets back he'll be able to tell you. In the meantime lets continue telling Conner and Mrs. Kent the rest."

Dinah still looked furious as she corrected Lara. "Senator Kent, show your elders respect."

"Actually." Lara corrected, "Its President Kent."

"What?" Martha said looking shocked alongside Conner.

"Well let me continue then."


	45. Chapter 45

**5/11/11 - 12:15PM - Metropolis General Hospital Morgue - Metropolis, KS**

Oliver, Lois and Chloe were walking side by side as Jon clad in his costume of a dark gray suit and dark blue coat were continuing to walk down the place as Lois decided to speak up.

"Sam to his Frodo."

"What?" Chloe said as she wondered what Lois was talking about.

"She's like the Sam to his Frodo." Lois repeated. "What Cyborg referred to Lara's relationship with Clark. It really is appropriate. What with the name-calling, both of us fighting over a piece of jewelry with a great power. Being threatened and rejected over me but coming back to save him anyway. She, totally in love with him in a familial sort of way and of course Clark ending up living happily ever after on a far-away paradise."

"Lois." Chloe tried to reassure Lois. "You aren't Gollum. You are a woman who fell in love with a man and are dedicated to him like anyone."

Lois was still sad as she continued. "I never game him a family! I died apologizing for never giving him a family. All the times we were in bed I was always happy over the fact I was never going to get pregnant. We had our jobs and he had his mission. But not you with and Oliver. You are going to become a mother, Chloe. I won't. All these years, all I needed was some blue Kryptonite and that's all that have taken to give him one child, but I didn't. I denied him a family! You didn't deny you husband... Diana didn't deny her husband."

Lois continued to feel sad as Chloe held her cousin by the hand. "But you will marry him, it'll be the happiest day of your life I know it cuz."

"Still. A lot of things in his life are going to be replaced. Diana... oh Diana. She's impossibly beautiful. She spent time doing her best not to look attractive and she failed miserably. I also remember when I had my dress done at Liz's. She looked at me for a second like... she knew. The only person Diana didn't mind-wipe and she knew I didn't belong with Clark."

"Then there is you Ollie." Lois turned for a second towards Oliver and then towards Chloe. "Tell me Chloe, are the stories true about that Bruce Wayne guy? He is a flaming douche on the tabloids with a piece of tail every other night. But is he really the good man those kids say he is? Especially towards Clark?"

Chloe looked at them both and slowly nodded her head. "Yes. He is actually a very good man who did what he does out of the death of his parents. He..." Chloe didn't want to say anymore in front of Oliver but she continued. "Many years ago when his parent's killer was paroled only to be murdered by some mob boss, he tried to kill him with a gun he smuggled in his jacket. Afterwards he told the truth to his oldest friend who condemned him as nothing more than a coward. No better than the man who killed his parents."

Oliver looked terrible as he heard Chloe say this. "In the end he followed this one simple rule. 'No killing.' To bring law and order but to never become an executioner. Guy however is a bit untrusting as well as a bit of a stick in the mud. He does have this really cool butler, who is pretty condescending for a servant. British thing I guess. The idea of Bruce and Clark hanging out as friends and being the godfather of his children. I didn't think that, until I saw Oliver try to beat information out of Clark so he could murder my killer."

Oliver continued to look terrible as Chloe continued. "I saw that look as he threw out that Kryptonite, he stood up for him, ready to save the life of a man who was like a brother. I've seen that before when I met him months ago when Flagg and I were in Gotham as he saved our lives. And its awful to know my own husband will repay him years from now by telling him to go to hell." Chloe continued. "If he really did replace Oliver as a best friend then Oliver gave them the perfect name, 'World's Finest.' I guess Superfriends sounds tacky."

"But I saw that look you gave him at his wedding with Diana. You were finally at peace Ollie. You were friends again. Yes, you were not the best man, which was Bruce. He named his youngest son after him and of course he taught them how to be intelligent warriors, you didn't.

"Still, he knows how to shoot an arrow. Can't help but wonder who taught him that."

Oliver and Lois still looked sad, but did feel slightly more comfortable speaking about this. Lois still wasn't done. "Still a lot of stuff I don't like."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know Chloe. Zatanna. She couldn't have Clark so she hooks up with his son?"

Chloe then started to laugh before she realized how wrong it was on their way to all the corpses they were about to see.

"She will still look like that and go all cougar on his son!"

Oliver then grew a little cocky as he replied back. "Oh come on you can't blame her for finding love at her age, especially given that she suffers loss as well Lois. Death of her boyfriend and her son? Can't tell me she deserves that."

"No. But still, she always been kind of trampy."

Jon was still leading them to the morgue when he started to get offended before Oliver spoke up.

"Yeah." Oliver said he drew that word out. "What a lucky boy."

"Thank You Oliver." Said Jon.

Chloe then playfully hit Oliver by the shoulder for that remark.

"Speaking of trampy. Bruce seems to think he's a lot like you and his godfather's public persona."

"Come on Lois, give him a few years and he'll grow out of it. Oh Jon, speaking of growing up, what kind of guy is Lara seeing."

"You know those pilots you rejected for being too corporate and conservative?"

"Yeah."

"They have a son who dates my sister."

"Oh crap."

"But I think we are done with the talking." Jon said as he held the medallion on his hand as he transformed as he walked over to a room and opened it as he, Oliver, Lois and Chloe as they entered as they saw three gloomy people over two bodies with a sheet wrapped over their heads.

"You." said a middle-aged blonde woman as she approached Jon. "You're that guy who caught my daughter's killer, the real killer."

"Yes ma'am." replied the Phantom Stranger.

"Do you catch that piece of...? Did you?"

The Phantom Stranger put forth his hand as he produced an image as he showed Cyborg being ripped to shreds as he destroyed his body as Lara speared and decapitated him. The woman seemed to smile for a moment only to frown again. Oliver in that moment understood. No amount of death was going to bring back her daughter. The same could be said of the man at the other end of the hall as he saw him and a young blonde woman next to him as they saw the images.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Chloe.

"Forgive me." the man said in a rich German accent. "My name is Karl Kant and this is my cousin Kara, she is here with me to see my fiancé's body."

Lois wanted to smile for a moment as she realized how very similar these people resembled Clark's family. Karl was tall and dark-haired and Kara medium height and blonde. She wish should could rip Cyborg a new one for what he did to this man and his beloved.

"Guten Tag, Herr Kant." said Lois in some German.

"Sprechen sie Deutch?" replied Kara.

"Just a little, I was born in Wiesbaden not far from the military base my mother and father lived. But like any military family we moved per my father's orders.

"How strange indeed." replied Karl.

"Even more strange." said Mrs. Sprout as she approached Chloe. "You are almost a dead ringer for my Corinne.

"Dead ringer?" said Kara not understanding the expression.

"It means a perfect resemblance, kousin." replied Karl. "In fact Fraulein you actually resemble my Louisa."

"There is a reason for this." replied the Phantom Stranger as he went on to describe to them why this had happened. After several minutes had gone by in which the Kants and Mrs. Sprout had been told why Cyborg had killed their loved ones. Mrs. Sprout reacted angrily and the Kants seemed confused but were able to understand. Karl didn't hold anything against Lois or Chloe, this was the crime of a lunatic, and they were innocent as their loved ones and should not be held accountable. Not so with Mrs. Sprout.

"She was my baby!" screamed Mrs. Sprout. "I tried to find her after she ran away, even after I heard from that stupid ex of hers what she did to earn a living I still looked everywhere. I never expected to find her here..."

"Mrs. Sprout, please. Your anger is well deserved, but in a few minutes it won't be. In a few moments she will be alive again."

"How?" replied Karl. "How was he even able to guarantee that their life-energy would pass onto these women?"

"Because of these." said the Phantom Stranger as he lifted out two crystals that he plucked out of his hands. "The technology within this crystals siphoned the energy from their bodies the moment they expired. All he had to do was key it in towards that of the beings he wanted to keep alive and they would continue to live out the rest of their existence fueled by energy that was meant to keep someone else alive."

"But this is an unpardonable violation, what will happen is these women will touch the crystal and once they have done so the life-energy within them will pass on back towards the crystal and once placed on their bodies they will live again."

Time seemed to last for a while as Mrs. Sprout and the Kants understood and were waiting for the word. Until Karl decided to speak up.

"What will happen to them?" he said as he spoke pointing at Chloe and Lois.

"Several years from now they will die, murdered by a man who killed them in a similar fashion to your loved ones. Instead of surviving the attacks they will die as they were supposed to."

"And our loved ones?" said Mrs. Sprout.

Phantom Stranger continued to speak. "I'm not supposed to reveal much of the future but once this is done Mrs. Sprout your daughter will be restored to life and return to you within another six years. You reconcile and she marries a man who produces a son. Mr. Kant you will marry Louisa and have two children, both of you working at Stern Magazine, still married and on your way to become grandparents."

Lois and Chloe looked on sad and happy at this scene. Sad because they felt horrible they weren't going to have what sounded like a wonderful life, but even more was the fact that Cyborg was more than willing to deny these people their future and felt even more guilty had they continued to live any longer on their life-energy.

"Do it." said Mrs. Sprout. "I've searched five years, I can wait another six."

Karl nodded his head. "Wunderbar. I always believed it was better back home than at America anyway."

Phantom Stranger then gave Chloe and Lois their crystal as the held on tight as the light blue crystal had turned green as they could feel something happen as the energy flowed from them as the Phantom Stranger had lifted the sheets of the dead women. Mrs. Sprout looked like she was going to faint for a moment seeing the grotesque grin plastered on her daughters face again. While Kara held her cousin's hand as he looked disdainfully at the bashed in face of the woman he loved as the Phantom Stranger held the crystals over their bodies as the crystals shined blue again as the Phantom Stranger destroyed the crystals. No sooner did this happen did life return to Corinne Sprout as she took a deep breath as she looked around scared as the Phantom Stranger placed his hand to her bare shoulder as she calmed down until she saw her mother.

"Mom! Mom!" Corinne shouted with glee as her mother ran towards her.

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Sprout cried over and over as she held her daughter in a tight embrace. "Sweetie, I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."

For Louisa Loewe a massive light continued to remain as her face had contorted back to normal, healed completely from the inside out as she returned looking as beautiful as she was before her killing.

"Liebchen?" Karl spoke a term of endearment to his fiancé as he ran to her and held her in his arms.

Phantom Stranger then materialized some clothes for the women as they were eventually told about what had happened to them and why. Eventually they were glad that their murderer had been captured and destroyed but were warned that all of their memories had to be erased and return to their life as before. Corinne apologized deeply to her mother and in the past five years she was so ashamed to return home, she was more than happy to know that it was only going to be six more years before she would return. Louisa was an ambitious woman, but after what she had been through she was going to be more than happy to return working for Stern alongside her fiancé. Their memories were erased as Phantom Stranger with the ring and the medallion was able to work the same way to erase memories but deep down for Jon, the medallion took a lot more control than his brother's computer within his ring. But he managed it as the five people left the place with their eyes appearing vacant for a moment as they casually walked out of the morgue. He then placed his hands out for Oliver, Lois and Chloe to reach out. Lois and Chloe took their time, realizing now that their lives were now numbered. But they were glad that there were others out there that were going to live as they left the morgue.


	46. Chapter 46

**5/11/11 - 1:00PM - Watchtower - Metropolis, KS**

Conner and Martha were certainly enjoying how lively the discussion had turned as more people mentioned their time within the court of Themiscyra. Martha was mortified that such women had ordered the men to kneel and some of the others being shackled.

"You weren't threatening anyone. How dare they do that to you?"

"We did intrude." said Lara. "Plus they are very sensitive when it comes to allowing men on the island."

Conner seemed to get a bit glad he wasn't there now. But eventually when the mentioned about their meeting with the queen and the recording of their adventure six years ago Martha and Conner were definitely interested. Martha was through the roof over that recording they showed the queen, from the meeting at Elizabeth's Dresses on the first day and then on the last day.

"So Liz sold that to your mother?!"

"No, she gave it to her." said Lara. "She still wears it on occasion. She also made this outfit too." Lara said indicating the outfit as she spun around happily in front of her grandmother as she responded in kind.

"And its wonderful on you. Better than the one I made for Clark. Hey, did she happen to..."

"No. Liz only does clothing for women, that one he wears was the combined effort of me and my brothers. Only it took a little bit longer and came being finished after his birthday, his real birthday. No offense grandma to what you and grandpa set up."

"Oh sweetie, I'm more than happy to know about your father's actual birthday. Although, I am a little disappointed in what your mother did later that night. But I would never attempt to have castrated my son, but I'm sure Jonathan would have been tempted to do that. On the good side, it at least produced your brother."

Some more laughing had followed as they returned to how the queen accepted them and invited them to eat. Almost the moment Conner heard about the banquet that he missed that Conner had become very hungry. Thankfully they had a fridge as he cooked up some frozen pizza with his heat vision.

"Still giving me a little difficulty but I've managed to work out a few of the... kinks."

Bruce laughed a little as he understood what his uncle meant. But from that point some of the laughing had stopped as they recounted to Martha what they had to do to the queen and her memories. Bruce still cried a little as Martha stood up to hug him gently as well as Lara.

"She was right you know." Martha said. "Love can never be taken away."

"The thing is she deserved to know!" Bruce said wiping tears of his face.

"Perhaps she will again, where ever she may be."

They then talked to everyone about their impromptu race back home and how the Diana of this time had followed them and couldn't help but kiss Clark.

"SHE DID WHAT?" screamed an angry voice that had burst from the doors alongside Chloe, Oliver and Jon.

"Hi Lois." said Lara in a very chipper voice as she saw Chloe next to her, followed by Oliver and then Jon.

"Oh boy." Said both Jon and Bruce as they saw a look on Lois' face that was the exact opposite of what Lara had.

"Oh that is it! By God that is it!" screamed Lois as Chloe tried her best to hold her back as Lois advanced on Lara pulling her arm back and shocked everyone as Lois delivered as stiff right hand to Lara's jaw. Lara hit the ground surprised at the impact of the blow, an impact she knew had an explanation as she saw something balled up Lois's fist. A small chunk chunk of blue Kryptonite.

"Where'd you get that?" Lara spat.

"By a little place one the way here and hid it in my purse. Fearing the day I might have to face a wicked Kryptonian like Zod, or Clark's alternate doppelganger. Wouldn't have worked on Henshaw, but it still served its purpose. "Payback's a little bitch. Isn't it!?" Lois said as Lara got up to her feet as she ran right for Lois as Bruce held her back as Chloe held back Lois.

"You would know!" said Lara as looked at her brother for a moment. "Let me go Bruce." Then she looked over at Chloe as she then spoke up. "Better yet Chloe, let your little harlot of a cousin go."

"You made it clear that your mother didn't belong to him now!" Lois spat angrily. "She knew that I was his fiancé, she had no right to..."

"Kiss the future father of her children?" Lara finished. "Oh yes she did. It must have been great for dad being kissed by a virtuous woman. How long has it been since that happened?" Then Lara hesitated for a moment. "Oops, I'm sorry I forgot who I was talking to."

Lois then charge past Chloe and then managed to push aside Bruce as she grabbed Lara by the scruff of her tunic as she screamed in her face.

"Your Mother Replaced Me! She Took Him Away And She Replaced Me!"

Lara then grabbed the chunk of Kryptonite from Lois's hand as she stared intensive at Lois as she surprised Lois by keeping the blue rock in her hand as she began to speak slowly but angrily.

"Uncle Conner! Aunt Kara! Dad!"

All of a sudden the whole room had suddenly became dark as Lara continued to stare at Lois as she felt herself become more angry than she ever felt before. All these years she heard of Lois Lane and now here she had come and now she was ready to tell her the truth as the red on her clothes seemed to turn black, from her trousers, to the House of El symbol on her chest. Then the creepiest thing as Bruce and Jon seemed to know came next as Lara's eyes once a normal deep blue had shined brighter than a star as she then took the Kryptonite in her hand and crushed it into a fine powder as she hovered above Lois as Lois had become so frightened by her appearance she had fallen to the ground as everything around Watchtower had become as dark night while Lara advance menacingly towards Lois.

"OUR FAMILY HUNTED DOWN BY LEX LUTHOR AND HIS GREATEST ALLY! GENERAL SAMUEL LANE, YOUR DAMN FATHER!"

Lois couldn't believe not just the words but how they were being told. Lara's voice had magnified loudly that her bones could feel the words.

"COUNTLESS OTHERS, EXPERIMENTED AND TORTURING. WHERE WERE YOU LOIS?"

Everybody had been trying to advance slowly on Lara, but when they heard the words some had stopped moving. Clark, Conner, Martha, J'onn, as the others were too scared to move. Jon and Bruce tried to advance to stop their sister from doing anything worse.

"Sissy stop!"

As Lois heard those words she couldn't believe they could be true, they couldn't.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR HIM. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN CONNER WAS BEING TORTURED? CALLING HIM A LIAR. AUNT KARA WHEN LEX USED BLACK KRPYTONITE? WORKING. WHEN DAD WAS SAVING MY MOM? BLAMING HIM FOR THE DEATH OF YOUR FATHER. SO YOU RAN, HIDING. TO CHLOE. DESPERATE TO HAVE A FATHER TO LOVE AND A HUSBAND TO LOVE. YOU COULD NOT HAVE BOTH!"

"Lara. Please stop!" Jon and Bruce yelled.

Lara then started to hyperventilate as her eyes returned to their normal color As the red color returned to her costume and the light returned around Watchtower. She still looked at Lois boring her gaze as she continued to advance as Lois was still on her knees looking scared and horrified at Lara's words.

"You replaced him first!" Lara said as she continued.

Lois still couldn't believe it as she tried to convince herself it was a lie until Jon put his hand forward and showed an image of his father flying over Themiscyra barely being able to rescue it as Diana's mother cried over the death of her mother as elsewhere General Lane was vaporized as in another image Lex held Lois in his arms at the General's funeral as Lois on another case spoke those horrible words to Clark.

"I wanted to be away from you. I told you it was to be with Chloe. But... it was because you chose to save Wonder Woman - Instead of my dad!"

Another image followed of Kara being exposed to Black Kryptonite while Lex was in an armored battle suit as Kara had split from one red and blue, to one of black and grey.

"Its working general, she's split into two different forms." spoke Lex. "One even wants to kill her cousin. Its Perfect. We could obtain so much information."

"Its only a test, Mr. President." General Lane's voice said.

"What about Superboy?" Lex said. "He is like me and like Superman. How did I do it? If we can get it perfect we can give our people the same powers. We can create a race of mighty super-humans. Only this time they will be human."

"Believe me its a painful process. But I'm sure we can crack it. We thought we had it down from the mind control protocol you created. But then it stopped, the subject not your protocol. We are studying the subject far more invasively this time. Though some of our people believe what we are doing here is wrong. I remind them its not human. Only half. Once we got we need we'll put the human part out of its misery."

A massive room that glowed blue with instruments probing and cutting into Conner's body. Stripped of his clothes and tied down, probes and other devices were being inserted inside him or extracting from him, causing agony. He then cried out.

"Don't! Stop!" Conner yelled.

"Increase power to its restraints." Lane said to a technician. "Don't stop."

"Yes sir!"

"Let me die please." Conner said.

"Please." Conner continued. "Please, I'm begging you, let me die. Please. Please let me die."

Conner continued with tears streaming down his cheeks he then began to shout. "Let me die, please! Please! Let me die! Please! Let me die!"

Conner then let out a loud and inhuman scream as General Lane, took a sip of water as he then approached a speaker. "Stop fighting, CNR. You will give us everything first. Then for that part of you that is human, will be granted mercy."

"Sir, the place has been breached." said an officer as she showed him a screen as everything went black as Conner continued to scream, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please! Let me die!"

"No." A woman's voice had replied.

"Please! Let me die!"

"No Conner. No!"

Please! Let me die!

"Stop saying that! Its me!"

"Let me die." Conner's breathing began to slow down as he said the last words as the lights turned on and before his eyes stared into the most beautiful face he had ever seen as her blonde hair was tied up, her face with pink lips and blue eyes, as well as tears flowing down her face as she unstrapped him while taking a garment and wrapping around his once naked form as she held him in her arms.

"Let me die."

"Its me! Its Cassie!"

Conner then seemed to snap out of his trance as he looked up and saw her face and looked down and saw her torso adorned in a red shirt with the double 'W' symbol of the House of Themiscyra.

"Cass?"

"Its me." she was out of breath only now overjoyed as she placed her lips to his.

"That was unexpected." Conner said. "We should do that more often."

Cassie laughed as she held him again. "On the condition you never say those horrible words to me again."

"I promise Cass, but what about Timmy."

"He's a great leader, but he likes Steph. I have always liked you."

"Really?" he then saw her tied her own lasso around her wrist as she looked into his eyes.

"Really." she said truthfully as she continued to kiss him again.

The image faded as Conner saw Lois adorn her father's grave with a photo of Lucy, herself and her father as Conner emerged from behind her infuriated while Lois snorted.

"So you finally abandoned you dumb idea Conner?"

"Hell no! Tim sent me to Dr. Thompkins and she said that they tortured me to the point my mind began to repress my memories. But I know what I saw. Your father did it!"

"You have no proof!" Lois screamed. "My dad was in Europe for a NATO briefing..."

"Which wasn't far from the Corto Maltese facility that I was held in. Lois your father did this to me! He tortured me to attack and kill my friends and I almost did until I was cornered against Cass and I couldn't do it because I loved her. So they tried to 'recondition me' to find out why."

"Goodbye Conner. You can leave flowers, he wouldn't like and them that's the worst you can do to him. My father died a hero against Darkseid."

Lois left Conner as he looked down on General Lane's grave stone as he snorted, then spit. "I'm glad your dead!"

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as Lois was horrified at what she had seen as everyone else did but none more so then Tess and Conner.<p>

Conner was hyperventilating and his hands were shaking as Tess was crying bitter tears as she held him as tightly as she could. Lara could only stare at Lois as she had always had done as she slowly approached her again.

"Its never wrong to want things Lois. But to deny wrong in what we don't want to see makes us cowards. When it comes to being a reporter, you have always been brave and extremely devoted to the truth. But there are times when you refuse to see the truth and that's always been your problem. You will never see most of the truth, but there is always small clues that lead you to it. But you did nothing. Because the truth would have been too terrible to admit.

The truth that your father lived for his career... and so did you. The truth that your father didn't love you and your sister like a father is supposed to love his children. In fact Lucy Lane is now Brigadier General Lucy Lane, even she never stopped trying to get her father to notice her. The truth that you two loved him so much to believe that he didn't. The truth that despite how much you envied my father, he loved you no matter what. His love was completely unconditional and the truth for you was that you had conditions.

I believe that's why you never gave him a family. Your daddy issues and your desperate need to matter to your father. But you did matter, to my father. With him you had everything a woman could every dream from a man; love, respect, and the desire to have a family. But that wasn't enough for you. Not until the day you died and wished you could have given him a family. In my time you are acknowledged as a great reporter a champion of the truth, with several Pulitzers, known as Superman's girlfriend. But when you died, you realized you had everything and nothing."

Lara then walked over to Conner as he was still trembling over the fate that awaited him as he began to cry loudly in his niece's arms. Lois was also trembling in sadness as nobody came to her aid except one, Clark walked over picked her up and held her tight. This only caused her to cry as Lara was right. He loved her no matter what she was... and Lois knew what that was, the daughter of a war criminal.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as everyone had managed to pick up some things that were dropped on the ground after Lara's fit which was explained as her tapping into her long dormant demigoddess power.

"You see." Jon explained. "Our mom is and remains a demigoddess. That in itself guarantees a great power. But our mom was the mightiest of all the demigoddesses. There is no such thing as a demi-demigoddess with power. However, given my mastery with magic and my brother's youth as a Green Lantern I think the possibility of our power comes from us being demigods. That probably comes from a brief moment in our mom's life when she was awarded by Olympus temporary status as a Goddess and not just in one field. She became the Goddess of War, Truth and Peace. But even without the power of a goddess my mom without her gauntlets is quite a sight to behold, as a demigoddess she holds nothing back... and when she is mad? Well you've all seen my sister. Quiet the sight!"

Everyone nodded their heads in silence as some looked upon Lara with a little bit of fear, mostly from Lois. Some had a look of admiration, mostly from Tess who as of this moment was still holding her brother's hand as her niece was holding the other. For if she saw Conner as her brother, then Lara was her niece. Lois was still being held by Clark and despite the rules that Lara had set she was more than content to allow her to be comforted by her father, after all anyone would be horrified to be the spawn of a war criminal.

"But I assure you that she is perfectly normal, thanks to those new gauntlets on her wrists that help contain her power. I suppose the only reason she never got them sooner was because she was never in a position to use them before. Something like this is usually unleashed out of some aggression and despite our mother's warrior background and our training, lets not forget who our father is."

Clark was looked up with some admiration for his noble and characteristic demeanor. He was a good and kind-hearted man, very seldom did he erupt in a display of anger. He then looked across the room as he saw Lara wearing the gauntlets her brother had given her. Silvery medal adorned with a red jeweled symbol, similar to that of her mother and aunts, instead of stars this was the shield of the House of El.

"For my uncle, what happened to you was inexcusable. But it will happen, this and a lot more, so much more than you could ever imagine enduring... but as frightening as it may be. You'll keep your promise to that beautiful girl you wouldn't kill, that girl who saved you. You accept the pain, embrace it and it makes you stronger. More powerful than you can ever imagine. Its our greatest gift to bear pain without breaking. Born of hope, compassion... and love."

Jon then brought another image of Cassie shining brightly in the middle of the room, regaled in a tiara with her golden blond hair cascading down her back as she nodded proudly, dressed in a shining armored red chest piece with a golden eagle, wearing dark blue combat trousers with her lasso at her belt and a dagger in each of her boots as she kneeled before two blonde girls who brought her down smiling happily. Both girls wearing black t-shirts one with the Shield of their mother, the other with the House of El.

"Your children, Uncle Conner." Jon continued "Their names are Hippolyta and Lutessa.

Tess then held her breath as she realized exactly what this meant.

"Yes, aunt Tess. He names one of his kids after you as well as his wife's mother."

Almost as soon as the sentence was finished Conner suddenly seemed to relax as he gazed upon his future wife's lovely image. As Cassie bent down to receive her little girls in a hug, his eyes then traveled down her pants as he admired what seemed to be a very plump backside when all of a sudden his eyes began to bother him again and then he realized what that meant as he covered his eyes.

"Oh no! Not again!"

Almost immediately Bruce left to join his uncle as he turned his head away from anyone else as an uncontrolled burst of heat-vision erupted from his eyes. No sooner was it done did he begin to giggle.

"What the heck just happened!" said Bart and certain other members of the League.

To which Clark, Conner, Bruce, Lara, Chloe and Martha responded with one word.

"Nothing."

Only nothing doesn't cause a loud display of laughter from Jon who seemed to forgotten how embarrassing it was to activate one's heat vision.

"Right!" said several in the League who finally seemed to get it as a few began to laugh.

"Your heat-vision is a form of Kryptonian premature discharge." Lois said. "One thing I really didn't want to know... Wait a minute! That means that day in your barn?"

"Oh believe me Lois." said Conner. "I think I'm over that now."

Lois didn't know how to take that but eventually she decided to drop it.

Some time seemed to elapse before Conner was finally calm enough to stop shaking. As Lara, Tess and Martha had consoled him and Conner was more than grateful to have been saved by Cassie. Married, with two beautiful girls, one named after Tess no less. Eventually Clark broke free from Lois to give Conner a strong pat on the back.

"Awesome isn't it, Clark?" said Conner. "Both of us marry into the same family. This Hippolyta certainly developed some great ladies for us, huh?"

Clark didn't want to dignify that as others smiled at Conner's observation, but he did agree with Conner that Cassie seemed to be a great girl. Rescuing him in more ways than one. He did smile at what Diana in that memory had told them about those two having gotten together in that barn. It sort of creeped him out a little bit that though the girl was alive and still a child, pretty soon though they would meet and they'd be friends, but then they'll be lovers. He didn't blame Conner at all for that. Eventually some happier conversation had resumed, even after that horrible display.

Yet there was some voices that were still not happy after the fit that Lara pulled. Oliver was humbled and brought before Clark as he apologized both to him and the League for what he had done and what he will do.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver said. "I once told you that you were afraid of everything. But the truth is that was me. I was afraid of losing more. I tasted desperate and thought I had nothing more to lose when I got it back. I've been... hiding from the truth. I was selfish as a kid and I have regretted many things. I always thought I could change. People do change, but not with out help.

I was punished terribly today. But probably not enough." Oliver continued. "What Dinah did... was terrible. But as I walked down the hallways of the morgue and I saw that poor woman who's daughter was killed because I wanted Chloe to live, not to mention hearing about how horrible I am from Chloe... I don't deserve to be your friend, Clark. Not you best friend anyway. I just wish I could meet him."

"You do." said Jon as he looked upon them proudly. "You'll mistrust him as much as he does you, but he's the most dependable member of the League, truly a great leader alongside mom and dad. He does have his faults, but he never lost sight of what it means to be a hero."

"What's he call himself again?" said Victor.

"He's Batman." Bruce said.

Eventually Oliver accepted this and approached others in a few embraces, some unwillingly like Bart and A.C. but eventually others were willing to accept his apology. It was Clark that accepted his wholeheartedly. But others were still exceptionally awkward. Oliver and Dinah shared an awkward glance.

"So..." Oliver tried to find the words. "Want to explain what happened on that islet Dinah?"

Dinah then addressed everything that she had shared with the League they had left. Eventually Lois and Chloe heard how much pain she was in having to endure seeing them together. Oliver barely looked at Dinah, but he was still humbled. He felt somewhat responsible, but deep down he knew that he had no obligation to Dinah's feelings. Even worse was that she was right, his politics had made it impossible for him to be attracted to her. When Chloe heard how Dinah felt when he married Ollie had made her sad as well. She never realized how much she cared about him.

"I'm sorry for all those things I said Chloe." Dinah continued, becoming more embarrassed by the second. "I don't want you dead. You are a friend and I'm glad in the part we played in helping Oliver back on track... but after that year of being away from us, how you were once our most dependable ally. You didn't just hurt us, you betrayed us. Oliver's decisions were driven by his feelings for you and some of them were the worst things he could have done. But some of them helped us out.

Plus what the kids told me about Predator and all the things she said against you were true. But was said so as to feed upon my feelings to accept a new recruit. But make no mistake, its true. I do love Oliver."

Lois looked at Dinah angrily while Chloe just accepted this with a dignified calm

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Chloe.

"I don't really know." Dinah said truthfully. "But I'm sure it began sometime after I first time I told him he had lousy taste in women."

Strangely Clark knew exactly when that was, the day after she found out Green Arrow and Oliver Queen were the same person. Three years ago."

Dinah then turned away from Chloe as she looked angrily at Lara. "What I want to know is how did you even know?" Dinah asked.

Lara took her time as she talked to her about the those weeks ago in her office that she had organized, in particular the pen that was placed by that photo of all her loved ones. Many in the League thought it was sweet what she had done. But it still didn't answer another question. Having them have her risk her life on the island.

"Why? How could you take such an awful risk like that?"

Lara then turned to her brother as everyone was told to back away and clear space from the center of the room. Dinah wanted to know what was going on as Jon and Lara explained that they were going to bring someone back from the future.

Given what they had seen in the vision earlier with the machine they wondered how could Jon work such a power even with his magic.

"The Phantom Stranger can work great power through me, but I must concentrate and practice often. Not just on myself but through others as well. I'm actually surprised that you have never noticed Lara before today dad."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"I've frequently sent Sissy over to your timeframe as she attended Smallville High as she popped to and fro in front of your old friends as well."

"Its true dad." said Lara. "In a way I considered it as a special in depth training. Though its been dirty business sometimes. One time I met this meteor freak that was manipulating an old friend of yours and I had to kiss him and like it. Ugh."

Clark really was surprised. But then wondered what this had to do about the here and now.

"If everything goes as planned." J'onn said as he then spread his arms out as he began to prepare the spell. "Someone we know that will exist from our present will come back in time, not only to explain to Diana why we did what we did. But to prove that our mission was successful."

Jon continued to stand there as his recitation continued as he then touched the medallion feeling the power as his eyes whitened and then he lifted his arms together as he spread them out as the silhouette of a young woman appeared in a bright light as she walked out as took a look around her. She was young, almost the same age as Lara, with short blonde hair yet with green streaks, vibrant blue eyes and a particularly full chest. Dressed in black clothes that accentuated her figure despite her somewhat conservative dress.

She looked out of place for a moment and then saw the people around her looking surprised until she saw a familiar face in Lara.

"Lar?" said the girl

"Livie!" screamed Lara happily as she caught what was obviously a friend in her arms.

The two held each other for a while as they looked on happily.

"You're alive?" Lara asked.

"I'm alive? Where have you been? Your parents have been worried sick. Heck, I've been worried sick, so has Marty. What happened after you guys hit that vortex?"

"Us? What about you?"

"No you first."

"No you!"

"Ladies!" screamed Jon as the League looked on with amusement. "Livie you answer."

"Fine Jonny." she said. "I blacked out for a moment and the I woke up almost as if nothing happened as we saw your mom and dad hold each other in the middle of the park screaming 'They did it!' But that was three weeks ago. Where have you been?"

The League took a moment to smile as they understood what had happened. The time line almost obliterated the future thanks to the possibility of Henshaw being successful. But at the moment of their success the Kent children had not only saved the world, but it was like nothing had happened except the length of their disappearance was equaling being back in time.

"Well that answers one question." said Dinah as she marched forward and demanded Lara answer her question. Lara then whistled to her brother as she put her temple to her head to signal a private conversation with her friend as they bother shared some reserved looks as the girl known as Livie's eyes opened wide in shock in the middle of their conversation as Lara put her fingers down as she approached Dinah and told her to ask her friend what she told her.

From here, the Kent children stepped back as Dinah approached the girl named Livie and began to ask her questions putting vitriol as she spoke them.

"What gave your friend the right to put me in the position to be killed? What gave her the right to saddle me with such a burden? To have someone else to even answer me herself?"

As Dinah answered these questions the girl named Livie was smiling at first then looking saddened as she looked chastised at every question. As Dinah was letting the shame spill out.

"Answer!"

Livie took a deep breath as she approached close enough to touch as Dinah was able to see her eyes and then see her smile albeit uncomfortably as Dinah realized those features looked familiar before she answered.

"Because Dinah Queen, my best friend knows you would do anything to save the man you love, your husband and my father!" said Livie as he embraced Dinah in a big hug as Dinah's hands were shaking at this reply as the rest of the room was filled with joy.

Oliver couldn't help but feel more shocked than he had when he realized he would lose Chloe and know he saw with his own eyes that not only would Clark move on, but so would he. And with someone he never would have imagined. Even he had to admit Dinah's name had a particularly nice ring to it.

The girl continued to smile brightly at her mother as Dinah looked at the girl again and realized her eyes were her own and her smile her father's. Livie then turned and saw her friend. "Thanks Lar."

"Welcome Livie."

Dinah continued to look on them both with surprise as the then looked up and saw Jon had transmitted another image of Clark's wedding and this time no longer shrouded in a fog of light was Dinah's arm wrapped around Oliver's as both were happy together. Another look at them at Jon's wedding older but still happy only with four seats, one of them including Livie but also three more boys that resembled her and Oliver.

"Four kids?" Dinah said surprised.

"Mom, don't be surprised." said Livie. "You're a pro-lifer and dad's a billionaire, of course you have a lot of kids."

At this point Chloe had become to look as sad as she knew she was until she saw a tall boy pick up Livie as she spoke to her mother.

"But Mom!" Livie had drawn it out almost as if she was a little girl complaining about going to bed early. "I told you I wanted Bruce to be my escort for his brother's wedding."

Courtney then looked suspicious at that remark as she understood what that meant. Livie liked Bruce.

"His mother had already picked the Frees daughter Avia for him. Now come on let you half-brother escort you."

Her half-brother was Chloe's son, there was no doubt about it. He had his father's eyes but also an unmistakable spunk that spoke volumes as they both went down the aisle to their ends of the hall as Livie was more than happy to wave at her parents who were both sharing a proud smile at her direction and then towards the young man called Conner Queen.

Livie then turned and saw Chloe as she approached her looking at her happily as she extended a hand as Chloe took it. "Its so good to finally meet you Chloe. Unlike my bestie Lar here I'm more than happy to meet my dad's old flame. I hear you are as cool as Conner and I enjoy telling you he's everything you would have loved for a son, but you'll know that soon. If we can stay here longer I'll tell you all you want to know about him as a man.

Chloe looked on happily as she hugged a girl she was more than eager to accept as her step-daughter. "I'm a former reporter dear, if you want me to ask questions you better be prepared for a storm."

"I'm Black Canary's daughter, I can brave a storm."

"Wait." Dinah said. "I have some questions of my own."

"What do you want to know?"

"So many, but first off. Who named you Livie?" asked Dinah.

"Oh, its a nickname for what you named me. You said you wanted to name your first child with the most beautiful name in the world. Boy or girl you wanted to name me your child after dad." Livie said as she saw her mother and father react like she hoped. "My name is Olivia Queen."

Lara had crossed her arms happily as she saw Dinah burst in an even greater smile as she then wrapped her daughter again in another large hug. While this was going on Oliver had to admit he was becoming touched by all of this. But he didn't want to upset Chloe, but then he felt himself being poked as Chloe was gesturing with her head to go towards her. "She's yours Ollie go up there."

Oliver then obeyed as he attempted to hug her only for her to stand on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek as she hugged him happily.

"Its okay dad. I know this is terribly awkward for you. I just want you to know I'm fine with how you feel about your wife. I promise you I'm not upset."

"Its just..." Oliver wanted to ask why he was with Dinah, they were just so different.

"Love doesn't depend on your politics, it never matters. Though I have to admit it is kind of funny. After your stint in Arkham you return to Star City to run for mayor. After Martha Kent's two terms of President expire Mom runs for President and wins."

Open mouths stood in shock no more so than Dinah at the possibility of becoming the President of the United States.

"Oh please tell me your mother saw the light and dropped her vicious right-wing politics, because that would be just..."

"Take you pick." Livie said. "They either call her the female Ronald Reagan or the American Margaret Thatcher."

Oliver looked horrified at the words as Dinah pumped her fist and did little dance at the news as several like Martha looked proud of Dinah's accomplishment while Lois joined Oliver's shocked look.

"What about you dear?"

"Dad, like I said politics don't matter with love, but if you want to know I'm a little bit more independent maybe a bit Libertarian to tell you the truth, so like any daughter, I still manage to drive my parents crazy."

"Well dear." Dinah said. "You're still young. Besides two of Ronald Reagan's kids were flaming liberals and the other two were hardcore conservatives so everything balances out."

"Oh mom speaking about balancing. I want you to hear something."

"What?" Dinah asked as Livie cleared her throat for a moment as she opened her mouth as if letting out a sound but nothing came out... at least not as far as anyone else as she commanded her mother.

"Your turn."

Dinah smiled as she opened her mouth but apparently not a sound seem to be heard yet Dinah and Livie smiled happily. The then traded turns as the opened their mouths again even looking like their were doing some weird game of charades when one of the League spoke up.

"What are you guys doing?" said Bart.

"You don't hear that?" Clark said.

"What can't we hear?" asked Courtney.

"The melody that Livie and Dinah are doing." said J'onn.

"Oh my God." Chloe said as she understood. "You both have the 'Canary Cry.'"

"Yeah." said Livie as she smiled happily. "Mom's gift to me."

"What was it you were singing?" asked Martha.

"Fleetwood Mac's Songbird." said Dinah.

A lot of laughing had followed at how appropriate that was.

"What can I say." Livie said. "I love old music."

"Old?" said Martha, vaguely offended.

"So what happens now Lar?" said Livie.

"I don't know, what does happen now big bro?" Lara asked.

"We answered all the question that we needed to be asked, from here on, we must get ready to go home."

Everyone of the League looked sad as they realized it was time for them to leave.

"But first I need access to some of Watchtower's protocols, the one's Booster Gold gave you didn't access all the world's information so that will be used by us to send a signal to every single person in the world. They will forget what had happened as newspapers will be rewritten back to what they were before the Daily Planet Deviant... and then we erase your memories, before we go back home. It will take a while we get things done. I'll be doing most of the heavy lifting along with Bruce, but Booster Gold's upgrades are more than sufficient."

"It'll take about half an hour to perform and then I'll have to wait a little while to prepare us all in the meantime take it easy."

Everyone accepted this as people began to relax in this final hour. But still more questions were asked.

"But what happens when you leave?" asked Clark.

Jon knew what had to come next and he knew it would hurt his father but it had to be said.

"Dad, you return us the costume we gave you and we return your Legion ring. You go back to the Daily Planet and prepare to present Lois to Jor-El's memory as a way to get his permission to marry her. Oliver with his memory erased will forget that he doesn't have to get the omega brand removed from his skull, but it will be restored once his selfishness has been restored and so will his brand. It will be removed when you save him from the darkness. Courtney will look into her Marionette Ventures case, Tess will... well she will accept her fate. Dinah, Victor, A.C., Mera, Bart, J'onn and Conner will be in other corners of the world ready to protect it in the coming Darkness. But as for us, yes you will forget us."

Everyone seemed to take this in with sadness as they in turn accepted it as before. Many wanted to know more about how their lives would turn out. But others just received a few comments here and there. Victor would live, but he would no longer look the same, eventually he would age, but still be cybernetic. Mera's death did have A.C. leave the Justice League but he would regain his faith as well as remarry, to an old friend of his from his time in Miami to an Atlantean named Delphia. While Mera did burst a bit at the news, she knew Delphia and was more than honored that she would take her place, to which A.C. would tell Mera that she was irreplaceable. Courtney would be married to a guy named Al Rothstein, the godson of an old JSA hero by the name of Al Pratt. To which Courtney was more than honored even if she didn't know who he was. But even more importantly she would be told that should would see the return of an old friend.

From there Bruce would explain to Courtney that sometime before Shayera was killed by Joar Mahkent, Shayera's had distant relations that had died in a car accident. The grief drove Shayera's niece Kendra to suicide, but it led to something far more miraculous. By coincidence or fate, Kendra died at the same time that Shayera did. When that happened a part of Shayera's soul unwilling to abandon Carter latched itself onto her familial relationship, with her blood providing the perfect place to continue the reincarnation event that was supposed happen in the next generation. Bruce then explained the reason why, Carter felt incomplete until that time he found her again in that vision with Lois in Egypt. He was right that he would see Shayera again, not in death but in life. Because a part of Shayera lives in Kendra. Kendra in her quest to complete her self found her soul mate drinking alone in a bar in Egypt some time after Lois had left. Bruce gave Courtney three guesses as to why Clark couldn't be able to find Carter during that fiasco with the Isis possession of Lois. He was 'busy.'

Courtney was shocked hearing all this but not so much at knowing that Shayera still lived. But Courtney wondered why he never told her. Bruce then went on to say that he didn't at first. But when the original incarnation of Prince Khufu spoke to him in a dream he found out the truth that Kendra was Shayera. When he died Kendra was in agony, but was contacted by Khufu's beloved that she will have the opportunity to resurrect him and destroy the curse once and for all. Within a year Kendra will find Courtney and will be trained up as the next Hawkgirl. Bruce didn't say how Carter would return, but told her that she will have her old mentor back. And that he would return happy again. Several in the League were happy at this news, especially many of the women. Oliver seemed more than willing to vomit of the idea that his wife and several best friends from the future would be die-hard conservatives. But even he had to admit Carter was a brave man and well deserving of happily ever after.

Bart was then told he will not be married but would still be a very cool bachelor, which pleased him more than the former. But he wouldn't be without family as he was told that he would finally find his grandfather alive and well, Barry Allen having supposedly died a horrific death only to return alive and well and with a name spoken on the streets of Central City as the Flash. News that made Bart as emotional as the rest of his friends.

Clark was also told really good news. If only Lois had listened to Tess and closed the gate, Clark would still have been able to find a way out as there was another way out. Something Zod missed at first; the key that was wrapped around Krypto's neck. Clark understood, the gate would have been closed, but the first prisoner to the Zone would have been given the right to be the last one out. Lara told him Zod would find him and try to kill him but several escaped as they came back. Only for Clark to send them back once and for all while finally being forced to kill Zod. There was more than a good reason for it. His continued existence would have allowed the death of an innocent family. That was the reason, the only reason to kill. To save a life. He also got an old friend back, the friend that helped him awake from that coma Hardcastle put him. Everybody in Watchtower looked on happily as they saw how child-like Clark was at the news that he'd get his dog back.

Eventually Jon set back the clock on the coverage of the Daily Planet Deviant as everyone all around the world stared blankly through televisions, camera's, internet, radios, print and various other forms of media had erased the knowledge of the past three weeks.

The League soon learned it was time for their own minds to be erased as all were given the same delay that Diana did for Clark back in her mission to save him back then. In the meantime Lara and Livie enjoyed their time singing karaoke duets while several members of the League had fun a their expense. Livie seemed to be very spirited as Lara seemed to be a good singer. Livie seemed to be a good singer as well, but a much saucier dancer.

"Yeah Ollie's girl shake it!" yelled Bart much to the chagrin of Dinah and Oliver.

Then Jon took the moment to perform a serenade in front of Zatanna who enjoyed it immensely.

"Something tells me your boy's going to get some 'action' for this when he gets back." said Victor. "Especially when he restores this memory."

Clark was smarting from this. "Makes you wonder about who this Marty guy that your daughter's friend is talking about. If he's not someone you should be worrying about." A.C. said as Clark endured another thing he didn't want to think about. Then he saw Livie get approached by Courtney as she hugged her calmly saying three little words as she looked over at Bruce.

"He's all yours." she said as she then walked up to Bruce. "Never would have worked out anyway, I am thirty years older than you."

"I don't know." Bruce said, "After all my father and brother hooked up with older women before. But all joking aside. Al's a pretty nice guy, can definitely see why he married you." The two then shared a friendly hug as Livie took the time to sing a power ballad to Bruce much to Dinah and Oliver's worrying.

"I still don't get what you see in him." Lara said. "He's like an ape swinging from vine to vine."

"Of course you don't get it Lar. He's your brother." Livie said. "Besides I see him as my lovebird, he just needs time to get used to my song."

Dinah and Oliver then really started to get scared as they unconsciously reached for each others hands in worry only to awkwardly break it off.

"Ahh!" Livie said. "So it begins. So you see there is hope after all." Chloe smirked a bit awkwardly but she accepted this.

"Oh, speaking about Hope." Livie said as she approached Bruce. "Before I got here I received this." Livie said as she removed something from her pocket. "At first I thought it was for me, but it was like the ring knew I was going to find you."

Livie then traded a soulful look with Bruce as opened her hand. "You must have done something so inspiring to get this." Bruce looked in her hand and saw a Blue Lantern ring. No sooner did he extend his hand did the ring begin to hover above Livie's hand as it began to speak.

"VAN-EL OF KRYPTON. YOU HAVE WITHIN YOU THE ABIBITY TO INSTILL GREAT HOPE. TAKE THE RING AND SPEAK THE OATH. FOR ALL WILL BE WELL."

"So that's how you were able to fight back against Cyborg little bro." said Jon. "You had hope."

Clark looked on proudly as he saw Bruce extend his hand as it flew towards one of his unoccupied fingers as Bruce spoke the oath.

"In fearful day, in raging night,

With strong hearts full our souls ignite.

When all seems lost in the War of Light,

Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

Bruce's outfit changed into a rich dark black outfit that remind Clark of the Neo costume from the Matrix sequels, almost like a cassock but with a collar similar to the costume he wore in that vision with him and Diana when they kissed atop the Lincoln Memorial. From the waist down the trousers of the cassock were black, but from the waist up it the cloak was a rich midnight blue that appeared more metallic like that other costume yet with the same symbols as before. The Blue Lantern symbol on his shoulders, the double 'W' on his gauntlets and the House of El symbol on his chest.

"Whoa!" Livie shouted. "You look hot!"

"Olivia Queen!" Dinah and Oliver shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay!" Livie said as she tried to ignore their looks of concern as she turned back to Bruce giving him a little wink. Then she remembered something. "Oh mom. I'm going to need your ring back."

"My ring?" Dinah said shocked.

"Yes, your Star Sapphire ring and we must destroy your ring too dad" said Livie. "History doesn't record either of you as a Star Sapphire nor you a Yellow Lantern. Come on give, I'll make sure you get it yours back mom when I get home."

Dinah then slipped off the ring as she handed it to her daughter. Oliver then saw Bruce take his Yellow ring and smash it in his hands. "You won't get another ring to call you again, only this one, and it will only answer to you. Understood?" said Livie as she saw her mother slide her hand across her daughter's hand.

"You're a good kid Livie." Dinah said. "I can't wait to see you again."

"You will mom. You will."

Before the Kent children could ask their father for their costume back he had already zipped away to change clothes as he wrapped up as he put it into his daughters hands as she returned his Legion ring.

"Thank you. It was wonderful to wear." said Clark.

Lara then hugged them tightly as everyone of his children joined him in the hug.

"Always know that a part of me will always love Lois Lane, but I know in my heart that it doesn't mean I don't love you any less than anyone else. Its like your grandmothers told you. Love can never be taken away."

More members of the Kents came forward to embrace Clark's children, Conner, Tess, Martha, but Zatanna would be remiss if she just hugged her future husband as she planted a long passionate kiss on Jon. But it didn't end there as the rest of the League followed with A.C., Mera, Courtney, J'onn, Victor, even Chloe being Diana's friend happily embraced her friend's children. At the end slowly and cautiously Lois embraced both Bruce and Jon, she then gauged herself slowly as she looked at Lara.

"So... I guess you still want us to fight over fires of Mount Doom right now?" Lois said trying to break the silence as Lara nodded in the affirmative.

"With me slashing you across the chest with my sword and everything."

"Shame, I always liked the Rudy Hobbit."

"Oh you should watch the prequels too, I like this one elf character a whole lot." continued Lara. "A little bit like me to tell you the truth."

Lois laughed as she continued realizing they finally had some levity between them. "So they actually make the prequels? Cool." Then Lois decided to change the subject back to a serious topic. "I know you hate what happened to your family and I can see why you despise me. I did want it all, my ambitions, not your family in pain. I was loyal to a career that gave me respect but a father who hurt your family and I'm so sorry. I also remember my last words. Make no mistake I love your father. Maybe I wasn't always consistent, but I was there for him. I will leave this world loving him and who doesn't want to go down swinging." Lois than reached over and hugged Lara as she in turn accepted her embrace.

Lois left but not before Clark approached one last time as Lara presented Clark with the bracelet that he would give to Diana. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe. Until the time is right."

"I will, little princess." Clark said. "And thank you."

Lara smiled bittersweet as her father stepped back from the rest of the room. As his children stood side by side with Oliver and Dinah's daughter as Jon lifted up his arms feeling the power of the medallion course through him as four bright orbs like lightning surrounded them all as it engulfed them, leaving Watchtower for their home.

Clark and the rest of the League eventually left as they returned to what they had been told earlier without being the wiser. In days Darkseid would attempt to take over Earth but with Clark finally passing his final trial and defeated the forces of Darkseid with most of his friends. Oliver having conquered the Darkness within him. Lois and Clark would not marry but they fulfilled their destiny in being the world's greatest reporter and hero respectively. Chloe and Oliver in a few years will have a child. Alexander Joseph Luthor would be resurrected and achieve the status he declared to the Kents so many years ago in their barn as they were exposed to not just the dark side of Lex Luthor, but his true self. The villain of the story. Tess Mercer would be his first victim only to ensure Clark Kent would be given a fighting chance as she would erase Lex's memories as she died in his arms after having shot her.

Many years later Chloe Sullivan would introduce her friend Clark Kent, now and forevermore as Superman to two other great friends of hers. Billionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne but known to the most wicked of the Gotham underworld as Batman. Amazon warrior princess Diana of Themiscyra also known as Diana Prince but known throughout the world as Wonder Woman. They would find other friends to join their cause to bring justice to the world as the Justice League. Hal Jordan, the first Green Lantern as well as Barry Allen, Bart Allen's grandfather the Flash.

Many years would pass by as heroes fell and worse their loved one's perished but in the end they would fulfill the words of Jor-El of Krypton. All of humanity would join them in the sun and accomplish wonders.


	47. Chapter 47

**KINGDOM COME**

"Ye who come to me shall not hunger. And ye that believes shall never thirst. And I will raise you up on the last day."

From John 6:35 & 6:40

Tess was resting comfortably on the floor as she awoke as she got up from the ground only there was no blood on her hands or on her clothes, but she remembered the sound of the gunshot, the pain from the bullet and the last thing she said to her brother. 'The world before this moment won't exist to you.' For her they were a declaration of triumph as she knew she had saved Clark from being hunted down by Lex. But for her it seemed to be fitting in something more wonderful than she could have hoped.

She walked around the room as everything was clean, yet with life present in everything. The water in the pitcher, the plants that adorned the office. For the first time it felt as if the office was welcoming, she then turned around and saw someone she didn't expect.

"Its not what you know anymore. Because all things are new here." said the voice. Tess couldn't believe this man was here, unless the place wasn't what she thought it was.

"No. Lutessa we aren't in that place." Lionel Luthor said with something approaching a smile. "Though my wife is in the adjacent to it, serving time one would say for the innocent life she took, even if she believed she was protecting it."

"Though in many ways not too dissimilar from what I tried to do with you." Lionel Luthor then began to look saddened, but then it dissipated.

"But if there is one thing I have learned from here. Hope is never far off." Lionel then stood up as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Lutessa. You wonderful girl, you brave, brave woman with the heart of a lion. You are more deserving of that name than I ever did."

"I always wondered if that's why you grew your hair out." said Tess. "Akin to like a lion with its mane."

"Let us walk." Tess walked out the door as she then entered a magnificent beach as she slowly walked across it, this time dressed in a comfortable white blouse and shorts as she looked by the shore and saw more people than she ever thought possible of seeing again. She fell to her knees as she sat there hoping for tears to come.

She saw Megan as she remembered her from the days before her death as she remembered the promise. That she would wear the bracelet she made her until the day she died. Yet Megan was here and her bracelet was back on her wrist. "This is everlasting life land, Tess. I'm never taking this off." Tess hugged her again this time confused about her tears.

"There is no crying here Lutessa, unless they're for joy." Lionel continued. He took her hand as she walked and saw her mother Pamela holding her softly in her arms as she shed tears of joy from seeing her daughter again.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you my dear. I never thought that Lex would have become what he did. But I'm glad to have loved him and I am glad you got to protect Conner like I should have done."

Tess then looked and saw Jonathan Kent as he held her gently. "Thank you Tess for keeping my son safe for as long as you did."

"Not as safe as you kept him Mr. Kent. Meeting you is more than I deserve."

"Well there are more who would like to meet you. Don't worry, its just two more people, one you met when he was much younger."

Jonathan then stood aside as he motioned for two other people dressed in white, one was a man with a shield on his chest in the same shape of that of Clark. The other was a blonde with kind eyes as she raced over hugging her gently. "Well done." said the rich Kryptonopolis accent of Jor-El as Lara-El continued to hug Tess. "You have done so much for Kal-El, we can never thank you enough."

Tess this time was crying as she could no longer help but be happy here. But she still missed those left behind. But she knew that their happiness would live on in Clark Kent. She was then told about how much more awaited her as she was told she needed to tell someone very important a great joy that she deserved to know as Tess had been told the truth about what happened in the past three weeks before Superman had saved the day.

But until that time Tess did what she pleased as she ran happily across the beach and swam across the deliciously warm water. She spent most of her time talking with Jonathan Kent as she enjoyed the food that she placed before him as they made great friends. She also was told the significance of the place as she could journey back to happier days. Making the bracelet for Megan all over again. Tess walking to the place she met Clark as he held her in his arms. The day when she met Oliver and when they returned. How they worked their hardest to do their very best to change the world. All of a sudden a thought... a very dirty thought entered her head as she realized where this beach was.

"Fiji." she said aloud as her acquaintances had suddenly disappeared as she looked down and saw that she was dressed in a silk bathrobe. A bathrobe she remembered briefly as she walked up the sand and walked by some trees as she saw a cabana. Her heart was racing as she opened the door and there he was with a blanket covering him but with nothing else on underneath. She knew because she remembered that night Oliver tried to seduce her. She also remembered something he didn't but remembered fondly as she undid her robe and slid under the covers.

Hours had gone by as Tess' memory of her and Oliver had left her feeling happier than when it had originally happened. An obviously strenuous and noisy activity had just occurred. Exausted and ecstatic she looked down as she saw him fall fast asleep. She then knew the best part had arrived as he was so deep into sleep that she realized why this wholesome place allowed her to revisit an intimate act outside the bonds of marriage. It was when she looked at him sleeping so quiet and felt her heart pounding from what they had done did she know what she really felt for him as she slid down his body and said those words. Words she knew he would never hear, words she had been too late to say but said them all over again.

"I love you, Oliver."

As she fell asleep on his body for as long as she wanted. So serene and so gently it could have lasted for years.

* * *

><p>Hippolyta could feel still feel the stone on her finger tips as she saw a wonderful sunrise which moments ago was her daughter crying over her. She then saw a lovely woman in her place as she extended her hand. Hippolyta was glad to be awake and eager to hug her daughter again. Only she was in the presence not of her daughter but of her daughter's half-sister. It made sense, the Parthenon was right there as she died, only now she saw it more glorious than when it was built as she knew that she had entered that glorious realm of Elysium<p>

"Welcome Queen Hippolyta." Spoke the Goddess of Wisdom. "My father sends his regards."

No sooner did Hippolyta turn around did she see another woman, a woman she hadn't seen in ages. Walking toward her with a woman that resembled her very much as she ran overjoyed at hugging Queen Otrera of Themiscyra, her mother.

"Μαμά!" Hippolyta cried out the word for the first time in a long time as she held her mother with such joy.

"Forgetting someone, Your Majesty?" replied the woman next to her. "Aren't you happy to see me too."

"Of course Antiope." Hippolyta said as she grasped her sister's hand as she then had her grasp the other as they hopped around in a circle like they used to do when they were children.

"Αχ αδελφή μου." Hippolyta addressing her sister. "I'm so sorry I rejected you from home. You didn't deserve what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Sister you have nothing to be sorry about." Antiope said. "I told you that you can't deny a woman the need to share with her fellow man. I was overjoyed when Zeus chose you. As well as him giving you daughters. Consider this a long overdue judgment or as some people in the Patriarch's world would say, 'I told you so.'"

Hippolyta laughed as she hugged her sister while her mother smiled. "Its so great to see you two again."

"Wait till you meet your sister's family." Otrera said.

"But even more important mother wait till she remembers her family." Antiope said.

"Oh yes!" Otrera said.

"You mean Diana, Donna and Cassandra? I will never forget them. But if you'd like to have me tell you about them..."

"We aren't talking about your daughters, we are talking about your grandchildren."

Hippolyta then looked confused. "None of my daughters has produced an heir yet. I have no grandchildren."

"No you don't." Otrera said. "Not yet."

Hippolyta thought this was some strange prank perpetrated on a new soul's entry into Elysium when the women stood back and welcomed a young woman with red hair. She approached happily with a look of recognition on her face.

"Your Majesty." Tess said as she bowed from her neck. "Its an honor to meet you once more.

Hippolyta's confusion grew as she never recalled having met this woman before.

"My dear. I'm happy that you show me respect, but I don't know you or have even met you before. What are you doing here and what does this have to do with my family?"

Otrera and Antiope looked at Tess as she walked forward and embraced her in a hug as the kind gesture then enveloped Hippolyta in a storm of images, feelings, faces and more importantly names. Tess let go of Hippolyta when all of a sudden she fell to her knees shedding tears.

"Let it out my dearest." Otrera said. "Embrace it and remember like I told you a long time ago. Love can never be taken away."

Hippolyta took her time as she placed her arms around herself as she spoke. What she spoke where not words, but names. " Bruce, Jon... and Lara."

"Your family." said Otrera.

"How could I have..." Hippolyta said asked a question to herself, sadly as she stopped knowing the reason why. "It had to be done."

"Don't worry dearest, you will have your memories and more important we can teach you how to see. But in the meantime enjoy those that came before, what you lived and just be happy. Its the end, but also the beginning."

Hippolyta got up as she hugged her mother then Tess.

"Thank You. I'm glad for this gift. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Tess smiled for a moment. "It was my pleasure Your Majesty, although your family did catch me at a very personal moment."

"Being with her favorite lover in a room with no clothes. We understand Tess. Me and my spouse..." Antiope swooned at the thought.

"Of all other things I didn't need to hear!" Hippolyta said.

"You should talk dearest." said Otrera. "Your lover is Zeus."

Hippolyta received smiles from her family and new friend as Tess then spoke up for them. "In the meantime Your Majesty lets meet your sister's family. Antiope's husband is waiting for her."

Hippolyta walked hand in hand with her family and friend as she wondered something important.

"Is there anything. Is there anyway I can tell my grandchildren that I do remember them?"

"Yes dearest, but it will take time and a massive favor." said Otrera as she then smiled. "Thankfully you 'know' someone."

Hippolyta could barely take this, but at the same time couldn't have been happy to be with her family.


	48. Chapter 48

**5/11/45 - 4:00PM - Centennial Park - Metropolis, KS**

Clark and Diana were worried sick as they walked alongside their eldest son's wife as she could barely walk without them by their side as several more of their friends in the Justice League had been patrolling the park doing all they could to find their family.

For the past several weeks Clark and the rest had been looking everywhere for their children. They were even joined by their other hero family members. From Conner's family, the Rayners, the Waynes, even the Jordans and the Queens ditching their Secret Service details for their family, even Krypto had learned to reign in his behavior to look for his young masters. Then the news hit that one of their kids had been looking around and had disappeared as an orb of light had taken her away. Olivia Queen had disappeared and now there was more reason in the world to worry as now another had been taken. She may not be blood or a spouse, but if Diana remembered correctly from her friend Dinah that Livie had every intention of fixing that.

Another two hours had elapsed before four bright orbs appeared shining by the Superman statue that had been replaced after its previous destruction three weeks ago. No sooner did the lights dissipate did Jon, Lara, Bruce and Livie had walked out in front of the statue happier to see it again than most would ever know. Thankfully there were few people there as Jon almost immediately teleported them away as he materialized their clothes for their secret identities while Bruce was comfortable to be in his street clothes as just another guy in the park with his family as Krypto had raced into him licking him happily. Eventually Krypto calmed down as the four walked together as they looked happily as the rest of their family and friends walked over them as discretely as possible at being happy to be found.

The sole exception being Zatanna as she rushed past everyone to run into her husband sobbing gently until Jon brought her lips to his as they kissed for a while before she was gently nudged by her mother-in-law to stop and remember that they were in a public park and to show some decency. Eventually Zatanna calmed down as the rest of their friends and family teleported themselves out of the park.


	49. Chapter 49

**Before I finish I would like to say that it has been a joy working on this fanfiction. It was a lot of work but and equal amount of fun. Offer criticism of my work and if you like it please offer your vote. Thank You.**

* * *

><p><strong>511/45 - 12:00AM - Royal Palace Dining Hall - Themiscyra**

"So you guys really belted it out of the park." Hal Jordan said happily while he watched his son and Lara holding hands while he heard then end of their story.

"Actually his head was lodged in the spear, but if I wanted to I think I could have thrown it to Mars... but that wouldn't make J'onn happy."

"I'm just happy you're back Lar." Marty said as he kissed Lara on her cheek.

"We all are happy that you are back Lara." Diana said as she looked next to her at the head of the table.

"So were there any problems from me and the rest of the League, anything at all?" Clark said.

"Well." Lara had drawn out the word. "Lois was the pain in the butt I always expected she'd be, but you were wonderful dad. Just before you left you called me little princess for the first time."

Clark took his daughter's hand from across the table and pressed it to his lips. "I love you dear. I'm so happy you are back."

"I also like to say that dad you were right about Bruce. He took on Cyborg while I was blasted and barely conscious, cornered he found it in himself to fly. It gave us the opening we needed to finish off Cyborg." Lara then looked towards her brother as she took her time with a well deserved apology. "I'm so sorry bro. You are more than capable of being a Teen Titan, heck Young Justice would be happy to have you."

"Thanks Sissy." said Bruce. "But I just got the call from Blue Lantern Razer. I'm going to start the summer training to master my power and he's going to train me himself."

"Cool." said two grown girls name Lyta and Tess at the same time.

"Still." said Lyta. "We'd be more than happy to bring you over to the Young Justice."

"And we'd be willing to bring you aboard the Titans said the younger children Aaron and Antiope Rayner."

"Just remember." said Tess. "Leave the other girls alone."

"No promises cousins." said Bruce as he then looked towards Livie and her parents, Oliver and Dinah Queen.

Livie had her hand held by her mother as she was so proud of her as well. "So how did it feel seeing Chloe."

"I can see why dad liked her." Livie said. "Smart, funny and very nice. Everything big bro said she was and more."

"But I love you two together mom. Oh and I believe this is yours."

Dinah then looked in her daughters hand as she saw a small pink ring as she was overjoyed at being worthy of such a power.

"How did I look?" said Dinah.

"Before or after the ring?" Livie said. "Mom, you are still pretty, but who knows how hot you look with that back on your finger. Though if what Bruce told me was right, you looked were sexy and fierce as a Star Sapphire. Gives something for dad to look forward for tonight."

"Olivia Queen!" Both Dinah and her husband Oliver said again as they did in the past.

"Come on Dad! Tell me you aren't at least a bit curious?"

Times like these Oliver Queen was glad he wore a beard, it made it easier to hide the redness of his face. Dinah however looked somewhat mischievious.

"I'm still a little angry that I had to be done at all. I'm really sorry you had to know how weak I was guys." Oliver said as he looked at Clark's kids.

"Your wife saved you. That's what matters Mr. Queen." said Lara as she then directed her gaze toward her big brother who she noticed was still gazing into his wife's eyes, holding her hand as they were being so affectionate with each other. She then remembered something else as she spoke in their direction. "By the way Z didn't you say that you wanted to tell us something important?"

Zatanna had just kissed Jon on the lips as she then grabbed a small spoon and rang a glass of cider as she made an announcement.

"Guys. I wanted to say this in some confidence. But... we are all family and I'm happy to say that the family is about to get bigger."

Lara and Bruce could barely believe what was coming next but they knew in their heart what was about to be said next.

"We are going to have our first child." Jon said as he raised a glass of wine as they took in the adulation of their friends and family.

"How far along are you?" said Lara.

"Four weeks." Zatanna said. "Which means that spring break in Cabo that week before you left..."

"Don't offer details." Lara said as she raised her hand as some of the slightly immature glances were shared amongst the teens and a few adults.

"Congratulations." said Diana as she was so glad to be a grandmother herself. Having just heard about her children meeting her grandmother, she was more than happy that her eldest son had obeyed his grandmother's advise long before she gave it. Diana held up her glass along with several other members of their friends and family.

"So this means no magical tour in Japan or Thailand?" said Bruce.

"No. Its still on only its going to be cut in half." said Zatanna. "Also its not going to be Japan. Can't eat their food and lately I have been craving Thai food. Where else better than at the source."

"Perhaps I'll have Ferdinand make you something." Diana said. "Believe me he went above and beyond the duty serving me during my time carrying all my children."

Warm and happy laughter had been around the table as the news just continued to grow. Then Lara heard her big brother whisper to his wife.

"Plus you get to have me on those warm beaches all day long." Jon spoke as quiet as his wife could hear as she smiled happily.

"Why wait? Lets show our baby how much you love me." Zatanna then stopped whispering as she turned towards Diana. "Could you please excuse me Diana, I'm not feeling too well, could I find a place to rest up for a while?"

"Sure Z. You may join her as well, Jon." Diana said as she then noticed how he seemed to eager to join his wife for helping her get better. Then it occurred to her what three weeks without her beloved would do to a woman.

Lara and Bruce both shook their heads knowing full well what was going on. Eventually Lara had continued eating the strawberry desserts that their mother had set them up as a recompense for missing out on the Strawberry festival. She was also were glad that her father was able to cover for both her and her brothers. She and Jon were told they were covering the fiasco at Centennial Park and Bruce's school was told of a family emergency as he would be given a week to catch up on some exams.

Diana also made it clear that despite the lateness in the hour that they could stay a while and enjoy a good old fashioned party but wanted to make sure that they were chaperoned by their aunts and uncles as Diana wanted to go back to Smallville with Clark to deal with Bruce's school the next day. The Queens would return back, the First Gentleman and the President back to Washington, D.C., though their daughter could stay.

The party was respectively wholesome as the rest of the Kents and Rayners children enjoyed themselves. However the wholesomeness was limited only towards the teenagers as Bruce had seen his uncle and aunts whisk themselves away from their chaperoning duty. Bruce caught his aunt and uncle being very frisky. Conner delivered a loud slap on wife Cassandra's behind as she giggled as they ran to the room they kept on Themiscyra ready to go to bed. While Lara saw her aunt Donna ripping off her husbands shirt as they found their room as well. Their older brother, well they could only guess he was doing with his wife as that grossed her out for a moment as the rest of the night continued. The party was still guarded by Amazons as Aaron and Antiope Rayner joined their cousin Bruce while marveling at his new costume and newfound powers. Tess and Lyta joined their younger cousin and her best friend in singing the night away. Lara singing her ballad to her boyfriend Marty and Bruce receiving another by Livie. Even Krypto was happily playing with his masters family as he joined the Rayner children after Bruce decided to leave. He eventually decided to leave the party area to venture into the hall of the statues of the Gods and Goddesses as he looked upon the statue of Artemis and Athena with pride.

"Oh boy I owe you two so much." said Bruce

"None more so than me, grandson." said a tall bearded man which Bruce knew could have been only one man. Zeus himself.

"Hey grandpa." said Bruce as Zeus approached him with a firm grasp of his shoulder. He then realized what his grandfather had meant. "That was you. You spoke to me that day in the arena."

"But it was your will and your hope that won the day." said Zeus. "Not many praise divinity when they know its there, but over-praise is just as damaging. You felt that presence, recognized and acted upon it. As a demigod you should be proud of what you did."

"You also don't have to sacrifice the whole Kent family stock to satisfy your aunt." said Zeus. "Though she wouldn't say no to a little hunting trip with her nephew. She has been looking for someone to help her hunt a pretty nice Ceryneian Hind that was let lose and by pretty nice I mean wild and untamed. No thanks to some macho human hunters interfering in a god's affairs." Zeus continued. "You may be a boy, but she'll appreciate your assistance. It'll be a nice opportunity to see what hope can bring to the table. Especially given how that training you'll receive as a Blue Lantern Corpsman. Ganthet tells me your teacher is an exceptional Lantern."

"So I've heard grandpa. But tell me the truth. Why are you here?" said Bruce as he looked upon his grandfather.

"You certainly are your mother's son." Zeus said as he took out a small staff etched like a lightning bolt as it glowed to life. "I was going to find all of you when this happened, but I wanted to make it clear to you all... Well here." Zeus brought the tip of his staff towards his son's chest. At around the same time the symbol of the lighting bolt was etched on Lara's earpiece as it was also etched on Jon's medallion as he was lying next to his wife having just made love to her. The symbol then appeared on Diana's gauntlet back at the house in Smallville as they all heard a voice reverberate in their hearts and mind.

"I REMEMBER MY DEARS. LOVE CAN NEVER BE TAKEN AWAY."

It was the voice of Hippolyta and it brought a smile to all their faces.

"Thank you grandpa." said Bruce as he extended his arm in a strong handshake. "Thank You."

Lara had heard her voice as she dedicated her next song to her grandmother Hippolyta.

Jon woke up his wife and made love to her again.

Diana back at Smallville hugged her husband happily as she had made a confession to her husband. She was painfully jealous that her son was having his first child, that she really brought him back to Smallville not just to deal with their son's teachers but to ask for another child. Their last as she promised. As Clark not only agreed but immediately demanded they start right away as they made love too.

Eventually everyone of the children became tired and went to their rooms, Aaron and Antiope went to bed. Tess and Lyta went to sleep. While Lara and Marty stayed in a small studio watching a movie together as they held each other as they eventually fell asleep in their arms.

Bruce was beginning to learn some relaxation techniques that were being passed from his ring as he slowly gained some skill by standing before the statue of Athena hearing her wisdom as his aunt Artemis then appeared before him, dressed to kill. Dark haired, with a fair complexion and dressed in armor that was more mid-twenty first century than ancient Greek.

"So nephew, what's your answer." she responded in a dusky voice.

"Yes, of course its yes. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"I was okay with that arrow, it was taught to me one weekend when Livie Queen took me to a firing range and taught me how to fire a few. Barely managed to make one. Now why was I able to do it when your statue happened to be there at the time?"

Artemis began to giggle. "Nephew it was still you. Like my father said. All I did was give you the perfect nudge."

"Yeah. Anyway. I'd like her to join us on that hunting trip if that's not too much of a problem."

"Hmm." Artemis stood conflicted as she approached. "A Ceryneian Hind gone wild is difficult. You know how I love those animals above all the rest. I want to bring it down so that it comes back home to me. Having a mortal though gifted with a power akin to an avian might be useful. Her mother taught her to be a skilled hunter for her American second amendment beliefs and to go hunting with her friends but it takes exceptional skill to fight an animal and bring it back alive. With your Hope ring and the meditation techniques and mercy ingrained by your father is useful but your friend... as long as she follows my lead and only kills animals for food. Goats and certain fowl and many days of water and wine. This will be an adventure to test her as well as you. You'd have to ask her for her consent."

"I consent." said Livie as she said outside the temple door as she approached the goddess.

"Well that's it then." said Artemis. "But you are still young so get your parents permission as well."

"Of course, but I also have a condition of your nephew and that will be private."

Artemis wondered what her condition was as she then looked above as she saw a statue of Aphrodite as she saw the marble in the image of her sister wink.

"I understand. Until then farewell." A gust of wind and a blink of an eye and she was gone.

"Wow! You aunt is badass!" said Livie.

"How long have you been listening to our conversation."

"Somewhere along the lines of 'A Ceryneian Hind gone wild is difficult.' Seeing you and the inspiration for Katniss Everdeen talk about a hunt? Lets just say I'm all in. But if I know my mom and dad they'll throw a fit. But maybe they'll listen to reason. But before they say yes or no to me you have to say yes or no to me."

"What do you want?" Bruce asked

"What do I want?" Livie said as she walked down with her hands behind her back and coyly walking with each foot in front of the other as she smiled wide.

"Your parents are at home, your aunts and uncles are all asleep. Lar and Marty are watching a movie together and..."

"Spill it." said Bruce.

"You have a new Blue Lantern ring and I... have a new blue bathing suit and I'd like to try out at your folks swimming pool... swimwear still on of course. I am not Avia."

"Nothing ever happened between me and Avia. She never even got naked." said Bruce. "Almost. Besides she scared me, turning an innocent mistake into a pass."

"You mistook her leg for you armrest for over an hour at your brother's wedding. She locked you in a room and told you how much she liked it and made out with you during the entire reception."

"That wasn't my fault!" said Bruce.

"Then she found a racy love letter about her body parts written by you."

"That was private. Also have you seen her? 6'4'', long legs, long black hair and a very nice backside." Bruce countered. "Plus that note was never meant to be found by her and something tells me Lara sent that so she hoped my thoughts would get me a kick in the jewels."

"Either way Avia appeared to take it as an invitation and every day during your spring break she turned your home's back forty into a soft-core movie... and don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"She threatened to have her way me if I left the house." Bruce countered again. "I told her that we were both too young to do... you know."

"Still. After your parents caught her fighting me in a jealous rage and grounding Lar for sending that note you still went to see her after her parents grounded her."

"As her friend." said Bruce. "Besides I was curious."

"Curious." Livie asked.

"To see if she was as great a basketball player in regulation attire as she was shooting hoops at my house's basket... in lingerie. Plus my dad told me that our tractor runs better that it ever did before she performed some mechanic work on it while dressed in a black bikini. Apparently she's 'good with her hands.'"

"Yeah." said Livie angrily. "I'm pretty sure that catfight between me and her was beneficial to the back forty as well."

"You got to test your skills against an Apokaliptan. Besides you won that fight."

"True." Live smiled at the memory. "Still I want to take my time to listen to some advise I heard back in time from Courtney when she said those little words. She said you loved it when you two went swimming. Lets see if you can share that experience with me."

Bruce approached Livie as he looked upon her with a smile, she really was very pretty and though he was only three years younger he found it odd that though she lived a bit farther from her he had to admire her healthy persistence. She was very charming as well as being really gorgeous, but he was barely entering high school and he wanted to meet a lot of girls before spending time making Ms. Right into his Mrs. Right. He just wanted some good clean fun.

"Sure thing." Bruce said as Livie smiled. "Give you ten minutes to change?"

"Five." said Livie as she left.

* * *

><p>Sometime had gone by as Jon was asleep in his room under the sheets as he was happy to once again be sleeping next to his beautiful wife. He placed his hands over her stomach as he felt the presence of his child... no... children. <em>Oh she's going to love hearing this news.<em> thought Jon at the prospect of having twins. During his time with Z he felt her become tender in certain areas but she was still relatively comfortable. He loved feeling her belly, giving it kisses as well as feeling the life within her. He was going to be a father and she was going to be a mother again.

He was just about to go to sleep when he felt it again.

* * *

><p>Lara felt the sensation as it transferred from her older brother while she was sleeping on the couch by herself as she saw Marty had awoke and was respectively sleeping in another room.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce felt the sensation as he took a comfortable lap as he was of course taken completely by how gorgeous Livie looked in her bathing suit. Wondering what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Jon however did know what was going on as Zatanna woke up wondering what was going on.<p>

"Jon. What is it? Is something wrong?"

Jon then started to laugh as he realized what just happened wasn't exactly wrong but in actuality was actually good news.

"Z" Jon said. "In my replaying of a vision from my mom's memory I felt her presence and my dad's beget another child when she time travelled that time to stop Hardcastle. I just felt that spark of life not moments ago. I don't have to tell you what that means."

"Yeah." Zatanna smiled. "So."

"I think you made my mother jealous that you were having a child. And after three weeks of facing the possibility that we were all going to die. She and my father went back home and successfully begot another child.

"So your mom is going to have her fourth child. Wonderful!"

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Because I was going to say it first"

Zatanna continued to smile and hold her husband happily. "Love is what truly matters. Plus I don't think we are the only ones having a nice night. Heavens knows what Dinah and Oliver are doing in the White House tonight!"

Jon and Zatanna laughed happily as they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I sure hope its a daughter. I want things to be equal footing at home once I leave. It would also be awesome for my little brother to learn some responsibility."<p>

"Oh come one Lar." Marty said as he remembered being woken up and explained what she just felt. "He'll be a great big brother. He's already learned from the best."

Lara looked on happily as Marty gave her a kiss goodnight as he returned to the couch as he agreed Lara should sleep on her bed. Both loved each other very much, give another year or two Marty would plan to marry her. But he was patient and so was she and when the time came to sleep in the same room. It will be worth it. More importantly on that first night, they both had the same idea. They would not sleep on their wedding night.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight." said Bruce as he was somewhat disappointed as he sat by the edge of the pool next to Livie taking in the news.<p>

"Oh come on Bruce." Livie said as she gazed at him happily. "You'll be a great big brother and be a great hero. If its another brother you'll be able to teach him a lot. If its another girl than she'll be able to help you get girls. If you are still planning to stay single for long think of all the younger women she'll introduce you to. Heck a man in a baby stroller is quiet a turn on for girls." she continued as she laughed a little.

"Would you want to stick around as I help put my new sibling to sleep or change their diapers?" said Bruce.

"Bruce. I have an older brother and three younger brothers, dealing with them is always an adventure. Though I have to admit I would prefer eating goats and drinking water for three months on end. But hey death-defying adventures come and go. Family will always matter."

Bruce smiled wide as he gave Livie a kiss on the lips. "Yeah, your right Liv. Race you back and forth for a couple minutes more?"

Livie smiled happily at not just the kiss but at a new nickname happy that it came from a boy that liked her, one that she was more than happy to love as she jumped back into the water as they swam as promised as they ended up sleeping in separate rooms. Everyone else would awake to a great breakfast as they would be joined by their parents again. Once that would end the rest of the families would leave. The rest of the Jordans would return to Coast City. The rest of the Queens back in D.C. The Rayners would stay on Themiscyra while Donna stayed as the steward to her sister's throne. Jon Kent's family would return to Shadowcrest with the hope that it would fill its many rooms with children. Conner Kent's family back to the Luthor Mansion which had been rebuilt brick for brick into a more comfortable home while the family of Clark Kent returned to the Kent Farm in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
